Los Guardianes Del Equilibrio
by Kim Karma
Summary: Los Karmas guardianes y controladores de nuestra de la suerte de los humanos,necesitan la ayuda para vencer al enemigo,por eso Pandora elegirá a 4 guerreros inesperados. Aviso: Desde los caps 1-7 faltan palabras,desde 8-? esta todo bien,esto es debido a que era mi primera historia y no sabia como funcionaban las cosas,pero ahora está controlado. Darle una oportunidad please ;-)
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Los guardianes del equilibrio,también conocidos como los cuatros Karmas,necesitarán la ayuda de dos guardianes de la infancia,al temible conocido como el Coco y el espíritu de la desesperanza para vencer al archienemigo de los cuatro Karmas,Wenceslao,y recuperar el equilibrio de la suerte de la Tierra antes de que sea demasiado tarde...


	2. Chapter 2

**Holita a todos,antes de comenzar con la historia,voy a decir como son los personajes (sólo algunos) que los usare:**

**Raquel Karma Brillante:**

**-Personalidad: Valiente,graciosa,soñadora,elastica,ágil,un poco orgullosa,amigable,fuerte,atrevida,impaciente,bromista,enamoradiza.**

**-Apariencia: El pelo de color dorado,tiene el pelo recogido con dos coletas altas,tiene flequillo hechado a un lado,las puntas del pelo y flequillo lo tiene de color verde oscuro,ojos verdes,delgada,un poco baja,piel blanca,un collar con una estrella de color plata,una pulsera de cascabeles,una camisa sin la manga derecha de color naranja con un trevol de color verde,cinturón de color marrón claro,unos shorts color blanco,unas mallas debajo de los shorts de color verde claro,unos zapatos simples de color violetta,aparenta tener 12 años y tiene 60.479.**

**Ana Karma Oscuro:**

**-Personalidad: Temeraria,gótica,sería,a veces un poco fría,valiente,orgullosa,un poco gruñona,fuerte,paciente,misteriosa.**

**-Apariencia: El pelo de color rojo oscuro,largo hasta por debajo de los hombros,flequillo recto,ojos grises,un poco morena,un collar ajustado con una calavera de plata,una camisa de tirantes negra con dos huesos cruzados,unos guantes negros sin dedos que llegan hasta por debajo del codo,una cadena enrollada en cada muñeca,unos shorts color gris oscuro con un cinturón marrón oscuro,unos calcetines blancos con rayas negras,zapatillas negras,aparenta 14 años y tiene 60.477.**

**Saul Karma Neutro:**

**-Perdonalidad: Valiente,amigable,amistoso,Cortés,travieso,inteligente,divertido,inquieto,paciente,humilde,generoso,honrado.**

**-Apariencia: El pelo de color castaño oscuro,flequillo despeinado,ojos verdes,un poco moreno,una sudadera sin mangas roja y debajo de ella una camisa blanca de manga corta,unos pantalones vaqueros marrones con un cinturón negro,unas zapatillas rojas,aparenta 10 años y tiene 60.473.**

**Kim Karma Brillante Oscuro:**

**-Personalidad: Ágil,lider,valiente,divertida,sobreprotectora,impaciente,generosa,honrada,fuerte,imaginativa,buena memoria,amable,cortes,optimista.**

**-Apariencia: El pelo de color negro com una mecha dorada en la parte derecha,pelo largo hará por debajo de los hombros,flequillo despeinado,piel blanca,ojos azules,un collar de cadenas plateadas con un zafiro,una camisa de manga corta verde oscuro,un chaleco vaquero corto azul,un brazalete qune empieza desde la muñeca haata debajo del codo de color plata,unas mallas vaqueras de azul acero,zapatos simples blancos,aparenta 17 años y tiene 60.480.**

**B.J:**

**-Personalidad: Amistoso,cortés,leal a su ama (Kim) ,fiel a su palabra,confiable,valiente,luchador,amigable,agil,paciente,honrado,afortunado,divertido,apasionado por la música.**

**-Apariencia: Es un conejo gigante (como Bunny) aparentando 14 años como Ana,de pelaje color vainilla,ojos azul hielo,un cinturón que lleva dos ozes,dos un collar negro ajustado con un rubí que sin este collar se convierte en un indefenso conejito normal.**

**Bueno estos son algunos personajes ¡Ahora comencemos!**

* * *

En 2012 (el año en el que Jack fue elegido)...

Kim,B.J,Saúl estaban en la sala del trono del templo del Karma (que estaba bajo el mar mediterraneo) charlando,mientras que Raquel y Ana no dejaban de gritarse una a la otra,insultarse,burlarse,...hasta qué un caballero del templo interrumpió:

-Perdonenme Karmas,pero dos de los guerreros vuestros a venido acompañado de los guardianes de la infancia-dijo el caballero cortésmente.

-Déjales pasar,ya se sabe que los guerreros con o sin compañía pueden pasar-dijo Kim amistosamente recordandoselo al caballero.

El caballero asintió con la cabeza e hizo una señal a los demas caballeros para que abrieran la puerta y entraron Tooth,Norte,Sandy,Bunny y el nuevo guardián Jack Frost.

-¡Esto es gigantesco!-grito Jack sorprendido,luego le dirigió una mirada a B.J- ¡Hay otro como tu!

-Te lo dije frosbite-dijo Bunny recordándoselo a Jack de lo que le dijo antes de venir.

-Con que... ¿Esto es el templo?-dijo Norte impresionado- ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo más grande que un templo?

Sandy,como respuesta a la pregunta de Norte hizo un signo de interrogación (?) .

\- ¿¡Tu debes de ser el Karma!?¡En Asia hablan mucho de ti! -dijo Tooth impresionada sin dejar de batir las alas rápidamente.

-Querrás decir Karmas...-dijo Kim señalando a Ana,Raquel y Saúl.

\- ¡Ay!¡Hay otro como Bunny! -grito Tooth sin dejar de impresionarse,después voló rápidamente al lado de B.J-A ver que dientes tienes...¡Ay!¡Qué blancos!¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bunny Jahson,señorita-dijo B.J haciendo una reverencia.

-Que muchacho-dijo Norte cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno ¿Que os trae por aquí mis dos queridos guerreros? -pregunto Kim curiosa.

-Veras,todos estos años nos han estado preguntando a mi y a Sandy donde estuvimos en el...2001 quizá-Bunny se quedo pensativo por un momente intentando recordarlo y luego encogió los hombros-El caso es que...¿Podrías contarle tu nuestra gran aventura?

-Claro ¿Por que no contarlo? Seguirme,vayamos al salón,será un sitio cómodo para escucharlo todo-despues de decir eso Kim se dirigió a un pasillo que había a la derecha,y todos la siguieron por detrás.

Después Kim abrio unas puertas dejando paso al salón:habia un ventanal que dejaba que pasara la luz,dos sofás colocados uno en frente del otro,uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha,unos sillones a los lados de los dos sofas,una alfombra redonda roja,una chimenea al fondo y unas estanterías llenas de libros pegadas a las paredes.

-Por favor,tomar asiento-dijo B.J educadamente.

Todos pasaron y tomaron asiento:Ana,Raquel,Kim y B.J en el sofá de la izquierda;Tooth,Jack,Sandy y Bunny en el sofá de la derecha y Norte en el sillón que estaba a la derecha del sofa de la derecha.

-Parece que hoy harás de cuentacuentos-dijo B.J con una sonrisa,a él le solía gustar que le contaran historias,le resultaba muy interesante todas las historias que le habían contado.

-Jeje si,eso parece-dijo Kim afirmando lo que habia dicho B.J-okey,comienzo,todo empezó en el 2001...


	3. Chapter 3: Un gran problema y elecciones

**Holita a todos ¿Que tal?¿Bien la vida?,antes de comenzar,quiero decir a mi mejor amiga y hermana,que tu y los demás aparecéis ¡Un saludo!**

**Bueno venga os dejo leer.**

**Los personajes de dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En 2001...

Kim y B.J estaban en el salón hablando.B.J acababa de volver de pasar la tarde con Janna la espíritu de la lluvia,una amiga suya y había vuelta para cenar.A veces,Ana molestaba a B.J,diciéndole que le gustaba Janna y ese tipo de cosas,mientras que Kim regañaba 100.000.000 de veces para que parase de molestar a B.J,si,Kim solía ser la que tenía que poner todo en orden,evitar que se peleasen,...normal,además,era líder y la más mayor que habitaba en el palacio,tenia que hacer por ser líder,por tener más edad y por responsabilidad.Y volviendo al tema de B.J...

-Y entonces nos encontramos a los dos espíritus del invierno...-iba explicando B.J emocionado,le gustaba contarle que había hecho durante el día.

\- ¿Dos espíritus del invierno?¿Te acuerdas de como se llaman? -pregunto Kim.

-Se llaman Lizbeth Snow y Jack...Jack...-dijo B.J intentando recordar el apellido.

\- ¿Frost?

-Si,si,eso,Jack Frost,y pasamos la tarde con ellos dos,la verdad nos lo pasamos de miedo,los dos son alucinantes ¿Sabías que ellos dos son novios?

-jeje,no que va-dijo Kim con sarcasmo.

-Ah,es verdad,tu ya sabias eso.

-Después de verlo,que me lo contarás una vez y luego después de millones de palabras me lo vuelves a decir ¡Por supuesto que no lo se!

-Bueno,dejando las charlas,después de jugar a una guerra de bolas de nieve,que por cierto ganaron ellos dos pero después de unas cuantas partidas más le ganamos Janna y yo,nos prometieron que la próxima vez que nos viéramos,que sería este lunes por la tarde,¡Nos llevarían a la fábrica de Santa Claus a mi y a Janna!

-Genial ¿No? Hablando de la fábrica de Santa ¿Te conté que una vez me hice invisible y me colé en la fábrica?

\- ¿No te pillaron?

-Si era invisible...

-Uih,es verdad,bueno continua.

-Después de colarme...

-Señorita Karma,tengo una duda-dijo un caballero amablemente.

-Claro,ahora te atiendo ¿B.J,tienes hambre? -pregunto Kim sonriente.

-Mm...sólo sed-dijo B.J contestando la pregunta.

-¿Por que no vas a la cocina y te coges algo? Luego vienes y te sigo contando ¿Okey? -dijo Kim acariciandole la cabeza a B.J.

-Okey-contesto B.J,se levanto y se fue por el pasillo de la derecha.

Ya en la cocina,se cogió un vaso y se echó agua,después de beber la refrescante agua,decidió llevarle un vaso de agua a cogió otro vaso,lo lleno de agua,y se el pasillo,paso por la puerta de la biblioteca, (la biblioteca era redonda,las estantería formavan un círculo conjunto con la habitación,y en el centro de la biblioteca estaba la famosa balanza del equilibrio de la maldad y la bondad) al principio le echo una simple mirada y paso de largo,pero se detuvo de había visto,y no era nada ó a la entrada de la biblioteca y vio el problema.

* * *

-Espero que ahora lo tengas bajo control-dijo Kim terminando de explicarle la enciclopedia entera al caballero,parecía como que no le entraba nada en la cabeza,pero como era educada,no iba a decirle eso- ¿Alguna otra duda?

-No señorita Karma-le respondió el soldado.

-Bien pues entonces ya puedes...-Kim no pudo terminar por un ruido de algo que se rompía,y venía del pasillo por dónde había ido B.J.

Ese simple ruidito,hizo que Kim se levantará de golpe y el caballero se pusiera en és de que no pasara nada,Kim pensó que podía haber sido B.J,pero algo andaba mal,lo que hizo que el magnífico instinto protector de Kim saliera disparado junto a ella,corriendo por el pasillo de donde había venido el ruido.Y a allí encontró a B.J,parado delante de la entrada de la biblioteca,con la boca abierta,y un vaso de agua roto en el suelo.Y ahí es cuando los nervios se le subieron a la cabeza.

\- ¿B.J?¿B.J que ocurre? -pregunto Kim preocupada de ver al menor de ese modo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de B.J,ni siquiera un "No te preocupes solo me he quedado en shock",o alguna otra cosa ¡Lo que fuera!.Kim al ver que no hacía nada más que mirar boquiabierto a dentro de la biblioteca decidió preguntar de nuevo.

\- ¿B.J,cielo,estas bien? -pregunto Kim de nuevo.

No hubo respuesta ya empezaba a estresarse,al ver B.J que era como su hermanito/hijo no hacia nada,decidió acercarse y una vez que estaba al lado de B.J,(que en comparación con Kim,él era bajo,le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla) miro a donde él miraba y se dio cuenta de lo que andaba la balanza,estaba exageradamente exagerada inclinada hacia la parte de la maldad de la balanza (que por cierto esa parte era negra y la buena era blanca) .Nunca antes había visto eso,posiblemente un poco inclinada ¡Pero no tan inclinada! Si la balanza llegaba a inclinarse mucho,podría ser el fin de la Tierra,por suerte no llegaba a tocar la mesa en la que estaba apoyada la balanza,por que eso significaba que era demasiado tarde,se acabaría el ,si que era uno de los casos a los que se podría llamar caso de vida o muerte,caso de "¡Nos vamos a morir todos como hagamos el vago!" o caso de la desesperación completa "¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR TODOS,SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!".Ahora sería el tercer caso.

\- ¿Que vamos ha hacer? -pregunto B.J preocupado.¡Por fin habla!¡Ni os imagináis el alivio que le dio a Kim de oírle hablar!

-Eh...lo primero,entrar en pánico-dijo Kim entrando en pánico.

\- ¿Y ahora? -pregunto B.J entrando en pánico.

-Y ahora ir corriendo hacia la torre del templo para ir a llamar a los demás y de paso,vamos gritando como poseídos "va ha ser el fin del mundo",¿Qué te parece?

-Una magnífica idea...

* * *

En los pasillos...

\- ¡VA HA SER EL FIN DEL MUNDO! -gritaban como poseídos B.J y Kim mientras se dirigían a la torre del templo corriendo como si les fuera la vida en ello- ¡SE VA HA ACABAR EL MUNDO!

* * *

Ya en la torre del templo...

Kim y B.J llegaron cansadisimos,ente que gritaban despavoridos y corrían,ni os tuvieron que subir las escaleras de caracol y eso que a B.J le marea estas escaleras,lo único que dice bueno de ellas,era que molaba deslizarse por la barandilla,claro,a ninguno nos gusta subir escaleras pero para deslizarnos nos encanta a todos...tí habitación que estaba en la cima de la torre,tenía algo parecido a lo de Norte,una mesa llena de botones,lucecitas,algunas palancas pequeñas y en la parte de adelante de la mesa,había un ventanal,para poder verlo todo,es que la torre a veces decía como puesto de único diferente que tenía de la mesa original de Norte,era que en vez de una palanca para llamar a los demás,era un botón rojo,no hacia auroras boreales,hacia normalmente que los collares de los demás brillarán con intensidad pero en el caso de Saul (que no tenía ningún collar) sólo hacia que lo presintiera no perdió más tiempo,justo al pisar el suelo,le dio al botón sin pensarlo.

-Espero que lleguen pronto-dijo B.J preocupado.

-Si,espero que se den prisa-dijo Kim cruzandose de brazos.

ahora sólo había que esperar.

* * *

En alguna parte de México...

-Si,ya,ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Lizeth sentada en un edificio juntó a su gran amiga Raquel.

-Oye Liz-le llamo Raquel.

\- ¿Si?

-Que tal con Bunny... ¿Eh? -dijo Raquel con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien,no se ni porque lo preguntas.

\- ¿Por que soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti? Por ejemplo.

-Si eso es una buena explicación.

Lizeth era la mejor amiga de es de pelo negro recogido con una cola alta,los mechones del pelo los lleva sueltos,ojos negros,piel blanca,tiene una blusa anaranjada,pantalón rojo con un cinturón negro con un hebilla en forma de un sol y un cetro dorado con un sol en la había escuchado toda la historia de su amiga Liz,oyó de su hermano Blake (el que esta coladito por Kim y ella de él.Él tiene el pelo negro,ojos azul océano,tiene una playera azul claro con un chaleco vaquero de mezclilla,pantalón de mezclilla,zapatillas converse azul claro y tiene un cetro con la punta de una media luna) hermana gemela Lizbeth (pelo de color cafe claro,ojos color café,pelo recogido con una trenza,un suéter azul,shorts de mezclilla,unas zapatillas converse azules oscuro) y además era pura coincidencia ¿Por qué? Porqué la mejor amiga (como una hermana) de su hermana mayor Kim era Lizbeth,ah la vida,que coincidencias nos caso es que estaban volando,decidieron dar un paseo,luego se sentaron y así es como acabaron en un edificio sentadas,bonita historia ¿Eh?,igual de larga que la ese momento el collar de Raquel empezó a brillar con intensidad.

-Parece que tienes que irte-dijo Lizeth mirando el collar y se levantó-Bueno nos veremos luego ¡Chao!

-¡Nos vemos!¡Chao! -dijo Raquel mientras comenzaba a volar y despues se dirigió a la playa de Alicante (España) que desde allí,se iba al templo.

* * *

En alguna parte de Burgess (creo que se escribe así) ...

El renacuajo de los cuatro al que todos llamaban Saúl,no tiene misterio es que se llama así,estaba jugando con la nieve,había sido un niño bueno y habia hecho sus "deberes",a lo que me refiero es que ya ha hecho que algunas personas tengan una vida placentera y apuntar en una libreta pequeña el nombre de las personas que hacían actos buenos y el nombre de las personas que hacían actos malos para luego ser recompensados o és de hacer un montón de muñecos de nieve,iglus,ángeles de nieve,decidió pasear por los bosques de és de andar un rato se encontró con un lago (creo que ya sabréis de que lago estoy hablando) decidió acercarse un poco más,un poco más,un poquitín más,un paso más y...

\- ¡Chaval no te acerques tanto! -grito un voz joven masculina.

\- ¡Ah! -grito Saúl del susto,al final se resbaló y iba a caer al lago...

-Te tengo,te tengo,tranquilo-dijo un chico de cabello blanco despeinado,el peli-blanco estiro para separar a Saúl del lago- ¿Estas bien chaval?¿Alguna vez te ha dicho tu madre o tu padre que no tienes que acercarte demasiado a los lagos congelados sin la supervisión de alguien mayor que tu?

Entonces Saúl levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que él era el mismísimo Jack Frost y la gran amiga (mejor dicho hermana) de su prima mayor,Lizbeth Snow.

\- ¡Lizbeth Snow! -grito Saúl emocionado- ¡Jack Frost!

-Jeje,parece que nos conoces-dijo Jack sonriente.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeñin? -pregunto Lizbeth poniendose a la altura de Saúl.

-Saúl.

-Saúl...menudo nombre te han puesto,y dime ¿Qué haces aquí solo?¿No te habrás escapado de casa?¿Verdad travieso? -dijo Jack.

-Si quieres tener regalos de parte de Santa,tienes que portarte bien y no escaparte-dijo Lizbeth.

-No me he escapado,mi prima me vigila como ángel de la guarda con una esfera que tiene ella en su habitación.

-Claro que si-dijo Jack removiendo los cabellos de Saúl pensando que sólo era pura inocencia del niño.Y no era pura inocencia,en verdad Kim tenía una esfera de cristal que le permitía vigilar a Saúl y a cualquiera que ella quisiera.

\- ¡Saúl!¿Por que motivo no llevas a abrigo ni nada? -dijo Lizbeth dándose cuanta de que no tenia abrigo ni guantes.

-Pero si tengo la sudadera y una camisa debajo-dijo Saúl inocentemente.

-Claro,una sudadera sin mangas y una camisa de manga corta-dijo Lizbeth preocupada de Saúl de qué pasara frío.

-Escucha,Lizbeth tiene razón,te vas a congelar llevando sólo eso-dijo Jack preocupado-Mira,si te pones un abrigo,una bufanda y unos guantes,jugaremos tu,yo y Lizbeth a una guerra de bolas de nieve ¿Okey?

En ese momento,a Saúl le viene un fuerte presentimiento de que debería ir lo más rápido que pueda al templo.

-Me encantaría,pero tengo que irme,otra vez será ¡Adiós! -dijo Saúl corriendo hacia el bosque,echaría a volar cuando estuviera fuera del campo de vista de Jack.

\- ¡Hasta la proxima pequeñin! -grito Lizbeth despidiendose.

\- ¡Hasta luego!¡Y ten cuidado! -grito Jack despidiéndose-Vaya,que muchacho tan imaginativo.

* * *

En alguna parte de Francia...

La rebelde,ruda,temeraria y gótica del grupito,también llamada Ana,porque así se llama,normal,estaba esperando a su próxima víctima que fuera presa de su mala suerte.

-Parece que fuiste un chico malo ¿No te parece? -dijo Ana con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a un chico rubio que recogía algunos libros que se le había caído.

Ana,pensó en un castigo,y cuando miro hacia arriba y vio la tubería sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Creo qué te he encontrado un castigo-dijo Ana mirando a su sombra.

La sombra de Ana cobro vida y se dirigió a la tubería sin que nadie la viera,una vez al lado,la sombra de Ana rompió la tubería haciendo que el agua que había dentro cayese hacia fuera,mojando al chico que recogía los libros,y lo peor es que no hacía nada de chico,al verse empapado se quejó en francés.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! -sinceramente,Ana se lo pasaba de maravilla dando mala suerte a la gente-Oye chaval,no seas quejica,tu eres el que lo ha pedido y yo amablemente te lo he dado,Ja.

Entonces el collar de Ana empezó a brillar con intensidad.

\- ¡Oh,venga ya!¡Con lo bien que lo estaba pasando y tienen que aguarme la fiesta! -grito Ana dirigiéndose a una sombra que había en un árbol-Pero bueno,obligación es obligación.

Después desapareció en la sombra de ese árbol.

Destino del viaje: Templo

Objetivo: Quejarse como siempre si no le estiran de los pelos primero por quejarse.

* * *

En el templo...

-100.001,100.002,100.003,...-iba contando Kim dando vueltas en la sala del trono para bajar los nervios.

-Kim,tranquilízate,no sé va ha acabar el mundo-dijo B.J intentando tranquilizar a Kim,que por cierto lo lleva intentando 1.000.000 veces.

Kim le envió una mirada que decía perfectamente "Pues es lo que va a pasar como siga esto".B.J comprendiendo el mensaje,cerro la boca y rezo a Pandora de que llegarán de una jodida vez los demá después los demás (Raquel,Ana y Saúl) entraron todos a la ,se cumplió los rezos.

-A ver,más te vale que se bueno porque yo...-dijo Ana,pero al ver a Kim con la cara de pánico que tenia prefirió callarse...y por supuesto luego quejarse,si no se quejaba alguna vez,no era Ana.

\- ¿Kim que te pasa?¿Estas bien? -pregunto Raquel preocupada al ver el pánico de su hermana.

\- ¿Va todo bien? -pregunto Ana extrañada ¿Que carajó estaba sucediendo?

-...

-¿¡Me quieres contes-!?

\- ¿Bien? -pregunto Kim su cara de enfado,ay madre,poneos a cubierto- ¿¡BIEN!?¡NADA VA BIEN!¡VA MUY MAL!

-Kim...-le llamo Raquel insegura.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Por favor Kim tranquilízate-dijo Saúl intentado lo que B.J había intentado.

-¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE!?¡VA A SER EL FIN DEL MUNDO COMO NO HAGAMOS NADA!? -gritaba Kim como si estuviera poseída.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo (Raquel,Ana y Saúl) ,vale definitivamente cuando todos estaban alterados era una caos.

\- ¡LO QUE HABÉIS OÍDO! -grito Kim alterada,demasiado alterada.

Todos empezaron a discutir,claro,sin faltar los gritos posesos que pegaban,todos menos B.J,el que miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados,rodo los ojos,no se podía creer que fuera el único tranquilo y no poseído del grupito,miro otra vez la escena ¿Y supongo que tenía que parar él otra vez la pelea,no? Vale no se equivoca ¿Cómo iba a parar la pelea? Ni idea ¿Cómo que "ni idea"? Pues eso,que no tenía la menor idea de como lo iba parar.

-Em... ¿Oye?¿Chicos? -intentó llamarlos B.J.

Ni caso alguno.

\- ¿Chicos? -llamo de nuevo B.J.

Ni caso,de nuevo.B.J,al ver que no le hacian el más mínimo caso,se acabo de ser amable,si lo querían por las malas,pues por las ojos azules de B.J se volvieron al rojo vivo,y su voz cambió a una más grave y que hacia eco.

\- ¡QUEREIS ATENDERME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! -genial,B.J,bienvenido al grupo de los poseídos.

En ese momento todos se quedarían de piedra mirando a B.J,que la verdad,cuando se ponía así,daba incluso miedo de verlo de esa és de que todo estuviera tranquilo,B.J se relajo,sus ojos azules volvieron y su voz volvió a ser la de siempre.

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos? -pregunto B.J haciéndose el inocente.

Aun los demás se quedaron mirando como idiotas a B.J,después se miraron entre todos y Kim rompió el silencio:

-Vale,em...hay un problema...

\- ¿Qué tipo de problema? -pregunto Saúl preocupado.

-El problema,digamos que es grande-dijo Kim no muy segura de contarlo,venga,di también que es gigantesco el problema,no digas solo grande que no se lo creen.

\- ¿Cómo de grande? -pregunto Raquel.

Lo que he dicho,no se iban a creer lo de "es grande".

\- La verdad,muy grande -respondió Kim,sólo te a faltado decir "exageradamenteexageradodelamadredetodaslasexageracionesexageradasdelmundo",si eso mismo.

-Debéis de verlo-dijo B.J preocupado.

* * *

En la biblioteca...

Y ahi estaban todos pasmados,delante de la mesa donde estaba la balanza parecía como si intentase volver a su forma original,pero es como si hubiera una gran pesa en la parte mala,que impedía volver a la forma original.

-Ana,si acaso ha sido una de tus bromas pesadas,sólo quiero decirte querida prima que...¿¡A ti te falta la cabeza o que te pasa!? -dijo Raquel alterada de nuevo.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no he sido yo! -grito Ana enfadada y con furia acumulada.

\- ¡Eres una mentirosa!

\- ¡Qué estoy diciendo la verdad luciérnaga!

\- ¡Pues que sepas que no te creo negra!

\- ¡Cerrar la boca las dos! -grito Kim no aguantando un minuto más,cogio una oreja de las dos y estiro.

\- ¡Ay!¡Me haces daño! -se quejó Ana.

\- ¡Sueltame! -se quejo Raquel.

\- ¡Pues entonces callaros! -grito Kim impaciente,y las soltó,y estas dos se enviaron una a la otra miradas asesinas.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Pandora? -pregunto Saúl con los brazos cruzados.

-Si,vamos a la sala de reuniones,iremos a llamarla para ver lo que podemos hacer-dijo Kim seria mirando a la balanza,se dio la vuelta y se fue,los demás la siguieron.

* * *

En la sala de reuniones...

Una vez en la sala de reuniones,se sentaron todos en las sala de reuniones tenia una mesa redonda con sillas a su alrededor,en el centro de la mesa habia como una placa redonda dorada con bordes blancos pegada a la mesa,desde ahí se podia ver la tierra o llamar a la placa había cuatro dibujo inscritos en la placa: un gato,un trebol,un arbolito con una parte llena de hojas y la otra parte sin hojas,y el número todos estaban sentados,Saúl puso su mano encima del tres,Ana encima del gato,Raquel encima del trebol y Kim encima del extraño bordes blancos y los dibujos inscritos empezaron a brillar intensamente ¡Y entonces apareció la mismísima Pandora! Pandora tenía el pelo dorado y suelto,el cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda,ojos grises,piel blanca,tenia unas sandalias griegas,un vestido de tirantes largo hasta los tobillos blanco y un corsé marron oscuro que marcaba la cintura.

\- ¡Pandora la balanza...! -grito Kim pero Pandora hablo.

-Se lo que pasa querida,es algo muy grave-dijo Pandora preocupada.

\- ¿Sabes quien es el responsable de esto? -pregunto B.J curioso.

-Me temo,que es Wenceslao-dijo Pandora seria y preocupada al misom tiempo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -grito Ana alterada- ¿¡Kim,no dijiste que Pitch y tu lo matasteis en la antigua Grecia!?

\- ¡Si!¡Si lo vi morir frente a mis ojos!¡Pregúntaselo a Pitch! -grito Kim alterada,de nuevo,genial,otra envoscada de poseidos.

-Tranquilas ¿Pandora que debemos hacer? -pregunto Saúl tranquilo y preocupado.

-Tendre que elegir a cuatro guerreros más-dijo Pandora seria.

\- ¿Y quienes van a ser? -pregunto Raquel emocionada de tener a más personas en el grupito.

-Serán el conejo de pascua,por su esperanza,sandman,por su fiereza a la hora de combatir,Pitch Black,por su control sobre el miedo y el espíritu de la desesperanza,Delsin,por su valentía y corage-explicó Pandora al resto.

-Espera...¿Pitch Black? -pregunto B.J extrañado.

\- ¿Y el espíritu de la desesperanza? -pregunto también extrañada Raquel.

-Dudais,y eso no es bueno,confiar en rn ellos,puede que sean malignos,puede que haga la vida de la gente imposible,puede que cambien por fuera,pero por dentro no cambian-explicó Pandora-Me tengo que ir mis guardianes,pero os vigilare,si pasa algo,os lo comunicare.

Después desaparecio en un se quedaron mirándose unos a los otros ¿De verdad unos espíritus malignos los iba a ayudar? Bueno,intentarlo no matará a nadie ¿Verdad?...más vale.

-Bueno ¿Quién se ofrece voluntario para ir a por ellos? -Kim miro a todos y ellos miraban a otro lado silvando,ah claro,ella como siempre- ¿Nadie?

Vale,supongo que como nadie se ofrecía voluntario pues le tocaba a ella,jolines.

-Vale,no hace falta que is quedéis callados con que digais yo no voy me...

\- ¡Yo no! -dijeron a la vez los demás.

\- Flojeras -gruño Kim-Vale,pues iré yo.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Supongo que nos veremos o nos leeremos la proxima ¡Nos vemos!¡Hasta lueguito!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hora de la búsqueda

**Hola a todos ¿Que tal? Perdonar la tardanza,y la tardanza tiene sus dos explicaciones:**

**1-Y estado estudiando como una loca en los exámenes que me han puesto (algunos profesores pierden el corazón a veces)**

**2-No me ha dado tiempo a escribir,alguna vez habre escrito,pero muy poco por los estudios.**

**¡Pero ahora nos vamos a hartar de leer todos! Pero antes de que empeceis,voy a decir dos nuevos personajes,ya habre mencionado sus nombres antes,pero bueno,y a la vez son nuevos...me resulta eso raro,no me pregunteeis el porqué porque no tengo la más mínima de las ideas,dejando las charlas aparte:**

**Delsin Dèsespèrer (está en francés y he tenido que traducir porque no tengo ni idea de francés)**

**-Personalidad: Temerario,coqueto,aventurero,agil,orgulloso,impaciente,un poco gruñon,valiente,un poco infantil,vengativo.**

**-Apariencia: Pelo azul oscuro,el flequillo le tapa el ojo derecho,ojos castaños oscuros,piel blanca,una camiseta de manga corta blanca en la que pone "Danger" en rojo,una sudadera de cremallera desabrochada negra (se la abrocha cuando tiene frio) ,unos vaqueros grises oscuros con un cinturon café,en el cinturon en la parte izquierda tiene una espada,unas botas café oscuro,aparenta tener 24 años y tiene 569 años.**

**Janna Storm:**

**-Personalidad: Amable,cariñosa,optimista,dulce,feroz a la hora de luchar,ágil,valiente,veloz,violenta a la hora de luchar,divertida,risueña,cantarina.**

**-Apariencia: Tiene el pelo rubio platino largo hasta la cintura,pelo ondulado,recogido con una cola alta dejando suelto el flequillo,flequillo echado hacia la derecha,ojos violetas,vestido blanco sin mangas y con cuello vuelto,unas mallas plateadas,unas zapatillas converse altas hasta por debajo de la rodilla,una pulsera de perlas con un rayo pequeño colgando de la pulsera en la mano izquierda,aparenta tener 13 años y tiene 213 años.**

**Y ahora la historia:**

* * *

En el templo...

Kim ya se estaba preparando para irse a freír espárragos...es broma...en realidad se preparaba para irse en busca de los que Pandora había elegido ,mientras que los demás hacían el flojera,no hasta que Kim empezó a dar explicaciones a los "pequeños" porque la última vez que los dejo solos sin decirles nada uno casi se corta la mano,no es nada más y nada menos que nuestra querida Raquel,la pobre no sabe manejar el cuchillo aú ,mientras se preparaba,pensaba en llevarse dos caballeros por sí acaso,iba a decir que no hasta que pensó en los dos espíritus malignos,y más en Pitch,ella ya le conocía desde la antigua Grecia y ya sabía perfectamente cuando él se negaba y cuando accedía,y seguramente se negaría,así que decidió llevárselos al tema...

-Y se supone que esto es todo-dijo Kim terminando de explicar,hasta que abrió la boca-Pero voy a decirnos una pequeña misión.

-Nah,no hace falta...-dijo Ana.

-Claro que hace falta flojera,si yo me muevo,os movéis vosotros-dijo Kim harta de esta cría.

\- ¿Y que tipo de misión es? -pregunto Saúl interesado.

-Vais a ir a buscar más ayuda-contesto Kim decidida.

\- ¿A quienes? -pregunto Raquel deseosa.

\- ¡A los hermanos Element! -dijo Kim ilusionada.

\- ¿Y a Janna? -pregunto B.J esperanzado.

\- ¿Ya quieres besarte con ella? -pregunto Ana con una sonrisa burlona.

-Arg,eres una...-dijo B.J ya cabreado con la gótica.

-Chicos parar ya,y si,puedes traer a Janna-dijo Kim para separarlos.

\- ¡Toma ya! -susurro victorioso B.J.

-Que bien,vas a ver a tu Romeo-dijo Raquel con una sonrisa picara.

-Ya lo se ay mi marinero...em...bueno,a lo que iba...nos vemos luego y tener cuidado-dijo Kim despidiéndose,acto seguido,hizo una señal para que los caballeros le siguieran y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Vale mamá-dijo Saúl bromeando antes de que se fuera Kim.

Una vez que se fue Kim,y se quedaron solos,ya era hora de que ellos también empezarán la búsqueda.

-Bueeeeno... ¿Cuándo empezamos? -pregunto Raquel impaciente.

* * *

En alguna parte de México...

-A ver si se me ha quedado claro...-dijo Blake resumiendo lo que le habían dicho los cuatro muchachos-Entonces la balanza esta muy desequilibrada,necesitáis la ayuda de cuatro guerreros que a elegido Pandora,Kim os a pedido que nos busquéis,porque cuanta más ayuda mejor,va a ser el fin si no hacemos nada y el enemigo vuestro es uno que tuvisteis en vuestro pasado ¿Me equivoco?

-Eeeexacto-le dijo Saúl afirmándole.

\- ¿Cómo los has entendido? -pregunto Dillian,una chica de pelo negro azabache suelto con dos pequeñas trenzas amarradas,tiene un vestido verde corto hasta las rodillas, un cinturón café con una media luna en la cintura y unos zapatos de ballet color café, es de piel blanca,y aparentaba tener los mismos años que B.J y Ana,14 años.

\- ¿A qué te refrieres?

-Es que han hablado a la velocidad de la luz.

-Bueeno,tengo mis dones...

\- ¿Pero B.J,tu no eres guerrero? -pregunto Janna extrañada.

-Si,pero la ayuda de uno sólo no hará falta,tienen que ser más-contesto B.J amablemente.

\- ¿Bueno querías ayuda? -pregunto Lizbeth sonriente.

-Pues señoras y señores,ya la tenéis-dijo Lizeth animada.

Misión...cumplida.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kim en Australia...

Vale,definitivamente,no había estado buscando la jodida entrada principal de la madriguera en compañía de sus caballeros,por el amor de mismo estaba sentada en la playa rendida mientras sus caballeros,que quisieron ellos seguir busco do y no tomarse un descanso,seguían buscando la ya empezaba a pensar en ir a buscar a otro,tal vez a Sandy,sólo tenía que ir al hemisferio norte,que allí era ahora mismo de noche,e ir a buscarlo,o a lo mejor a Delsin,él es francés,tal vez no tenga tanta dificultad en encontrarlo ¿O que tal a Pitch? Ella ya sabía cuando y dónde se escondía,si fuera a mirar en el bosque de-

-Señorita Karma-le llamo uno de los dos caballeros,parecía estar contento,aunque no se le viera la cara por el yelmo plateado-Tengo buenas noticias.

-Más vale que sean buenas porque no estoy de humor-dijo Kim en un suspiro cansado.

-He encontrado la entrada

Espera ¿¡QUÉ ÉL QUÉ!?

\- ¿¡Qué tu qué!? -dijo Kim levantándose de golpe.

-He encontrado la entrada-repitió el caballero-Sólo había que darle tres golpes al árbol y se abriría un túnel hacia la madriguera.

¿En serio?

-Me estas tomando el pelo-dijo Kim sin poder creerselo y cruzandose de brazos.

-No señorita ¿Alguna vez le he mentido?

-No,tu no me mientes,pues en marcha...pero antes una cosa...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Como lo sabias? Lo de la entrada.

-Digamos,que lo he visto.

-Aaah ¿Vale? Bueno,en marcha-dijo Kim haciendo una señal para que le siguieran los dos caballeros.

* * *

En el centro de Australia...

¡Por fin! Perdonar las molestias pero...¡ALELUYA!.Una vez que llegaron y estuvieron al lado del árbol,Kim le dio tres golpes,nada,otros tres golpes,nada de nuevo,otros tres,nada,ya contaban nueve paciencia de Kim empezó a agotarse.

\- ¿Pero qué carajo-?¡Aaaah! -Kim fue interrumpida por un túnel que se abrió bajo los pies de ella y los caballeros.

* * *

En la madriguera...

Después de deslizarse un buen rato,pero fue divertido,llegaron a la guarida y hogar de conejo de Pascua,todo estaba como siempre,florecido,verde,colorido,para abreviar era como si fuera primavera todo el año.¿Lo malo? Ahora lo que al llegar,los caballeros no se hicieron daño,eso es bueno,pero Kim se dio en toda la cabeza con una que acabaría más tonta que un...un...una... ¿Persona borracha? Pues eso,además,seguro que le sale algo en la frente.

-Auh...auh...mi...cabeza...-dijo Kim dolorida,pensó tocarse en donde se había dado,mala idea-¡Ay,ay,ay! Mejor no tocarse,esto duele más...que...mil infiernos ¿Estáis...bien?

-Si señorita-contesto uno de los dos caballeros.

-Me alegro,por lo menos ellos están bien-se dijo a sí misma Kim.

-Wo,wo,wo ¿Estas bien? Eso no tiene muy buena pinta-dijo una voz masculina,y ese alguien o algo le ofreció la mano (pata) -Te ayudo compañera.

-Si,gracias-dijo Kim agarrando la mano (pata) sin darse cuenta de quien era-Muy amable por tu- ¡Bunny!

Y se dio cuanta cuando levantó la mirada,a buenas horas ¿Es que no ha reconocido la voz?...El golpe le está haciendo efecto.

-Vaya,parece que te alegras de verme-dijo Bunny cruzando los brazos y le hecho una mirada a los caballeros que observaban,eso explica porque se siente observado-Oye colega ¿Quienes son ellos?¿Te acompañan?¿Y que hacéis aquí?

-La primera,son caballeros míos,la segunda,si van conmigo y tercera,hemos venido a buscarte.

-¿Por?

-Porque necesitamos tu ayuda y el de otros tres más.

-¿Quienes?

-Bunny no juegues con la poca paciencia que me queda así que...¡Mueve tu trasero y ven con nosotros!

-Vale,vale,...pero-

-¡BUNNY!

-Vale,vale,ya voy,ya voy.

Y se ,uno menos,sólo quedaban tres má siguiente sería el creador de sueños...Sandy.

* * *

En alguna parte de Rusia...

-Será fácil,decía-se iba diciendo Kim-Será,más rápido encontrarlo,decía.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Bunny dándole la razón a Kim.

Llevaban horas buscando a Sandy,estuvieron buscando por parte de America,Europa... y aún así no lo encontraban ¿Como algo tan brillante se podía esconder en la oscuridad de la noche? Ni idea,será siempre un gran misterio...por los siglos,de los siglos,que aparezca ya Sandy...¡Que aparezca por el amor de Pandora! Ahora mismo estaban sentados en un banco dé un parque de Rusia,hacia viento,o más bien dicho hacia un poquitín de frío,y eso Bunny no lo soportaba,los soldados,de nuevo,decidieron ir a buscar a Sandy en vez de aceptar la invitación de sentarse por parte de Bunny y Kim.A Bunny,desde que le contó Kim que tenía que ir con ellos por algo urgente,no paraba de hacer que nacieran nuevas dudas,podría,ahora mismo, pasarse el día preguntando y recibiendo í que aprovecho el momento:

-Em... ¿Kim? -le llamo Bunny inseguro.

\- ¿Si Buns? -le contesto Kim girando la cabeza para mirarle,ahora mismo Kim tenía la capucha puesta y el chaleco abrochado,y estaba abrazandose a si misma por el frío.

\- ¿Es un buen momento para preguntar?

-Claro ¿Cuales son tus dudas Ser Bunny? -pregunto Kim para animar el ambiente.

-Jeje,resulta que...sobre lo de los otros tres,bueno,otros dos,porque ya se que es Sandy,pero los otros dos no se quiénes son.

-Esto te va a sorprender pero bueno,son Pitch Black y Delsin Dèsespèrer.

\- ¿Qué?¿Hablas en serio?¿De verdad Black?¿Y mi propio opuesto,ese Dèsespèrer?

-Si.

\- ¿Pero por qué?¿No haría falta espíritus bondadosos en ves de malignos?

-Sip,pero para equilibrar la balanza,hace falta maldad y bondad.

-Eso si esta muy desequilibrada ¿No?

-Si.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Un enemigo de nuestro pasado,Wenceslao,a vuelto,se supone que Pitch y yo le matamos en la antigua Grecia.

-Espera,espera ¿Tu y Pitch?¿Es que ya os conocéis?

-Si,ya le conozco como el a mi,nos conocimos en una guerra que hubo ¿Por qué crees que he traído a los caballeros?

-Ah,claro ¿Pero tu conoces a Delsin?

-De vista.

-Oye y ese tal...Wenceslao,que es un,espíritu de la muestre,destrucción,brujo...

-Brujo inmortal,traga almas jóvenes y traga la energía vital de los demás para seguir viviendo,y también puede absorber tus poderes para ser más fuerte.

-Pues vaya...

\- ¿Verdad,eh?

-La verdad es que si.

En ese momento,vinieron los dos caballeros corriendo.

-Señores hemos encontrado...un momento-dijo el sin poder respirar bien por la carrera que había dado.

-Tomate tu tiempo-le dijo Kim.

-Hemos en...encontrado a Sand...Sandy se...señores-dijo el otro exhausto.

-Genial,vosotros esperar aquí iremos a por el,y por el amor de MIM,sentados-dijo Bunny levantándose y abriendo un túnel.

-Pero Bunny ¿Sabes donde esta? -pregunto Kim levantándose y quitándose la capucha.

-Claro que se donde esta.

-Entonces dime lo.

-Mm...mejor dilo tu primero para ver si lo sabes tu.

\- ¿Dónde esta Sandy? -pregunto Kim a uno de los dos caballeros.

-En aquel edificio señorita-dijo el caballero señalando a un edificio que había en frente.

-Vale gracias-agradeció Kim y se teletransporto al edificio.

\- ¡Oye!¡Espérame! -grito Bunny.

De repente,Kim aparece al lado de Bunny,le agarra del brazo y se teletransporta de nuevo al vez allí...

\- ¿De verdad que no te mareas? -dijo Bunny mareado.

-Al principio,pero luego te vas acostumbrando-dijo Kim.

-Bueno,hola colega-saludo Bunny.

Sandy devolvió el saludo haciendo una reverencia.Y luego se fijó en su arena,hizo un árbol con una parte con hoja y la otra parte sin hojas,una "G" y un signo de interrogación.

-Si,yo soy el Karma y guardiana de la balanza junto con los demás Karmas.

-Perdona pero amigo necesitamos que vengas.

Sandy hizo un signo de interrogación.

-Veras mi pequeño amigo,Pandora...¿Sabes quienes Pandora,no? -pregunto antes Kim.

Sandy se quedo pensativo y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno,Pandora a elegido a cuatro guerreros para ayudarnos con un problema muy gordo,y tu amigo mío,eres uno de ellos ¿Qué me dices vienes?

Sandy levanto los pulgares y asintió con la cabeza.

-Perrrfecto-dijo Kim feliz-Bien,ahora ¡Nos vamos a Francia!

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto Bunny.

\- ¡Porque si!

* * *

En Paris,Francia...

\- ¿Kim? -pregunto Bunny.

\- ¿Si? -contesto Kim.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te quiero?

-Easter Aster Bunnymund,deja de quejarte ¿Quieres?

\- ¿¡Cómo voy a dejar de quejarme si nos has hecho buscar por toda Francia!?

\- ¡No me levantes la voz maldita liebre!

\- ¿¡Leibre!?¿¡A quién llamas tu liebre!?

\- ¡Al qué esta delante mío!

Para qué no os perdáis,estuvieron buscando por toda Francia y mientras que Bunny no paraba eñde recordarle a Kim que los había hecho buscar por toda Farncia,y ella pensaba que se encontraría allí Delsin y ahora mismo estaban en una de las calles,al lado de la torre ,harto de la pelea,se acercó agarro la cabeza de cada uno y las junto de golpe,haciendo que fuera un golpe fuerte.

\- ¡Ay!¿¡A ti que te pasa amigo!? -se quejó Bunny.

Sandy empezó a hacer señas,dibujos,...como un loco.

-Perdón,perdón,perdón-se disculpo Bunny.

-Perdona Sandy-se disculpó Kim.

-Perdona creador de sueños-dijo una voz masculina con sarcasmo,cuando se dieron la vuelta,se encontraron al que tanto buscaron,Delsin- ¿A qué viene esa cara pasmados?

\- ¡Hijo de...! -Bunny iba a darle una paliza a Delsin pero Sandy y Kim le agarraron de los brazos.

-Uoh,relax,canguro-dijo Delsin.

\- ¿¡Canguro!? -dijo Bunny alterandose más.

Kim,cansada,tuvo la magnífica idea de decirle a Sandy que soltará a Bunny al mismo tiempo que ella,cuando le soltaron a Bunny,en vez de quedarse en pie,se cayo de morros al suelo.

\- ¿Ya estas tranquilo? -pregunto Kim.

-Si...-respondió Bunny.

-Delsin,necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

\- ¿Y para que iba yo a...? -Delsin se quedo de piedra,al levantar la mirada para mirar a la que le hablaba,cuando hubo contacto visual con los ojos azules y castaños oscuros,a Delsin se le aceleró el corazón-Quiero decir,claro que iré con vosotros hermosa,pero quiero algo a cambio.

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo Bunny levantándose.

-Quiero que me des un beso-dijo Delsin con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunto Bunny sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntaron a la vez los caballeros sorprendidos.

Sandy hizo un signo de interrogación con cara de sorprendido.

\- ¿Perdona he oído bien? -pregunto Kim con los ojos abiertos como platos-Perdona,pero tengo novio.

\- ¿Y a mi que me importa? -dijo Delsin dando un paso hacia delante.

-Pues debería importarte-dijo Kim dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Mira hermosa si no me lo das,no me muevo-dijo Delsin acariciando la mejilla de Kim,pero ella la quito de un manotazo,y se alejo dando otro paso hacia atrás.

Kim miro a los demás por sí ofrecían alguna ayuda pero estaban mirando hacia otro lado y ,tenía que sacrificarse.

-Vale,pero sólo uno-dijo Kim insegura.

-Okey,sólo uno-dijo Delsin victorioso.

-Ay madre...

Los demás no sabían si mirar o no,Kim quería que le mataran ahora mismo y Deslin gritando en su cabeza se iba acercando hasta que Kim,giró la cabeza,haciendo que en vez que el beso fuera en los labios,fuera en la mejilla.

\- ¡Bien ya esta!¿Nos vamos ya? -dijo Kim separando a Delsin empujandolo lejos de ella,unos decímetros,casi un metro si no se hubiera caído al suelo.

-Claro...-dijo Delsin levantándose.

-Genial,pues vamos a movernos-dijo Kim- ¿Y ahora como le cuento esto a Blake?

Ahora,quedaba uno...Pitch Black.

* * *

En la guarida de Pitch (cof cof maniaco con vestido cof cof) ...

Y allí estaban,en la guarida del último al que tenían que recoger, pasando por ese puente extraño hasta que apareció.

\- ¿Kim? -se oyó una voz masculina.

\- ¡Pinchitos! -dijo Kim con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Manzana! -dijo Pitch con los brazos abiertos.

Luego estos dos se dieron un abrazo amigable,mientras que los demás no se podían lo que estaban viendo,y más los dos guardianes de la vez que se separaron...

-Bueno,manzana ya no te pega nada,ahora tendré que llamarte...Azulina,como te llamaba antes ¿Te acuerdas? -dijo Pitch recordando- Dejando las charlas ¿Qué tal Azulina?

\- ¿Por qué le llamas Azulina? -dijo Bunny curioso.

-Hasta luego Azulina-dijo Pitch dándose la vuelta al ver que estaban los dos guardianes de la infancia.

-Espera Pinchitos-dijo Kim agarrándole de la muñeca.

-Vamos a ver una cosa: me caes bien Kim,aunque a veces nos queramos matar pero ¿De verdad tienes que traerlos?¿A estos? -dijo Pitch susurrando.

-Es por una buena causa-dijo Kim susurrando.

\- ¿Y qué causa es esa?

-La balanza se ha desequilibrado...mucho.

-De quien a sido la culpa de esto ¿No habrá sido Ana de nuevo,verdad?

-No,ha sido Wenceslao.

\- ¿El viejo?¿No lo matamos ya?

-Si pero parece que a resucitado o yo que se de lo que habrá pasado y por eso Pandora a elegido a cuatro guerreros,ellos y tu sois esos guerreros.

\- ¿Yo?

-Si tu,por favor Pinchitos.

Pitch se quedo pensativo,quería ayudar a su amiga...y a la vez enemiga,pero...seque no encontraba un "pero",así que suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿De verdad? -pregunto Kim.

-Si-contesto Pitch- ¡Vamos a darle una paliza que no olvide el resto de sus siglos!

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu!¡En marcha!

-Oye Black no me has contestado ¿Por qué le llamas Azulina? -dijo Bunny impaciente.

-Porque le gusta mucho el azul,ahora vete a pintar huevos conejo mutante-contesto Pitch.

* * *

En la playa de Alicante,España

Por fin ya estaban todos,Aleluya,había tenido que soportar algunas peleas pero le daba igual,ya estaba cansada y lo que importaba era que estaban mismo estaban caminando por la cálida playa de Alicante,donde se abría la entrada hacia el templo (se abría un remolino en el agua y cuando te metías dentro,era como un túnel de agua que te llevaba a una cúpula que había bajo el mar Mediterráneo,que en esa cúpula,dentro de ella,estaba el templo) .

-Oye Azulina-le llamo Pitch.

\- ¿Que pasa Pinchitos? -pregunto Kim amigablemente.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si la balanza se inclinará hacía la parte de la bondad?¿No pasaría nada?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-dijo Bunny poniéndose al lado de Kim,y vinieron los demás,Delsin y Sandy.

-Bueno,si se inclinara demasiado a la parte de la bondad,al principio iría bien pero por propia naturaleza,la maldad se echaría encima de la bondad y tendría el mismo final-explico Kim.

\- ¿Qué final seria? -pregunto Delsin curioso.

Sandy hizo una bandera y un signo de interrogación.

-Los desastres naturales se volverían más fuertes y muy,muy frecuentes,como si cada día hubiera uno más fuerte que el del día anterior,y así hasta que se destruya la Tierra por completo-explico Kim.

\- ¿Y más o menos,cuando sería demasiado tarde? -pregunto Bunny preocupado.

-No se sabe,es aleatorio-dijo Kim.

Todos tragaron saliva ¿Qué era aleatorio?¿Y si era mañana?¿O pasado mañana?¡Ay madre! Entonces la Tierra podría destruirse en cualquier momento... ¡Aah!¡Mami! Una vez llegaron al punto exacto de abrir el portal,Kim pronuncio algunas palabras en alemán,y se abrió un torbellino en el agua.

\- ¿Bueno,quien quiere ser el primero? -pregunto Kim ofreciendo paso a los que pasaran.

\- Yo -dijo Pitch acercándose al torbellino y salto- ¡Por Grecia!

\- ¡Ahora yo,ahora yo! -dijo Delsin ilusionado,corrió y salto.

\- ¿Siguiente? -pregunto Kim.

\- ¡Jenorimo! -dijo Bunny mientras corría hacia el torbellino y salto.

Sandy hizo paso a Kim,y con su arena,hizo a una señora pasando por la puerta.

-Que caballero,pero no te preocupes pasa tu primero-dijo Kim.

Sandy asintió y se metió en el hizo paso también a los caballeros,ellos hicieron caso y saltaron al torbellino,y Kim fue detrás.

\- ¡Por Alemania! -grito Kim mientras saltaba al torbellino.

Una vez que ella entró,el torbellino se cerró.

* * *

En el templo...

Cuando llego Kim,ellos ya estaban en la puerta esperando.y cuando pisó el suelo,se dirigió hacia la puerta donde estaban los demás.

-Muy bien chicos,os podéis retirar-le dijo Kim a Los dos caballeros ellos asintieron y se fueron.

Luego abrió la puerta y allí estaban los hermanos Element,Janna,y los "pequeños",pero cuando los hermanos Element vieron a Pitch y Pitch los vio a ellos,fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

\- ¿¡Qué hace él/ellos aquí!? -preguntaron alterados los hermanos Element y Pitch al mismo tiempo.

-Por Pandora...-se dijo a sí mismo B.J pasandose una mano (pata) por la cara.

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado,bueno nos vemos o leemos luego ¡Hasta lueguito!**


	5. Chapter 5:charlas y sentimientos

**Holita a todos** **¿Qué tal?¿No os habéis muerto por estrés de exámenes?Aunque eso sería ilógico,porque si no no estariais leyendo esto...espero que estéis vivos...¡Porque a mi me va a dar un infarto! Olvidando el tema...comenzar a leer,y posiblemente os quite el estres,y si no...leer igualmente que en algún momento os lo quitara ¡A leer se a dicho!**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En el templo...

Kim tenía el presentimiento que iban ha arrancarse los lo decí miradas asesinas que se enviaban unos con iban a matarse entre si,si nadie interfería,y de nuevo,Kim tenía que hacerlo todo.

-Em...si vais a arrancar vuestras cabezas de cuajo,aconsejo no hacerlo aquí-dijo Kim captando la atención de todos e intentando evitar la pelea entre los Element y Pitch.

\- ¿Y por que no aquí? -pregunto Lizeth mirando con odio a Pitch,y este le envió otra mirada odiosa.

-Buena pregunta,por dos razones,la primera,manchareis todo de sangre,y segundo es aconsejable que tengáis la cabeza en su sitio si queréis ayudar.

-Mira Kim,te amo, ¿Pero me puedes decir que hacen ellos aquí? No Sandy y Bunny,ellos me parece bien que estén,pero Pitch y ese...Delsin,me puedes decir el porqué están ellos dos aquí -dijo Blake al lado de Kim,y al ver como le miraba Delsin a Kim,sintió algo extraño.

-Veras mi Marinero...jeje,esto te va hacer gracia...verás...ellos...ellos cuatro son los guerreros-dijo Kim nerviosamente.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?¿¡Cómo iba a ser un guerrero una persona que se ríe cuando las personas están aterradas!? -pregunto Lizbeth alterada.

\- ¿¡Y él que!? -pregunto Pitch alterado de que le echarán la culpa a él sólo y no a Delsin también.

\- ¡No me incluyas! -grito Delsin.

\- ¡Te incluyo si a mi me da la gana! -le contesto Pitch gritándole.

Desde ese momento todos empezaron a discutir,claro,menos B.J,Raquel,Saúl,Ana y cinco,miraban a los demás sin saber que hacer.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Raquel sin saber que hacer.

-La pregunta es... ¿Se callaran? -dijo Ana dramáticamente.

-Si...en algún año,posiblemente en el 2014,así que para frenar...-se quedo pensando Kim-...Necesitan un arbitro.

-Esto...se pone interesante-dijo Saúl leyendo los pensamientos de Kim,si,la verdad se iba a poner interesante...y muy ruidoso.

-Por favor,ya sabéis que hacer,alejaos,tapaos bien los oídos y no os acerquéis pase lo que pase-dijo Kim recordando a los "pequeños" lo que había que hacer.

Y eso es lo que hicieron.B.J,Raquel,Ana y Saúl se alejaron,se taparon los oídos y esperaron a que Kim pegara el...quintó grito del año.

\- ¡SILENCIOOO! -grito Kim a todo pulmón.

Pero no era un grito cualquiera,era un grito al que se volvía mucho más agudo con cada segundo que pasaba,haciendo que se rompan los cristales,cerámicas, el grito llegaba a ser muy agudo podría llegar a romper lo que para algunos es irrompible,como las mesas,el metal,hierro,etc.Y si llegaba a ser demasiado agudo podrían abrirse grietas en el techo y suelo.Y cuanto más agudo,más fuerte y letal se volvería el eso Kim le dijo a los cuatro muchachos que se alejaran y se taparán los oí vez que empezó a gritar,capto la atención de los demás y estos,al no soportar tal grito,se taparon los oídos fuertemente,mientras que los cristales empezaron a temblar al igual que un jarrón que había en la sala.Y cristales y cerámicas,o más bien dicho el jarrón,estallaron en Kim abrió un ojo para asegurarse que habían terminado de pelear,paro de los que tengan los oídos frágiles,oirán un pitido por un rato (Eso incluye a B.J y Bunny) .B.J,al ver que Kim había terminado,con su poder de construcción con enegia,arreglo en unos segundos las ventanas,el jarron y algunas grietas que se habían abierto.

\- ¿¡A ti que te pasa amiga!? Sí quieres que perdamos audición no hace falta que lo hagas por las malas-dijo Bunny oyendo un pitido en su oreja izquierda.

-Posiblemente os hubierais quedado sordos si hubierais seguido con la pelea-dijo Kim de mala gana con los brazos cruzados- ¿Ahora estáis tranquilos para que os lo cuente todo en la cena?¿O lo queréis por las malas? Porque si lo queréis por las malas,ya sabéis que perderéis audición.

-Claro,estamos...tranquillos,no hace falta que nos rompas los tímpanos,gracias-dijo Dillian amablemente.

-Vale,entonces venir al comedor,la cena ya esta servida-dijo Kim dándose la vuelta para subir las escaleras de la izquierda.

-Genial,esta de mal humor-dijo Pitch cruzando los brazos-Eso es mala señal.

\- ¿Crees que no lo se? Soy su novio-dijo Blake como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Tu su novio? Parece que la ojos azules no mentía-dijo Delsin dándose cuenta.

\- ¿Qué no era mentirá el que? -pregunto Janna curiosa.

\- ¿Venís o que? -pregunto Ana en la cima de las escaleras con sus primas y hermano.

* * *

En el comedor...

Una vez que llegaron al comedor,se comedor tenía una mesa rectangular,una alfombra rectangular que rodeaba a la mesa,y en cima de la mesa,estaban los cubiertos,platos,etc.Y para comer y beber,estaba puesto dos jarras de agua,una ensalada,unos filetes de pollo y de postre cupcakes de chocolate.A todo el mundo se le hizo la boca agua,todo tenía una pinta verdad,hubo un poco de pelea entre dos chicos,para sentarse al lado derecho de Kim,ya que el otro estaba ocupado por B. quienes eran esos dos chicos,si,son Blake y fue más rápido y se sentó al lado y Delsin tuvo que sentarse al lado derecho de el lado izquierdo de B.J estaba sentada Raquel,en el lado izquierdo de Delsin estaba sentada Lizbeth y en el lado izquierdo de ella estaba Dillian estaba sentado Bunny,frente Lizbeth estaba Lizeth,frente Delsin estaba Saúl,frente Blake estaba Ana,frente Kim estaba Pitch,frente B.J estaba Sandy y frente Raquel estaba uno se sirvió y comenzo la cena,llena de risas y charlas,hasta que Lizbeth hablo.

-Oye Kim-le llamo Lizbeth.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Kim girando la cabeza para ver a Lizbeth.

-Sobre lo de...ellos dos-dijo Lizbeth señalando a Pitch y Delsin- ¿Por qué ellos dos también son guerreros?

-Verás Lizbeth,para que se equilibre la balanza,se tienen que tener espíritus malignos y bondadosos o el opuesto del otro,como en este caso-explico Kim.

-Sobre la balanza... ¿No seria malo si se desequilibrara a la parte buena? -pregunto ahora Lizeth.

-Al principió todo iría bien,pero por propia naturaleza,tendría el mismo final que si se desequilibrara demasiado a la maldad,como en este caso.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si se desequilibrase demasiado a la maldad,ósea,que fuera demasiado tarde? -pregunto Dillian curiosa.

-Los desastres naturales se volverían muchísimo más frecuentes en todos los lugares,como si fuera todos los días y el desastre natural sería mucho más letal que el del día anterio,así hasta que se destruya el mundo-dijo Kim terminando de explicar.

-Y una pregunta más,aunque no se sí parecerá tonta pero ¿Quién seria el primero en morir de los espíritus? -pregunto Janna sintiéndose un poco tonta.

-No te preocupes,tu pregunta no es tonta-dijo Kim,y luego suspiro-Bueno,si se echara todo a perder,serían los Karmas los que moririan primero.

\- ¿Espera,que? -pregunto Blake sorprendido.

-Los Karmas seríamos los primeros en morir,ya que somos nosotros los que protegemos la balanza,es...como un castigo por no haber cumplido con nuestro deber-explico ahora Ana.

\- ¿Pandora hizo eso? -pregunto Delsin enfadado.

-No hizo nada,ella lo sabe y lo siente,intenta que no sea así pero es el destino,no podemos hacer nada,sólo evitar que no sea el fin del mundo y que todos los humanos y espíritus esten ha salvo-explico Saúl serio.

\- ¿Pero no os importa morir? Quiero decir ¿Que no os asustaríais un poco por lo menos? -pregunto Dillian curiosa.

-Algo muy típico de los Karmas es no tener miedo a la muerte-dijo Kim feliz por ello-pero escucha,cualquiera puede no temerle a la muerte,si sabes que hay algo detrás de ella,se te quita el miedo,puf.

Entonces se oyó un golpe en la mesa y los presentes miraron al dueño de ese golpe,Pitch.

-Demonios...sabía que teníamos que haberlo quemado-se quejo Pitch arrepintiendose de lo que hicieron él y Kim al intentar deshacerse del viejo.

-Si lo se,tuvimos que haberle quemado en vez de haberle clavado una estaca en el corazón-dijo Kim dándole la razón a Pitch.

-Perdona querida,pero era una espada y tu plan no funciono,como ya ves.

-Perdona guapo,la mayor parte del plan se te ocurrio a ti,lo que significa que fue TU idea.

-Vaaaale,si fue mi idea,además ¿¡Quién no se iba a morir con una espada!?

-Un viejo totalmente inmortal que le tiene miedo al agua,a los espejos y al fuego ¿Te digo su nombre o ya lo sabes?

-No quiero recordarlo y una cosa más,perdona por el vocabulario Azulina...

-Los menores de 13 años que se tapen los oídos.

En ese momento,Raquel y Saúl se taparon los oídos.

\- ¡Hijo de perra!¡Maldigo a la hija de adfadfadf que lo tuvo que traer al jodido mundo de los adfadfadf! -empezó a gritar Pitch descargando la ira contenida.

\- ¿Has terminado? -pregunto Kim con los brazos cruzados.

-Si,si,he terminado,espera... ¡Pedazo de gilipollas,deja de tocar los adfadfadf! Vale,ya he terminado.

-Lo he oído-dijo Raquel destapandose los oídos al igual que Saúl.

-Yo también-dijo Saúl inocentemente.

-Eeeh...os habéis confundido...yo no digo groserías...-dijo Pitch con una sonrisa inocente.

-Que no dice...-dijo Kim con sarcasmo.

Entoces Pitch,por debajo de la mesa,pisó a Kim.

-¡Ay!¡Hijo de...! -se quejó Kim.

-No digo griserias,he dicho-dijo Pitch haciendose el inocente con una sonrisa burlona.

Y Kim,como venganza,pisó a Pitch por debajo de la mesa,pero le pisó fuertemente.

-¡Arg!¡Tu...!¡Ay!¿¡Es que tienes los pies de acero o que!?-dijo Pitch dolorido-Porque que pises así no es normal.

-Pisó como yo sé-dijo Kim orgullosa con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ay,te quiero-dijo Pitch con sarcasmo.

-Yo tambien te quiero-dijo Kim con sarcasmo.

Sandy rodo los ojos,como si estuviera diciendo "Menudos..."

-Hablando de vosotros ¿Ya os conociais? -pregunto Blake curioso.

-Si,nos conocimos en una guerra-dijo Pitch recordándolo.

\- ¿En qué guerra? -pregunto Lizbeth interesada.

\- Alemania contra Grecia -dijo Kim normalmente.

Sandy con su arena,hizo un signo de interrogación.

\- ¿Qué?¿Cuándo paso eso? -pregunto Dillian.

-Es la primera guerra que quedo empate,siempre ha sido un secreto,bueno hasta ahora que os lo estamos contando-explico Pitch.

\- ¿Somos los primeros en saberlo? -pregunto Blake sorprendido.

-Sip-contesto Kim felizmente.

\- ¿Nos lo contais? -pregunto ilusionada Janna.

Sandy asintio la cabeza,también lo quería escuchar.

-Si,venga cuentanos-dijo Lizeth curiosa.

-Bueno...-dijeron Kim y Pitch al mismo tiempo.

**Flashback**

_En la guerra..._

_Kim ya estaba dentro de la guerra,con la armadura y el yelmo bien puesto,tapando todo,incluso el rostro,pero podia ver caso era que parte de su plan de librarse del viejales,que era meterse en la guerra Grecia contra Alemania,el siguiente paso seria convencer a un griego de esta guerra para que le ayude en su misión,pero eso va a ser dificil,tener que convencer al enemigo para que le ayude,y el ultimo paso,sería deshacerse de Wenceslao,ya era hora ¿Por qué quería ir a Grecia? Porqué Wenceslao dijo antes de irse que se iría a Grecia...bueno no lo dijo exactamente...en realidad Kim le estuvo espiando,bueno,el caso es que iba ir allí por un tiempo,y esta guerra era su ,mientras movía la espada con fiereza venciendo a todo enemigo,o en este caso griego,que le enfrentará.Como si el destino se lo pusiera más fácil,se tropezó de espaldas con alguien y cuando se dio la vuelta vio un griego,alto,de pelo negro echado hacia atrás,piel blanca y ojos amarillos,le estaba apuntando con la espada._

_\- ¿Vas a alguna parte? -dijo aquel griego dispuesto a golpearle._

_-Dejame pensar... ¡A sí!¡Iba a por ti! -dijo Kim lanzándosela contra el griego empezando una batalla._

_Era bueno,había que admitirlo,el peli-negro sabía manejar el arma,a lo mejor le perdonaria la vida y le pediría que le ayudara...y si rechaza la propuesta de vivir a cambio de ayudar...entonces le cortaría la cabeza de un por favor,hasta un tonto aceptaría la propuesta._

_-Oye,se que no es una pregunta adecuada para... ¡Wo! -dijo el griego esquivando la espada de Kim-Este momento pero..._

_\- ¿Pero qué? Dimelo rapido o despídete de tu cabeza-dijo Kim esquivando la espada del el griego._

_En ese momento chocaron las espadas de ambos,haciendo una cruz y el griego aprovecho el momento._

_\- ¿Eres mujer? -pregunto el griego extrañado._

_"La he liado" pensó Kim con fastidio._

_El griego no hizo ningun movimiento,sólo se le quedo mirando extrañadamente esperando la respuesta._

_\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -pregunto Kim con un nudo en la garganta._

_-Bueno...tienes la voz muy... ¿Femenina?._

_-Bueno yo...-dijo Kim rendida-Si lo soy pero..._

_\- ¿¡Qué!? -dijo el griego sorprendido soltando la espada dejando que se cayera al suelo- ¿¡Acaso sabes que las mujeres no pueden ir a las guerras!?_

_-Si lo se,pero..._

_\- ¿¡Cuántos años tienes!?_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- ¿¡Cuántos!?_

_\- 16 años,pero..._

_\- ¡Por los dioses!_

_Entonces el griego cogió a Kim del brazo y se la llebo detras de una gran roca al lado._

_\- ¿¡Qué estas...?!¡Hey! -dijo Kim sordo descubierta por el griego que le quito el yelmo de un estirón,dejando ver su melena peliroja y sus ojos azules._

_\- ¡Ay,ay,ay,ay!¡Eres mujer!¡Y adolescente a la vez! -dijo el griego de los nervios._

_-Oye tranquilo..._

_\- ¡Te van a estrangular!¡Los adolescentes y niños no pueden estar en la guerra,ya sea hombre o mujer!_

_-He dicho que..._

_\- ¡Por los dioses!¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?_

_\- ¡Que te calles maldito griego! -dijo Kim pegandole una bofetada en la mejilla al griego._

_-Dos cosas,la primera,me llamo Kozmitis Pitchiner Black,y segundo... ¡Ay como escuece!_

_-Vale ahora...espera ¿Kozmitis?¿Es qué los caballos te pegan muchas coces o qué?¿Y Pitchiner?¿Es qué te gustan los pinchitos de carne?¿O de verduras?_

_-Muy graciosa...y de paso ¿Cómo te llamas tu?_

_-Kimaria Overcome Steal,un placer._

_\- ¿Kimaria?_

_-Ja,a mi madre le gustaba mezclar nombres._

_\- ¿Como que "le gustaba"?¿No se habrá...?_

_\- ¿Muerto? Si,un viejo la a asesinado,al igual que con toda mi familia,sólo quedamos yo,mi hermana,mi primo y mi prima._

_-Vaya,lo siento mucho,yo..._

_-Nah,no te preocupes estoy bien,pero estaré mejor en cuanto me vengue._

_\- ¿Sabes dónde esta?_

_-Si,en Grecia,y por eso necesito que me ayudes a desplazarme por Grecia,por cierto ¿Dónde vives?_

_-Atenas._

_-Perfecto,justo al sitio a donde tengo que ir._

_-Pues entonces cuenta conmigo...Manzana._

_-Gracias...Pinchitos._

**Fin del Flashback**

-Con que...desde ahí empezó todo...-dijo Bunny interesado.

-Exacto Liebre-dijo Pitch con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Y dale con la Liebre!¡Soy un conejo! -contesto Bunny maldiciendo a Pitch-Si llega a ser el fin del mundo,espero que seas tu el segundo en morir.

\- ¿Quién lo dice? -pregunto Pitch sin importancia.

-Lo digo yo.

-Tu no me das ordenes.

\- ¿Queréis perder audición? -dijo Kim hasta la cabeza de esto y levantándose de golpe.

\- ¡No! -dijeron Pitch y Bunny con miedo...bueno no exactamente para Pitch.

-Pues callaros-dijo Kim sentandose de nuevo-Ana,vuelve a tu sitio y deja de ponerle a B.J en la cara el trozo de carne.

-Valeeee-dijo Ana fastidiada,volviendo a su sitio con el trozo de carne.

\- ¿Es que eres vegetariano? -pregunto Delsin.

-Si,y me encanta-dijo B.J sonriente.

* * *

En la habitación de invitados...

Después de varias charlas,llegar al postre,terminar de cenar y recoger la mesa,Kim le dijo a los cuatro muchchos que se fueran a sus habitaciones y después Kim guio a los demás a una habitació habitación tenía ocho camas matrimoniales alineadas una en frente de otra,con las mantas plateadas y las sábanas blancas,tenia un ventanal con las cortinas de color rojo y una alfombra verde que ocupaba casi toda la habitación.

-Espero que durmais bien,Blaky ¿Quieres ir a dormir conmigo? -pregunto Kim timidamente.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? -dijo Blake aceptando-Hasta mañana chicos.

-Hasta mañana-dijeron los demás.

-Antes de irnos a dormir tengo que ir a ver a Saúl-se oyó decir a Kim antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Pero que cómodo! -dijo Bunny sentado en el borde de una de las camas.

-A ver...-dijo Delsin tirándosela en una de las camas- ¡Voula!

-Ay...debería de quedarme más a menudo-dijo Pitch acostado en una de las camas con los ojos cerrados relajado.

Sandy se sento en una,se acostó y se acurruco en la almohada.

-Parece que a Sandy le gusta-dijo Dillian mirando a Sandy.

\- ¿No vas a darnos pesadillas Pitch? -pregunto Lizbeth con los brazos cruzados.

-Estoy de buen humor así que...os salváis hoy-dijo Pitch tranquilamente,y abrió un ojo-He dicho hoy solo,no os hagais ilusiones.

-Puñetas...y yo que ya había pensado en mi vida sin pesadillas-dijo Janna.

-Entonces serás mi primera víctima-dijo Pitch cerrando el ojo y sonriendo.

\- ¡Oye tu!

-Las damas primero.

\- ¡Pitch!

-Lo siento,estoy durmiendo.

\- ¡Pitch,si estuvieras durmiendo no me habrías contestado!

-Soy sonambulo.

-Sera hijo de...-y entonces Janna se giró hacia la almohada,la cogio,se acercó a la cama en la que estaba acostado Pitch,y le dio con la almohada.

\- ¡Oye! -Pitch hizo lo mismo,cogio una almohada y golpeo con ella a Janna

\- ¡Guerrá! -grito Lizeth ilusionada.

Desde ahi empezó una pequeña guerra de terminaron hablaron un poco y después,cansados todos,empezaron a dormir con ayuda de ,se despertó a media noche,y parecía que le costaba dormirse,cerraba los ojos,pero los párpados impedían que ,Pitch al ver a Ana,sentía algo,algo...raro,como cuando se acercaba a ella notaba algo,algun podía parar de pensar en ella,por ese motivo no podía dormir,sus pensamientos estaban deamsiado llenos de ella,no paraba de pensar en su sonrisa,la melena sacudió la cabeza sacandose de sus pensamientos y decidió dar un pequeño paseo por los pasillos por si así le entraba el sueño.

* * *

En los pasillos...

Llevaba un rato caminando y caminando,y no se cansaba,seguia pensando en la cabeza de nuevo,debía olvidarse de ella ¿Qué le estaba pasando?¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento?¿Amor? Imposible,él era el Coco,Pitch Balck ¡No puede enamorarse! De nuevo sacudio la cabeza,intentando probar otro metodo,decidió salir a un balcón que había en uno de los pasillos,estuvo allí para que le diera el aire fresco de la noche,hasta que oyó unos pasos detras suyo.

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? -pregunto Ana poniéndose en su lado.

-No puedo dormir,así que he decidido tomar el aire fresco-contesto Pitch girando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos grises de Ana,ay,sus ojos,Pitch para evitar el sonrojo,giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar al horizonte.

-Y...he oído que sueles estar solo ¿Por qué?

-No me gusta la compañía-y de repente Pitch abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho ¡Había dicho que se fuera!

-Aw,bueno,pues me voy para no molestarte...-dijo Ana dándose la vuelta y parecia que lo había dicho con... ¿Tristeza?¿Decepcion?

\- ¡No espera! -grito Pitch dándose la vuelta rápidamente y agarrando la muñeca de Ana,y esta le miro extrañada...genial ¿Ahora qué? -Yo...yo...lo-lo siento no quiero que te vayas,bueno no me gusta la compañia pero si me gusta la tuya,no digo que me gustes...¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!?

Volvio a mirar a Ana,que aún seguia agarranda de la muñeca,esta le miraba muy extrañada.

"Genial,la estoy asustando"penso Pitch.

-Em...¿Vale? -dijo Ana liberandose del agarre de Pitch y alejándose-Bueno...hasta mañana.

-Jeje,has-hasta mañana-dijo Pitch sonriente y cuando se fue Ana-Te amo...¿¡Pero que he dicho!?¡Aaah!

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui,recordar que la historia está pasando en el 2001 y no intentar buscar en internet la guerra entre Alemania contra Grecia,me la he inventado,y recordar también que Kim tiene ahora 17 años ¿Okey?¡Okey!¡Que tengáis una buen día/tarde/noche!¡Haata lueguito!**


	6. Chapter 6: La maldición

**Holita a todos ¿Cómo va la vida,eh? Una cosa que seguro que estabatís deseando saber como era,eses personaje que voy a explicar ahora es el querido malo de la historia ¡Wenceslao Dark Witch! Si,así es su apellido:**

**Wenceslao Dark Witch:**

**-Personalidad: Misterioso,manipulador,desagrado a los niños,orgulloso,mentiroso,caprichoso,oculto,rapido.**

**-Apariencia: Piel blanca,ojos carmesí,pelo rizado de color gris oscuro,largo hasta por encima de los hombros,barba corta con bigote,un anillo en su mano derecha con un rubi,capa larga negra con capucha,camisa beige de botones,abrigo con cola color negro con los botones dorados,unos pantalones marrones oscuro,unas botas que llegan hasta por de bajo de las rodillas color negro,una barita mágica con la punta dorada que puede transformarse en bastón,Wenceslao parece tener unos 32 años,pero si se le quita su fuente de poder,que es donde se guarda las almas jóvenes que a quitado para mantenerse joven,se vuelve un viejo de,como mucho 104 años,y de inmortalidad tiene 779.479 años.**

**Muy bien aquí lo tenéis,ahora a leer.**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En el templo...

Ya era de dí ya se habían despertado,todos menos uno,en la habitación de invitados,donde se encontraban los hermanos Element (Blake,Dillian,Lizbeth,Lizeth),los dos guardianes de la infancia (Bunny,Sandy) los dos espíritus malignos (Delsin y Pitch) y el espíritu de la tormenta o lluvia (Janna).En la habitación,fueron las chicas las que se despertaron primero,después de un rato,los dormilones de los chicos se despertaron gracias a las charlas de las chicas,todos estaban despiertos excepto uno...no era Sandy...era Pitch.Él se había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en "alguien",y había conseguido dormirse gracias a le despertó a Sandy,y le pidió que le ayudara a dormir,lo cual,Sandy se sorprendió ¿El Coco pidiéndole que le ayudé a dormir?¿De dónde de había salido este? Bueno,aunque le extrañara mucho,amablemente,asintió con la cabeza y le durmió.En ese momento Kim entra en la habitación con Blake.  
\- ¡Buenos días! -saludo Blake.

\- ¿Habéis dormido bien? -pregunto Kim.

-De maravilla-contesto Janna.

-Si,tiene razón,hemos dormido como angelitos-dijo Dillian.

-Y hablando de dormir...-dijo Bunny girando la cabeza para ver a Pitch aún durmiendo.

\- ¿Y este qué sigue durmiendo? -pregunto Kim,recordando en la antigua Grecia,que despertó a Pitch tirándole de la cama de un grito,posiblemente lo vuelva ha hacer.

Sandy,dándole una respuesta a Kim,haciendo la luna en lo alto,la figura de Pitch levantado,y un reloj.

\- ¿Es que no podía dormir? -pregunto Blake extrañado.

Sandy asintió con la cabeza,como si dijera "Si,eso parece".

-Si,Ana me ha dicho que vio anoche a Pitch y que estaba muy raro cuando se iba a ir-dijo Kim,parándose a pensar.

-Uuuuuh-canturreo Lizeth-Ah alguien le ha flechado Cupido.

-Bueno,vamos a despertar a la bella durmiente-dijo Kim acercándose a la cama de Pitch con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Kim... ¿Qué estas pensando? -pregunto Lizbeth,viendo las intenciones de Kim.

-Tranquila,le voy a despertar "sutilmente" -dijo Kim con una sonrisa.

-Creo que en tu idioma es todo lo contrario muñeca-dijo Delsin coqueto,pero Kim lo ignoró y Blake le envió una mirada asesina.

Kim,una vez al lado de la cama de Pitch,se agachó se acercó a su oido...y se acabo la calma.

\- ¡DESPIERTA MALDITO PEREZOSO! -grito Kim a todo pulmón,y a la vez haciendo ese grito letal suyo.

\- ¡AAAAAHHH! -grito Pitch cayéndose de la cama,y luego se levando del suelo con rapidez- ¡Estoy despierto,estoy despierto!

\- ¿Pitch,tu entiendes la diferencia entre día y noche? No se,pregunto-dijo Blake casi riéndose de la cara que tenía Pitch,y la risa de Blake se contagio al ver que el pelo de Pitch estaba echado hacia delante,como si tuviera una cresta de un rockero.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué da tanta gracia?-pregunto Pitch extrañado.

-El jajaja lo tienes Jajajajajaj como si fuera jajajaja una cresta jajaja-dijo Janna entre risas.

\- ¿Qué yo qué? -pregunto Pitch sin entenderlo,y para comprobar que no mentían,puso su mano en su cabeza,al ver que era verdad,rápidamente se lo echo hacia atrás- ¿Qué cresta?

-Jeje bueno ¿Vamos a desayunar? -pregunto Kim terminando de reirse.

-Porrrrr supuesto-dijo Bunny levantándose de la cama.

* * *

En el comedor...

Una vez que llegaron,el desayuno estaba servido: había dos jarras de zumo de naranja,un bizcocho de chocolate y unas tostadas,y separado,estaba la mantequilla,la mermelada de fresa, todos asiento,se sirvieron.

\- ¿Kim? -le llamo Janna.

\- ¿Si? -respondió Kim amablemente.

\- ¿Dónde esta B.J? -pregunto Janna.

\- ¿Y Raquel? -pregunto Lizeth dándose cuenta de que no estaba.

\- ¿Y Saúl? -pregunto Lizbeth.

\- ¿Y Ana? -pregunto Pitch... ¿Preocupado?¿Interesado?

Todos miraron a Pitch con una sonrisa picara,y Pitch empezo a sentirse incomodo con tantas miradas en él.

\- ¿Qué? Oye,va bien la mañana ¿Eh? No me estoy enterando de nada-dijo Pitch incomodo.

-Eso pasa por no acostarse pronto...-dijo Kim.

-Perdona querida pero...-dijo Pitch para explicarlo,pero Kim le interrumpió.

-Si Pitch te perdono,no tienes que decir nada,ya sabemos que te gusta Ana.

\- ¿Q-qué? E-eso es m-mentira-dijo Pitch poniéndose colorado.

-Entonces no te estarías poniendo rojo como un tomate ¿No crees? -dijo Bunny uniendose.

-De verdad,como os gusta molestarme-dijo Pitch.

-Si,y es raro que no hagas nada-dijo Lizeth extrañada.

-Eso es porque lo estoy planeando,querida.

-Pues ya tardas-dijo Kim.

-Sobre la pregunta de antes...-dijo Dillian recordando el tema.

\- ¿Qué?¡Ah si! No os preocupéis están en la habitación de B.J-explico Kim tomando un trago de zumo.

\- ¿Los cuatro? -pregunto Delsin.

-Los cuatro-afirmo Blake.

\- ¿Y qué hacen ahí? -pregunto Lizbeth extrañada.

-Según Kim,ahí es donde juegan a ser cantarines-explico ahora Blake.

-Luego si queréis vamos a verlos-dijo Kim dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Vale-dijeron los demás.

-Perdona Kim,pero siempre me he preguntado una cosa-dijo Delsin,depertando los celos de Blake.

\- ¿Y...qué pasa? -pregunto Kim.

\- ¿Los espíritus están divididos en categorias?¿O de más fuerte al debil?¿O estoy preguntando tonterías?

-No te preocupes,es verdad,hay tres categorías.

\- ¿Cuales? -pregunto Lizbeth interesada.

-Estan los mitológicos,que son en los que nadie cree aún,sólo se dicen frases de ellos,como por ejemplo,te pica la curiosidad;los legendarios,que son los que todo el mundo conoce y cree hasta cierta edad,y por supuesto,también se habla de ellos;y por último están los titanes,estos son los que son conocidos por todo el mundo desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte,son conocidos por historias,legendas o religiones,y son los que controlan las caracteristicas de la Tierra,como por ejemplo la naturaleza,tiempo,suerte...-explico Kim.

-Espera,espera,a mi me han dicho que los titanes no son de fiar y que destruyen-dijo Pitch lo que le contaron de niño.

-Pues...amigo mío...ya conoces a algunos-dijo Kim alegre.

\- ¿A si?¿Quienes? -pregunto Pitch extrañado.

-Vamos a ver por donde empiezo ¡A si! Tu hija,por ejemplo,Kronos,Dios,...

-Wo,Wo,Wo ¿Mi hija?¿Dios?¿Kronos?

-Claro,espera que no he terminado,nosotros los Karmas,...

\- ¿Espera,tu,Raquel,Ana y Saúl,sois titanes? -pregunto Blake sorprendido.

-Claro,cariño,y además tu también lo eres-contesto Kim.

\- ¿Qué yo qué? -pregunto Blake aún más sorprendido.

-Al ser mi novio te haces medio titán,y si nos llegáramos a casar te harías completamente titán.

-Por los siete mares...

-Y no sólo tu,también lo son Lizbeth,Lizeth,Dillian.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? -dijo Dillian emocionada.

-Aja,sólo que tu eres medio titán,porque ya hay una madre naturaleza,cuando ella fallezca,si es que pasa alguna vez,tu ocuparás su lugar y te harás una titán completamente;Lizbeth,Lizeth,vosotras sois también medio titanes,al controlar parte de la naturaleza,ósea las estaciones,os convertis en medio titanes-explico Kim como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Flipante-dijo Lizeth impresionada.

\- ¿Qué soy yo? -pregunto Janna curiosa.

-Tu...a lo mejor mitologica y legendaria,en algunos paises se ha hablado de el espiritu de la lluvia,y yo he oído la frase de "si te portas mal,Camarrus viene,y te lleve encima" -dijo Kim.

\- ¿Y yo que sería? -pregunto Bunny interesado.

Sandy se señalo a sí mismo e hizo un signo de interrogació.

-Vosotros dos sois sois legendarios y Pitch...-contesto Kim girando la cabeza para mirar a Pitch.

-Ay dioses,no me lo digas...-dijo Pitch tapandodese los oídos.

-Es mitologico...

\- ¡Lo sabía!

-...y legendario.

-No hace falta que... ¿Espera qué?

-Eres mitológico y legendario,porque aun hay algunas personas que creen en ti,y además,te usan en canciones y en frases.

-Aaaahh...claroooo... ¡Eso ya lo sabía yo!

\- ¿De verdad? -pregunto Kim fingiendo que no lo sabía.

-Em...no-contesto Pitch rendido.

-Y yo sería mitológico,supongo-dijo Delsin apenado.

-Si,lo siento-contesto Kim.

-Nah,no te preocupes muñeca-dijo Delsin guiñandole el ojo a Kim,pero esta le ignoró,y provoco más celos en Blake,entoces se fijó en el lado derecho de cuello de Kim,y entrecerró los ojos ¿Y ese circulo pequeño que tenía?¿Es un circulo blanco y negro?¿Lo que tenía era un tatuaje? Fuera lo que fuera decidio preguntar- ¿Oye Kimy?

\- ¿Qué pasa Mujeriego? -pregunto Blake de mala gana mandandole una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Te llamas Kim,Pececito? -pregunto Delsin con molestia.

\- ¿Qué quieres Delsin? -pregunto Kim interviniendo para evitar peleas.

-Tienes algo en el cuello-contesto Delsin.

-Was? -pregunto Kim en alemán,y lo siguiente lo pregunto asustada- ¿No será una araña,verdad?

Sandy,miro fijamente al lado derecho del cuello de Kim,y negó con la cabeza.

-No,no,no tranquila,es que llevas un círculo...

-Aaah,esooo,nah,sólo es una marca de nacimiento.

\- Pues,parece un tatuaje.

-Si quieres llamarlo tatuaje...

\- ¿Y los demás también tienen "un tatuaje"? -pregunto Dillian haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Si también llevan marcas de nacimiento,como por ejemplo Raquel,ella tiene un trebol de cuatro hojas en la muñeca de la mano izquierda-contesto Kim.

\- ¿Y Ana y Saúl? -pregunto Janna curiosa.

-También tienen una,Ana tiene un gato en la espalda,que no le cubre toda la espalda,y Saúl tiene un 3 en el tobillo del pie derecho-explico Kim.

-Aaah,vaayaaa-dijo Pitch cruzandose de brazos.

* * *

En la puerta de la habitación de B.J...

Una vez que terminaron el estupendo desayuno,como prometio Kim,los acompaño a la puerta de la habitacion de B. de la habitacion se oían a los todos cantando,entonces Kim abrio la puerta se encontró a los tres mayores con cepillos,que fingían ser microfonos y al más pequeño haciendo de pú habitación de B.J tenía una cama matrimonial da mantas moradas y sábanas blancas pegada a la pared derecha,un escritorio pegado a la ventana,y encima de esta unas libretas en las que B.J solía escribir sus canciones o como él las llama "creaciones",un armario al lado de la puerta y dos estanterias llenas de libros,aunque más o menos,había más discos que libros.

(B.J)

I'm the monster down your bed,

and you're my...

(Raquel y Ana)

Creepy,creepy lady

Creepy,creepy lady...

(Ana)

We used...to talk

mum shouldn't know...

(Raquel)

You're my very best friend...

Es ese momento se dan cuenta de que los demás,les esta ,al ver como cantaba B.J se le escapó algunas risitas y se sonrojó un empezó a aplaudir silenciosamente...normal.

-Tengo que decir...que me siendo alabado-dijo Pitch sonriente.

-Fue idea suya-dijo B.J señalando a Ana.

\- ¿Y? Mola-dijo Ana orgullosa.

-Cuidado,a Raven se le sube el orgullo a la cabeza-dijo Saúl bromista.

-Te he oído Niño-dijo Ana,dándose la vuelta para mirar a Saúl,que sonreía ampliamente-Das miedo,pero para mi no.

\- ¿Doy miedo por sonreir?

-Das miedo por sonreír más que la Monalisa.

-Bueeeeno,evitando las peleas,destrucciones y pérdidas de cabeza ¿Vamos a la sala de reuniones? -dijo Kim dandose la vuelta para irse.

-Vale-afirmo Raquel siguiendo a su hermana mayor.

-Ya la habeis oído ¡A la sala de reuniones,o si no lo pagaréis caro,me daréis vuestra vida aunque sea lo último que haga,os arrepentireis de haber nacido! -dijo Ana imitando la Kim.

-Tu te vas a arrepentir como no vengas ahora mismo Ana Karma Oscuro-se oyó a Kim decir desde el pasillo.

-Oky,ya voy coronel Kimaria Karma Brillante Oscuro-dijo Ana saliendo de la habitación- ¿Por cierto no te cansa decir tu nombre? Es demasiado largo...

-Como siempre digo...flojera.

* * *

En la sala de reuniones...

Cuando llegaron,todos se sentaron sin esperar a que hablase se oyó un silbido,proveniente de Bunny.

-Que chulada,este templo me impresiona-dijo Bunny- ¿Tu qué dices compañero?

Sandy,como respuesta afirmativa,levanto ambos pulgares.

-Si,tu lo has dicho-dijo Bunny tomando asiento.

\- ¿Yyyy que hacemos aquí? -pregunto Pitch sentado al lado de Ana.

-Vamos a ver el mini globo terraqueo y ver lo que dice Pandora-contesto Kim,poniendo su mano encima de la placa de oro redonda,que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

\- ¿De verdad,vamos a hablar con Pandora? -dijo Lizbeth ilusionada,y ella pensando que solo era un mito...y no era la única que pensaba eso.

-Wo,no me lo puedo creer,vamos a hablar con la misma tía que trajo las desgracias al mundo-dijo Pitch,y se quedo pensando,y dijo con sarcasmo-Genial.

-Mira quien habla,el que trae miedo-dijo Lizeth cruzando los brazos.

-Cállate Flamita-dijo Pitch a la defensiva.

\- ¿Y si no te callas tu primero,eh? -pregunto Lizeth levantandose.

-Chicos,basta y Fire-dijo Kim mirando a Lizeth-Siéntate,por favor.

Y Lizeth se ,al quitar la mano,apareció un holograma azul del mundo,habían luces negras,amarillas y grises.

-Hey,es como el globo terráqueo de Norte,sólo que el suyo es enorme y...-dijo Bunny metiendo la mano en el holograma-...Y no es un holograma

-Benny,manos,fuera,ahora-dijo Ana mirando a Bunny advirtiéndole.

-Vale pero...-dijo Bunny sacando la mano-Es Bunny,no Benny.

-Okey,BUUUNNY-dijo Ana elevando la voz en su nombre.

\- ¿Que son las luces,son las personas? -pregunto Janna mirando el globo.

-Son las personas,las amarillas son las personas bondadosas y las negras,son las personas malvadas y las grises son las neutras,las que no son ni malas no buenas-explico Kim,mirando al globo fijamente para asegurarse que no pasaba nada-Vale,de momen-

Entonces vio que se hacía una raya roja,en Canada, hay problemas,de seguro que si,,rápidamente quitó el holograma del globo y puso su mano encima del arbolito extraño,los demás (Ana,Raquel y Saúl) al ver a Kim así,rápidamente comprendieron,así que cada uno puso su mano encima de su símbolo y los bordes Blancos empezaron a brillar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Blake preocupado.

-Hay problemas,estamos avisando a Pandora-dijo Saúl serio.

Entre todos se enviaron miradas preocupadas,fuera lo que fuera,no era ese instante,aparecio Pandora,y Pitch se quedo con la boca abierta y Ana miro con...¿Celos?

-Menuda mañana más movidita-dijo Pitch pasandose la mano por la cara.

-Ya veo que estas teniendo el día bueno ¿No es asi Kozmitis Pitchiner Black? -dijo Pandora formal,con las manos detras suyo.

\- ¿Me conoces? -pregunto Pitch extrañado.

\- ¿Le conoces? -preguntaron los demás.

-Si al igual que a vosotros,Lizbeth Snow,Lizeth Fire,Blake Water y Dillian Earth o lo que es vuestro apellido humano,López Torres.  
Los hermanos Element se quedaron boquiabiertos ¡Pero si esa mujer no la habían visto nunca!

-Pandora,hay problemas en Canadá,Alberta,ese es...-dijo Raquel preocupada.

-Si,querida,es él,Wenceslao-dijo Pandora con desagrado al pronunciar el nombre del enemigo.

\- ¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder! -grito Kim lavantandose de golpe de la silla.

-Espera Kimaria,antes de iris,debéis saber que es más fuerte,debéis de tener cuidado,todos debéis de tener cuidado-suspiro-Buena suerte,jovenes Karmas y guerreros.

Acto seguido,desaparecio en un resplandor.

-Bueno...en marcha-dijo Blake levantándose dando ánimos.

* * *

De camino...

Salieron por el mismo sitio que entraron,por el "túnelacuaticomolóngraciasalquelo hallacreado",así es como lo llama hizo un caballo de luz,que le enseño a hacer Kim,para B.J,ya que el le gustaba mucho volar,aunque el no pudiera ,decidió ir corriendo,Janna,decidió ir volando,al igual que Lizbeth,Lizeth,Kim,Blake,Dillian,Raquel,Delsin y Sandy,y Pitch también hizo un caballo de pesadillas.

-Em... ¿Ana? -le llamo Pitch a Ana... ¿Tímidamente?

\- ¿Si? -dijo Ana,girandose para ver a Pitch.

-Eh...yo...q-quería s-saber s-si tu...tu...quieres m-montarte conmigo,en el c-caballo,claro,jeje,como no,jeje-dijo Pitch nervioso,y vio otra vez,a Ana extrañada,genial,la estaba asustando de nuevo.

"Enhorabuena,vas a conseguir los Oscars por asustar a la persona que te gusta,espera ¿Estoy hablando solo? Estoy hablando solo,y otra vez,y otra,y otra,sólo espero que no este hablando en voz alta ¿Estoy hablando en voz alta?" iba pensando Pitch.

\- ¿Pitch? -pregunto Ana...¿Preocupada?

\- ¿Q-qué? -pregunto Pitch saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-S-si,perfectamente...bien...¿Entonces qué me dices?¿Montas?

-Mm...vale-entonces Ana se subió al caballo pesadilla,detrás de Pitch,y Ana rodeo con sus brazos a Pitch desde atrás de la espalda para evitar que se cayese- ¿Vamos?

-Claro-afirmo Pitch.

-Pitch-le llamo Lizbeth.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto el llamado.

-Si quieres ligartela,pídele permiso a Kim-bromeo Lizbeth susurrando.

\- ¡Venga ya!¿¡Queréis dejarme en paz por un millon de años!?

-Vale no me pegues-bromeo ahora Raquel.

-Por los dioses...-dijo Pitch

Comenzaron el viaje,primero pasarian por Francia,Parí ,mientras volaba no paraba de hacer piruetas,hacia tiempo que no volaba,que no sentía el viento en la cara.

\- ¿Qué tal Kimy? Mola ¿Eh? -dijo Raquel volando baca arriba mirando a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Que si mola? Es lo siguiente ¿Y tu que tal Rubia? -pregunto a Kim mirando a su hermanita.

\- Muy bien,Danke-agradeció Raquel en alemán,entonces vio que Kim iba a decir algo hasta que que Raquel hablo-Ya se,ya se,Raquel vuela recto,vale.

Acto seguido,Raquel volvió a pe eres boca voló cerca de Blake y le tapó los ojos cariñosamente

-Hallo-saludo con cariño Kim.

-Hola Sirenita-saludo Blake coqueto.

Kim destapo los ojos de Blake,dio unas vueltas alrededor suyo,se puso de bajó de Blake,puso sus manos en las mejillas y le beso,se separó y de golpe tomó más velocidad.

\- ¿Algún comentario Mujeriego? -pregunto Blake orgulloso a Delsin.

-No,creo que no-dijo Delsin con desagrado.

-Pues entonces...mejor-dijo Blake sonriendo,esperaba que se hubiera quedado claros a Delsin que Kim era SU novia no la de ÉL.

\- ¡Qué pasada! -se oyó gritar a Lizeth.

\- ¡Estamos en Paris! -grito Dilllian entusiasmada.

\- ¡Y esa es la Torre Iffel! -grito Lizbeth emocionada.

-Una vez yo subí a la cima-dijo B.J recordándolo con alegría-Alguna vez podríamos ir ¿No crees Janna?

-Clarisimo como el agua ¿Por que no? -dijo Janna con alegría.

B.J volvió a mirar al frente,daba gracias a Dios por tener pelaje,estaba jurando que se estaba poniendo ,al ver la reacción de B.J,se le escaparon algunas tanto Pitch y Ana...

\- ¿No es asombroso? -pregunto Ana mirando la Torre Iffel.

-Si...si lo es-dijo Pitch mirando a la Torre.

Entoces Pitch notó la cabeza de Ana apoyada en su espalda,y cuando giro la cabeza,ahí estaba,Ana,apoyada en su espalda,relajada,sonriendo y mirando el és de un rato,cruzando el mar y tooolodo,eso pasaban por Estados Unidos,por alguna parte.Y eso que vieron a un grupo de niños en un parque.

-Hallo! -grito Raquel volando por al lado de los niños.

\- ¡Buen día! -grito Dillian.

\- ¡Hasta pronto! -grito Lizbeth.

\- ¡Feliz Pascua! -grito Bunny.

\- ¡Buen verano! -grito Lizeth.

\- ¡Coger un paraguas! -grito Janna.

\- ¡Escuchar la vida! -grito B.J.

\- ¡Buenas no-noches! -grito Pitch.

\- ¡Cuidado con el viernes 13! -grito Ana.

\- ¡Coger el numero 3! -grito Saúl.

\- ¡Ir a la playa! -grito Blake.

\- ¡Divertíos! -grito Kim.

\- ¡Ir a París algún día! -grito Delsin.

Y Sandy vez que se alejaron,los críos se quedaron boquiabiertos y uno que tenia un helado de chocolate,de lo sorprendido que estaba,se le cayo el helado.

* * *

En Canadá,Alberta...

Después de un movidito viaje,largo y...otra cosa que no se me ocurre,ya habían llegado... ¡ALELUYA! Ejem...siguiendo con la historia...cuando llegaron,empezaron todos a caminar para ver donde había que atacar,ahora mismo,no sabían donde estaban,pero estaban en un bosque,con grandes árboles,la verdad eran gigantescos,y además había nieve a montones,lo cual,Bunny tuvo que aguantarse.

-Hace fresco-dijo Raquel para romper el silencio.

-Claro que hace fresco-dijo Bunny temblando.

-Anda,ven aquí conejito-dijo Lizeth poniendose al lado de Bunny,una vez al lado suyo,Bunny se sintio un poco más calentito,ya que Lizeth era el espíritu del verano,y casi no sentía el frío.

-Alto-aviso B.J,y todos de golpe se pararon.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto

-Estoy oyendo algo-dijo B.J moviendo las orejas.

-Yo también lo oigo-dijo Bunny dándose cuenta.

Entoces de los arbustos salieron unas panteras negras como la noche,un poco más grandes que las normales,que más o menos están llegan a la cintura de Blake,por ejemplo,y tenían unos ojos carmesí que brillaban en la oscuridad,y los peor... ¡Menudos dientes!¡Estaban tan afilados que hasta el mismísimo Coco,se iría corriendo despavorido!...y seguro que también llamando a su madre... ¿Quién sabe?

-Puñetas-dijo fastidiada Ana.

\- ¿Y estos bichos? -dijo Pitch poniéndose en guardia.

-Déjame decirte que esos "bichos" son panteras oscuras y además son mis pequeñas-dijo una voz masculina,una vez que todos se dieron la vuelta vieron al dueño de esa voz,Wenceslao-Hola señoras y señores.

-Como se nota que necesitas compañía-dijo Ana con burla.

-Hola Viejales-dijo Raquel con burla-Creo que no debería esta aquí.

-Si,tiene razón,deberías estar en tu casita de madera-dijo Saúl señalando el bosque.

-Vaya,vaya ¿Y ellos? -dijo Wenceslao mirando a los demás- ¿Son amiguitos vuestros?

-Si,algún problema-dijo Janna a la defensiva.

-Bueno amigos no todos ¿Verdad Water? -dijo Wenceslao con burla.

-Si,y sólo te voy a decir una cosa,atrévete a hacerle daño a Kim o a mis hermanas y te juro que...-iba diciendo Blake.

\- ¿O qué? -dijo Wenceslao- ¿Vas a amenazarme con un tenedor?

-Pues que con ese "tenedor" puede hacerte papilla-dijo Lizbeth.

-Ya veo,esta bien,parece que esta que no veáis lo que puedo hacer no me respetaréis-dijo Wenceslao,entonces miro a Ana.

Wenceslao levanto la mano,y Ana empezó a sentirse sin aire,que le faltaba,en ese momento,comenzó a toser ahogadamente y agarrándole el que pasaba es que no podía respirar,notaba como si le estuviera saliendo algo,algo que le hacía mucha falta o si no no podría vivir.

\- ¡Ana! -grito Kim preocupada,corrió al lado de Ana y le sujeto antes de que se cayera.

\- ¿¡Qué le pasa!? -pregunto Raquel preocupada.

\- ¡Es Wenceslao,le esta quitando la energía vital! -grito Kim alterada.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? -grito Pitch.

\- ¡MALTIDO RATERO!¡VEN AQUÍ HIJO DE TU MADRE! -grito Kim levantándose de golpe y corría hacia Wenceslao con fuego en sus venas de la furia.

Y Wenceslao,para evitar el ataque de Kim,le tiró un cristal que había encontrado hace rato y que supo que le haría trozo de cristal le dio a Kim en la cara,en la mejilla,y por mala suerte,el cristal se le metió al notar al cristal entrar en su mejilla se paró de golpe,y el cristal que estaba dentro de su mejilla,salió solo,saliendo por el arañazo que le había hecho,cuando salió,Kim cogió el cristal de su mejilla,y la herida que tenía,se le cerró miro con furia,hizo flotar al cristal en cima de su mano y ojos azules de Kim se volvieron al rojo vivo,Kim empezó a volar,y desde arriba,le lanzo un rayo plateado,lo cual,al ser veloz,Wenceslao no consiguió esquivarlo y le golpeo,al hacer eso,Ana volvió a como antes,dejo de toser locamente y se sintió fuerte de ,de sus brazaletes,saco una cuchilla en cada brazalete,que la cuchilla llegaba a tocar en el suelo.

-Tu,si que vas a arrepentirte de haber nacido-dijo Kim con la furia recorriendo le por todo el cuerpo,y su voz sonó como si hiciera eco.

-Lo que tu digas,Kimaria,quieres hacer el honor de empezar la pelea-dijo Wenceslao,levantándose y haciendo con burla,una reverencia.

-Será un honor-dijo Kim inclinandose,y se abalanzo contra él.

Entonces las panteras,que miraban anteriormente,empezaron también a corres hacia los demá iba a atacar a Raquel,pero ella fue más rápida y le lanzó un rayo de luz.

-No deberías de enfadar al Karma de la buena suerte,te lo aconsejo-dijo Raquel advirtiendo y al extender su mano,apareció en ella una espada de luz,y el siguiente que le ataco,le partió por la mitad con la espada-Te lo advertí.

La pelea comenzó cielo empezó a llenarse de nubes negras gracias al mal humor de Kim,entonces empezó a llover,mojando a no paraba de lanzar rayos de hielo,Lizeth no paraba de lanzar flechas,Blake no paraba de lanzar bolas de agua,B.J lanzaba sus dos ozes que funcionaban como boomerangs,Dillian usando los elementos,Delsin usando su espada,Bunny sus boomerangs,Janna lanzando rayos a diestra y a siniestra,Ana usando sus cadenas,Saúl con sus cuchillas,Sandy con sus látigos,Pitch con su gigantesca oz y Raquel con su espada de luz.

\- ¡Yeah baby! -grito B.J clavándole sus ozes a una pantera-Lo siento pero...llego tu hora de irse.

\- ¡B.J cuidado! -grito Lizeth lanzando una flecha.

B.J se agachó y la flecha de Lizeth le dio a la pantera que estaba detrás de B.J.

\- ¡Gracias Fire! -agradeció B.J.

-No hay problema amigo-dijo Lizeth.

-Una pelea con tormenta ¡Qué epicidad! -dijo Blake lanzando otra bola de agua.

Janna se resbalo y cayo al suelo,una pantera que estaba cerca aprovecho para atacarla y en ese momento,se vio una oz que giraba en dirección a la pantera,una vez que la oz le dio en la cabeza a la pantera y se hizo humo,apareció B.J,cogió la oz y le ofreció la mano a Janna para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Madam-dijo B.J levantando a Janna,y...quedando tan cerca de ella al levantarle.

Se quedaron mirándose entre sí,olvidándose de lo que se estaba montando ahí,olvidándose de la lucha que se había formado,olvidándose de la lluvia,olvidándose de todo,se iban acercando cada vez más y más y cuando estuvieron apunto de darse el primer beso...la maldita pantera de las narices apareció é interrumpió magnífico momento.

\- ¿Quieres dejar a los mayores? -pregunto B.J lanzándole una de sus ozes,y noto que Janna ponía sus manos en las mejillas de B.J y le beso...ya era hora.

B.J abrió los ojos como platos,pero luego cerró los ojos y siguió con el beso,y mientras lo hacia cogió la oz que iba en dirección a ellos,y de paso,Janna lanzo un rayo a una pantera que iba a atacarlos.

-No me imaginaba que mi primer beso seria en una lucha-dijo B.J separándose.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Janna-Y mejor seguir antes de que nos hagan picadillo.

-Pero antes quiero decirte una cosa.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Janna Storm,querría usted ser mi novia?

-Con mucho gusto B.J o mejor dicho,Bunny Jahson

\- ¿Querida,quiere romper cabezas de unas panteras que dan mala confianza por su horripilante aspecto?

-Con mucho gusto,novio.

\- ¡GUERRA! -gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a reventarse a matar panteras.

Mientras tanto Kim,seguía luchando contra Wenceslao con ,aun tenía los ojos rojos de la furia pero la voz volvió a ser como sus cuchillas,había arañado a Wenceslao,pero era imposible hacerle daño,ya que se curaba rá tuvo una idea.

\- ¿Sabes que Viejales? Yo también se hacer criaturas-dijo Kim con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces esta voló y de sus manos salieron tres rayos,y estos hacía dos círculos en el suelo,cuando Kim dejo de hacer círculo con los rayos,de donde lo había hecho,salieron líneas grises,y esas líneas formaron tigres,tigres grises con los ojos ,una vez en el suelo,levanto la mano,haciendo que los tigres atacaran a este los esquivo pegando un salto y lanzándoles navajas.

-Pues veo que- ¡Arg! -grito de dolor Wenceslao tocando se la mano.

-La lluvia...es agua,claro,el agua es ácido para ti-dijo Kim recordando que los brujos y brujas,si tocaban el agua,se hacia ácido para ellos-Pero...¿Por que no te afectaba antes? Seguro que habías bebido una de tus estúpidas elixires.

-Si me tome uno,y se ya pasando el efecto,así que,ha sido un gran placer verte Kimaria,y quiero dejarte claro una cosa ¡Tu eres la auténtica bruja aquí! -grito Wenceslao lanzandole una maldición a Kim-Posiblemente seas intocable al agua...y a tu noviete por un rato.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto Kim asustada.

-Hasta la próxima,Kimaria Overcome Steal-y con eso,Wenceslao desapareció y con el,las panteras.

A Kim le empezó a doler locamente la el eso lo que hacia que le doliera le había lanzado una maldición de que no pudiera tocar el agua o si no le quemaría como si fuera fuego,y ese es lo que como si estuviera quemá tanto dolor,no pudo soportarlo más,y empezó a demás al oír los gritos de Kim,fueron rápidamente y cuando la vieron estaban sus brazos rojos parte de su cara estaba roja,toda su piel se estaba volviendo roja por el agua de la lluvia.Y Blake preocupado fue rápidamente a socorrerla...mala idea.

\- ¡Kim!¿¡Qué te-!? -Blake,al tocarla,Kim grito más fuerte,y cayo de rodillas,Blake,preocupado,vio donde había tocado a Kim,en el brazo,se puso más rojo como si le quemara,y Blake,asustado de lo que hubiera hecho,se miró la mano y luego miro a Kim,se agachó junto a Kim sin tocarla y como si intentara no tocarla,puso sus brazos encima de ella sin tocarla para evitar un poco que no le cayese el agua encima- ¿Kim?¿Qué te pasa?

-E...es Wen...ceslao,m...me ha mal...decido,no p...puedo toc...tocar el agu...a,ni siqui...era a...ti...p-por...un...r-rato...-dijo Kim dolorida intentando evitar los gritos,se notaba que a Kim se le empezó a llenar los ojos de lágrimas,los que hacia que empezara a gritar de dolor de nuevo.

En ese momento,vinieron los demás.Y justo en ese momento,Kim no pudo soportarlo y se desmayó,pero antes de que se cayese,B.J le cogió.

\- ¡Kim!¡Por MIM!¿¡Qué le pasa!?¿¡Por qué esta...como si estuviera quemándose!? -dijo Raquel alterada de ver a su hermana así.

-Es Wenceslao,la ha maldecido,no podrá tocar el agua por un rato-dijo Blake preocupado y entristecido.

-Entonces hay que sacarla de aquí-dijo Pitch levantándose.

-Tiene razón la lluvia no ayudara-dijo B.J intentando levantarla.

-Déjame levantarla a mi-dijo Delsin cogiendola en brazos y levantándola-Vamos,debemos de ir al templo lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**Tan tan taaaan ¿Qué pasara con Kim?¿Qué pasara con Blake?¿Qué pasara con la maldición?¿Qué pasara con mi madre? Ni idea ¡Pues lo averiguareis en el siguiente capítulo! Lo de mi madre no,lo otro ¡Hasta lueguito!**


	7. Chapter 7: Un nuevo problema

**Holita a todos ¿Que tal?¿Me extrañaron? Siento el retraso,es que me he mudado a Bristol,Inglaterra,y digamos que no he tenido internet,no tengo casa...lo que significa que estoy viviendo en un hotel...guardense los comentarios...pero ahora seguro que os estáis preguntando "Si has dicho que no tenías internet ¿Cómo has subido el capítulo/episodio?" Buena pregunta,me han dejado un poco de internet los del hotel,han sido los ingleses amables con nosotros,los españoles,en darnos un poco de internet...aunque hay una que no me cae bien...y una cosa más,la canción que aparece en el capítulo/episodio anterior,es de Rush Smith y la canción se llama Monsters,si no sabéis de que hablo,leer el anterior y lo sabré ya,vamos a dejar las charlas y a leer.  
**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En la habitación de Kim...

Todo estaba oscuro,recordaba la pelea...la maldición temporal y...cuando se desmayo.Y Kim...lo que más le extrañó es que...la oscuridad que veía...le parecía...relajante y no era que la oscuridad le ponía nerviosa,era sólo que la oscuridad nunca le pareció relajante,y eso que ella era nocturna,le costaba dormirse,se solía quedar despierta hasta que le entrará el sueño,había estado tantas veces despierta,que ya le parecía que había desarrollado visión nocturna,el caso era que no quería despertar,estaba tan comoda,hasta le pareció ver una luz,brillante y blanca que se hacía más grande...¿O era que se acercaba?¿Qué era esa luz?¿Era la típica luz al final del túnel?¿Estaba...muerta? Pero era imposible que estuviera muerta,ella...ya era un espíritu,no podía estar muerta ¡No puede estar muerta! Una persona no muere dos veces ¿Verdad? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.Y de repente,esa luz blanca,se esfumó,como si fuera humo,y empezó a sentir dolor,como si le quemara algo,quería gritar,decir algo,quejarse...pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca,intentó mover una pierna,el brazo...lo que fuera...pero...no podía...es como si sus miembros del cuerpo no quisieran colaborar...decidió abrir los ojos...era lo único que conseguía mover,abrió los ojos,la luz le pareció cegadora y volvió a cerrarlos,un intento más,los abrió de nuevo,ya no le parecía tan cegadora,parpadeo un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbrarán a la vez que consiguió ver con claridad,miro a su alrededor,vio que estaba en su habitación,su habitación tenía un balcón (ahí solía poner plantas y las cuidaba) un armario blanco (o closet blanco) una cama matrimonial redonda con las mantas plateadas y las sábanas blancas,dos mesitas de noche a los lados de cristal,encima de las mesitas hay una lámpara,encima de la mesita de la izquierda,aparte de la lámpara,había una foto de Blake y Kim en una de las playas del Caribe (en la foto aparecían Blake y Kim tumbados en la arena,uno al lado del otro,Blake aparecía con una playera de tirantes blanca y su traje de baño de varios tonos de azul que parecían mezclarse,Kim aparecía con el pelo recogido con una trenza,unos shorts vaqueros azules,la parte de arriba del bikini que era de color azul hielo,aunque en realidad sólo se les veía a los dos de la cabeza a la cintura,en la foto Kim aparecía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Blake,él rodeaba a Kim de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo,ambos mirando a la cámara sonrientes,mostrando los relucientes dientes blancos y Blake parecía que él era el que sostenía la cámara) encima de la mesita también estaba una cajita de madera oscura con bordes dorados y su collar con el zafiro,enfrente de la cama había un cofre grande de maderas claras con bordes plateados (nunca sabréis lo que se guarda ahi dentro,muajajaja),pegado a la pared izquierda estaba el escritorio (el escritorio tenía una pequeña estantería en la que guardaba algunos libros,dos cilindros donde guardaba los lápices,bolígrafos,rotuladores,y en un cajón guardaba una libreta donde solía dibujar y un diario donde escribía su vida,además solía servir para librarse del enfado y tranquilizarse) en el lado derecho de la puerta del balcón había un tocador de maderas claras,encima de el había un peine (cepillo) ,una cajita donde guardaba collares y otra donde guardaba los pendientes,en el lado izquierdo de la puerta del balcón había una cómoda,entonces vio su ropa,en la silla del escritorio,hecha un desastre...espera...si su ropa esta ahí...y no la tiene puesta...¿Entonces eso significa que esta...? Kim abrió los ojos como platos,los miembros del cuerpo decidieron colaborar,se destapo rápidamente,olvidándose del dolor y vio que tenía su pijama puesto (una playera de tirantes blanca con el dibujo de un delfín saltando y un pantalón corto negro) Kim suspiro del alivio,entonces se paró a pensar de nuevo,si estuvo en coma,entonces...¿Cómo es que tenía el pijama puesto? Y lo más importante...¿¡Quien la había cambiado!? Volvió a ponerse ese momento paso Raquel con una bandeja en la que había un vaso de zumo y una tostada con mermelada de fresa.Y Raquel,al ver a su hermana mayor despierta se quedo en shock,lo que le preocupó un poco a Kim.

\- ¿Raquel estas...? -pregunto Kim preocupada,pero Raquel le interrumpió

\- ¡Aaaahhh! -grito Raquel de la emoción,casi haciendo que se vuelquen el zumo y la tostada,se acercó rápidamente a la cama,dejo la bandeja en la mesita y se lanzo sobré Kim para abrazarla- ¡Estas bien!¡Estas bien!¿Estas bien verdad?

-Si hermanita,estoy bien-dijo Kim devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- ¡Geniaaaaal! -grito de la emoción Raquel-Pensé que estabas muerta

-Wo,wo,wo ¿Cómo que has pensado que me he muerto? Raquel tu ya sabes que tu hermana es de acero y nadie se puede deshacer de ella-dijo Kim animando a su hermana y a la vez separándose.

-Eso ya lo se,nadie se puede deshacer de ti,ni siquiera ese viejales-dijo Raquel separándose.

-Tu lo has dicho peque-dijo Kim removiendo los cabellos de Raquel y dándole un beso en la frente-Y no dejaré que ese viejo te haga daño,a nadie.

-Tu...

-Y mi instinto protector,lo se.

-Oh por cierto,te traje el desayuno-dijo Raquel cogiendo la bandeja y mostrándosela a Kim.

-Gracias hermanita-dijo Kim cogiendo la bandeja y poniéndola sobre sus piernas.

-Lo he hecho yo

-Gracias Raquel-dijo Kim cogiendo la tostada y después de decir lo siguiente tomó un mordisco a la tostada-Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en coma?

-No te asustes...has estado...dos días

Kim casi se ahoga con el trozó de tostada al oír eso ¿Dos días?¿De verdad?

\- ¿D-dos días?¿Entonces que habéis estado haciendo mientras tanto? -pregunto Kim curiosa.

-Bueno,todos nos hemos puesto de los nervios al ver que no despertabas,y digamos que Pitch no ayudaba.

\- ¿Es que ha hecho algo?

-No nada,es sólo que al ser el espíritu del miedo,con la presencia puede...ya sabes.

-Entiendo.

-Pero bueno,también se a preocupado-dijo Raquel,entonces se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-Le diré a todos que estas despierta,te espero en el salón del trono con los demás.

* * *

En el salón del trono...

Todos estaban muertos de la preocupación,no muertos porque son inmortales pero estaban nerviosos,incluso la gótica de Ana,incluso Pitch.Él era muy amigo de Kim,y no podía soportar ver a su mejor amiga...y enemiga así,hasta se le paso por la cabeza que estaba muerta,los demás pensaron lo mismo,pero bueno,ahora ninguno pensaba que estaba muerta.

\- ¡Esta muerta,seguro que si! -grito Pitch angustiado.

Olvidar lo que he dicho.

-Tranquilízate-dijo Ana intentando mantener la calma.

\- ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice!?

-Pitch...

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer que este pasando esto!

-Pitch...

\- ¡Arg,cállate!

\- ¡A mi nadie me grita! -grito Ana levantándose,se acercó a Pitch y le pegó una bofetada con la mano en la mejilla.

-Ay...Dioses...como...ay-dijo Pitch dolorido tocandose la mejilla que se le había puesto roja y le comenzó a escocer brutalmente-Tienes las manos de Kim.

-Si lo dices por cuando te pegó la bofetada en mitad de la guerra,entonces si,tengo las manos de Kim-dijo Ana orgullosa.

\- ¿Podéis tranquilizaros? -pregunto Pandora tranquila y sería.

\- ¿Es que no te preocupa lo que le pasa a Kim? -pregunto Blake nervioso y preocupado.

-Blake tiene razón,no pareces estar preocupada-dijo Lizbeth dándole la razón a Blake.

-No me preocupa porque se que esta bien-dijo Pandora segura y lo siguiente lo susurro,en un susurro tan bajo que nadie lo podria oír-Pero ha estado a punto de morir...

En ese momento,Raquel baja las escaleras que llevan directamente a la sala del trono.

\- ¡Chicos!¡Ni os imagináis lo que ha pasado! -grito Raquel llena de alegría y terminando de bajar las escaleras.

\- ¿¡Qué paso!? -pregunto Pitch poniéndose enfrente de Raquel rápidamente.

\- ¿¡Esta viva!? -pregunto Blake.

\- ¿¡Esta muerta!? -pregunto Delsin.

\- ¿¡Ha resucitado!? -pregunto Ana.

\- ¿¡Ha desaparecido!? -pregunto Dillian.

\- ¿¡Se ha congelado!? -pregunto Lizbeth.

\- ¿¡Se ha quemado!? -pregunto Lizeth.

-Su ropa si,ella no-dijo Raquel.

\- ¡Vamos di algo no te quedes embobada! -grito Pitch impaciente poniéndose de rodillas.

\- ¡Ya. esta. despierta! -grito Raquel contagiando la alegría.

-Voy a comprobarlo-dijo Blake levantándose.

-Alto ahí camarada,deja que se cambie ¿Vale? -dijo Raquel poniéndose en su camino.

-Okey,pero si tarda subiré como el rayo

-Si tu lo dices...

\- ¿De verdad?¿¡En serio!? -dijo Pitch sacudiendo a Raquel de los hombros.

\- ¡Que. si. esta. viva! -grito Raquel agarrando a Pitch de los brazos y sacudiendole.

-Puedes ser tan amable de pellizcarme-dijo Pitch ofreciendo su brazo a Ana.

\- ¿Por qué yo? -pregunto Ana extrañada.

-Porque se que tu lo harás fuerte-dijo Pitch inseguro de lo que pedía.

-Vaaale,pero yo que tu mordería algo mientras

\- ¿Por qué...?

-Porque te va a doler...y mucho,así que toma esta mini toalla-dijo Ana ofreciendo a Pitch la mini toalla.

-Gracias pero creo que no hará...¡Aayy! -dijo Pitch siendo interrumpido bruscamente por el pellizco de Ana en el brazo y luego esta lo soltó- ¡Joder!¡Como duele!

-Te dije que te la pusieras la toalla en la boca-dijo Ana cruzando los brazos.

\- ¡Ya lo se!¡Pero avisa!

* * *

En la habitación de Kim...

Ya había terminado el desayuno,había dejado la bandeja en la mesita,había hecho la cama y ahora se estaba peinando porque parecía que se había escapado del manicomio,cuando término de peinarse se quedo mirando al espejo,a su reflejo,pensó en la luz que había visto antes ¿Iba a morirse?¿Estuvo apunto pero le dieron otra oportunidad? Y además ¿Las quemaduras de antes?¿Dónde estaban?¿Se había pasado la estúpida maldición de los co...jines? Qué la verdad no tiene sentido que sea la maldición de un cojín pero bueno...el caso es que ya no tenía esas quemaduras,se levantó y vio su ropa hecha cenizas,que no eran cenizas pero si estaban chamuscadas,cogió la camisa,por lo menos la camisa había salido bien,hasta que se le ocurrió darle la vuelta...retiro lo dicho.

-Genial-dijo Kim con sarcasmo-Ahora esta preciosa.

Dejo la camisa en la silla y se quedo mirando a la ropa chamuscada.

-Podría pedirle a BJ que lo arreglé con su poder de reparar cosas-se quedo pensando Kim-Pero eso sería usarlo...da igual,tengo más ropa,además tampoco es para tanto,lo importante es que nadie se ha hecho daño...bueno...en realidad yo he sido la que ha estado quemándose...arg...genial ahora estoy hablando sola...y otra vez...y otra...

Kim se dio la vuelta,dirigiéndose a la cómoda,una vez estaba enfrente,abrió el primer cajón.

-Vamos a ver...

* * *

En la sala del trono...

-Me ofrezco voluntario para ir a por ella-dijo Blake y levanto la mano.

-Blake tranquilízate,vendrá-dijo Pitch.

-Vaya,Black te lo tomas con calma,no como antes-dijo Dillian cruzando los brazos.

-Eso es porque todos los nervios se han ido al demonio y también porque no me quedan-dijo Pitch intentando estar relajado.

-He ahí la explicación-dijo Janna.

\- ¿Hallo? -se oyó hablar una voz femenina y cuando todos se dieron la vuelta, vieron a la dueña de esa voz,era Kim,y con ello vieron lo que tenía tenía puesto,una sudadera corta de abajo (que llegaba hasta por encima de la cintura) color blanco,por debajo una playera de manga larga color verde esmeralda,aún seguía teniendo los brazaletes plateados que llegaban hasta por la mitad del brazo,también seguía teniendo el collar con el zafiro,unos pantalones vaqueros,el cinturón color negro y la hebilla era un círculo plateado,unas zapatillas converses de bota negras (Es la ropa que llevará a partir de ahora...ya que la otra se chamusco...o se quemó)

-Wo...estas...wo...¡Wo! -dijo Blake embobado.

-Jeje,oh vamos,tampoco es para tanto,sólo es ropa nueva,ya esta-dijo Kim encogiendo los hombros.

\- ¡Venga ya! Si te ves genial,de verdad,mira ¿Sandy como se ve? -pregunto Blake girandose para ver a Sandy.

Este levantó los pulgares.

\- ¿¡Ves!?

-Blake si quieres que me ponga roja,lo estas consiguiendo.

-En realidad,estoy intentando que te pongas roja.

\- ¿Por?

-Porque te ves muy tierna

Kim iba a decir algo pero Ana le interrumpió.

-Muy...bonito,pero ya tendréis tiempo de ligar después,Kim,Pandora tiene que verte para asegurarse que se te fue la puñetera maldición-dijo Ana de mal humor.

-No digas esas cosas delante de los más pequeños muchacha-dijo Bunny riñendole a Ana,pero esta miro a otro lado,entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien- ¿Oye chicos dónde esta BJ?

-Estará es su habitación-dijo Lizeth dando alguna sugerencia.

-O en la sala de entrenamiento,él me dijo que estaría ahí-dijo Janna.

-Voy a...-iba a decir Kim,pero le interrumpió Lizbeth.

-Perdón,pero podría ir otro,a ti te tiene que ver Pandora-dijo Lizbeth recordándoselo.

-Ah,si ¿Bunny quieres ir tu? -pregunto Kim girandose para ver a Bunny.

-Vale,luego os alcanzo ¿Estaréis en el salón verdad? -dijo Bunny dándose la vuelta para irse.

Sandy asintió con la cabeza.

-Sip,lo que dice el pequeñajo- afirmo Delsin.

-Okey,entonces nos vemos luego-dijo Bunny subiendo las escaleras de la derecha-Buscare primero en la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

En la sala de entrenamiento...

BJ se encontraba usando sus oces como boomerangs,lanzándoselos a un muñeco,al que acabo cortándole la cabeza,haciendo que rodara por el suelo,luego levantó la mano (pata) para coger la oz que volvía,una vez que lo cogió la miro un poco y pensó en afilar las dos oces un poco para que cortaran más,pero "no se dio cuenta" que cierto conejo de pelaje gris le veía por la puerta "sin que se enterarse" el otro conejo adolescente...

-Sal Bunny,se que estas ahí haciendo de espía-dijo BJ afilando una de las oces

\- ¿Yo?¿Haciendo de espía? Por favor yo ya no juego a esas cosas,eso es de críos-dijo Bunny saliendo de detrás de la puerta y poniéndose al lado de BJ.

-Pues...yo conozco a personas mayores que juegan a los espías aún,lo que lo convierte...en un juego tanto de niños como de mayores-dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la oz que afilaba.

-Sabes me sorprende.

\- ¿El qué? -pregunto BJ extrañado levantando la mirada para ver a Bunny con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-Lo de las oces,las usas como si fueran boomerangs ¿Cómo haces para no cortarte?

-Tengo lo que se llama...buenos reflejos.

-Eso se nota ¿Pero no tienes miedo de cortarte?

-Casi que no,pero para evitar el miedo,no pienso en eso.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has cortado?

-Si...cuando los use por primera vez,aunque no se ven las cicatrices,pero tengo una cicatriz visible.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Ves esta línea un poco más oscura que mi pelaje? -BJ señalo la línea que cruzaba por encima de su ojo izquierdo,que comenzaba desde encima de la ceja hasta un poco más abajo del ojo (casi llegando a la mejilla) ,que tenía el color de un vainilla un poco más oscuro que el de su pelaje.

-Si-afirmo Bunny viendo la línea.

-Esa es la cicatriz visible.

-¿Me estas diciendo que estuviste apunto de perder un ojo? -pregunto Bunny sorprendido.

-Si no fuera porque cerré el ojo a tiempo,lo habría perdido,y tendría que haber llevado un parche como un pirata.

-Me parece increíble que aunque sepas que puedes perder el ojo,sigues con eso.

-Ya,lo mismo me dice Kim,Janna,Saúl,...para ser exactos...todos lo dicen,y tu estas incluido ahora.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo me traumatizaría si veo a un crió sin ojo.

-A ti todo te traumatiza-dijo BJ con una sonrisa.

-Oye ¿Tienes más poderes aparte de...eso de reparar con energía?

\- ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas cotilla? (o chismoso) -pregunto BJ gracioso.

-Porque quiero,y no soy un cotilla

-Todos somos unos cotillas,sólo que cada uno tiene un nivel diferente.

\- ¿Y...vas a contestar?

-Jaja,claro,si tengo más poderes aparte de ese.

-Como por ejemplo...

-Por ejemplo puedo trepar por las paredes.

\- ¿¡En serio!?¿Quién eres?¿El hijo de Spiderman?

-A lo mejor...jajaja

-Demostración,por si acaso me mientes.

-No soy un mentiroso,eso lo es Ana.

Entonces salió corriendo directo a una pared,salto y como si fuera una araña,se pegó en ella y empezó a trepar por las paredes de la sala.

-Wo,como mola.

-Eso ya lo se-dijo BJ sentándose en el techo.

\- ¿Puedes lanzar telarañas? Porque si lo puedes hacer,eres realmente su hijo.

-Jejeje no,no puedo hacerlo -BJ trepo hasta una pared y se sentó (ya se que parece raro) .

-Uy,que pena,habría molado.

-Seguro que si,pero me conformo con poder trepar.

\- ¿Tienes algún otro?

-Si,puedo ver visiones.

\- ¿De lo que va a pasar?

-Em...no,digamos que visiones de donde se pueden encontrar las cosas,aunque ahora que lo dices,tengo pocas,pero muy pocas,visiones de lo que va a pasar-dijo BJ paseando (trepando) por las paredes-También puedo hacerme invisible,controlar la electricidad...

-Algo que tienes en común con tu novia ¿Eh? -pregunto Bunny con una sonrisa picara.

-Jeje,si...también tengo resistencia sobrehumana,fuerza sobrehumana,puedo crear explosiones sin la ayuda de nada,puedo ver los movimientos que vas a hacer,estudiarte...

\- ¿Estudiarme?

-Sip,me sirve,por ejemplo,a la hora de luchar,si estudio tus movimientos...

-Ah,claro,sabes como me muevo y te da ventaja,pero si ya puedes ver los movimientos que voy a hacer ¿De que te sirve el otro?

-Ni idea.

-Pues vamos bien ¿Eh? -dijo Bunny con sarcasmo.

-Jaja,si ya-dijo BJ dando un salto,a Bunny casi le da un infarto al ver que este se iba a golpear contra el suelo (piso) pero en vez de hacerse daño,cayo de pie como los gatos.

-Ya te quedan 6 vidas.

\- ¿Qué? Ah,claro,si

\- ¿Alguna otra habilidad? O poder,como lo quieras llamar.

-Puedo transformarme en otra persona.

-Eso...mola,transformate en...Pitch.

-Okey...-BJ comenzó a brillar,cubriéndola en un resplandor,y cuando paró de brillar,frente a Bunny se encontraba un Pitch de ojos azul hielo- ¡Tachan!

\- ¡Que pasada! Aunque los ojos y la voz te delatan,tu voz sigue siendo la tuya y los ojos...

-Ya lo se,aún estoy practicando-Entonces BJ volvió a cubrirse en un resplandor y se transformó en Bunny.

-Hey,tengo un hermano gemelo-bromeo Bunny.

En ese momento apareció Lizbeth y Lizeth

-Oye chicos...¿Tienes un hermano gemelo? -pregunto Lizeth extrañada mirando a BJ,aunque ninguna de las dos sabía que era él,sólo Bunny.

\- ¿Dos...?-pregunto Lizbeth extrañada.

-No no no,no soy su hermano ni nada-BJ volvió a cubrirse en un resplandor y se transformó en el de siempre-Soy yo,BJ.

-Uh,mola-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Lo se,lo mismo he dicho yo-dijo Bunny.

-Bueno ¿Vais a venir o qué? -pregunto Lizeth.

* * *

En el salón...

Cuando entraron los cuatro (BJ,Bunny,Lizeth y Lizbeth) vieron a Pandora,cogiendo las manos de Kim,y está con líneas brillantes por su piel,lo que estaba haciendo Pandora es asegurarse de que la maldición se había ido,lo había hecho antes mientras dormía Kim,sólo que la última vez tenía un poco y ahora parecía ser que no tenía nada,ya se encontraba bien.

-Bien,no tienes nada-dijo Pandora soltando las manos,haciendo que las línea brillantes que paseaban por la piel de Kim desaparecieran.

-Eso significa que...-dijo Kim sonriendo.

-Estas curada,ya no eres intocable al agua.

\- ¡Toma ya! -grito de alegría Kim y abrazo a Blake sin esperar una palabra suya.

\- ¡Cómo me alegra volver a abrazarte! -grito Blake devolviendo

Entonces se empezó a oír que algo que se rompia,algo grande se rompia,un sonido semejante al hielo cuando se rompia,ese sonido venía de afuera,salieron del templo preocupados,y al ver hacia arriba vieron de donde provenía,la cúpula que protegía al templo,impidiendo que el agua lo inundara,se estaba rompiendo,había una grieta y en ese momento vino uno de los caballeros corriendo.

\- ¡Señorita Karma!¡El diamante!¡No está! -dijo el caballero alterado señalando al hueco en forma de rombo encima de la puerta.

-Ah no...estamos perdidos-dijo Saúl preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Eso es malo? -pregunto Dillian.

-Es muy malo,si no tenemos ese diamante la cúpula se romperá y...-dijo Ana preocupada.

-Se inundara todo esto-dijo Delsin entrando en pánico.

Sandy hizo un signo de exclamación.

\- ¡Nos ahogaremos! -grito Janna entrando en pánico y pensó "Claro,eso si no salimos,y además Blake tiene ventaja,él puede respirar por debajo del agua"

-Si,si puede-dijo Saúl mirando a Janna (Le había leído los pensamientos)

\- ¿Pero que hace ese diamante? -pregunto Blake.

-Ese diamante es mágico,hace que se mantenga la cúpula,sin el,nos quedaremos como la Atlántida-dijo Raquel de los nervios.

Entonces salió un chorro de agua de la grieta provocando un pequeño susto en todos (incluido Pitch) .

-Hay que encontrar ese diamante-dijo Pitch decidido.

Sandy asintió ante el comentario de Pitch,también estaba de acuerdo en encontrar el diamante lo antes posible.

-Yo se como-dijo Pandora haciendo que todos se dieran la vuelta esperanzados.

* * *

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado,y si faltan palabras lo siento mucho,yo escribo todas pero por alguna razón se borran solas...a lo mejor son tímidas y no quieren salir...vivir en un hotel me esta afectando...bueno,tener un buen día/tarde/noche y por cierto...no aceptéis hierba del coco  
(Pitch: ¿Quién dice?) yo digo (Pitch: Si Kim) ahora si ¡Hasta- (Pitch: ¡Lueguito!) ... (Pitch: Oh vamos ¡Yo quería decirlo alguna vez! Además no me quites las ilusiones) En realidad te las estoy destrozando que es diferente (Pitch: (con sarcasmo) te quiero)(con sarcasmo también) Yo también te quiero.**

**XD Ahora si ¡Hasta luego!**


	8. Chapter 8: Persecución en Grecia

**Hallo!Es geht dir gut?Ja?...¿Habéis entendido algo? Ahora lo digo en castellano "¡Hola!¿Estáis bien?¿Si?" Bueno dejando los idiomas aparte,aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En el templo...

La verdad,nadie sabía que pretendía Pandora,ella dijo que tenía un plan,que sabía que hacer,pero nadie se esperaba que los condujera a un túnel,lleno de hiedras y charcos,un túnel subterráneo en el templo que nadie sabía que estaba,ni siquiera Kim lo sabía,ni los demás Karmas,ni BJ,ni los caballeros.Sólo parecía ser que Pandora lo sabí que nadie se pierda,Pandora los condujo al jardín. En el jardín había un manzano,ya que Raquel estaba obsesionada con las manzanas,Kim decidió plantar uno,pero ahí había algo escondido. Una vez llegaron Pandora pronuncio unas palabras en griego antiguo (que sólo logró entenderlas Pitch) y delante de Pandora,a sus pies,se abrió un túnel,en el que tenía unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban hacia a bajo. Cuando entraron todos,se cerró el túnel y empezaron a bajar,caminar y caminar,hasta que llegaron a...una pared,de ladrillos de piedra que de esta salían hiedras,parecía que nadie había entrado desde hace un milenio...

-Kim-le llamo Pandora.

-Em...¿Si? -dijo Kim.

-Tu zafiro,lo necesito

\- ¿Okey? -Kim se quitó el collar y se lo dio a Pandora.

-Gracias.

Pandora puso el zafiro del collar en un hueco pequeño circular que había en uno de los ladrillos de piedra,una vez que lo puso,el zafiro empezó a brillar con intensidad,los huecos de los ladrillos brillaron en una luz azul celeste,entonces empezó a temblar la pared y el collar que estaba puesto en el hueco,se cayó,y Kim aprovecho para cogerlo y los ladrillos empezaron a separarse,dejando ver una puerta de oro,que perdió su brillo por causa del tiempo. Pandora hizo un gran esfuerzo en mover la puerta (lo que requirió la ayuda de algunos) y una vez dentro vieron un altar con una pequeña línea gruesa que lo rodeaba,haciendo un círculo alrededor de este,y en la línea gruesa que formaba el círculo,había agua,haciendo que la línea pareciera un riachuelo.Y como en el pasillo,todo estaba lleno de hiedras.

\- ¿Que es este sitio? -pregunto Janna curiosa.

-Es un portal-dijo sería Pandora.

\- ¿Hacia donde? -pregunto ahora Lizbeth.

-Al mundo de los humanos.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué nos traes aquí? -pregunto Pitch extrañado,sabiendo lo que le contaron de pequeño sobre ella,no confiaba en Pandora.

-Tendréis que ir al mundo humano.

Sandy hizo a todos,y luego un signo de interrogación.

-Verás,amigo,el diamante que buscábamos nos lo ha quitado Wenceslao,aprovechó la maldición de Kim para mantenernos distraídos mientras él lo robaba,y con este nuevo problema,lo usa como distracción

\- ¿Distracción de qué? -pregunto Delsin.

-Distracción de vuestro objetivo principal,salvar la Tierra.

-Aahh,ya veo...-dijo Dillian dándose cuenta.

-Por eso aconsejo que lo hagáis lo antes posible.

-¿Estas de broma no? Sólo es buscar un diamante con forma de rombo-dijo BJ como si fuera lo más normal de mundo pero notó la mirada seria de Pandora y empezó a dudar- ¿Verdad?

-Wenceslao ha separado el diamante en 6 partes.

-Ya decía yo que a ese viejo le gusta jugar-dijo Ana enojada.

\- ¿Dónde están las partes? Si lo sabes claro-dijo Bunny buscando una pista.

-Las 6 partes están divididas en 6 sitios distintos,Grecia,Italia,Estados Unidos,Australia,Francia y Egipto.

-Fantástico...-dijo Saúl con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Pero en que lugar de esos países? -pregunto Blake.

-De Grecia,Atenas;de Italia,Florida;de Estados Unidos,Burgess;de Australia,Adelaida;de Francia,París;y de Egipto,Alexandria-iba diciendo Pandora.

\- ¿Italia?¡De ahí soy yo! -dijo BJ emocionado.

\- ¿Entonces me haces una pizza? -bromeo Pitch.

-Deja que lo piense...no-dijo BJ.

-Pensaba que eras de Alemania también-dijo Bunny viendo que sus pensamientos sobre él no eran exactos.

-El padre de Kim y de Raquel,mientras estaba vivo aún,me trajo en uno de sus viajes de trabajo a Italia-susurro BJ con cuidado que no le oyeran Raquel y Kim.

\- ¿Por qué susurras? -pregunto susurrando Bunny.

-Porque no quiero incomodar a Raquel y Kim,no les gusta hablar del tema-explico BJ susurrando.

\- ¿Podéis ya dejar los susurros para más tarde? -pregunto Dillian de brazos cruzados.

-Claro-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Como iba diciendo,para abrir el portal,tendréis que dar una gota de vuestra sangre-explico Pandora seria.

\- ¿Todos? -pregunto Kim nerviosa,notando un escalofrío recorrer su espalda,Pitch,ya que sabía el miedo de las personas,miro a Kim preocupado.

-Todos-contesto Pandora-Y lo tendréis que hacer con esto.

Pandora hizo aparecer en su mano una pequeña cuchilla de plata,con la punta muy afilada,lo que daba un poco de escalofríos tener que pincharse con eso.

-Bueno...¿Quien será el primero o primera? -pregunto Pandora mirando a todos.

Todos se miraron entre si nerviosos ¿Quien sería el primero,en pincharse con la maldita cuchilla que daba más mala confianza que un...? Un...un...¡Lo que sea!

-Yo-dijo Ana con valentía-No se porque os da tanto miedo pincharos con una cuchillita.

-A mi no me a miedo-contesto Pitch cruzandose de brazos como si le ofendiera.

-Entonces se el Coco y hombre que eres,y ve tu primero ¿O tienes miedo? -dijo Ana con voz retadora.

\- ¿Yo?¿Miedo? Puf ¿Desde cuándo? Ese es mi segundo nombre-dijo Pitch con valentía.

-¿Tu segundo nombre no era Kozmitis?¿O era Pitchiner? -dijo Saúl dudoso.

-Entonces...es mi tercer nombre-dijo Pitch corrigiendo lo dicho de antes.

-Pero entonces tendrías un nombre muy largo "Kozmitis Pitchiner Miedo Black"-dijo Saúl pensativo.

-Oye niño deja de ponerme el caso más difícil-dijo Pitch poniéndose a la altura de Saúl.

-Mi. nombre. Es. Saúl-dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Vaaaale-dijo Pitch levantándose- ¿Y a mi que me importa?

\- ¿Entonces te importa ESTO? -Saúl,le golpeo la entrepierna a Pitch con toda la fuerza que el podía,pero lo suficiente fuerte para doler.

-Ah...mis...-Pitch,del dolor tuvo que ponerse de rodillas.

-Ahí tienes el odio que tienen los niños hacia ti-dijo Lizeth casi riéndose.

-Veo que eso si te importa...-dijo Saúl sonriendo.

-No te lo puedes creer ¿Eh Pitch? Tan pequeño y aún así la mala leche que tiene ¿Eh? -dijo Delsin casi riéndose.

-Ya...lo se...y encima...aparenta tener 9 años-dijo Pitch dolorido.

-10 años-dijo Saúl con mirada amenazante,parecía mentira,tan mono y pequeño y aún así sabe dar patadas en la entrepierna de la gente,así son los niños de hoy en día.

¿Podemos seguir? -pregunto Pandora de brazos cruzados con mirada seria,esa mirada hicieron que todos volvieran a donde estaban,y que Pitch se levantara y se pusiera recto de nuevo (aunque el dolor le estaba comiendo vivo,y si,Saúl le dio bastante fuerte) -Bien,Pitchiner ¿Podría darme su mano?

-Em...claro-Pitch extendió su brazo para ofrecerle la mano.

Una vez que Pandora le cogió de la muñeca,con la cuchilla,le pincho en el dedo le pinchó y empezó a salir sangre.

-Mantén la mano así,no la vuelques-Pandora cogió un vaso de cristal y lo puso debajo de la mano de Pitch-Bien ahora vuelque la mano.

Pitch volcó su mano,haciendo que la sangre se deslizará hasta caer en el vaso.

-Vale,ya puedes quitarla no hace falta más-dijo Pandora quitando el vaso-Con una gota sirve.

Pitch quitó la mano,y volvió con los demás.

-Bueno ¿Quién va ahora? -pregunto Pandora,todos se miraron nerviosos,de nuevo.

-Yo-dijo Ana andando hacia Pandora,ofreció su mano,y Pandora hizo lo mismo con Ana,y luego esta volvió con los demás-Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Y así Pandora lo hizo con todos. Cuando alguno ofrecía a Kim que si quería ir primero,ella se negaba rotundamente.A ella nunca le gustó las agujas,porque rima con bruja...broma...no le gustaba ver como su propia sangre salía de su piel,digamos que Kim y la sangre no se llevaban bien. Hasta qué Pandora cayó en la cuenta de que aún faltaba Kim.

-Kim-le llamo Pandora.

\- ¿Si? -pregunto ella nerviosa.

-Faltas tu.

\- ¿Yo?¿Seguro? Puf,seguro que te estas confundiendo.

-Kim,es necesario que des una gota de tu sangre,porque si no lo haces,aunque se abra el portal,tu no podrás entrar.

\- ¿No hay otra forma?

-No.

-Oh,mein Gott...-dijo Kim abrazandose a si misma.

-Escucha Azulina,no tienes que estar nerviosa,esta tan afilada que no notarás na -¡Ay! -Pitch fue interrumpido por ser pisado fuertemente en el pie por parte de Blake,que le miraba como si dijera "cállate y no lo empeores".

-Escucha Sirenita,no tienes porque temer ¿Vale? Estoy aquí contigo...y los demás también-dijo Blake cogiéndole de la mano a Kim para relajarla.

-Nos ha incluido con una pausa-dijo susurrando Delsin.

Sandy hizo un signo de interrogación.

-Pues que supongo que significará algo egoísta-dijo susurrando.

-Ejem-dijo Blake enviándole una mirada fulminante a Delsin-Tengo oídos ¿Vale? No estoy sordo.

-No soy imbécil-dijo Delsin devolviendo la mirada-Supongo que tu lo serás...

-Mira,puedes cerrar los ojos y mientras te doy la mano,así no ves como Pandora...ya sabes...¿Qué me dices? -dijo Blake volviendo a mirar a Kim,ignorando el comentario de Delsin.

-Em...bueno...Okey...-dijo Kim insegura,cerró los ojos y apretó el agarre con la mano de Blake.

Noto como Pandora le cogía de la mano,como la afilada punta de la cuchilla se juntaba con su piel,como salía algo líquido de su dedo,como volcaba su mano y el líquido se deslizaba,y algo que limpiaba el líquido y la herida.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-le dijo Blake.

\- ¿Ya?¿Nada más? -pregunto Kim extrañada y recibió una negación sonriente de Blake-Yo pensaba que iba a doler.

-Eso es porque no lo has visto Muñeca-dijo coqueto Delsin,él aún seguía intentando ganarse el corazón de Kim,lo que ya se estaba volviendo pesado para ella (aunque lo ignorara) y para Blake (que los celos le subían cada dos minutos)

Pandora rodó los ojos,y se acercó al pequeño riachuelo,volcó el vaso de cristal,donde estaba la sangre de todos,y el agua se volvió roja,luego teñida de rojo,empezó a aclararse,volviendose amarilla,y desde ahí haciéndose más brillante volviendose dorada,luego empezó a brillar y encima del altar,empezó a aparecer un pequeño círculo dorado,que se hacía más grande,y al ser lo suficiente grande para que pudieran entrar,paro de crecer,y dentro del círculo,parecía haber un remolino blanco.A Bunny y a Sandy les recordó a uno de los portales de Norte,sólo que los suyos no eran dorados,ni hacia falta que se entregará su sangre.

-Aquí está el portal-dijo Pandora-Apareceréis en Grecia,Atenas,y desde ahí,tendréis que viajar vosotros a los demás países,y una cosa más,seguiréis teniendo vuestros poderes y seguiréis siendo inmortales aunque seáis humanos.

Sandy asintió con la cabeza.

-Seremos como superhéroes-dijo BJ con emoción.

-Mola ¿Entras tu primero BJ? Ya que tienes tanta emoción...-pregunto Raquel.

-Las damas primero-dijo BJ ofreciendo paso a Raquel.

-Gracias-Raquel corrió directa al portal,y una vez que estuvo en frente salto al portal.

La siguiente en entrar fue Ana,luego Lizeth,y luego Bunny.

\- ¡Jenorimo! -grito Bunny entrando al portal.

\- ¡Por Francia! -grito Delsin entrando al portal.

Sandy,hizo una reverencia a Pandora como despedida lo que ella le contesto haciendo lo mismo,y este entró al portal.

\- ¡Viva la naturaleza! -grito Dillian entrando al portal.

\- ¡Por el invierno! -grito Lizbeth entrando.

\- ¡Yupiiii! -grito Saúl.

\- ¿Pinchitos lo hacemos? -pregunto Kim con una sonrisa.

-Lo que quieras Azulina-dijo Pitch sonriendo.

-Muy bien,Zeus a la de tres-dijo Kim-Uno...

Pitch se agacha...

-Dos...

Se prepara para salir corriendo...

-Tres...

Espera a la señal...

\- ¡Zeus!

Pitch sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede al portal y salta.

\- ¡Grecia! -grita entrando al portal.

\- ¡Woooohoo! -grito Janna entrando.

\- ¿Vamos Sirenita? -le pregunto Blake a Kim.

-Claro-contesto Kim,pero esta noto la mirada de Pandora,quería hablar con ella antes de irse-Espera un momento..

-Por ti espero lo que quieras-dijo Blake dándole un beso en los labios a Kim,y cuando se separaron,Kim se acercó a Pandora.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Kim preocupada.

-Debéis de tener mucho cuidado,he visto lo que pasara,procura que Lizbeth no se aleje de vosotros-dijo Pandora sería.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Tu sólo evítalo.

-Si Pandora...

-Y una cosa más.

\- ¿Si?

-Tener cuidado

-No te preocupes-Kim volvió a donde estaba con Blake-Adiós

-Adiós-contesto Pandora.

Luego los dos se tiraron al portal,y este se cerró,dejando a Pandora dijo a Kim que vigilará a Lizbeth por una sencilla razón,algo malo le iba a pasar,aunque si era el destino...no se podría cambiar...

* * *

En Grecia,Atenas...

Después de entrar en el portal y salir con un poco de mareo (los que no estaban acostumbrados a los portales) aparecieron en una de las ruinas de uno de los estaban tirados en el suelo,pensaban que el viaje iba a ser menos movidito pero nooo,claro que nooo,siempre tiene que ser todo lo contrario a lo que piensan,absolutamente TODO lo contrario.

-Aahh...Dioses...-se quejó Pitch dándose la vuelta para quedar boca arriba,mirando al techo-Por ese motivo...prefiero viajar en las sombras...NO en portales...

\- ¿Estáis todos bien? -dijo Raquel,apoyándose en sus codos.

-La mayoría amiga-se quejó Lizeth tocandose la frente.

-Kim...tu pelo...-dijo Blake mirando a Kim.

\- ¿Que pasa? -pregunto Kim extrañada.

-Ahora es...rojo -dijo Blake-Y ya no tienes esa mecha dorada.

-Y tu ahora lo tienes castaño,al igual que los ojos-dijo Kim mirando a Blake.

-Hey,tienes el pelo negro-dijo Raquel mirando a Ana.

-Y tu castaño-dijo Ana y miro a hermano-Y Saúl lo tiene rubio.

¿Que yo que? -dijo Saúl tocandose la cabeza.

-Ahora eres un niño rubio de ojos verdes...aunque los ojos ya los tenías verdes-dijo Lizeth.

-Y vosotras lo tenéis castaño,al igual que los ojos,y tu también Dillian-dijo Saúl mirándolas.

-Hey tengo mi pelo negro y mis ojos café de antes-dijo Delsin mirándose a un charco de agua que había cerca y miro a Pitch-Y tu tienes la piel clara,no como antes que era grisácea.

-Eso ya lo se-dijo Pitch mirándose así mismo,y vio que no tenía puesta su TÚNICA de antes,ahora traía puesto una playera de manga larga negra,unos vaqueros negros y unas botas negras.

-Gótico al 100%-dijo Delsin mirándolo y Pitch le amenazo levantando el puño.

-Yo también he cambiado-dijo Bunny mirándose así mismo,traía puesto una sudadera de cremallera sin mangas gris desabrochada,una playera de manga corta verde,unos vaqueros azules,unas deportivas negras.Y tenía el pelo gris,piel morena y seguía teniendo los ojos verde esmeralda.

-Y yo-dijo BJ,traía puesto una camisa de manga corta por encima de los codos de botones de cuadros verdes y blancos,unos vaqueros azul oscuro,unas converses de bota que llegan por debajo de la rodilla negras.Y tenía el pelo vainilla,lo tenía despeinado,tenía un poco de flequillo despeinado,piel blanca,su cicatriz en el ojo derecho y seguía teniendo sus ojos azul hielo.

-Te ves muy bien conejito-dijo Janna sonriente.

-Tu tampoco te vez nada mal con tu pelo naranja y tus ojos grises-dijo BJ devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Oye chicos ¿Y Sandy? -pregunto Lizbeth extrañada.

-Ay...mi cabeza-dijo una voz masculina y joven.

Cuando todos se dieron la vuelta vieron al dueño,Sandy,aparentaba tener 25 años,seguía teniendo el pelo dorado al igual que los ojos,el pelo no era el que llevaba siempre,ahora era más corto y no tenía flequillo como antes,piel blanca,tenía una playera de manga larga blanca,una cazadora vaquera azul,unos pantalones negros,unas botas café.

-Sandy...¿Eres...tu? -pregunto inseguro y extrañado Bunny.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que soy Sandy-dijo un poco mareado tocandose la cabeza.

\- ¿Estas...bien? -pregunto Pitch mirándole.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza pero no os preocupéis,estoy bien-dijo Sandy.

-Debe de dolerte la cabeza por el gran cambio que has tenido que dar para parecerte a un humano-dijo Kim levantándose y acercándose a Sandy,y una vez al lado suyo le ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias-dijo Sandy.

-De nada-dijo Kim sonriente-Bueno ¿Os levantáis flojeras o qué?

-Claro,puf,como no,no me gustaría quedarme sentado en el suelo-dijo Pitch levantándose,y los demás se levantaron también.

\- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta? Todos tenemos una mochila-dijo Dillian mirando a su espalda,que colgaba una mochila.

-Sip,todos tenemos una-dijo Delsin mirando la suya y la de los demás,que todas eran de color café oscuro.

-Supongo que aquí lleváremos lo que nos hará falta,como dinero y entre otras cosas-sugirió Blake mirando dentro de su mochila.

-Pitch-le llamo Kim,mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Si? -pregunto Pitch mirando a Kim.

\- ¿Este sitio no fue donde...? -pregunto Kim,dejando que Pitch terminara la pregunta.

\- ¡Donde la lié parda! -grito Pitch con emoción.

\- ¡Es verdad!¡Y casi nos matan a los dos! -grito Kim con emoción.

\- ¿Entonces porque estáis emocionados? -pregunto Janna extrañada.

\- ¡No lo sabemos! -gritaron aún emocionados Pitch y Kim.

Lizeth rodó los ojos.

-Estáis emocionados y aún así recordando que os iban a matar...increíble-dijo Sandy sorprendido-Lo decís como si os hubiera gustado esa experiencia.

-Bueno lo de correr por toda la ciudad dio gracia-dijo Kim sonriente-Y Pitch se chocó con una valla de un establo y se cayó al lodo.

-Siii...pero te agarre del brazo y te tire al lodo conmigo,además sirvió como escondite...-dijo Pitch sonriendo.

-Pero nos pillaron y tuvimos que correr por toda la ciudad con lodo encima.

-Nos recordaron como "Las dos personas de lodo que corrieron por toda Atenas mientras el ejército entero les perseguía" -dijo Pitch dramático.

\- ¿Os persiguió el ejército entero? -pregunto Blake sorprendido.

-Sip,pero ya lo contaremos luego ahora tenemos que encontrar un sitio para dormir-dijo Kim viendo que faltaba un rato para que anocheciera.

\- ¿Pues entonces a que esperamos? -pregunto Ana.

* * *

En un hotel...

Estuvieron un rato caminando hasta que Pitch (que es el único que sabía griego) paró a todos diciendo de que habían llegado a un hotel y vieron a un hombre,de piel morena,alto,ojos grises,pelo negro,barba negra,tenía puesto una camisa de botones de color azul oscuro,unos pantalones elegantes negros y unos zapatos elegantes negros.

\- (saluda en griego)

-Aja...claro...¿Qué carajo ha dicho? -pregunto Kim extrañada

-Ha dicho "Buenas tardes" -dijo Pitch como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Aaahh ¿Vosotros hablar castellano? -pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Sip ¿Es qué no se nota? -pregunto BJ encogiendo los hombros

-Bueno,este habla griego-dijo Dillian-Nosotros no.

\- ¿Usted ser de aquí? -pregunto el hombre a Pitch.

-Si,se nota a distancia-dijo Pitch.

-Lo que se nota a distancia es que eres gótico al 100% -dijo Delsin mirando a su alrededor y luego miro a Pitch.

\- ¿Quieres dejar hablar de eso ya? -pregunto Pitch desquiciado con Delsin.

-Basta,señor,por favor ¿Puede darnos un lugar donde dormir? -pregunto Sandy con una sonrisa amigable.

-Claro,sois bienvenidos ¿Cuánto tiempo os quedaréis?

-No lo sabemos exactamente,tal vez una semana,pero no se sí nos iremos antes,usted apunté una semana-dijo Sandy inseguro.

-No se preocupe señor,usted y amigos tuyos poder quedarse e irse cuando quieran ¿Cuántos sois?

-Somos...-Sandy se giró para contar a todos y luego se volvió-Somos trece personas.

-Demasiadas...nuestras habitaciones son para cuatro personas...tendría que separados y una perdona tendría que dormir sola.

-De acuerdo.

-Os daré cuatro llaves de cuatro habitaciones que estén cerca...por sí acaso necesitáis alguna cosa entre vosotros-dijo el hombre buscando las llaves.

-Me parece bien ¿No chicos? -dijo Sandy dándose la vuelta para verlos.

-A mi me parece bien-dijo Lizbeth.

-Tome-dijo el hombre entregando las llaves a Sandy-Tengan un Buen día.

-Gracias-dijo Sandy-Vamos.

-Yo me quedare aquí,para saber lo del desayuno y todo ese rollo-dijo Pitch.

-Okey,colega,nosotros estaremos en la planta...-se paró a pensar Kim- ¿Qué planta es Sandy?

-Es la séptima planta-contesto Sandy.

-Bueno ya lo sabes...y una cosa más-dijo Kim mirando a Pitch con advertencia,

\- ¿Qué?

-No te metas en líos como la última vez que te deje solo.

-Lo prometo Azulina.

-Más te vale Sombra,vamos chicos.

\- ¡El último que llegue es un nenaza! -grito Raquel,corriendo por las escaleras,y Ana,BJ y Saúl les se unieron a la carrera.

\- ¡Raquel y mayoría!¡No se corre por las escaleras!¡La última vez que corriste casi te partes la cabeza en dos! -grito Kim subiendo por las escaleras.

* * *

En la séptima planta...

Llegaron a la séptima planta cansados,ya que parecían interminables las escaleras,cuando BJ giró la cabeza...fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lo que paso es que BJ al mirar a su izquierda vio un ascensor (elevador) ...¿Un ascensor?¿¡Un ascensor!?¿¡UN ASCENSOR!?¿¡DE DÓNDE COÑO HABÍA SALIDO!? Cuando todos lo vieron,casi se ponen a gritar de ira,pero como son personas civilizadas (la mayoría) decidieron tragarse los gritos,y además...un poco de ejercicio no mata. Estuvieron buscando el número de sus habitaciones,hasta que las encontraron.

-723...724...725...¡Hey chicos,aquí están! -grito Bunny llamando la atención de los demás,una vez que estuvieron al lado suyo miro a las cuatro puertas-Son las 725,726,727 y 728...¿Me equivoco?

-Para nada compañero-dijo Kim golpeándole en el brazo amistosamente.

-Aún no hemos decidido quién va a dormir solo-dijo Dillian recordando el tema de antes.

-Yo dormiré sola-dijo Ana cruzandose de brazos.

¿Seguro? -pregunto Raquel con una sonrisa retadora.

-Seguro.

¿Estas dispuesta?

-Si.

¿Estas dispuesta a dormir sola?

-Que si.

\- ¿Estas dispuesta a dormir sola en la fría y oscura noche?

\- ¡Qué si pesada!¡Deja de dar por saco!

-No es motivo para enfadarse,sólo quería asegurarme.

Ana suspiro rodando los ojos y pensó "¿Cómo es que sigo viva con esta tía?"

-Te diré la respuesta hermana...es tu prima...por eso la soportas-dijo Saúl como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Okey entonces suerte-dijo Sandy,lanzándole las llaves de la habitación 727 a Ana.

-Bu-susurro una voz masculina,lo que provoco un pequeño susto en todo,haciendo que se dieran la vuelta,y vieron al dueño,el maniaco con ejem cof cof Pitch...

-Eres un imbécil-dijo Lizeth dándole a Pitch un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Y a mi qué me importa que pienses eso? -dijo Pitch cruzandose de brazos.

-Lo siento Lizeth,a este tío no se le paran los pies cuando se trata de dar pequeños sustos ¿Verdad Pinchitos? -dijo Kim poniendo su mano en el hombro de Pitch y a la vez apoyándose.

-Aja ¿Veis? Ella me entiende-dijo Pitch pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kim.

-Yaaaa...porque tuvo que pasar unos días contigo-dijo Lizeth cruzandose de brazos.

-En realidad fue una semana,pero dilo como quieras-dijo Kim encogiendo se de hombros-Oye Pitch,dijiste que ibas a hablar con el tipo sobre todo el rollo del hotel.

-Sip,y me ha dicho que sólo habrá desayuno y el desayuno son desde las 8:00 hasta las 11:00.

-Oky Dokky

-Por cierto ¿Al final quien duerme solo?

-Tu por ser más mayor-bromeo Saúl-Y para no darnos pesadillas.

-Tu las tendrás mocoso-murmuro Pitch con odio,ese niño ya le estaba empezando a caer mal,y adivinar de donde salió el odio...de aquel golpe...

-Te he oído-dijo Saúl cruzando los brazos.

-Volviendo a la pregunta que has hecho...Ana duerme sola-dijo Dillian.

\- ¿Y eso? -pregunto Pitch extrañado.

-Porque no quiero dormir al lado de esta cría-dijo Ana mirando a Raquel.

-Lo mismo te digo Murciélago-contesto Raquel con mirada fulminante.

-Callete Luciérnaga.

-Me callo cuando quiero Cuervo.

\- ¿Qué tal si os callo yo? -pregunto Kim de brazos cruzados.

-Em...no gracias...perderé audición-dijo Ana.

-No me apetece que revientes mis tímpanos-dijo Raquel.

-Mirar me encanta charlar...¿Pero podemos escoger las habitaciones? -pregunto Janna.

* * *

En el restaurante...

Al final todos escogieron quién iba a dormir con quien;en una habitación dormiría Ana;en otra Bunny,Lizeth,Dillian,Lizbeth;en otra Blake,Kim,Raquel,Pitch;y en otra Janna,B.J,Saúl,Sandy. Decidieron dar un paseo por las lindas calles de Atenas,y para cenar fueron a un restaurante y a ahí es donde BJ sugerio que Kim y Pitch les contarán la historia que prometieron contar,además...nadie les iba a entender,sólo ellos trece se entendían entre si.

-Oye Kimy-le llamo BJ.

-Si BJ-dijo Kim tomando un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

¿Nos contáis Pitch y tu la historia que prometisteis?

\- ¿La historia de como Pitch la lío parda,nos persiguió el ejército entero y nos manchamos de lodo?¡Claro,con mucho gusto!

-Ay Dioses...no lo quiero oír-dijo Pitch tapandose los oídos.

-Lo vas a oír igualmente así que... -Kim encogió los hombros y empezó a contar las aventurillas.

Flashback

_En Grecia,Atenas..._

_Ya habían pasado una dos semanas desde que Kim había llegado,y Pitch y Kim,ya no eran enemigos,ya se habían hecho mejores amigos,bastante que tuvieron dos semanas enteras para conocerse. Ya no se peleaban,ya se hablaban,en pocas palabras,su relación de enemigos había mejorado,convirtiendose en relación de mejores amigos. Un día,el emperador hizo un banquete por los caídos en la guerra y por los que sobrevivieron y Pitch y Kim estaban invitados,pero cuando llego la hora de prepararse,Pitch deseo ser asesinado..._

_\- ¡Ni de coña compañero!¡No me pienso poner esa cosa! -grito Kim desquiciada señalando al vestido que sostenía Pitch._

_-Esta "cosa" es un vestido y si quieres parecer una auténtica griega,tienes que ponértelo-dijo Pitch,ya llevaban así un rato,y casi la muchacha le da con un espejo,y por eso se paró a pensar como es que tenía una amiga tan violenta y bruta._

_-Sea lo que sea no me lo pienso poner._

_-Mira Kim,se que tu costumbre es de llevar vestidos anchos,que no sean estrechos...ni que vayas mostrando las piernas-y ahí Pitch se dio cuanta de la otra parte del problema que tenía Kim ahora mismo,no era sólo el vestido,también era lo de mostrar las piernas,miro a Kim que estaba de brazos cruzados con una mirada fulminante-Pero el caso es que tienes que ir vestida como aquí se va vestido._

_-Me van a mirar..._

_-No te van a mirar._

_Kim se abrazo a si misma y miro a Pitch insegura._

_\- ¿Seguro?_

_-Estaré alerta._

_-De seguro que van a intentar acostarse conmigo.._

_-No mientras yo este a tu lado._

_Se paró a pensar y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y cambió su cara preocupada a una de enfado._

_\- ¡Igualmente no me pondré esa cosa del demonio!_

_-Oye no vas a ir al banquete con un vestido ancho...además aquí no existen...pero aunque existieran tendrías que llevar igualmente el vestido._

_-No._

_-Kim...-Pitch puso mirada de advertencia._

_-No-Kim se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados._

_-Kimaria Overcome Steal ponte el vestido._

_Kim se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua y volvió a voltear mirando a la pared de brazos cruzados._

_-Vas a tener que ir obligatoriamente..._

_-Déjame._

_-Kimaria. Vestido. Ahora._

_-Obligame._

_Pitch se acercó a Kim,se puso detrás suyo y se puso a su altura._

_\- ¿Tienes miedo? -pregunto con voz retadora Pitch,susurrándole en el oído a Kim._

_\- ¿De que iba a tener miedo?_

_-De llevar un simple vestidito-siguió susurrándole Pitch a Kim en el oído._

_-No tengo miedo es sólo que no quiero ir con ese vestido._

_-Ah,claro,eres una nenaza._

_\- ¡No soy una nenaza! -Kim se dio la vuelta de golpe,haciendo que Pitch se separara rápidamente._

_-Entonces demuestra que eres una leona,y cambiare mis pensamientos de ti sobre que eres una nenaza._

_-Arg,esta bien,me pondré el caprichoso vestido..._

_-Así me gusta-y Pitch le lanzo el vestido a Kim y está lo cogió._

_\- ¿Me prometes que no me vas a dejar sola?_

_-Seré tu sombra...también tu guardián._

_Kim sonrió y luego de golpe se puso seria._

_-Fuera y deja que me cambie._

_-Claro._

_Una vez que salió y cerró la puerta,Kim miro insegura el vestido,no se podía creer lo que iba a hacer..._

_-Puf...allá vamos._

_Un rato después..._

_\- ¿Kim? -pregunto Pitch preocupado,llamando a la puerta- ¿Sigues viva o te ha dado un infarto?_

_-Podríamos decir que me va a dar un infarto-se oyó decir a Kim al otro lado de la puerta._

_\- ¿Por qué no sales?_

_-Estoy horrible...personalmente._

_Pitch suspiro rodando los ojos ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan difícil de comprenderlas?...Y más a una adolescente._

_-Seguro que no._

_-Te digo yo que si._

_Pitch con su mano masajeó su frente cansado._

_\- ¿Por qué es tan difícil comprender a una mujer?_

_\- ¿Por qué es tan difícil comprender a un hombre?_

_En eso que Pitch abre los ojos como platos y mira a la puerta de donde estaba Kim y puso mirada fulminante,pero esa mirada no duró mucho y la cambio por una tranquila._

_-Me siento ridícula...por primera vez...estoy deshonrando mis costumbres..._

_-Pero lo estas haciendo por una buena causa...y es que no te pillen y que no te corten la cabeza de un hachazo._

_-Si tu lo dices..._

_-Vamos sal...tampoco nadie se va a reír de ti..._

_\- ¿Reír? Lo dudo mucho,lo que van a querer es acostarse conmigo._

_-No mientras esté al lado tuyo...además...a mi no me gustan las oji-azules pelirojas,ni tampoco las oji-azules peli-negras,me gustan más las oji-verdes rubias,o las oji-grises morenas o..._

_-No me cuentes el tipo de chicas que te gustan,gracias ¿Y sabes que?_

_¿Qué?_

_-Ya se que hacen las griegas para conseguir marido e hijos antes._

_\- ¿Cómo listilla?_

_-Cogiendo este vestido._

_-Puf ¿Quieres dejar el tema ya?_

_-Mm...no._

_-Sal ya._

_-Vaaaaleeeeee._

_Kim abre la puerta dejando ver que tenía un vestido rojo oscuro de tirantes,con corsé café oscuro,se podían ver las piernas hasta la mitad del fémur y unas sandalias griegas café que le llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas._

_-No te ves nada mal exagerada-Pitch se cruzó de brazos._

_-Me siento ridícula..._

_-Vamos Manzana,no te ves mal,ni ridícula,sólo hace falta hacerte algo en el pelo y listo-Pitch la llevo frente al espejo,donde se veía a un hombre peli-negro que sonreía con las manos en los hombros de una chica peli-roja con cara de amargada._

_\- ¿Una trenza?_

_-Una trenza,sólo hay un problema..._

_\- ¿Y cuál es?_

_-Que no se hacer trenzas._

_-Ya me la hago yo..._

_¿Puedo hacértela yo? -se oyó decir una voz femenina y muy joven,y cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron a la dueña,Seraphine,que miraba con ilusión a Kim._

_-Claro peque._

_Seraphine pegó un brinco de emoción y como un conejo fue a buscar un peine (cepillo) y una goma del pelo. Cuando llego vio a Kim sentada en el borde de la cama y Seraphine fue corriendo,se subió a la cama,se puso detrás de la peliroja,y comenzó.Un rato después,Seraphine bajó de la cama,agarro la muñeca de Kim y la atrajo al espejo._

_\- ¿Qué tal?¿Qué tal? -pregunto Seraphine con ilusión._

_-No es bonita..._

_Seraphine cambió su cara de ilusión a una de decepción._

_\- ¡Es lo siguiente de bonita!_

_Entonces la ilusión de la pequeña volvió a su carita,dando brincos de alegría._

_\- ¿Quieres decir que es hermosa?_

_-Eeeexacto pequeñaja._

_\- ¡Yupiiii!¡Papá!¡Papá!¡Ven corre!¡Mira lo que le he hecho a Kimy en el pelo!_

_Pitch,que estaba en la cocina haciendo quién sabe que,entro por la puerta viendo a su hija dando brincos y a Kim frente al espejo._

_\- ¡Mira!¡Mira! -Seraphine señalo a la trenza de Kim con emoción._

_-Buen trabajo hija,haces unas trenzas maravillosas-dijo Pitch,que se puso a la altura de su hija._

_-Gracias._

_-Y tu-dijo Pitch levantándose mirando a Kim-Te ves muy bien._

_-Gracias...aunque...-dijo Kim mirando al techo con los brazos en jarra._

_-Otra vez no..._

_-Es broma ¿Bueno nos movemos?_

_-Claro._

_\- ¿Puedo ir yo? -pregunto Seraphine poniendo ojos de cachorro._

_-Esto es un banquete de mayores,además le dije a Morgana que cuidara de ti mientras tanto-dijo Pitch desordenando los cabellos de su hija._

_\- ¡Que bien!_

_\- ¿Quién es Morgana? -pregunto Kim curiosa._

_-La vecina,ella es muy buena,y para merendar (almorzar) me hace galletas.-dijo Seraphine con una sonrisa,_

_-Me estoy empezando a dar cuenta que tienes muchas amigas y pocos amigos-dijo Kim mirando con una sonrisa pícara a Pitch,este rió nerviosamente y miro a otro lado silbando._

_-Eso es porque mi papá coquetea con todas,hasta le han empezado a llamar "El hijo de Eros"_

_\- ¿"El hijo de Eros"?¿Quién es Eros?_

_-El dios del amor._

_-Aahhh ¿Por eso Mujeriego?¿Por eso tienes tantas amigas? -pregunto Kim con una sonrisa pícara._

_-Em...eso no es asuntó tuyo...¿Nos vamos ya? -dijo Pitch sonrojado._

_Fueron a dejar a Seraphine al cuidado de Mogana y una vez llegaron en frente de las escaleras,Pitch comenzó su pequeña lección con Kim mientras subían por las escaleras. _

_-Vale Kim,repasemos ¿Qué se tiene que decir al entrar? -pregunto Pitch subiendo las escaleras junto a Kim._

_-Larga vida al emperador-dijo Kim pensativa._

_\- ¿Cómo se saluda y se dice adiós?_

_-Estrechar las muñecas y agachar la cabeza._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_-Para asegurarse que no tiene una daga escondida en la manga._

_\- ¿Por qué tienes que llevar una daga?_

_-En caso de emergencia por si alguien ataca._

_\- ¿Y si alguien te pregunta,como te llamas?_

_-Europa._

_-Muy bien._

_Llegaron en frente de la puerta y los dos se quedaron mirando a esta._

_-Allá vamos-dijo Pitch mirando a la puerta y luego miro a su amiga- ¿Preparada?_

_-Nací preparada-dijo Kim dando un brinco._

_\- ¿Leona o nenaza?_

_-Leona._

_\- ¡No te he oído!_

_\- ¡Leona!_

_\- ¡Más fuerte!_

_\- ¡LEONA!_

_-Vale,no tan fuerte._

_-Perdón,jiji,me he emocionado._

_-Bueno,adelante..._

_Cuando entraron vieron a mucha gente hablando,por todo los alrededores,música de fondo,y al fondo del salón se podría ver un trono,donde estaba sentado el emperador,todos se quedan callados y miran a Pitch y a Kim,que también miraban a la multitud,Pitch empujo a Kim suavemente,una forma de decir "Habla tu",Kim mira con traición a Pitch y este silbaba mirando a otro lado y volvió a mirar a la multitud,y trago saliva._

_"Traidor" pensó Kim_.

\- _¡Larga vida al emperador! -grito Kima todo pulmón._

_\- ¡Larga vida al emperador! -gritaron la multitud,y luego siguieron con lo que estaban antes._

_-No está mal...de momento estas aprobada-dijo Pitch golpeándole en el brazo amistosamente._

_-Eres un traidor Koz...-dijo Kim cruzandose de brazos._

_-Oh vamos,sólo quería ponerte a prueba._

_-Vale,pero la próxima vez saluda tu mentecato._

_-Okey...espera...¡Oye!¡Yo no soy nada paleto!_

_-Claro que lo eres._

_-Que no._

_-Que si._

_-No._

_-Si._

_Kim se cruzó de brazos,y Pitch hizo lo mismo._

_-Paleto._

_-Cereza._

_-Pared._

_-Espagueti._

_-Pino._

_-Manzana._

_-Gótico._

_-Azulina._

_-Jirafa._

_-Paliducha._

_Al final ambos se miraron con miradas asesinas,y después los dos comenzaron a reír,después de que Pitch comenzara a presentar a Kim (diciendo que su nombre era Europa) a sus compañeros,hasta que el emperador ordeno silencio._

_-Hoy estamos aquí para honrar en memoria a los guerreros caídos y darles la enhorabuena a los fuertes guerreros que sobrevivieron,un fuerte aplauso a esos guerreros ¡Salir aquí muchachos! -dijo el emperador,aplaudiendo al igual que todos._

_\- ¡Vamos Pantera! -le ánimo Kim a Pitch mientras este se dirigía con sus compañeros,al lado del emperador._

_Entonces este levantó la mano,en señal de que pararan de aplaudir,y una vez que hubo silencio completo,hablo mirando a los que subieron._

_-Vaya,juraba que había más...-dijo el emperador extrañado._

_-Eso es porque no han podido venir-dijo un hombre bajo,pelo negro,ojos grises,piel blanca,llevaba una túnica (cof cof vestido cof cof) larga color gris,una capa roja y unas sandalias griegas,aparentaba tener 23 años,se llamaba Eco._

_-Bueno,por lo menos tenemos algunos aquí,luego darle las felicidades a los demás-dijo el emperador._

_-Argus no se lo merece-dijo un hombre alto,rubio,ojos ónix,piel morena,llevaba una túnica corta hasta por encima de las rodillas roja clara,capa roja,sandalias griegas,aparentaba tener 29,se llamaba Alcander._

_¿Por qué se supone Alcander? -pregunto el emperador extrañado._

_-Porque me empujo el muy tonto contra un alemán-dijo Alcander fastidiado._

_-A mi me dijo que te empujo para que apuntaras mejor-dijo un hombre bajo,pelo café oscuro,ojos café claro,túnica larga hasta debajo de las rodillas color verde claro,capa roja,sandalias griegas,aparentaba tener 20 años,se llamaba Ulises._

_-Lo habrá dicho porque a lo mejor será una broma que te hizo-dijo Eco._

_-Alcander te estaba apuntando tonto-dijo Pitch sonriendo._

_-Y yo a ti,así no me la devolverías luego-dijo Eco sonriente._

_La multitud que miraba,se les escaparon unas risas._

_-Bueno,y además ha venido el guerrero favorito-dijo el emperador acercándose a Pitch-Vaya...te recordaba más bajo._

_-Eso es porque me conociste con 12 años-dijo Pitch encogiendo los hombros._

_-Ah,que recuerdos,cuando eras un adolescente de 15 años,ligabas con todas las demás adolescentes ¿Verdad Apolo?_

_-Si claro-dijo Pitch._

_-Y además aún sigues así ¿Que vamos ha hacer con este muchacho? -dijo el emperador dirigiendo una mirada al público y luego volvió a mirar a Pitch._

_-Ha traído una chica-dijo Ulises con una sonrisa pícara._

_\- ¿Otra vez Kozmitis? El hijo de Eros volvió a las suyas-dijo el emperador._

_-No,no,no es lo que pensáis...la mayoría,es sólo mi...hermana pequeña-dijo Pitch._

_¿Puedes traerla aquí contigo? -pregunto el emperador._

_-Eso va a ser difícil,pero bueno,Ki- quiero decir Europa ven._

_-Primero muerta-contesto Kim._

_-Un momento-Pitch bajo y se puso al lado de Kim- ¿Nenaza o leona?_

_\- ¡Pitch!_

_\- ¿Miedo escénico?_

_-Un poco..._

_-Aaaahhhh...ya-Pitch subió con el emperador-Tiene miedo escénico._

_-No pasa nada,bueno,que continúe el banquete._

_Pitch al igual que sus compañeros bajaron y continuaron con lo que estaban,y Pitch volvió con Kim. Una vez que pusieron la comida,empezó el banquete,el emperador,mientras comía,miraba a la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Pitch,Kim,o como él la conocía,Europa,estaba conversando con Pitch amistosamente,riendo,mostrando sus blancos dientes,sus brillantes ojos azules,y su melena rojiza,sacudió la cabeza para eliminar los pensamientos,pero cuanto más la miraba,más le costaba despegar la vista.Término por levantarse e ir a donde estaban sentados ellos dos._

_-Buenas-saludo el emperador._

_-Oh...hola-dijo Pitch._

_-Con que...ella es Europa ¿Eh?¿O me equivoco? -pregunto el emperador mirando a Kim._

_-Si es ella-dijo Pitch teniendo un mal presentimiento._

_-Un placer conocerle-dijo Kim educadamente._

_-El placer es mío-dijo el emperador agachando la cabeza y volviendo a mirar a Kim- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_Pitch iba a decir algo pero el emperador sin esperar a que hablara Pitch hablo él._

_-En privado-miro a Pitch con advertencia._

_-Claro-dijo Kim insegura,levantándose._

_Luego el emperador puso su mano en la espalda de Kim y esta miro hacia atrás mientras se alejaba y vio que Pitch tenía una mirada preocupada,al igual que ella. Ambos presentían que algo iba a pasar,y nada bueno..._

_\- ¿Pasa algo Koz? -pregunto Ulises mirando a Pitch._

_-No...nada...-dijo Pitch preocupado e inseguro._

_En los pasillos del palacio..._

_Mientras tanto el emperador y Kim paseaban por los pasillos._

_-Pitch nunca ha hablado de ti Europa-dijo el emperador caminando lentamente,ya faltaba poco para llegar._

_\- ¿No? Eso será porque...-dijo Kim pensando en una excusa-Porque vivo en Creta..._

_-Vaya,pero eso no es motivo,linda._

_-Bueno,a lo mejor no habrá hablado de mi con Pitch,a lo mejor lo ha hecho con otros._

_-Si...a lo mejor ¿Sabes? Tienes un nombre perfecto para una chica tan guapa._

_-Ya...gracias-Kim ya empezó a extrañarse de tanta amabilidad y aprecio._

_-Y ese vestido te queda divino-dijo el emperador mirando su delgado cuerpo,y cuando Kim se giró para mirarlo,este apartó la mirada rápidamente,mirándola a los ojos,y Kim le sonrio falsamente,pero el emperador no se dio cuenta de lo falsa que era._

_"Tuvo que mencionar el maldito vestido" pensó Kim con fastidio._

_-Me ha dicho un pajarito que se te da muy bien manejar las espadas._

_-Si,y no sólo espadas,también dagas...hasta cañones-y pensó Kim "¿Como sabe lo de las espadas?¿Quién se lo ha contado?¿Habrá sido Pitch? Imposible"_

_-Vaya muchacha,en la próxima guerra si quieres ir tu,adelante,te dejare,serás la primera mujer en una guerra-dijo el emperador sacando a Kim de sus pensamientos._

_"Si tu supieras donde me he metido..." pensó Kim._

_-Y además tengo una espada en mis aposentos,yo creo que esta bien,pero todos me dicen que es muy...inferior-dijo el emperador inventandose una excusa para ir a su habitación._

_\- ¿Una espada inferior? Eso no lo he oído nunca-dijo Kim extrañada,parando de caminar._

_-Em...es una forma de hablar mía,me refiero a que...no esta afilada-dijo el emperador nervioso._

_-Claro-dijo Kim insegura,y gracias al tipo,que puso su mano en la espalda de ella,comenzó a caminar._

_Una vez que entraron,al emperador le dio unas ganas da saltar de alegría,y a Kim le da unas ganas tremendas de que le de un infarto en ese momento ¿Iba a pasar algo? Si ¿Bueno? No se puede aprobar ¿Malo? Posiblemente para Kim sea malo y para el tipo sea bueno._

_-Adelante pasa,no seas tímida-dijo el emperador sonriendo a Kim,y esta le contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa y caminando lentamente al centro.Y en eso que el tipo aprovecha su distracción para cerrar la puerta con llave- ¿Qué tal?¿Te gusta?_

_-Si...muy bonita...aunque personalmente prefiero el azul._

_La habitación tenía un balcón,una cama en la pared derecha de sábanas blancas y mantas rojas con los bofes dorados,una cómoda de maderas oscuras en la pared izquierda,encima de esta en la pared había una espada,un espejo de pie al lado izquierdo de la puerta,una librería al lado derecho de la puerta,una alfombra roja redonda en el medio._

_\- ¿Esa es la espada no? -pregunto Kim nerviosa,no se sentía segura en esa habitación,algo le decía que saliera de ahí corriendo._

_-Si,es esa-dijo el emperador-__ ¿Por qué no__ vas a cogerla?_

_Kim miro extrañada al tipo,este sólo le sonrió inocentemente,Kim no se fiaba a de ese,se dirigió a la cómoda y cogió la espada._

_-No sé no la veo- ¡Wo! -dijo Kim,dándose la vuelta para ver al tipo mucho más cerca,rompiendo su espacio personal,y del susto,soltó la espada-Estas demasiado cerca ¿No crees?_

_\- ¿Algún problema? -pregunto el emperador coqueto,acorralando a Kim en la cómoda,haciendo que esta intentará alejar su rostro del emperador._

_Entonces Kim miro con sorpresa los ojos del emperador,eran rojos...ella sólo había visto ojos rojos en una sola persona...Wenceslao...¡El emperador estaba hechizado!_

_-Oye emperador-le llamo Kim._

_-Alexander,querida-dijo coqueto._

_-Como sea ¿Sabes lo que es una rompe-pelotas?_

_\- ¿Rompe qué?_

_Entonces Kim golpeo con su rodilla en la entré pierna de Alexander,haciendo que este se apartará.Kim con un miedo grandísimo inundandole,se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente,y al tocar el pomo,se quemó,miro su mano,intentando guardar los gritos,pero lo más extraño fue que las quemaduras,desaparecieron,vio como desaparecían.Y justo en ese momento,Alexander le agarró de la muñeca,y Kim intento librarse del agarre pero este usaba todas sus fuerzas para agarrarla y que no se escapará_.

_-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba...-dijo Alexander sonriendo ¿Por qué sonreía? Okey,ese tío da miedo. Kim con rapidez,puso su mano en el fémur,donde tapaba el vestido (la otra mitad) ,y abrió los ojos como platos al notar que no estaba la daga que estaba guardada ahí,sólo estaba la cinta que la sostenía,y al girarse vio a Alexander con la daga en la mano-Fuerte pero no rápida..._

_Alexander lanzo la daga lejos donde Kim no la pudiera coger,le agarro la otra muñeca e intentó atraerla a la cama,mientras que Kim estiraba hacia el lado contrario para intentar soltarse y escapar,y ella,al ver a donde le estaba atrayendo,se puso mucho más nerviosa y comenzó a estirar con todas sus fuerzas._

_\- ¡Oye tu!¿¡Qué coño crees que vas ha hacer conmigo!?¿¡Perder la virginidad!?¡Conmigo lo dudó mucho! -grito Kim desquiciada aún intentando liberarse del agarre._

_\- ¡Pensaba en hacerlo!¡Pero veo que es imposible!¡Lo que iba ha hacer es acostarme contigo y luego te mataría mientras duermes!_

_\- ¡Serás un hijo de...! Espera ¿De verdad querías perder la virginidad conmigo?¿Y luego me matarías? -pregunto Kim extrañada dejando de estirar y mirando a Alexander extrañada,y este también paró de atraerla._

_-Bueno...si...esa era mi idea,además con ese vestido cualquiera se querría acostar contigo._

_-Cuando venga Pitch se lo voy a restregar por la cara..._

_\- ¿Restregar el qué?¿El vestido o la palabrería?_

_\- ¡Da igual!¡Estas loco!¿¡Quién perdería la virginidad con alguien y luego lo mataría!? -gritaba Kim volviendo a lo de antes como Alexander._

_\- ¡Nadie!¡Eso me lo ha ordenado mi amo!¡Me ha ordenado matarte!_

_\- ¿¡Qué!?_

_Al final Alexander,logró ser más fuerte y la tumbo en la cama,con una mano sujetó las muñecas de Kim y con la otra cogió la espada de su traje y la alzo en el aire._

_-Buenas noches,Europa-dijo Alexander con malicia._

_Entonces se oyó que las puertas eran abiertas de golpe y alguien entraba corriendo._

_\- ¡Alejate de ella bastardo! -se oyó gritar una voz masculina y muy familiar para los dos,y cuando Alexander volteó su cabeza,recibió un arañazo de una daga por parte del dueño de la voz,Pitch._

_Alexander acabo por caerse de la cama,y Pitch aprovecho para ayudar a Kim a levantarse y revisar que no le había pasado nada._

_\- ¿Estas bien? Me empece a poner nervioso y vine lo más rápido que pude,Eco me dijo que tu y el emperador os estabais dirigiendo a sus aposentos,así que supuse que no era nada bueno-dijo Pitch un poco más tranquilo._

_-El emperador quería perder la virginidad conmigo y después me mataría._

_\- ¿Qué él qué?_

_-Eso pasa por darme un vestido de estos._

_-A lo mejor tenías razón..._

\- ¿Cómo qué "A lo mejor"?

_En ese momento Alexander mira hacia arriba,viendo a Pitch y a Kim,y cuando vio a Pitch,se le pusieron los ojos rojos como antes._

_\- ¡Eres un traidor!¡No eres digno de ser un guerrero! -grito Alexander levantándose._

_-Tu eres aquí el traidor,y tu si que no eres digno de ser el emperador-dijo Pitch con mirada fulminante._

_\- ¡Guardias!_

_\- ¡Será mejor que corramos! -dijo Pitch saliendo de la habitación corriendo junto a Kim._

_Luego Kim asomo la cabeza por la puerta._

_-Por cierto mi nombre es Kimaria,no Europa-después Kim hecho a correr junto a Pitch._

_En el banquete..._

_\- ¡Fue un placer verlos! -grito Pitch despidiéndose de sus compañeros,a lo que estos quedaron extrañados y sorprendidos al ver que unos guardias perseguían a Pitch y a Kim._

_\- ¿Pero qué...? -pregunto Eco extrañado._

_-Ya empezamos otra vez,como cuando éramos jóvenes-dijo Alcander cruzandose de brazos._

_\- ¿Eso lo dirás por ti no? Jejeje-pregunto Ulises entre risitas,a lo que Alcander contesto suspirando cansado y dándole en la cabeza a Ulises- ¡Ay! Oye tampoco te pases..._

_Afuera..._

_Pitch y Kim corrían por las escaleras lo más rápido que podían y a la vez teniendo cuidado de no caerse,pero Pitch al parecer no tenía cuidado en eso,así que se tropezó y por propio instinto,agarró el brazo de Kim,haciendo que estos dos cayeran por las escaleras._

_-Bueno,bajar hemos bajado,y rápido-dijo Pitch dolido levantándose._

_-Ya-dijo Kim al igual que Pitch,levantándose,y al voltear la cabeza,le inundo el miedo de nuevo,agarro el brazo de Pitch,que también había volteado la cabeza,y comenzaron a correr de nuevo- ¡Corre!¡Corre!¡Corre cómo el viento!_

_\- ¡Es lo que estoy haciendo!_

_Pero no se dieron cuenta que una persona,con capa negra con la capucha puesta y que se podría ver dos ojos rojos,les estaba viendo desde un tejado,Wenceslao. Este miro a un conductor de una carreta,llena de sacos.A Wenceslao le brillaron sus ojos rojos y los del conductor se le volvieron rojos,Wenceslao levantó un brazo y el conductor cambio de dirección,haciendo que se chocará con otra carreta,a la vez haciendo que impidieran el paso de Kim y Pitch. Wenceslao sonrió victorioso,e hizo que el conductor ya no estuviera hechizado,haciendo que este sacudiera la cabeza y se sorprendiera con el desastre que "había" hecho._

_\- ¡Genial!¡El mejor día de mi vida! -grito Pitch con sarcasmo._

_\- ¡Pitch!¡Ponte de rodillas y estirate hacia atrás! -grito Kim._

_\- ¿¡Estas loca!?_

_\- ¡Confía en mi!¡A mi señal! -grito Kim,una vez en frente de la carreta,dio la señal- ¡Ya!_

_Estos dos se pusieron de rodillas,haciendo que se deslizaran,y se echaron hacia atrás,para que cabieran por debajo de la carreta,y cuando ya pasaron,para volver a levantarse sin pararse,hicieron la voltereta y volvieron a lo de antes...correr,correr,correr,correr,blah,blah,blah..._

_\- ¡Wohooo!¡Lo he clavado! -grito Pitch dando un salto mientras corría._

_\- ¡Yo lo llamo "Hacer el chulo"! -grito Kim sonriendo y...por supuesto corriendo- ¡Aunque algunos le llaman a eso "Hacer el gilipollas"_

_Wenceslao,dio un pisotón con furia,cogió su varita,y movió las carrozas para que pasara el ejército,y de paso,agito su varita,y aparecieron más guardias,ya se podría decir que el ejército entero les perseguía. Hizo un caballo negro,de ojos rojos,se montó en el y empezó a moverse por los tejados._

_\- ¡Por aquí! -gritaron Pitch y Kim,yendo cada uno por un lado._

_\- ¡Kim! -le grito Pitch._

_\- ¡Perdón! -grito Kim,yendo al lado de Pitch._

_\- ¿¡A ver Kim,quién es el que vive aquí!?_

_Siguieron corriendo hasta que,al ir por una dirección,de ahí salieron más guardias,y cuando intentaron por otra dirección,salieron más...estaban rodeados._

_\- ¿Tuuuu te encargas los de la izquierda y yo los de la derecha? -pregunto Kim volteando la cabeza para ver a Pitch,que le contesto cara de "Eso va a ser difícil"_

_\- ¡Manos arriba! -grito una voz masculina y vieja._

_Pitch y Kim,asustados,levantaron las manos a la vez,y del cielo,les cayó en las manos una lanza,estos dos miraron extrañados la lanza que tenían,miraron hacia arriba y...era el viejo loco huesudo._

_\- ¡Que tengáis un buen día pareja! -grito el viejo huesudo,corriendo por los tejados._

_\- ¡Qué no somos pareja señor! -grito Pitch arto de oír eso._

_-Podemos hacer esto por las malas o por las...-iba diciendo un guardia,pero Kim le interrumpió dándole una patada en la entré pierna- ¡Han elegido por las malas!¡A por ellos!_

_Los guardias empezaron a abalanzarse contra Kim y Pitch,y entre ellos dos se miraron sonriendo como diciendo "Esto va a ser divertido".Kim se pegó a la espalda de Pitch,ambos entrelazaron los brazos,este se agachó,haciendo que Kim rodara por su espalda y una vez en el suelo,Kim le dio una patada a un guardia,Pitch vio que un guardia lanzo flecha hacia él,pero este la esquivo._

_-Ah..ah-negó Pitch._

_El guardia lo intento otra vez pero la esquivo de nuevo._

_-Fallaste-se burlo Pitch._

_Lo intento de nuevo,pero la esquivo otra ver haciendo una voltereta,haciendo que estuviera en frente del guardia._

_-Estas descalificado-dijo Pitch dándole un puñetazo._

_Mientras tanto Kim,esquivaba y daba golpes con la lanza que tenía. Cuando se vio rodeaba por guardias,puso la lanza en vertical apoyandola en el suelo,empezó a dar vueltas corriendo,lo que le extrañó a los guardias haciendo que se quedarán mirando,y Kim,al ver su distracción,salto,haciendo que diera una vuelta corta sin tocar el suelo,pero lo suficiente para derribar a los guardias._

_\- ¿Es qué en la escuela no os enseñaron qué no hay que distraerse? -pregunto Kim,ya en pie en el suelo,poniendo un brazo en jarra mientras el otro sosteniendo la lanza._

_Pitch se apoyó en la lanza para dar una patada en el aire,una vez en el suelo,en pie,corrió hacia unos guardias que se dirigían a él,y Pitch se tumbó en el suelo con una pierna estirada,haciendo que se deslizara por el suelo,derrumbando a los guardias,luego se levantó y sonrió._

_-Pleno-dijo Pitch,entonces se fijó en unas escaleras de madera apoyadas en la pared de un edificio,que llevaban al tejado- ¡Kim!_

_\- ¿¡Qué!? -grito Kim mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de un guardia,y al agacharse,le atravesó el abdomen con la lanza y luego la saco y le dio un puñetazo para que cayera._

_Una vez que Kim le miro,Pitch sacudió la cabeza a un lado,donde estaba la escalera,haciendo que esta mirará sonriera._

_\- ¡Qué atentó cuando quieres! -grito Kim esquivando saltando de un golpe bajo que le intentó dar el guardia con su espada,luego esquivo uno alto y aprovecho en hacerle "La zancadilla doble" ,se agachó y con su pierna,golpeó las piernas del guardia de lado._

_Kim,al igual que Pitch,corrió hacia la escalera._

_-Las damas primero-dijo Pitch haciendo una reverencia._

_-Gracias...cuidado que no te maten despistado-dijo Kim subiendo por las escaleras._

_\- ¿Despistado? -dijo Pitch mirando a Kim extrañado._

_Una flecha se clavó en la pared en la que estaba apoyado,cerca de su nariz._

_-Si-dijo Kim ya en el tejado- ¡Vamos corre!_

_Pitch empezó a subir por las escaleras lo más rápido que podía,y noto que la escalera fue dando brincos y a la vez se hacía más pequeña Pitch miro a bajó,vio a un guardia con una espada muy afilada._

_-Ay mamá...-dijo Pitch hacia si mismo asustado._

_Empezó a subir lo más rápido que pudo,mientras que la escalera se hacía más pequeña ¡Es como si no estuviera subiendo!¡Como sino se moviera! Cuando Pitch llego al último escalón salto,estiro el brazo y Kim llego a cogerle de la mano,y este,ya que colgaba en frente de la pared,agarro con la otra mano el brazo de Kim,al igual que está con su otra mano agarro el brazo de Pitch,comenzó a escalar hasta llegar finalmente al tejado._

_-Puf...estuvo cerca...-dijo Pitch aliviado._

_-Si...¡Ah no,los hombres mono! -grito Kim levantándose y comenzando a correr._

_\- ¿Cómo que los hombres...? -pregunto Pitch,pero no pudo terminar porque vio a unos guardias saltando de tejado en tejado y mientras decía lo siguiente,se levantaba y hecho a correr- ¡Ah,esos hombres mono!_

_Una vez que estuvo al lado de Kim,saltaron hacia otro tejado,y justo cuando saltaron los guardias aprovecharon para lanzar flechas,a lo que Kim y Pitch las esquivaron por los pelos,y casi se caen de cabeza contra el siguiente tejado,pero cayeron de pie como los vio una carreta llena de paja y pensó que podrían saltar ahí sin hacerse daño._

_\- ¡Pitch,la carreta!¡Saltemos en ella! -grito Kim,saltando a un lado para esquivar una flecha._

_\- ¡A la de tres! -grito Pitch mientras se echaba a un lado para esquivar una flecha._

_\- ¡Una! -grito Kim corriendo lo más rápido que podían permitirle sus piernas._

_Ya estaban llegando al borde y el conductor de la carreta se subió en ella._

_\- ¡Dos! -grito Pitch echándose a otro lado para esquivar otra flecha._

_\- ¡Prender fuego a esas flechas estúpidos! -grito el capitán a todo pulmón a los demás guardias,a lo que estos les perdieron fuego-Apunten..._

_\- ¡Tres! -gritaron Pitch y Kim a la vez,y al mismo tiempo,usando las lanzas que tenían para impulsarse para saltar más lejos,ya que la carreta empezó a moverse._

_\- ¡Fuego! -grito el capitán a los guardias,a lo que estos lanzaron sus flechas._

_Las flechas volaron cerca de Pitch y Kim,estas estuvieron a punto de rozarles,hasta Kim juro que una estuvo apunto de quemarle un mechón suelto y por propio instinto,Pitch y Kim se encogieron,pero no del todo. Al fin cayeron en la paja,lo que hizo que el conductor,del temblor que hizo la carreta,volteara y mirara en la paja extrañado,y casi se cae del susto cuando Pitch y Kim salieron de golpe._

_-Disculpe-dijo Pitch bajando de la carreta y esperando a bajo para ayudar a Kim a bajar._

_-Que tenga un buen día-dijo Kim cayendo en los brazos de Pitch,luego esté la bajó y echaron a correr de nuevo._

_\- ¿Qué...? -se pregunto a si mismo el conductor,mirando extrañado a ambos,luego volteó la cabeza para ver a los guardias montados en caballos y algunos corriendo,y asustado,bajo de un salto para que no le atropellaran,porque no parecía que iban a parar._

_\- ¡Los pesados nos pisan los talones! -grito Pitch volteando la cabeza para ver a los guardias en caballos,que se acercaban con velocidad._

_Entonces Kim vio un montón de barriles que hacían unas escaleras,que si se colgaba de una cuerda que estaba colgando en horizontal arriba,y se saltaba al tejado del corral,con algo afilado se podría cortar una cuerda que sostenía más barriles._

_\- ¡Tengo una idea!¿¡Sigues teniendo esa daga tuya!? -pregunto Kim esperanzada._

_\- ¡Nunca me despego de ella! -grito Pitch,cogiendo la daga,que estaba en una cinta que estaba amarrada a su túnica en la cintura,y le lanzó la daga a Kim._

_Esta,una vez con la daga,corrió hacia los barriles que hacían las escaleras,subió por ellos,salto,colgando de la cuerda y a la vez balanceadose hacia delante,salto terminando en el tejado de un corral,una vez en el borde salto y cortó la cuerda,y para terminar de pie,una vez en el suelo dio la voltereta,y luego ya de pie,hecho a correr. Cuando ya cayeron los barriles,pasaron los guardias,se le cayeron encima,justo como pensaba Kim. Cuando dejaron de caer,a los que no le habían dado,saltaron los barriles y corrieron tras ellos._

_\- ¿¡Es que nunca se cansan!? -pregunto Pitch fastidiado,volteando la cabeza para ver al ejército entero,y cuando mira al frente de nuevo se tropieza con una valla de un establo de cerdos,haciendo que cayera dentro y se manchará de lodo,y cuando Kim paso por el lado,Pitch se levantó,le agarró del brazo y la atrajo para dentro,haciendo que ella también se manchara._

_\- ¡Y a ti que te pasa! -grito Kim con ganas de darle una bofetada a Pitch._

_\- ¡Sssshhh! -susurro Pitch tapándole la boca a Kim._

_Los guardias que los perseguían,o mejor dicho el ejército entero,pasaron de largo,pensando que habían girado a la derecha por una de las calles._

_-Uuuuf-dijeron aliviados Pitch y Kim,_

_-Menuda carrera-dijo Pitch cansado._

_-Siiii,ya tengo algo interesante que contar cuando llegue a casa-dijo Kim cansada pero sonriendo._

_-Uh,oh-dijo Pitch con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_\- ¿Qué? -pregunto Kim extrañada y preocupada._

_Pitch señalo al niño,en frente de ambos,que los miraba con la boca abierta._

_-No pienses mal niño...-dijo Kim._

_-Ssshhhh,si no le dices nada a los guardias,te damos...-dijo Pitch pensando en alguna cosa,y la final saco la daga-Esta daga._

_-Trato hecho-dijo el niño,cogiendo la daga emocionado._

_Luego Pitch,al notar que le miraban,volteó la cabeza para ver a Kim con cara de "¿Qué coño crees que estas haciendo?"_

_\- ¿Qué? Se le hará muy útil-dijo Pitch encogiendose de hombros._

_\- ¿Para que?¿Para apuñalar a la gente? -pregunto Kim extrañada._

_Pitch se encogió de hombros como diciendo "Supongo",y Kim contesto,ante el gesto de Pitch,negando con la cabeza._

_\- ¿Dónde te has criado? -pregunto Kim negando con la cabeza._

_En eso que una mujer sale al establo,y al ver a su hijo con los dos "extraños" que buscaban los guardias ¿Cómo los aviso? Pues como la mayoría, a gritos,la mujer gritona atrajo a los guardias,y Pitch y Kim,al darse cuenta de eso,echaron a correr de nuevo,con el ejército por detrás,y lo peor,iban manchados de lodo._

_\- ¡El mejor día de mi vida!¡Me pongo un estúpido vestido,intentan acostarse conmigo,nos persigue el ejército entero,casi me quemo el pelo y nos manchamos de lodo!¡Fantástico! -grito Kim con sarcasmo mientras corría._

_\- ¡Más correr y menos hablar! -grito Pitch desquiciado._

_\- ¡No me mandes callar!¡Además tu eres el que ha comenzado todo esto!¡Eres tu el que ha hecho daño a Alexander!_

_\- ¡Ya lo sé pero admite por lo menos que si no hubiera hecho eso estarías muerta!¡Y una cosa más!_

_\- ¿¡Qué!?_

_\- ¿¡Quién es Alexander!?_

_\- ¡El emperador!_

_\- ¿¡Así se llama!?_

_\- ¿¡No te lo dijo!?_

_\- ¡A mi nooooooooqué nos pillan! -grito Pitch al voltear la cabeza,para ver a un guardia montado en un caballo que se estaba acercando._

_\- ¡Gracias por darle la daga al niño!¡Ha sido de gran ayuda! -grito Kim con sarcasmo._

_\- ¡Deja de quejarte y de restregarmelo por la cara!_

_\- ¡No!¡Te lo recordare por los siglos de los siglos!_

_\- ¡Cómo si me alegrara eso!_

_-¡Se acabó ya me harte de este juego! -grito Kim frenando y parándose mirando hacia el ejército que venía._

_\- ¿¡Qué crees que estas haciendo!?¡Vamos te cogerán! -grito Pitch preocupado,frenando para esperar a Kim._

_-Para nada,les daré una lección que no olvidarán ni sus descendientes-dijo Kim soltandose el pelo,y tirando la goma al suelo con furia-Yo que tu me alejaría y me taparía los oídos._

_Pitch,extrañado,hizo lo que Kim le dijo,se alejó y se tapó los oídos. Kim con su mirada de furia,trago aire,y grito a todo pulmó,el grito empezó hacerse mucho más agudo y letal con cada segundo que pasaba,haciendo que las cosas alrededor temblarán y se rompieran,al igual que con las paredes de los edificios y los suelos,abriendo caballos relincharon,tiraron a sus ginetes,y se fueron corriendo,dejando a los guardias tirados en el suelo,que se taparon los oídos fuertemente.Y Pitch que no pudo soportarlo más,se escondió tras unos barriles que había,pero que no resistirían mucho,ya que en cualquier momento estallarían en pedazos como los demá paró de gritar,y miro hacia todos lados,había destruido todo... y los guardias,tirados en el suelo,doloridos por los oidos,lo que Kim aprovecho para escapar,no sin antes coger del brazo a Pitch,y que comenzarán otra carrerilla hacia casa de Pitch._

_\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? -pregunto Pitch curioso mientras corría._

_-Es una habilidad que se me fue coincidida,lo llamo "Grito mortal" pero algunos le llaman "Audiokinesis" -contesto Kim mientras corría._

_-Mola,y el nombre de "Grito mortal"...me gusta más que el otro._

_-Pues no eres el único._

_En la casa de Pitch..._

_Morgana esperaba con la pequeña Seraphine en la puerta de su casa,llevaban un rato esperando hasta que vieron a Pitch y a Kim,corriendo hacia ellas,llenos de lodo._

_-Gracias Morgana por cuidarla-dijo Pitch con rapidez,abriendo la puerta y pasandose con su hija._

_\- ¡Buenas noches! -dijo Kim,entrando y cerrando la puerta._

_-Em...vale...adiós-dijo Morgana yendo a su casa extrañada._

_Mientras tanto a dentro de la casa,Pitch y Kim estaban apoyados en la puerta,respirando agitadamente,y Seraphine mirando extrañada a ambos._

_-Bueno...¿Qué...tal? -pregunto Seraphine para romper el silencio._

_-Muy bien,hemos ido al banquete...-dijo Pitch sin aire._

_-Casi pierdo la virginidad...-dijo Kim sin aire._

_-Le corte al emperador..._

_-Nos persiguió el ejército entero..._

_-A Kim casi se le quema el pelo..._

_-Y nos hemos manchado de lodo..._

_\- ¡Un día perfecto!¿Y que has hecho tu cariño?_

_-Em...mejor te lo cuento mañana...buenas noches-dijo Seraphine extrañada,yendo a su habitación,y cuando se fue Pitch y Kim se deslizaron hacia bajó en la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo._

_-Otro victorioso día,choca esos cinco-dijo Kim levantando la mano,Pitch hizo lo mismo y los dos las chocaron,y luego,sin darse cuenta,se durmieron ahí sentados,Pitch apoyando su espalda en la puerta y Kim con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Pitch_.

Fin del Flashback

Todos se quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos a Pitch y a Kim,que esta sonreía nerviosa,y Pitch tenía los brazos cruzados apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en ellos mirando boca bajo. Y Blake decidió romper el silencio.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que estuviste apunto de perder la virginidad? -pregunto Blake entre sorprendido y celoso.

\- ¿Qué es la vigidad? -pregunto Saúl curioso,el único del grupo que aparentaba tener 10 años.

-Verás...-iba a explicárselo Pitch pero Kim le envió una mirada de advertencia y Pitch más o menos sabía lo que significaba: "Cierra la boca o te visto de rojo y que te persigan los toros" o también "Calla o te ató aceite en tu ridícula túnica,prendo fuego,y que te persiga el fuego hasta que el aceite se gaste",aunque ahora podría significar las dos cosas...por favor que no halla botellas de aceite cerca...-Okey me callo.

-Blake,no te preocupes,perderé la virginidad contigo-dijo Kim mirando a Blake de nuevo.

-Puf,eso ya lo se,no se porque me preocupo-dijo Blake tomando un trago de su vaso de agua.

\- ¿Celoso Agüitas? -pregunto Bunny con una sonrisa picara.

\- ¿Yo?¿Celoso? Puf,que tontería más grande-dijo Blake cruzandose de brazos.

-Y lo dice el tío que le manda miradas asesinas cuando le habla a su novia ¿Eh? -dijo Sandy con una sonrisa picara.

-Oh vamos,dejar en paz a mi Marinero,celoso o no yo le quiero,tal y como es-dijo Kim abrazando a Blake,y este le devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

Afuera,de camino al hotel...

Después de tomar el postre y pagar la cuenta,salieron del restaurante y vieron que ya era de noche,las farolas brillaban,y las estrellas,no muy visibles por la luz de la ciudad,salieron y ahí se podía ver la luna. Empezaron a caminar,para llegar al hotel,que no estaba muy lejos.

\- Oye Kim-pregunto Saúl agarrando la mano de Kim para caminar junto a ella,ya que le temía un poco a la oscuridad y a la vez,para sentirse más seguro.

\- ¿Si? -pregunto Kim afectuosa.

\- ¿Me dices ya lo que es la virguidad? -pregunto Saúl inocentemente.

-Se dice virginidad-dijo Kim lentamente para que Saúl la cogiera-Y no,no te lo voy a decir.

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto Saúl haciendo pucheros.

\- Saúl eres muy joven aún para saberlo-contesto Lizbeth por parte de Kim.

\- Te lo contare cuando tengas...13 años-dijo Kim pensativa.

\- ¡Nunca voy a tener 13 años!¡Somos inmortales!

-Entonces nunca lo sabrás.

-No es justo.

-Lo que no es justo es que halla una guerra de bolas de nieve de 1 vs 5 ¿Eh Lizbeth?¿Lizbeth? -pregunto Kim volteando la cabeza para ver a Lizbeth,pero no la vio,entonces paró de caminar,y la preocupación de Kim,que se notó mucho,hizo que pararan los demás también de caminar-¿Pero dónde esta?

\- ¿No estaba contigo Liz? -pregunto Raquel extrañada.

-No,pensaba que estaba contigo-respondió Lizeth empezando a preocuparse.

-No,no,no,no,no esto no se supone que tiene que pasar-dijo Kim entrando en los nervios.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Dillian extrañada.

-Pandora me dijo que vigilará a Lizbeth porque algo le iba a pasar ¡He sido una estúpida!

\- ¡Dejarme en paz! -se oyó gritar a Lizbeth desde un callejón que había cerca de los demás,estos rápidamente,acudieron a ver lo que pasaba,entonces vieron a dos hombres,vestidos de negro,uno con capucha y el otro con una máscara que le tapaba toda la cara y cabeza,dejando ver sólo los ojos y la boca. Los dos tenían pistolas con las que le amenazaban a Lizbeth.Y ella estaba pegada a la pared.

-Cuanto antes nos des lo que tienes,antes te iras a casa mocosa-dijo el de la capucha impaciente.

\- ¡Ya os he dicho que no tengo nada! -grito Lizbeth asustada.

-Si claro,es lo que dicen todos,y luego resulta que tienen hasta relojes de oro-dijo el de la máscara apuntando a Lizbeth con la pistola.

-Si hace falta que te registremos nosotros,pues lo haremos-dijo el de la capucha.

\- ¡Dejarla en paz! -grito Blake a todo pulmón.

-Vaya,vaya,vaya,si son tus amiguetes,me pregunto que nos darán si su dulce amiguita esta en apuros-dijo el de la máscara,luego cogió a Lizbeth del brazo,la atrajo a el,la puso mirando a los demás,y la rodeo con un brazo mientras el otro apuntaba con la pistola en la cabeza de Lizbeth.

-Darnos lo que tengáis,y vuestra amiga no saldrá herida-dijo el de la capucha,entonces miro el colgante zafiro de Kim,este le apunto con la pistola,haciendo que Kim levantara los brazos-Ese colgante debe de valer mucho,dánoslo.

-Pero luego la soltaréis-dijo Janna.

-Claro,pero antes tu amiga la peli-negra nos tiene que dar algo.

Kim miro su collar,después miro al frente,empezó a caminar hacia los dos asaltantes,cuando Kim estuvo en frente,empezó a "desabrochar" el collar,de repente se agacha y se ve una daga que va directo a la cabeza de el de la capucha,al final se le clava en la cabeza y cae al suelo,Kim aprovecha la distracción de el de la máscara para darle un puñetazo,una vez que se lo da,este se recupera rápidamente y apunta a Lizbeth con la pistola.

-Tus amigos lo han querido,quieren que mueras ¡Pues vas a morir! -dijo el asaltante,apunto de apretar el gatillo,pero Kim agarró el brazo del asaltante,donde estaba la pistola,y la intento mover para otro sitio y el asaltante intentó mover su brazo sujetado hacía Lizbeth para dispararla,al final,la pistola apunta al abdomen de Lizbeth,entonces el asaltante aprieta el gatillo y esta acaba siendo herida y cae al suelo.

\- ¡Lizbeth! -grito Lizeth al borde del quiebre.

Kim miro a Lizbeth,tumbada en el suelo,entonces de la furia se le volvieron los ojos rojos.

\- ¿¡Extrañas a tu compañero!? -pregunto Kim llena de odio y le pisó fuertemente en el pie al asaltante,luego le dio fuertemente en el estómago,haciendo que soltara la pistola,luego está la cogió y apunto con ella al asaltante en la cabeza- ¡Pues pudrete en el infierno con él!

Entonces apretó el gatillo y el asaltante murió.Kim rápidamente soltó la pistola y fue directa donde estaba Lizbeth,envolviéndola en sus brazos.

\- ¡Lizbeth!¡Lizbeth!¡Responde! -grito al borde del quiebre

\- ¡Pitch,Blake,Bunny y Sandy!¡Ir a buscar a ayuda! -grito Ana.

\- ¡De acuerdo! -grito Blake,hecha do a correr junto a Pitch,Bunny Y Sandy.

Janna,Dillian y Delsin decidieron llevarse a Saúl,Raquel y BJ a otro sitio,pero Ana decidió quedarse por si podría ayudar en algo,así que se puso al lado de Kim rápidamente.

-K...Kim...me...du...duele-gimió Lizbeth con algunas lágrimas bajando por su mejilla.

-Ya se que duele,pero te pondrás bien,resiste,por favor-dijo Kim intentando no llorar,pero una lágrima se le escapó.

-La ambulancia llegara pronto,no te preocupes,aguanta un poco-intento animar Ana,que también le dolía ver a Lizbeth así,pero ni una lágrima se le escapó.

Lo último que hizo Lizbeth,es empezar a ver borroso con cada párpado que daba y oír la sirena de la ambualncia después todo se volvió oscuridad...

* * *

En el templo,en el jardín...

Pandora,estaba en frente del manzano,hasta que noto la presencia de alguien,la presencia de alguien muy conocido,y sin voltearse,hablo.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí? -dijo Pandora sin dejar de mirar el manzano.

-He visto que una muchacha a la que llamáis Lizbeth,a sido disparada y llevada al hospital-dijo una voz masculina.

-Me lo temía,su destino no ha sido cambiado.

-Igualmente iba acabar así.

-Podrías evitar o por lo menos intentar que no muriera interponiendote en medio,como hiciste con Kim,sólo que ella no lo sabe.

-Pero ella no es Kim.

-Pero es como una hermana para ella,y además,no querrías que Kim acabara disgustada,muy disgustada.

-No quiero que pase eso,la quiero demasiado como para verla así,no podría soportarlo.

-Pues entonces...ya sabes que hacer...Saturno-dijo Pandoa,volteandose para ver a un hombre que aparentaba tener 27 años,con pelo negro,tenía una pequeña cresta,ojos verdes jade,iba sin playera y sin nada,sólo unos pantalones hasta los tobillos ajustados blancos,cinturón negro y la hebilla plateada en forma de rombo,unas botas hasta por de bajó de las rodillas negras,tenía unos brazaletes dorado en el brazo y antebrazo,un collar azteca dorado con gemas,zafiros y esmeraldas en forma de círculo,y este sujetaba una capa café oscuro.

* * *

**Tan,tan,taaaan...y...os dejo con la intriga...mujajaja que mala soy,a veces.O****s pongo un reto,poner en los reviews quién creéis que es Saturno...el que gane...saldrá en el fic...y si no gana ninguno pues...ninguno saldrá.Bueeeeno que tengáis un buen día/tarde/noche y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Chao Chao! (Me encantan los vídeos de Germán)**


	9. Chapter 9: La nueva aliada

**¡Holita a todos!¿Qué tal? Aquí en otro capítulo de "Los Guardianes del Equilibrio" y con un nuevo personaje,el personaje de la ganadora del reto que puse (si no sabeis de que hablo,mirar el capítulo anterior) y dije que el que ganará podría salir en el fic y ganó BuhoOscuro16,y aquí su personaje:**

**BO FireFall:**

**-Personalidad: Reservada,rebelde,liberal,curiosa,bromista,sarcastica,realista,odia las mentiras y que le digan niña,mandona,se enoja facilmente pero es muy noble.**

**-Apariencia: Cabello negro hasta la cadera,liso de arriba y ondulado desde la cintura,con ciertos destellos en violeta,ojos negros profundamente oscuros,piel blanca como la nieve,alta,1.75 delgada, usa un pantalon negro estilo roto en color vino,camiseta deportiva manga corta tambien en vino,varias ojitas otoñales en marron y naranjas en la parte inferior de la misma,una chaqueta de cuero negra,con el sipper en color vino otra vez,arietes en forma de las tipicas ojas de otoño de color marron,tenis altos negros,con los cordones vinos,lleva un collar con la forma de una hoja de otoño incendiada de color naranja que brilla cuando esta enfadada o utilizando sus poderes y aparenta tener 16 años.**

**Bueeeno ¡Ahora a leer!**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En el hospital...

Oía a personas gritar su nombre. Parecían desesperadas,agobiadas,asustadas...¿Qué le pasaban a esas personas?¿Y por qué las voces eran tan familiares?¿Además,por qué sentía tanto dolor? Después cerró los ojos y todo se volvió oscuridad,entonces empezó a ver una luz que se hacía lentamente más grande,hasta que la luz se hizo más pequeña. Luego vuelve a ver oscuridad,después decide abrir los ojos,que antes no los podía mover. Parpadea unas cuantas veces,hasta que ve con claridad. Ve que está en una habitación blanca,tumbada en una camilla,enchufada a unas extrañas máquinas. Entonces ve a una enfermera,eso es lo que a ella le parecía,saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente.

* * *

En los pasillos...

Ya habían pasado unos dos días desde que le atacaron a Lizbeth. Kim,insistió en que los demás durmieran en el hotel y ella se quedara ahí con Lizbeth,pero Pitch también sugerió en quedarse con ellas dos. Justo en la primera noche que pasaron en el hospital,empezó a preocuparse también por Kim. Cuando paso por al lado de la habitación donde estaba Lizbeth,encontró a Kim sentada en una silla al lado de la camilla,y no dormía,miraba a la nada y a la vez acariciaba el zafiro de su collar. Sinceramente no la ha visto dormir en ningún momento. Lo que acabó haciendo que al tercer día,entrara y llevara a Kim a descansar,obligatoriamente. Pero esta se negaba a dormir. Aunque no halla dormido,tenía aún fuerza para aferrarse a las columnas de la puerta mientras que Pitch la cogía de la cintura,estirando para llevársela a la habitación que le ofrecieron para pasar las noches. Al final decidió llevársela al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Lizbeth y sentarse en uno de los sofas que había ahí. Así que ahí estaba sentado junto a Kim. Llevaban un rato sin hablar. Estaban sentados. Callados. Kim seguía mirando a la nada,acariciando el zafiro. Pitch dando golpecitos seguidos con sus dedos silenciosamente en el sofa. No pudo soportar el silencio y hablo.

-Em...¿Qué tal? -pregunto Pitch inseguro.

\- ¿Tu que crees? He dejado que le hirieran,esto es mi culpa,si la hubiera vigilado,no estaría aquí...así-contesto Kim enviándole la primera mirada a Pitch en dos días. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el cansancio.

-No es tu culpa,hiciste lo que podías hacer.

-Pero...

-No me vengas con el "Pero" de las narices,no es tu culpa,la culpa la tienen los asaltantes,los dos.

-Si tu lo dices...

-Oye...estará bien,tranquila.

-Lo mismo me decía una voz.

\- ¿Una voz?¿Dónde?

-En mis sueños...

\- ¿Con que al final has dormido?

-Si...pero no lo suficiente como tu quieres...

\- ¿Seguro que ha sido un sueño? Porque te conozco y eres capaz de quedarte despierta dos días...sin dormir.

-No estoy segura si era un sueño o no...sólo se que cerré los ojos y un rato después los abrí pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

-Pero veía...borroso...lo único que veía bien eran unos ojos verdes...

-¿Esa persona era un hombre o una mujer?

-Un hombre,sentado en frente mío...lo reconocí por la voz.

\- ¿Hizo algo más qué decirte eso? Lo de "Esta bien,tranquila"

-Si,al principio se me quedo mirando,luego puso su mano en mi mejilla y me la empezó ha acariciar,después dijo que estaba bien,luego se acercó y...me dio un beso en la frente y dijo que me quería,además...lo más extraño es que los ojos...esos ojos...se me hacen tan familiares...pero no consigo recordar de quién son...

\- ¿Paso algo después?

-Si...me dio algo...

\- ¿Te dio algo?

-Si...me lo metió en el bolsillo...

Kim,rápidamente,metió su mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y...no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos al sacar el objeto,hasta Pitch de lo sorprendido que estaba se tapó lo boca y ambos abrieron los ojos como platos. El misterioso hombre que visito a Kim,lo que le dio,fue un trozo del diamante,ya quedaban sólo 5 más y arreglado. Pero había algo más aparte del trozo del diamante. También había una nota. Con letra negra y elegante,escrita en una hoja lisa y blanca.

Kim,posiblemente es esto lo que tanto ansiabais en encontrar,espero que la cúpula de vuestro templo se arregle pronto y os deseo suerte a todos.  
Que tengáis un buen día todos.  
Y espero volver a verte a ti y a tu hermana.  
Cuidaros las dos,adiós.  
Saturno.

Kim y Pitch se quedaron mirando la nota ¿Cómo sabía sobre la hermana?¿Y el nombre de Kim?¿Cómo lo sabía?¿Y cómo sabía también lo de la cúpula? Demasiadas preguntas que presentían que iban a ser contestadas...pero más a delante.

\- ¿Saturno? -pregunto Pitch extrañado- ¿Quién es ese...? O esa...a lo mejor es un nombre de mujer...

-Es de hombre...-dijo Kim sin dejar de mirar la nota.

\- ¿Como puedes estar segura de que es el nombre de un hombre?

-No lo se...simplemente...lo se...

\- ¿Le conoces?¿A ese...Saturno?

-No...creo que no pero...Saturno...se me hace tan familiar...creo que lo he oído antes...pero no consigo recordar quién es ese...

-Tal vez sea alguien de tu pasado...

-Imposible...yo recuerdo a mi familia...a mis amigos...a todos...pero no hay nadie que se llame Saturno...

-Tal vez...no recuerdes todo...a lo mejor hay más aparte de eso...

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Confía...¿Cuando te he mentido yo?

Como respuesta recibio una mirada de Kim,en la que decía perfectamente "¿Saco la lista o sigues hablando?"

-Vale...no digas nada...el caso es que se de lo que hablo...después de esta aventura...le cogeremos al habita de los dientes tus recuerdos...-esa ultima parte Pitch lo dijo con odio.

-Tu eres el que necesita las memorias...Pitch...cuando éramos humanos no existía el Hada de los Dientes,ni Santa,ni Sandman,ni el Conejo de Pascua...ni siquiera el Coco...Tooth no tendrá mis recuerdos...

\- ¿Como sabes su nombre?

-Soy el Karma tonto,se como se llaman las personas,porque las vigilo.

\- ¿Y para qué las vigilas?

-Para ver si han sido bondadosos o malvados,apuntarlos en una lista,y luego dar mala o buena suerte a esas personas.

\- ¿Incluyendo a espíritus?

-Incluyendo espíritus,lo que también te incluye a ti Pantera.

-Aaahhhh...okey.

-Pitch,si alguna vez hacemos una academia del Karma...haré que seas el primero en apuntarte porque no tienes la menor idea de cuál es mi trabajo y el de los demás.

\- ¿Vale saber que protegéis la balanza del bien y el mal para que no se acabe el mundo?

-Ja...ja...ja...de eso nada monada,eso no vale,aunque me alegró que sepas algo...

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Volviendo al tema de antes...¿Dónde tienes tus recuerdos entonces?

-Creo que los tiene Pandora,al igual que los de Raquel,Ana y Saúl.

-Pues cuando termine todo esto,le preguntaremos a Pandora.

En eso que viene una enfermera que parecía apresurada. Y entonces se acerca a ellos.

-Perdonen la interrupción pero...a la paciente que acompañaban...

\- ¿Si? -pregunto Kim interesada,Pitch miraba interesado también.

-Esta...despierta...

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunto Pitch sorprendido.

-Pocas bromas conmigo señorita-dijo Kim amenazadoramente levantándose de golpe y poniéndose en frente de la enfermera a lo que ella retrocedió unos pasos.

-Se lo juro,esta despierta-dijo la enfermera esforzándose en que le creyeran,pero al ver la mirada desconfiada de Pitch y la mirada asesina de Kim,decidió probar otra cosa-Vengan,os lo demostraré.

Kim y Pitch se miraron inseguros pero al final fueron juntos con la enfermera. Cuando entraron...a Kim le da las ganas de brincar,cantar,reírse como una loca de alegría y Pitch...casi se desmaya con una sonrisa,claro,estos dos se quedaron mirando a Lizbeth sorprendidos con una sonrisa.

-Em... chicos...¿Estáis...bien? -pregunto Lizbeth mirando a Kim y Pitch.

-Kim-le llamo Pitch,sin dejar de mirar a Lizbeth.

\- ¿Si? -pregunto Kim al igual que Pitch.

\- ¿Puedes darme una bofetada?

\- ¿Seguro? -pregunto Kim mirando ahora a Pitch.

-Si por favor-dijo Pitch al igual que Kim,luego esta encogió los hombros y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla que casi se cae al suelo.

\- ¿Te has despertado ya? -pregunto Kim sonriendo.

-Si...claro...tus bofetadas me despiertan...a lo bestia-dijo Pitch dolorido por el escozor de la bofetada en su mejilla.

-Bien...por dónde iba a si...¡Aaahhhhhh! -grito al final emocionada Kim,corriendo a la camilla donde estaba Lizbeth y la abrazo,y esta le devolvió el abrazo.Y Pitch sonrió viendo la escena.

-Oh vamos...se que lo estas deseando-dijo Kim sonriendo a Pitch.

-Unete al pequeño abrazo Black-dijo Lizbeth abriendo sus brazos.

-Eso es cosa de mujeres-dijo Pitch cruzandose de brazos.

-Y lo dice el que lleva vestido-dijo Lizbeth rodando los ojos y luego miro a Pitch.

-No. Es. Un. Vestido-dijo Pitch poniendo los brazos en jarra- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?

-No se...100 veces-dijo Kim.

-200 veces-dijo Lizbeth.

-300.

-400.

\- ¡Ya esta!¡16 828 veces!

-Las dos. Estáis. Locas-dijo Pitch mirando extrañado a las dos.

-Eso. Ya. Lo. Sabemos-dijeron Lizbeth y Kim.

Luego entro un doctor,y Kim al verlo,que suponía que hablaría con Pitch,empezó una conversación con Lizbeth.Y mientras ellas dos hablaban,Pitch y el doctor hablaban.

\- ¿Sabe? Pensaba que ya no estaría viva,estando en coma durante dos días sin despertar...-dijo Pitch de brazos cruzados mirando a Lizbeth y Kim conversar.

-Lo se,la mayoría de las veces mueren,pero no sólo eso me a extrañado-dijo el doctor recordando lo que le dijo la enfermera.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? -pregunto Pitch mirando extrañado al doctor.

-Se supone que le dispararon ¿Cierto? -pregunto extrañado el doctor.

-Em...si ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Pues que parece que no le ha pasado nada.

-Perdone,pero no lo entiendo.

-La enfermera le estaba cambiando las vendas y cuando se las cambio,me dijo que no tenía herida ninguna,no tenía sangre ni nada,no había nada,como si nunca hubiera sido disparada.

\- ¿Algo más?

-Su pulso paró por un rato y después volvió a funcionar...es algo muy extraño...es un milagro,debería de estar muy feliz...¿Señor...?

-Black.

-Señor Black.

-Perdona ¿Tenéis algún teléfono por aquí? Es para llamar a los demás,a los que iban con nosotros-dijo Kim,pensando en como se pondrían cuando les contará la noticia.

-Si,en recepción tenemos uno-contesto el doctor.

-Gracias-dijo Kim levantándose y se dirigió a recepción...o al menos es lo que creian.

En realidad se había ido a la habitación que le habían ofrecido,se pudo frente de un espejo que había en la habitación,pronuncio una frase en alemán y entonces el reflejo de Kim y de la habitación desaparecieron.

* * *

En el hotel,habitación 728...

En esta habitación,se encontraban un Blake,sentado en un sillón rojo,intentando tranquilizar a una Raquel,nerviosa,impaciente...y millones de cosas que se le ocurría,tumbada boca arriba en una cama,con las piernas apoyadas en la pared.

-Raquel tranquilízate. Lizbeth. Esta bien. Kim. Esta bien. Pitch. Esta bien. tu. Estas histérica. Yo. estoy preocupado. Pero. No me pongo histérico-dijo Blake masajeandose la frente cansado.

-Pero. Estas muy muy muy muy muy muy preocupado. Lo que. Te lleva. Al mismo sitio que yo. Así que no lo niegues... ¡Los dos estamos histéricos!¡Todos estasnos histericos! -grito Raquel levantándose en la cama y dando pequeños brincos en la cama.

\- ¡Raquel Karma Brillante!¡Tranquilizate! -grito Blake levantándose de golpe.

\- ¿Algo más?

-No me levantes la voz...

\- ¿Y...?

-Deja. De. ¡Saltar!

-Vale,vale,vale,ya esta,ya paro.

En eso que el espejo que colgaba de la pared encima de un escritorio empezo desaparecer los reflejos de los presentes en la habitación y el reflejo de esta. Luego los bordes del espejo empezaron a brillar y apareció Kim en la habitación del hospital.

\- ¡Kim! -grito Raquel emocionada,poniéndose rápidamente en frente del espejo.

\- ¡Cuanto me alegro de verte Sirenita! -grito Blake euforico,haciendo lo mismo que Raquel,poniéndose en frente del espejo.

\- ¡Oye! Yo también me alegro de verla.

-Jejeje yo también me alegro de veros-dijo Kim sonriendo.

-Y dinos ¿Qué tal?¿Va todo bien? -pregunto Blake interesado.

\- ¿Qué si va todo bien?¡Esta todo de maravilla!

\- ¿Y eso? -pregunto Raquel sonriendo y curiosa.

-No os lo vais a creer pero Lizbeth...

\- ¿Si..? -pregunto Blake interesado.

-Esta...

-Aja...-dijo Raquel,en señal de que continuara.

\- ¡Bien!¡Esta como nueva!¡Despierta!¡Y no soló eso!¡También tenemos un trozo del diamante!

\- ¡Olé! -grito Raquel dando un brinco.

\- ¡Eso es genial! -grito Blake lleno de euforia.

-Jajaja sabía que os alegraría...

\- ¡Esto lo tienen que saber los demás! -grito Raquel emocionada,después corrio hacia la puerta.

-Vale pero no...-dijo Blake,que no pudo acabar la frase.

\- ¡Chicos!¡Abrir vuestros oídos y oirme!¡Mamiferos de gran tamaño! -se oía a Raquel gritando desde el pasillo.

-Grites-término de decir Blake y dejo escapar un suspiro cansado-Sin ofender...pero tu hermana a veces es un poco...

\- ¿Insoportable? Si jeje pero le cojes cariño y te acostumbras.

-Eso...me tomara tiempo Sirenita.

-Mm...a mi me tomo menos...

-Porque eres su hermana.

-Si...eso lo se.

-Bueno,me alegra que los tres estéis bien...porque Pitch también está bien ¿No es así?

-Si esta bien.

-Entonces,ahora que Lizbeth esta bien y tenemos un trozo del diamante ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Supomgo que irnos a otro país,el que esté más cerca.

-Lo que significa que tenemos que irnos...

-A Italia,ósea,Florida.

-Vale ¿Cuándo saldremos para aya?

-Mañana,supongo que Lizbeth tendra que pasar otro día ingresada para que se aseguren de que esta bien.

-Okey,entonces...¿Quedamos en el parque de al lado?

-Si,bueno,un beso.

-Un beso,hasta luego Sirenita.

-Hasta lueguito Marinero.

Kim,que estaba en el espejo,desapareció,dejando volver el reflejo de Blake y de la habitación. Que forma de comunicarse a distancia ¿No? En vez de usar un teléfono...usas el espejo. Simplemente...así de simple.

* * *

En el hospital...

Kim,después de despedirse,se encamino a la habitación de Lizbeth,pasando por al lado de recepción,o bueno,más o menos. Cuando iba a cruzar la esquina,al ver al doctor hablar con la de recepción,se escondio rápidamente en la esquina. Pero mirando a ver de que hablaban.

\- ¿No ha ido aquí nadie? -pregunto el doctor extrañado.

-No señor-contesto la de recepción.

-Que raro,le dije a esa muchacha que podía coger el telefono aquí...¿Seguro que no ha venido?

Entonces a Kim le brillaron los ojos y a la de recepción le brillaron los ojos. La de recepción agacho la cabeza y se tocó la frente,como si le doliera la cabeza.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si...si...no se preocupe-entonces la recepcionista volvió a mirar al doctor-Perdone,sobre la muchacha,si ha venido,perdone no me acordaba.

-No se preocupe.

Kim sonrió victoriosa ¡Los poderes del Karma nunca fallan! Después de probar que aún podía controlar la mente de la gente,finalmente llego a la habitación de Lizbeth,en la que estaban Pitch y ella hablando. Cuando llego Kim,Pitch le dijo a esta que se iría a tomar el aire un rato y mientras tanto,que se quedara ella con Lizbeth. A lo que Kim contesto un "Por supuesto que me iba a quedar con ella,lo iba ha hacer igualmente". Pitch solo asintió ante el comentario,se despidió y se fue al parque de al lado,que por cierto estaba cerquita del hospital.

* * *

En el parque...

Pitch,ahora mismo,estaba sentado en un banco,mirando al cielo veraniego,despejado,sentado en la fresca sombra de un árbol. Estaba relajado,tranquilo y pensativo. No paraba de pensar en ciertas cosas ¿Que pasara cuando todo esto acabe,cuando todo este bien?¿Y qué se hará con el viejo?¿Qué pasara? Y además,lo de antes ¿Saturno?¿Quién narices era ese? Si quería conseguir respuestas,debería de ser paciente y esperar.

\- ¿Pitch? -pregunto una voz femenina y joven,que le resultaba muy familiar.

Pitch sólo miro para el frente y vio a otra gran amiga suya,BO FireFall,espiritu del otoño,guerrera vikinga de origen noruego,la persona que le molestaba el calor a pesar de controlar el fuego (no podía crearlo,sólo manipularlo) y compañera de sustos en Halloween. Este sólo se le quedo mirando ¿Qué hacia aqui?¿En un sitio donde se supone que era verano?¿No debería de estar en el hemisferio norte? Allí es invierno,y él sabe perfectamente que a ella le gustaba más el frio que el calor.

\- ¿De verdad eres tu o eres otra persona que simplemente me puede ver? -pregunto BO extrañada.

-Claro que soy yo ¡Pitch Black!¡El temible Coco!

\- ¿En serio?¡Woo! Ósea...¿Qué narices te ha pasado? Te ves muy...diferente-BO le miro de arriba a bajo a Pitch,no parecía él,además una cosa que se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba su vestido?¿Y su piel grisacea? Okey eso no era un pregunta...eran dos.

-Larga historia...-dijo Pitch volviendo ha mirar al cielo.

-Que me puedes contar porque tengo tiempo-dijo BO sentándose al lado de Pitch.

-Arg,vale,pero si empiezan a mirarnos nos vamos-dijo Pitch mirando ahora a BO.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Ahora lo sabrás...veras...no se si te conté que tengo otra gran amiga aparte de ti.

-Si,creo que si.

-Bien,pues ella es el Karma.

\- ¿¡Qué!?¿¡Ella es el Karma!?

-Si.

\- ¿¡El Karma!?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿¡Ella!?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿¡En serio!?

\- ¡No te miento!

\- ¿¡El mismísimo Karma!?

-Yo diría "la mismísima",no le suele gustar que piensen que es un chico.

-Puesss...eso va a ser imposible...Karma suena más masculino que femenino.

-Ya,bueno pues ella es guardiana de la balanza de la tierra,de la bondad y maldad,y ella no es la única,también hay tres Karmas más,el de la buena suerte,el neutro y...

\- ¿Yyyyyy?

-El oscuro...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices en un suspiro enamorado?

\- ¿Qué? Habrá sido imaginación tuya.

-Claro,claro,claro ¿Tengo cara de creérmelo?

-No...para nada...

-El Coco esta enamorado.

-Eso no es cierto.

-No hace falta que lo niegues...porque no lo puedes negar...y no lo puedes ocultar.

\- ¿Sigo contándote o qué?

-Sip.

-Vale,la balanza que he mencionado antes,pues si esta muy desequilibrada podría llegar a ser el fin del mundo...y ha pasado eso,se ha desequilibrado,y...Pandora...es...como el maldito hombre de la luna...creo que sabes que sabes a que me refiero...

-Si lo se.

-Bien,resulta que Pandora ha elegido cuatro guerreros,vale,pues uno de esos guerreros soy yo.

\- ¡Woooo!¡Qué locura! Deberías de estar...¿Orgulloso?¿O cómo deberías de sentirte?

-No lo se...bueno...no se sí soy guerrero aún...a lo mejor ya lo soy...pero no oficialmente...

-El caso es que no lo sabes.

-Eso mismo,no tengo la menor idea si soy o no lo soy. Como iba diciendo,ha elegido cuatro guerreros y los hermanos Element también nos ayudarán,y también nos ayudara una amiguita o novia de BJ,ese es el primer guerrero del Karma,claro,era el único hasta que nos eligió la tipa de pelo dorado. Ahora tenemos un problema aparte de restaurar la balanza.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

-Verás el templo,que ahí es la guarida de los Karmas,esta bajó el mar mediterráneo,y hay una cúpula cubriendo el templo,tipo Atlántida.

-Aja,mola.

-Lo se. La cúpula se mantiene con un diamante que a sido robado y a la vez a sido partido en trozos,en 6 trozos,y a su vez,repartidos en seis distintos lugares,uno en Australia,otro en Egipto,Italia,Francia,Estados Unidos y en aquí en Grecia,Atenas.

-Pero...¿Quién a robado ese diamante?

-Se hace llamar Wenceslao,es un brujo inmortal.

\- ¿Por qué a robado el diamante?

-Para distraernos de nuestro objetivó,salvar el mundo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque a lo mejor así tiene más tiempo para causar males o yo que se.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es un pirómano,psicópata...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

\- ¿Porque me da la regalada gana?

-Esa explicación me sirve.

-Resumiendo...la balanza esa esta desequilibrada,Pandora te eligió a ti y a otros tres para ayudar a los Karmas,el diamante a sido robado,y lo estáis buscando,pero no me has dicho porqué estas así.

-Verás para buscar los trozos hay que ser humanos.

\- ¿Entonces eres un humano?

-Soy un humano inmortal con poderes de pesadilla.

-Así que eres un humano,pero sigues teniendo tus poderes y eres inmortal ¿Los demás también?

-Sip.

-Pero...¿Por qué en humanos?¿No habría sido mejor quedarse como espíritus?

-Supongo que si,y la verdad no se porqué en humanos,a lo mejor sólo podríamos verlo a vista humana o a lo mejor es otra cosa que no se.

-Aja yyyyy...¿Habéis conseguido alguno ya?

-Sip,ya tenemos uno y nos faltan 5 más.

\- ¡Genial! Porque quiero ayudar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Si!¡Tiene que molar ayudar al mismísimo Karma! Bueno...a la mismísima Karma,y también a los demás Karmas.

-No sé yo...

-Si no hace falta tu opinión,igualmente voy a ayudar.

-Ya claro,tienes primero que hablar con la jefa.

\- ¿Quién?¿Con Pandora?

-No,con Kim.

\- ¿Kim?

-Si,así se llama el Karma.

-Ah,vale,aunque...

-Nada de eso,o hablas con ella o no ayudas.

-Arg.

-Yo no soy el jefe.

-Si si si...ya lo se...

-Entonces...¿Qué?

-Arg,arg,arg y arg,vale vamos.

-Vale...espera,mejor mañana,en este parque,hablas con ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Kim me ha dicho que mañana saldremos del hospital y nos reuniremos aquí con los demás.

\- ¿En el hospital?¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí?

\- ¡Luego te lo cuento! Deberías saberlo,la curiosidad mata al gato.

-Ya...pues un día la curiosidad casi te mata.

-Olvídalo ¿Irás o no?

-Sip.

-Vale pues nos vemos mañana.

-Okey Chao.

-Espera...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí si no te gusta el calor?

-Bueno...ahora mismo no hace calor...y por mala suerte ni hace fresquito,pero igualmente decidí venir aquí.

-Okey ya te puedes ir.

-Okey,nos vemos mañana,bye.

-Adiós.

Luego BO se fue dejando a Pitch sentado. Un rato después de que se fuera su amiga,también se levantó y se encaminó al hospital.

* * *

En el hospital...otra vez...

Pitch,cuando llego,ya era de noche. Paso primero por la habitación de Lizbeth donde estaba ingresada. Y al asomarse por la puerta,vio a Lizbeth dormida placenteramente,pero Kim no estaba. Supuso que estaría en la habitación que le ofrecieron a los dos. Así que tapo a Lizbeth con la manta y se fue directo a la habitación. Mientras tanto ahí,se encontraba Saturno llevando a Kim en brazos mientras que esta dormía. La acostó en una de las camas. Al acostarla,Kim se removió un poco,girandose para mirar a la pared,pero seguía durmiendo. Saturno sacó una manta de una cómoda y le tapo a Kim,después se puso de rodillas en frente de la cama,para estar a la altura del rostro dormido de Kim. La miro con ternura y tristeza. Empezó ha acariciarle la mejilla suavemente.

-Lo lamento...por haber tenido que abandonaros...p-pero lo hice por vuestro bien...para que estuvierais a salvo...s-si no lo hubiera hecho...posiblemente estuvierais...-Saturno no pudo acabar la frase,simplemente no podía,porque ya sabía como acababa.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta,la voz empezó a tenerla quebrada,pero se resistía a no llorar.

-Lo...lo lamento...lo lamento tanto...-dijo Saturno en una voz quebrada.

Sabía perfectamente que Kim no le iba a oír. Ya que estaba durmiendo no podria oírle. Saturno,cada vez que veia a Raquel y a Kim,le recordaba tanto al pasado,a la catástrofe que hubo. Tiempo atrás,antes de la catástrofe,Pandora le dijo que tenía que hacerlo para que estuvieran seguras...y con dolor...lo hizo. Ojalá la despedida hubiera sido más larga. Cuando lo hizo,rezó para que tuvieran una hermosa familia,que las cuidara,las educara,las hiciera felices...y además fue justo lo que paso,y se alegró mucho pero...habría deseado que fuera el que las cuidara,protegiera. Todos los días,miraba por la ventana de su habitación,y las veía dormir. Y aún lo sigue haciendo. Además,antes de ir al hospital,fue a visitar a Raquel,y la vio dormir también,se quedo un rato,le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Al verlas dormir,recordaba la canción que le cantaba a Kim por las noches,si no se la cantaba,la liaba parda. A Saturno se le escapo una risita al recordar eso,no había quien durmiera a esa niña. O hacías algo para que se cansara o te quedabas toda la noche despierto para que se duermiera. Otra opción era llamar a Sandy,pero en la época en la que Kim y Raquel eran humanas,no existían los guardianes de la infancia. Así que sólo estaban esos dos métodos. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a la dormida Kim. Velaba por ellas y siempre lo hará. Después de todo...el siempre sería su-

\- ¿Kim estas-? -pregunto Pitch entrando en la habitación,y al entrar,la vio dormir plácidamente. Luego de verla así sonrió-Durmiendo...ya era hora.

Luego Pitch miro hacia la ventana que se suponía que estaba abierta. Que raro,antes estaba cerrada...a lo mejor la habrá abierto Kim. Se dirigió a la ventana para cerrarla,pero antes de hacerlo decidió en mirar a fuera. Lo único que veía eran edificios,personas que aun caminaban por las calles,un árbol en frente y la luna...la maldita luna. Cerró la ventana,sin soportar a la luna lunatica...así es como le llamaba Pitch. Una vez que la cerro,se acostó en la otra cama,cerró los ojos y...a...tener...¿Dulces pesadillas? Ni idea. Mientras tanto,Saturno estaba en el árbol de el frente. Había conseguido que no le viera Pitch haciendose invisible. Cuando se durmió se hizo visible de nuevo. Se sentó en la rama y se pasó la mano por encima de la cabeza,luego suspiro. Miro a la ventana de la habitación en la que había estado antes.

"Puede que ese Wenceslao se halla salvado a la primera...pero a la segunda...no volverá a ver la luz del sol" pensó Saturno con rabia.

Después se hizo una bola de luz y se fue velozmente a otro sitio.

* * *

En el parque...

Ya era por la mañana. Y Lizbeth ya podía salir del hospital. Pitch,Lizbeth y Kim se dirigieron al parque donde habían quedado con los demás,y cuando llegaron todos estaban ahí.

\- ¡Kim!¡Lizbeth! -grito Raquel corriendo a la velocidad de la luz,realmente,corriendo a la velocidad de la luz,lo que significa que en un momento estaba al lado de Lizeth y en de repente estaba en frente de Kim y Lizbeth,es como se teletransportara pero dejaba un rastro por donde había ido. El rastro era una línea amarilla brillante que luego se disipaba en el aire.

\- ¡Wo! Cuidado que nos tiras pequeña-dijo Lizbeth,recibiendo el abrazo de Raquel al igual que Kim. Esta les estaba abrazando a las dos,a la vez. Luego Lizbeth le devolvió el abrazo.

-Como se nota que nos quiere-dijo Kim devolviendo el abrazo.

Después se separaron,luego Raquel mirá a Pitch decidida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Pitch extrañado.

-A ti no te pienso dar un abrazo-dijo Raquel cruzandose de brazos.

\- ¿Hola?¿A mi no me vas a saludar o algo? -pregunto Blake con una sonrisa acercándose a Lizbeth,luego le abrazo y esta se lo devolvió-Me alegra que estés bien.

-Igualmente-dijo Lizbeth separándose con una sonrisa.

-Y hola a ti también-dijo Blake coqueto a Kim,la agarro de la cintura,la atrajo a él y le beso en los labios,a lo que Saúl se tapó los ojos.

\- ¡Que asco! -se quejó Saúl aun sin mirar.

-Sólo es un besito Saúl-dijo Janna poniéndose a la altura de Saúl.

\- ¡Pero me los morros! -se volvió a quejar Saúl.

-No te preocupes...te acostumbraras-dijo Delsin con rabia,mirandoa Blake y Kim besandose.

Luego estos dos se separaron y Blake miro a Delsin con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¿Algún problema Mujeriego? -pregunto Blake acercando más a Kim,haciendo que esta estuviera pegada a Blake.

-No...ninguno-dijo Delsin entre dientes,conteniendo la ira.

Kim rodó los ojos. Le parecía bien que su novio fuera celoso. Vale. A lo mejor estaba bien dejarle claro que era su novia. Pero no hacía falta presumirlo tanto para que se le quedara más que claro.

-Blaky,no le hagas caso a ese imbecil,infeliz,tacaño y a lo mejor virgen-dijo Kim poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Blake para que este le mirará.

-Tienes razón,lo haré de ahora en adelante-dijo Blake abrazando a Kim y esta le devolvió el abrazo.

Delsin miro con rabia a Blake. Este le miro a Delsin. Luego movió los labios diciendo "Jodete". Delsin se sorprendio y puso cara de " ¿Pero que carajo te pasa conmigo?"

\- ¡Hola! -grito saludando una voz femenina.

\- ¡Aaaahhhh! -grito Janna del susto,dandose la vuelta de un salto y a la vez lanzandole un rayo a la que estaba detrás.

\- ¡Wo!¡Cuidado! No soy una rata-dijo BO esquivando el rayo.

Todos (todos menos Pitch) se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

\- ¿Quién eres? -pregunto BJ extrañado.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que es malo dar sustos a la gente? -pregunto Sandy piniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- Es BO FireFall-dijo Pitch poniéndose al lado de BO.

\- ¿La conoces? -pregunto Ana...¿Celosa?

-Em...si,hace ya muchísimo tiempo-dijo Pitch y al sentir la mirada de Ana,sintió en decir lo siguiente-Pero no tenemos ninguna relación ni nada,sólo somos amigos.

-Aja...vale-dijo Ana de brazos cruzados,luego miro a BO y esta le sonrio amistosamente como saludo,luego Ana sonrió de vuelta,pero falsamente,aunque no se noto la falsedad.

-Y bueno ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Dillian curiosa.

-Buena pregunta-dijo BO y miro a su amigo-Pitch.

-Ahora lo cuento y Kim-dijo Pitch mirando a esta-Esta es BO,BO esta es Kim.

-Oh ¿Tu eres el Karma?¡Cómo tiene qué molar serlo!¿No? Ósea,ya se que teneis trabajo los demás Karmas y tu,y por cierto ¿Quienes son los demás eh?¿Y los otros tres guerreros? -pregunto BO emocionada y curiosa en frente de Kim.

-Eh...vale antes de contestar tus preguntas ¿Como sabes tu todo eso? -pregunto Kim extrañada.

-Se lo conté yo ayer,me fui aquí al parque y bueno...se lo conté todo-dijo Pitch poniendo sus manos detras suyo.

-Valeee...y sobre las preguntas que me has hecho,la primera,son ellos-dijo Kim señalando a su hermana y a sus dos primos-Ellos son Ana,Raquel y Saúl.

-Encantada de conocerte,soy el Karma de la buena suerte-dijo Raquel con una voz graciosa-Y la gótica de aquí es el de la mala suerte.

-Un gusto-dijo Ana sería con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Yo soy el Karma neutro! -dijo Saúl alegré.

-Que mono...jeje-dijo BO enternecida.

-Y ellos son los otros tres guerreros...y el primero de todos-dijo Kim ahora señalando a los guerreros-Ellos son BJ,Bunny,Sandy y...Delsin,el tonto del grupo y mujeriego,te aconsejo no acercarte a él.

-Vale-contesto BO.

-Un placer conocerte,en realidad me llamo Bunny Jahson,pero llámame como quieras-dijo BJ con una sonrisa amable.

-Yo soy Easter Aster Bunnymund,Conejo de Pascua y guardián de la esperanza-dijo Bunny haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Sandy o Sandman,llámame como quieras,guardián de los sueños-dijo Sandy haciendo una reverencia como Bunny.

-Debéis de ser dos de los guardianes de la infancia-dijo BO.

-Sip,lo somos-afirmo Sandy.

-Yo soy Delsin Dèsespèrer,espíritu de la desesperanza y...-iba diciendo Delsin pero BO le interrumpio.

-Con que me digas tu nombre me sirve-dijo BO cruzandose de brazos.

Delsin sólo resoplo ante el comentario de BO.

-Y los hermanos Element deben de ser ellos-dijo BO mirando al resto.

-Sip,ellos son Lizbeth Snow,Lizeth Fire,Dillian Earth y Blake Water,mi novio-dijo Kim.

-Encantada,soy el espíritu deL invierno-dijo Lizbeth.

-Espíritu del verano-dijo Lizeth amablemente.

-Espíritu de la naturaleza,algo así como la segunda madre naturaleza-dijo Dillian.

-Espíritu del agua,mares,océanos...dilo como quieras-dijo Blake.

-Y esa es Janna Storm-dijo Kim señalando a la nombrada.

-Un placer,soy el espiritu de las tormentas-dijo Janna.

-Okey,bueno ahora me toca a mi,soy el espíritu del otoño y guerrera vikinga de origen noruego-dijo BO poniendo los brazos en jarra-Por cierto...¿Kim? Pitch me contó que estabais en problemas y me gustaría ayudar.

\- ¿Pitch te lo contó?¿Cuándo? -pregunto Dillian extrañada.

-Ayer,me lo encontre aquí en el parque,me contó todo,absolutamente...todo-dijo BO recordando lo de ayer.

-Mm...no se yo si podrás ayudar-dijo Kim no muy convencida.

-Puedo controlar el agua,y el fuego...pero no crearlo,sólo controlarlo,también la tierra,puedo hablar con los animales,tengo la habilidad de ver el aura de los demás-dijo BO tratando de convencer a Kim.

-No se...

-Y una cosa más,que no se sí servirá,las plantas que están alredor mío se marchitan como ahora-dijo BO haciéndole una señal a Kim para que esta mirará a bajo. Lo hizo y vio que el césped que había alrededor de BO se había marchitado.-Puedo controlar el viento del sur.

-Aja...

-Tengo catanas,dos castañas muy afiladas,tanto que pueden partir una roca en dos.

-Interesante...¿Pero estas diciendo la verdad?

-Si,te lo juro por los dioses,mira-BO,de sus mangas,salieron dos catanas,lanzo una a un árbol y otra a una roca,y como dijo esta,la roca se partió en dos y el árbol fue cortado y cayó- ¿Ves? Y puedo prenderlas en fuego si quieres.

-Veo que dices la verdad...-dijo Kim mirando la roca partida,luego suspiro y miro a BO-Bien,estas dentro,nos ayudarás,y ya no habra vuelta atrás,ahora tienes toda mi confianza al igual que la de los demás,espero que estés preparada.

\- ¡Lo estoy!¡Cómo va a molar esto! Pero ¿No deberia de transformarme en humana superheroina o algo así?

-Sip,pero no sabemos como hacerlo sin que entres al portal,de momento,tendrás que quedarte como espiritu...pero bueno,el caso es que...bienvenida FireFall-dijo Kim sonriendo.

\- ¡Por Thor!¡Esto va a ser inolvidable! -dijo BO dando brincos de alegría.

-Chicos nuestra nueva aliada,BO FireFall-dijo Kim a los demás,y estos sólo le dieron la ehnorabuena a BO,o le dedicaban un "Bienvenida al grupito loco,aquí acabarás loca como nosotros"

Ahora,era la hora de ponerse rumbo a Italia...

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado ¡Tener un bien día/tarde/noche!¡Hasta Lueguito!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dificultades para llegar

**\- ¡Hola ****a todos!¿Que tal?¡Aquí en Ozro-! -iba diciendo Pitch con ilusión pero Kim le interrumpe.**

**\- ¿Ozro? -dice graciosa Kim.**

**-Ci-dice Pitch asintiendo con la cabeza.**

**\- ¿Ceguro? -pregunta de nuevo Kim graciosamente.**

**-Jeje ciiiiiiiii.**

**\- ¿Ciiiii? **

**\- Ciiiiiiiii.**

**\- ¿Te gusta la playa? **

**-Ciiiii.**

**\- ¿Te gusta asustar? **

**-Cii.**

**\- ¿Te gusta que te peguen?**

**-...¿Ci?**

**\- ¿Y qué te rompan los huesos?**

**-...**

**\- ¿Pitch?**

**-...¿Ci?**

**-Uih,has dudado,eso es un no.**

**-Ezo ez mentiza-ahora Pitch va imitando a un andaluz.**

**-Y ahora eres andaluz.**

**-Ci.**

**-Jejeje bueno dejando boberías.**

**-Aw a mi me gustaba-Pitch se cruza de brazos y mira para otro lado haciendo pucheros.**

**-No te preocupes,luego seguimos-Kim pone una mano en el hombro de Pitch y a este se le pasa el enfado y empieza a brincar.**

**\- ¡Yupiiii Kimy!**

**-Lo se,lo se,a veces parece un niño de 5 años,pero es que quiere hacer el tonto.**

**-Con mi amiga me gusta hacer el tonto.**

**\- ¿Veis? Bueno,hecho el saludo,comenzamos.**

**-Loz perzonajez de Dreamworkz no zon mioz-dice Pitch poniendo cara sería pero voz graciosa.**

**-De ninguno de los dos,Pitch andaluz.**

**-No zon nueztroz...ni de vueztra madre,ni de la mía.**

* * *

En el aeropuerto...

Después de recibir a la nueva,se dirigieron al aeropuerto para coger un avión (O por lo menos todos menos BO,que ella queria ir volando por su cuenta) hacia Italia. Mientras que Pitch intentaba conseguir un avión,los demás esperaban. La verdad ya llevaban un rato esperando. Todos estaban sentados. Kim no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro. Blake la intentaba tranquilizar al igual que Lizbeth. Raquel de aburrimiento empezó ha hablar con Lizeth. Ana y BO empezaron a discutir. BJ y Janna hablaban. Delsin,aburrido,se cruzó de brazos. Sandy jugueteaba con su arena sin que nadie le viera. Bunny contaba hasta un millón. Dillian intentaba tranquilizar al nervioso Saúl. En pocas palabras...todos estaban por arrancarse las orejas. Tan nerviosos que tenían que distraerse hablando con otros o simplemente ir contando hasta...un billón. Así hasta que Pitch se acercó a ellos. Y en eso que Kim se da cuenta y le habla sin esperar un palabra suya.

\- ¿Y bien? -pregunto Kim al borde de la locura,o como suele llamarse entre el grupito "nerviositis locuritis aguda grave...y medio"

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? -pregunto Lizbeth curiosa.

-Buena pregunta...-dijo Pitch nervioso...aahhh cielos...eso no es bueno.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto curiosa BO impaciente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Raquel,también al borde de la "nervisitis locuritis aguda grave y medio"

\- ¡Vamos habla pasmado! -grito Bunny impaciente,dando una palmada en frente de su rostro.

\- ¡Cómo quieres que hable si no me dejáis listillos! -grito Pitch desquiciado.

-No me levantes la voz-dijo amenazadoramente Bunny.

\- ¿O si no qué?¿Vas a esconder huevos en mi guarida? -dijo Pitch retadoramente.

-Si no os calláis os voy a dejar sordos y de paso os dejo en el polo sur para que muráis congelados,y cuando eso pase,echare la mitad de vuestros cadáveres a los tiburones y la otra mitad a los leones...¿Algo que objetar? -dijo Kim con voz asesina. Pitch y Bunny se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a Kim-Vuestro silencio vale más que mil palabras,ahora,Pitch,haz el PUÑETERO favor DE hacerlo porque creo que me voy a tirar por la primera ventana que vea...así que...¡HABLA!

Blake empezó a masajear los hombros de Kim para intentar tranquilizarla. Pero esta seguía respirando agitadamente y con mirada asesina hacia Pitch.

-Vale...no estalles de ira...pero el avión...hacia Italia...em...verás...que...-dijo Pitch nervioso entre balbuceos. Pero al final suspiro,aceptando la derrota y lo contó-No hay ningún avión a Italia...

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? -dijeron todos los demás al mismo tiempo,ahora todos tenian la "nerviositis locuritis aguda grave media y gigante"...esta vez.

\- ¿¡Me estas diciendo que no hay ningún avión hacia Italia!? -pregunto Lizeth dándole las ganas de quemar algo...o a alguien.

\- ¿¡Qué tipo de aeropuerto es este!? -grito Delsin mirando al techo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡Se acabo!¡Voy ha hablar con la señora! -grito Kim soltandose del agarre de Blake,que empezó ha agarrarle de la muñeca porque presentía que pasaría esto.

\- ¡NO! -gritaron Blake,Raquel,Ana,Saúl y BJ. Ellos cinco habían presenciado la furia de Kim,la verdadera furia de Kim,no la que vieron en Canadá. Y además no querían ver a Kim partiendo la cabeza de la pobre mujer,y sabían de que esta era capaz de hacerlo si le daban un hacha.

\- ¡Por lo que más quieras!¡No le partas la cabeza a la pobre señora! Escucha podremos coger el próximo ¿Verdad?¿Eh?¿A qué si Pitch? -iba diciendo Blake nervioso,poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kim intentando calmarla.

-Bueno,el próximo será en una semana-dijo Pitch inseguro de si decirlo o no...aunque ya era tarde.

\- ¿¡UNA SEMANA!?¡MIRA PITCH SI ESTAS INTENTANDO ANIMARME,NO LO ESTAS CONSIGUIENDO! -grito Kim como una desquiciada,quitando las manos de Blake para ponerse enfrente de Pitch amenazadoramente.

-Wo,wo,tranquila Karma-dijo Lizeth intentando hacer algo con la rabia de Kim.

\- ¡NO ME PIENSO TRANQUILIZAR! -grito Kim con mirada fulminante.

-En serio Kim,baja la voz,la gente esta empezando a mirarnos-dijo Dillian moviendo las manos hacia a bajo en señal de que no hablara tan alto.

Kim giró la cabeza para ver a algunas personas mirándolos con cara extrañada.

-Pues entonces...-dijo Kim entre dientes yéndose hacia la puerta de salida del aeropuerto.

Todos se miraron entre ellos extrañados y decidieron seguirla. Pero cuando salieron,Kim no estaba. Empezaron a mirar por todos lados hasta que Janna la vio en un tejado de una casa y les aviso a los demás.

-Allí esta...-dijo Janna,haciendo que los demás se dieran la vuelta.

\- ¡DUMM FLUGHAFEN!¡DUMM FRAU!¡DUMM DELSIN! -iba gritando Kim desquiciada a todo pulmón.

\- ¿Qué esta haciendo? -pregunto BO extrañada y curiosa.

\- ¿No lo ves? Esta loca-dijo Ana cruzandose de brazos.

-Te avisamos-dijo Saúl a BO.

-Esta insultando a toda cosa que se le halla cruzado por delante,sin incluirnos a nosotros-dijo Raquel a BO.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que esta diciendo eso? -pregunto Sandy curioso.

-Entendemos lo que dice-dijo BJ como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¡Kim! -grito Saúl llamándola- ¡Kiiiiiiiim!

\- ¿Saúl? -pregunto Kim reconociendo la voz de su pequeño primo y al darse la vuelta vio a los demás- ¿Chicos? Pensaba que estabais dentro.

-Nop ¿Qué estas haciendo? -pregunto Delsin extrañado.

-Maldiciendo a toda alma que se me ha pasado por delante...pero tranquilos,a vosotros no os he incluido...excepto a ti-dijo Kim enviando una mirada fulminante a Delsin.

\- ¿Veis? Os lo dije-dijo Raquel-Kim,si te has liberado de tu rabia de animal...¿Puedes bajar de ahí y buscar con nosotros una forma o te vas a quedar gritando como una desquiciada?

-Creo que voy a elegir la segunda opción pero como soy buena persona elijo la primera-dijo Kim bajando del tejado y poniéndose con el grupo.

-Bien...ahora que estamos todos deberíamos de buscar alguna forma de ir a Italia-dijo Bunny cruzandose de brazos y mirando pensativo a todos.

-Pero tengo una duda,si tenéis vuestros poderes aún siendo humanos ¿Por qué no voláis? -pregunto BO curiosa. Se le hizo esa pregunta en la cabeza desde que fueron al aeropuerto y también cuando Pitch fue a ver si había un avión.

-Buena pregunta...que no se contestar-dijo Lizbeth encogiendo se de hombros,la verdad también se preguntaba lo mismo que BO.

-Pero yo si-dijo Kim-Veras,al ser convertidos en humanos,nos podrán ver todos,y no es normal ver a 13 personas...

-12 personas...yo voy por túneles-dijo Bunny interrumpiendo a Kim.

-Da igual,el caso es que no es normal ver a un grupo de personas volar y si a caso nos vieran...

-Mandarían al FBI a buscarnos. Cuando nos tengan,nos enviarán a un laboratorio,donde nos examinaran y harán experimentos con nosotros. Nos sacaran la sangre y cuando nos hallan investigado del todo...-iba diciendo Ana,contando su versión inventada,que hacia que los más jóvenes del grupo se estremecieran de miedo. Dejo un minuto de silencio haciendo un poco de tensión- ¡SE COMERAN NUESTRAS TRIPAS!

\- ¿¡Qué!? -dijo asustado Saúl.

\- ¿Comerse nuestras tripas? -pregunto asustada Raquel.

-Si...pero no sólo eso...¡TAMBIÉN NUESTROS OJOS!¡Y NUESTROS CEREBROS PARA CENAR! oh espera...-dijo Ana fingiendo que se había equivocado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Raquel insegura.

-No son para cenar...¡SON PARA DESAYUNAR! -grito Ana.

\- ¡Noo! -grito Saúl asustado abrazando a Kim,a lo que esta empezó ha acariciarle la cabeza en modo de consuelo.

-Ana,imbecil,callate-dijo Kim riñendo a Ana,esta sólo se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros.

\- ¿Es verdad? -pregunto Saúl asustado a Kim- ¿De verdad se van a comer nuestros órganos para desayunar?

-No es verdad,ya sabéis que Ana ve demasiadas películas de terror,no le hagáis caso-dijo Kim con ternura.

-Y tanto...-dijo Lizeth con los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Pero entonces por qué no podemos? -pregunto Sandy sin entender.

-No podemos porque no quiero levantar sospechas en el mundo-dijo Kim seria.

-Aahhh eso tiene más sentido-dijo Pitch.

* * *

En el puerto...

Después de buscar algún avión más que llegará a Italia,además el resultado fue un NO HAY NINGÚN AVION,dieron un paseo por las calles de Atenas. Mientras caminaban,pensaban en algo que los llevara para allá. Llego la hora de comer y fueron a un restaurante. Una vez que comieron,Janna le dijo a los demás que podrían ir en barco,a lo que los demás aceptaron. Se dirigieron al puerto. Una vez allí,Pitch empezó a preguntar si había un barco,o por lo menos un crucero que los pudiera llevar a Italia. Pero de nuevo,no había ninguno. No había ningún barco o avión que los pudiera llevar. Y eso que Bunny habia estado dando esperanzas,pero hizo algo que ni siquiera él mismo creía que llegará a pasarle. Dejo las esperanzas. Admitiendo de que no había posibilidades de conseguir algo para llegar a Italia. Todos aceptaron la derrota. Y por ahora decidieron quedarse una semana más en Grecia para conseguir el avión. Pero aún no habían ido a un hotel para conseguir habitaciones. Se podría decir que ahora eran aventureros sin un lugar donde dormir. Después de aceptar la miserable derrota,todos se sentaron en los bordes de las tablas,que servían como caminos hacia los barcos. Kim y Blake estaban sentados en el borde del camino de madera,haciendo colgar sus piernas y a su vez,haciendo que los pies casi rozarán el agua. Raquel,Lizeth y Bunny hablaban,y ambas aprovechaban en preguntar a Bunny porque el cambio de repente. BO y Pitch,estaban sentados en el borde del camino de madera,al igual que Blake y Kim,hablando de algún tema. Dillian intentaba animar a Saúl Jugando con él ha hacer rebotar las piedras en el agua salada del mar,a lo cual,no le hacían falta a ambos buscar piedras,Dillian las hacia aparecer en su mano. Delsin estaba tumbado en el camino de tablas,haciendo de que alguien "sin querer" le pisara,pero como este tío no hacia caso de nah...a su rollo. Sandy hablaba con BJ y Janna,y de paso preguntarle a ambos como iba su relación. Lizbeth jugaba a congelar el agua,o por lo menos lo intentaba. Y Ana jugaba y acariciaba a una sombra en forma de gato,era su mascota que habia creado ella,le había puesto de nombre Sombra. Entonces a Lizbeth se le ocurrió hablar con Kim,ya que esta había estado un tanto nerviosa y vendría bien una charla.

\- ¿Te importa si te robó un momento a Kim? -pregunto Lizbeth detrás de Kim y Blake,haciendo que ambos voltearán.

-Claro,iré a preguntar a los demás como están mientras tanto-dijo Blake luego le dio un beso en los labios a Kim y se fue con Raquel,Bunny y Lizeth.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal? -pregunto Lizbeth sentándose al lado de Kim.

-Bien supongo ¿Y tu? He visto que no puedes congelar el agua-dijo Kim sonriendo.

-Si...es que ya sabes,hace falta el frío del polo sur entero para congelar el agua del mar,pero oye,lo he conseguido...un poco.

-Algún día congelarás el mar entero...

-Siiiiiip.

-Bueno...¿Te has dado cuenta del comportamiento de Bunny?

-Si,no es muy propio de él rendirse.

-Lo se..

-Debe ser por toda esta aventurilla

-Si,las aventuras cambian a todos.

\- ¿Vamos a buscar un hotel? -pregunto Pitch entrando en la conversación,detras de ambas chicas. Él estaba de pie.

-No-contesto Kim levantándose.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto BO extrañada.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Lizbeth levantándose.

\- ¿Qué qué? -pregunto Pitch.

-No podemos rendirnos así sin más-dijo Lizbeth aún esperanzada.

-Pero...-iba a decir algo Bunny pero Lizeth le interrumpio.

-Ellas dos tienen razón,no hay que perder la esperanza,y eso te incluye a ti conejito-dijo Lizeth,luego le dio un beso en los labios como dandole ánimos a Bunny.

-Lo que digas Liz-dijo Bunny aceptándolo.

\- ¿Pero que creéis que va ha pasar?¿Creéis que va ha parecer un barco de la nada? -pregunto Pitch cerrando los ojos por un momento,luego miro a los demás que miraban sorprendidos detrás de Pitch- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mejor date la vuelta-dijo Delsin aún sorprendido sin dejar de mirar a lo que sea que estuviera mirando.

Pitch acabo por darse la vuelta y vio a lo que todos miraban. Era un barco ¡Un barco!¡Justo lo que había dicho! Era un barco de estos que podías irte de vacaciones al mar,y no,no era un crucero. Se podría decir que era un barco de estos familiares. Lo suficiente grande para que cupieran muchas personas. En eso que ven a un chico bajar del barco y amarrarlo. El chico aparentaba tener 27 años. Su pelo era café oscuro,tenía un gorro de marinero blanco y uniforme de marinero blanco. Sus ojos eran verdes jade y era de piel blanca. En eso que este chico se da la vuelta con una sonrisa,como si ya esperara de que estuvieran ahi.

\- ¿No estáis aqui por un barco? -pregunto señalando su barco.

-Mejor saber antes quién eres-dijo extrañado Bunny.

-Perdonarme,que modales los míos soy...em..Peter Greenwood,marinero de aguas saladas...y a veces dulce...-dijo Peter rascando se la nuca.

-Eeeeeehhhh-dijo Raquel insegura mirando a Kim. Esta sólo encogió los hombros como respuesta.

-Em...¿Peter? Bueno,has preguntado antes sobre si queríamos un barco-dijo Delsin recordando la pregunta de antes.

-Sii,y espero respuesta-dijo Peter encogiendo se de hombros.

\- ¡Si queremos uno!¡Por favor!¡Por favor! -grito BO poniéndose de rodillas.

-Wo,wo,wo,con que me digais que lo necesitáis me sirve ¿A donde queréis que os lleve? -dijo Peter cruzandose de brazos.

-Si es a Italia,Florida,sería genial-dijo BJ esperanzado.

-Por supuesto ¡Todos a bordo! -grito Peter alegre,sacó la tabla para que subieran al barco.

Todos,al principio,se miraron entre ellos inseguros. Pero al ver que el chico era de fiar,todos subieron por la tabla casi dando brincos de alegria. Una vez subieron todos,a Peter le brillaron sus ojos verdes jade ¿De verdad era Peter? Eso es lo que no se preguntarán nunca. "Peter" desamarro el barco,subió por la tabla,y una vez en el barco,quitó la tabla y cerró la puerta. Desde allí puso rumbo a Italia.

* * *

En Florida...

Estuvieron navegando durante 3 horas. Raquel le mareaba un poco,así que llevaba consigo una bolsa por si quería vomitar. Y bueno...cada uno iba a su rollo. Antes de que llegarán,Kim se quedo apoyada en la barandilla mientras miraba al atardecer. La verdad se veía lindo. Con todos esos colores y con ellos el sol ocultandose. Y además con el mar que se reflejaba en el...lindo no,lo siguiente. Peter vio a Kim mirando al orizonte. Suspiro y decidió hablar con ella. Esta sería la primera vez que hablará con ella...sin qué la viera dormir.

-Hola-saludo Peter poniéndose al lado de Kim.

-Ah,hola Peter ¿Qué tal? -pregunto Kim con una sonrisa.

-Bien...¿Y tu? -pregunto Peter encogiendose de hombros en la primera palabra.

-Bien también.

\- ¿Oye...alguna vez has sentido que...te falta algo?

-Mmm...si,alguna vez lo he sentido,pero no he conseguido recordar ¿Y tu?

\- ¿Yo?

-Si...

-Todos los días y lo peor es que lo recuerdo...

\- ¿A si?¿Qué te falta? Si quieres decirmelo claro...

-Mis hijas,mis dos hijas,las que cuando estuvieron a mi lado me hicieron alguien muy feliz,me sentía el hombre más afortunado. Un día mi mujer murió,y mis hijas...las perdí. Aún sigo recordando a ambas,a mis dos estrellas.

-Cuanto lo siento...no debí preguntar.

-No te preocupes,es bueno hablar con alguien de tus problemas,así te liberas un poco.

-Sip,tienes razón,ahora que lo pienso,tus ojos se me hacen muy-

\- ¡Tierra a la vista! -grito Sandy,interrumpiendo a Kim,y a su vez haciendo que Kim y Peter miraran para el frente,ya habían llegado.

-Italia-dijo Kim para si misma.

-Bueno,tengo que aparcar este barco,no lo van ha aparcar las olas por mi-dijo Peter dirigiéndose al timón.

-Si me conociera,lo habría dicho sarcásticamente-dijo Blake haciendo que Kim se volteará.

\- ¿Cuando has llegado? -pregunto Kim curiosa y extrañada pero con una sonrisa.

-Nunca lo sabrás...porque soy como el viento-bromeo Blake.

\- ¿Pero tu no eras agua?

-Uih,es verdad,los que controlan el viento se encargan de el.

Después de que Peter aparcara,bajara del barco para amarrarlo e indicara de que todo estaba bien,les dio la señal para que bajarán. Una vez fuera del barco agradecieron a Peter por el viaje.

-Muchas gracias colega-dijo Bunny golpeando amistosamente el brazo de Peter.

-No hay problema,lo que sea por vosotros-dijo Peter sonriendo.

-Que amable-dijo Raquel.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me caes muy bien ¿Te gustan las chocolatinas? -pregunto Peter poniéndose a la altura de Raquel,que en comparación él era alto.

-Meeee encantan-dijo Raquel dando un brinco en la última palabra.

-Entonces te gustara esta-dijo Peter sacando una barrita de chocolate de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Raquel-Pero no te quedes sin cenar.

-No te preocupes-dijo Raquel guardandose la chocolatina en el bolsillo de sus shorts blancos.

-Bueno que tengáis suerte-dijo Peter como despedida.

-Igualmente,adiós-dijo Janna,yéndose con los demás.

\- ¡Bye bye capitán! -grito Raquel como despedida.

Cuando se fueron,ya lejos de donde estaba Peter,a este se le volvió el pelo negro con una pequeña cresta. Ese Peter,en realidad era Saturno. Este sonrió. Misión cumplida. Una vez que se fueron,se dieron un paseo en las bonitas y molonas calles de Florida buscando un hotel. Después de conseguir un hotel donde pasar la noche se fueron a algún restaurante para cenar. Aún no era de noche,estaba atardeciendo aunque querían cenar pronto y parecía que las personas de allí opinaban los mismo. Después dieron un paseo por la playa. Mientras Blake y Kim se sentaban juntos en la arena,los demás jugaban,hablaban o simplemente molestaban en el agua salada.

\- ¿Sabes? Planeaba en irnos aquí alguna vez-dijo Blake mirando a Kim.

-Bueno...ya estamos aquí ¿No? -dijo Kim acercándose a Blake al igual que esté lo hacía,se iban a besar hasta que...alguien les tira agua encima,lo que hace que se separen de golpe.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja!¡Que cara habéis puesto!¡Jajajajajaja! -gritaba Raquel entre risas.

-Raquel...te doy 10 segundos para que corras uno,dos...¡diez! -grito Kim levantándose de golpe haciendo que Raquel hechara a correr. Y Kim la persiguió.

\- ¡Venga ya!¡No es justo te has saltado muchos números tramposa! -iba gritando Raquel mirando hacia atrás,pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia el frente vio a Kim parada y en eso que Raquel frena para no atropellar a su hermana- ¡Jopelines!¡Lo olvide! Te puedes teletransportar.

Kim,sin esperar a que Raquel reaccionara,la agarro del brazo,la atrajo a ella y empezó ha hacerle cosquillas y Raquel empezó a reírse como loca,intentando escaparse. En eso que nota una bola golpeando en su espalda,haciendo que parara y mirara hacia atrás,viendo a dos testigos: Pitch y BO. Esta le señalo a Pitch inocentemente y este la miro con cara traicionera y sorprendida.

\- ¿¡Qué!?¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!¡Lo juro! -grito Pitch levantando los brazos en señal de que era inocente pero un bola de arena mojada le golpeo la cara.

BO empezó a reírse y otra bola de arena mojada le golpea en la cara también. BO,al quitarse la arena de la cara ve a Kim riéndose. Raquel le toca el hombro a Kim haciendo que esta volteara y recibiera una bola de arena mojada en la cara. Raquel empezó a reírse pero alguien le toca el hombro y Raquel al darse la vuelta ve a Blake con una bola de arena mojada en una de sus manos,entonces Raquel recibió lo que dio. Y desde ahí empezó una guerra de bolas de arena mojada.

\- Liiizzzbeeeth tengo una cosa para tiiii-canturreo Pitch sonriendo traviesamente escondiendo detrás suyo su arenosa y mojada venganza en forma de bola mal formada.

-Aaahh no...que te lo has creido-dijo Lizbeth sonriendo,hechando a correr y Pitch corre tras ella con la bola en las manos.

\- ¡Ven aquí Snow! -grito Pitch.

\- ¡Corre Lizbeth!¡Corre! -grito Dillian.

\- ¡Que te pilla! -grito BJ.

En eso que Lizbeth recuerda que sigue teniendo sus poderes aunque tenga apariencia humana. Entonces se decide y sale volando,asegurandose de que nadie le estaba viendo. Pitch,al ver que Lizbeth alzaba el vuelo,la miro sin que él viera por donde iba.

\- ¡Oye!¡Eso no es justo! -grito Pitch mirándola aún. Como no miraba por donde iba,se acabo chocando con una roca gigantesca que había en la playa,lo que provoco que todos dijeran un "Uih","Ups" o un "Uuff".

\- ¿Pitch?¿Estas bien? -pregunto Lizbeth preocupada,dejando de volar,aterrizando cerca de donde estaba Pitch,que estaba tumbado en el suelo boca bajo.

\- ¿Sigues vivo? Si estas vivo haz algo-dijo BO con preocupación.

Pitch se puso boca arriba,miro a los demás y sonrió como si nada,como si dijera "Me esta sangrando la nariz y a lo mejor me la he roto,pero...meh...no me importa". Esa sonrisa hizo que todos dieran un suspiro de alivio. Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando,hablando y jugando. Después de que Raquel se durmiera en los brazos de Kim y Saúl dijera que ya estaba cansado,decidieron irse al hotel y descansar,mañana sería un día largo.

* * *

**-Que os ha parecido ¿Eh? -dice Kim sonriendo.**

**-Ceguro...¿Oye le contamoz...? -pregunta Pitch en modo andaluz,y a su vez curioso.**

**-Nop,no lo tienen que saber aún,no es seguro que lo hagamos.**

**-Okay.**

**-Bueno tener un buen día/tarde/noche y...**

**\- ¡Hasta lueguito! -dicen Pitch y Kim a la vez despidiendo con la mano.**


	11. Chapter 11: Aventuras en Italia

**¡Holita a todos!¿Qué tal la vida?¿Bien? Eso espero. Bueno,dejando las charlas aparte,comencemos...**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos **

* * *

_ -Que linda,princesa ven,ya se ha despertado-dijo una voz masculina y joven.  
_

_\- ¡Que bonita!¿Esta es mi nueva hermana? -dijo una voz de niña pequeña._

_No se podían ver ambas personas,pero si se veían borrosas,lo que hacia dificil decir quienes eran. Lo unico que se podía ver con claridad,eran dos orbes azul zafiro y dos orbes verdes jade._

_-Si,si lo es,y como ella es más pequeña,eso significa que eres su hermana mayor._

_\- ¿De verdad?_

_-Si princesa._

_\- ¡Hola!¡Soy tu hermana mayor!¡Y te voy a cuidar muchiiiiisimo! _

_-Yo se que lo harás._

_\- ¿Papá,como se llama?_

_-No le hemos puesto nombre ¿Qué nombre sugieres tu?_

_\- ¡Raquel!¡Raquel!_

_-Jejeje ¿Raquel?¿Así te gustaría que se llamase?_

_\- ¡Si si si!_

_-Jejeje vale,entonces se llamará Raquel...la pequeña estrella Raquel..._

* * *

En una habitación de un hotel...

Raquel se despertó y a su vez sentándose en la cama en la que se suponia donde dormía ella. Raquel miro a su izquierda. Vio a Kim y Blake dormir en una cama juntos y a Pitch dormir en otra. Luego volteo la cabeza para mirar a su derecha y vio una ventana,que mostraba la noche y la brillante luna. Volvio a mirar al frente y suspiro. Sólo había sido un sueño. Raquel volvió a tumbarse en la cama,pero no cerró los ojos. Sólo se quedo mirando al techo pensativa.

" ¿Que clase de sueño era ese? Parecia muy real...bueno...todos parecen reales,pero este...se parecía más a un recuerdo. Los ojos de esa niña eran muy parecidos a los de Kimy,podría decir que eran los mismos ¿Pero los verdes? Creo que los vi antes,en alguna ocasión...posiblemente tiempo atrás o yo que se,bueno da igual,sólo es un sueño,no se porque tendría que preocuparme,los sueños son creaciones de mi cabeza...o de Sandy..."pensó Raquel aún mirando al techo.

De tanto pensar,que casi echa humo su cabeza,se quedo dormida. Tendria que descansar para mañana.

* * *

En la mañana,en un parque...

Raquel le había costado levantarse. Después de quedarse levantada por la noche,no habia quien la levantara. Pero por suerte Kim la levanto maternalmente,diciéndole que era hora de levantarse. Genial,es como si te levantaran para ir a la escuela. Raquel,con un suspiro cansado se levantó y se preparó. Después de que se vistieran y tomaran el desayuno,el grupo se dirigieron al parque. Hoy tendrían que buscar el siguiente trozo del diamante,y no iban a esperar que alguien se lo diese de regalo como hicieron con Kim. Una vez en el parque,empezaron a idear cosas para encontrar dicho diamante. Todos menos Raquel,que estaba pensativa mirando al césped,sentada en el banco entre Lizeth y Sandy. Mientras que los demás estaban sentados en el césped excepto Kim,Pitch,Blake y BO. Raquel juro haber oído a Kim sobre separarse en parejas y buscar. Típica idea. Desde ahi ya no escucho nada más,ya que estaba metida en su mundo,hacia oídos sordos a todo el que le hablase.

\- ¿Vale Raquel? -pregunto Kim al ver la distracción de su hermana menor.

\- ¿Q-que? -pregunto Raquel volviendo al mundo real.

-Tu iras con Lizeth-dijo Kim cruzandose de brazos,no lo sabía pero posiblemente tendría una charla con la menor más tarde.

-Aahh,okey-dijo Raquel.

-Okey pues vamos ya-dijo Ana levantándose.

* * *

En alguna de las calles de Florida...

Todos se habían ido a buscar por toda la ciudad en parejas de dos. Raquel con Lizeth,Ana con BO,Saúl con Sandy,Blake con Delsin,Kim con Pitch,Dillian con Janna,Bunny con BJ y como Lizbeth se quedo sola,Kim dijo que fuera con ella y Pitch. Ahora mismo se encontraban Blake y Delsin caminando sin dirigirse la mirada. Y eso que Blake le odia,y Delsin odia a este. Pero bueno,Blake no se podría quejar,después de todo,él le dijo a Kim que se iría con Delsin para "hacerse amigos"...ojalá. Cuando estuvieron apunto de pasar por delante de un callejón,Blake miro para todos los lados rápidamente y una vez en frente del callejón,empujo bruscamente a Delsin dentro de este. Una vez dentro del callejón,Blake acorralo a Delsin en la pared poniendo un brazo en el cuello de este,pero no lo estaba ahorcandolo,aunque lo haría si no fuera del equipo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que éramos amigos-dijo Delsin fingiendo decepción,sabía que eso pasaría.

-Déjate de tontainas,escucha,deja de intentar ligar con MI novia porque que te quede claro una cosa chulito,no es TU novia,ahora que lo digo te dejare claro varias cosas-dijo Blake con mirada asesina con las ganas de asesinar al que tenía delante.

-Adelante,soy tooooodo oídos.

-Si intentas ligar con ella,te mato;si hablas con ella,te mato;si piensas en ella,te mato;si...-iba diciendo Blake,pero ve a Delsin en su mundo mirando al cielo- ¿Estas pensando en ella?

-Puees la verdad es que si-dijo Delsin despreocupado de lo que iba a pasar.

-Ya esta...¡Te mato! -Blake alzo el puño,pero Delsin fue rápido. Le mordió el brazo que lo tenía acorralado. Blake quitó el brazo al ser mordido fuertemente. Alzo la mirada y vio a Delsin salir corriendo y a su vez riendose. Acto seguido,Blake salio corriendo tras el- ¡Ven aquí y enfrentate a tu peor pesadilla!¡Puto marica!

\- ¡Marica lo serás tu! -grito Delsin riéndose mientras corría.

\- ¡Cuando de coja,te arrancare los ojos de cuajo! -grito Blake enfurecido corriendo tras él.

Definitivamente lo iba a matar ese día.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra calle...

¡Que ganas tenía de coger sus cabellos,y al ver la primera farola,estamparla 500 veces mínimo en esta! Pero Ana no sabía realmente porque quería hacerlo. Empezó a pensar que era por su forma de ser. Solitaria. Orgullosa. No sabía porque sentía eso cada vez que la veía a BO juntó a Pitch. Como Ana recuerda,Pitch dijo que BO y él no tenían ninguna relación ni nada por el estilo,sólo eran amigos. Pero aunque se recordara un billón de veces las palabras de Pitch,seguía sintiendo eso. Para evitar romperle la cabeza a la que tenía al lado,miraba a todos lados excepto a su derecha,que es donde estaba BO. Habían estando caminando en silencio. Hacia calor lo que maldició BO millones de veces en su cabeza. Y esta no paraba de ver un aura enojada en Ana. Pensó en calmar el enojo de está en una charla y de paso rompía el silencio.

-Hace calor ¿Eh? -dijo BO un poco incomoda por el calor pero a su vez sonriendo y mirando a la seria mirada de Ana que miraba al frente sin molestarse en mirar a la que le estaba hablando. Como respuesta recibió un gruñido molesto por parte de Ana. Era un comienzo ¿No? Dispuesta a seguir,hizo otra pregunta- ¿Tu...tienes calor?

-No tanto como tu,pero si,algo de calor tengo-dijo Ana deseando que se callara ya,y eso que no había empezado una conversación.

BO vio ahora un aura molesta en Ana ¿Es que la gótica va a estar de mal humor todo el año? A lo mejor si le hacia la pelota un poco a Ana,a lo mejor se le calmaba el enojo.

-Oye tu cabello negro te queda muy bien,es como si fuera la mismísima oscuridad.

-Ya...claro-dijo Ana sin mirar a BO.

"Maleducada"pensó BO con molestia. Con que le dijera "Gracias y ahora déjame en paz" le servia.

-Oye,como estamos en forma humana...bueno "estamos" no sería correcto,más bien sería...-iba diciendo BO.

-Corta el rollo-Ana intentaba no arrancarle la cabeza a BO.

-Cuando estabas en tu forma espiritual,por así decirlo ¿Tenías otro color de pelo?

-Pelirrojo oscuro.

-Aahh ¿Y cuantos años aparentas? Yo digo que 15.

-14 años aparento.

-Ahh,dos años menos que yo,pensaba que 15.

-Si ya,es que soy un poco alta.

-Y en los 14 años ¿Fue cuando te convertiste en Karma?

Menos mal que seguia caminando y mirando al frente seriamente,porque si no la mandaría a freír espárragos. Ana era una persona paciente. Pero con BO se le acababa demasiado rápido. Pensó que si respondía todas sus preguntitas,tal vez se quedaría contenta y la dejaría en paz. Así que aguanto su paciencia en ella. Claro que sin dirigirle una mirada porque si no duraría menos.

-Si,a los 14 me convertí en el Karma.

\- ¿Y cuantos años tienes en realidad? Supongo que muchos,ya que el karma fue descubierto hace muchiiiisimo tiempo.

-Tengo 60.477 años.

-Wo que vieja eres...

Ana se paró de golpe,haciendo que BO también parara de caminar. Ana miro a BO con una mirada fria y asesina.

\- ¿Perdón? -pregunto BO encogiendose de hombros.

Ana,intentando aguantar su rabia,aparto la mirada de BO y siguio caminando mirando al frente. BO suspiro y siguió caminando junto a Ana.

\- ¿Sabes? Puede que sea más vieja que tu,pero por lo menos tengo más experiencia,tu en cambio has vivido menos y por mi parte yo he vivido muchisimo más tiempo que tu,he visto el comienzo de la Edad Oscura,el Renacimiendo,hasta he visto las vidas anteriores de los Guardianes,también vi como y cuando fueron elegidos por El Hombre de la Luna-dijo Ana aguantando sus deseos de azotarla con sus cadenas.

\- ¿Así? Oye has dicho que sabes las vidas anteriores de los Guardianes ¿Lo sabes tu sólo o...? -pregunto BO curiosa,pero Ana interrumpió su pregunta.

-También lo saben los demás Karmas.

\- ¿Y también han visto la Edad Oscura,el Renacimiento...?

-Si también saben sobre esas épocas y tambien sobre otras.

\- ¿Oye podrías contarme alguna vida anterior de algún...?

-No-dijo Ana fríamente,parándose de golpe y poniéndose en frente de BO haciendo que esta se detuviese-Por dos simples cosas: La primera,tengo prohibido contar las vidas anteriores de los demás por seguridad,y también estoy de acuerdo en no contárselo a nadie;segundo: No me da la regalada gana,aunque como habrás oído,aunque me diera la gana,no podria contartelo igualmente ¿Otra preguntita y/o terminamos de jugar a 20 preguntas?

-Estas celosa.

Ana abrio los ojos como platos ¿Ahora que estaba diciendo la tarada otoñal? Pero rápidamente volvió a su mirada molesta y seria.

\- ¿Qué puñetas estas hablando? -pregunto Ana molesta- ¿Celosa?¿De quién?¿De ti?¡Ja!¡Estas bobeando!

-Yo no he preguntado que si estabas celosa de mi-dijo BO victoriosa cruzandose de brazos,consiguió que lo admitiera-Además,estas un tando molesta cuando estoy con Pitch ¿No?

Ana sólo se quedo callada mirando fulminadamente a BO. La tía la sacaba de quicio.

-Tu silencio vale más que mil palabras-dijo BO ignorando la mirada de Ana y comenzando a caminar,luego se paró y se volteo para ver a Ana mirándola aun parada-Por cierto,eres una buena actriz,todos se creyeron esa sonrisa en Grecia,pero yo no,así que...cada vez que hablemos,que supongo que no pasara,no actúes ¿Quieres?

Dicho eso,BO siguió caminando al frente,y Ana aún mirándola con fastidio. Algún día la ahorcaría con sus cadenas...

* * *

En otra calle...

Florida era flipante. Pensaba en la suerte que tenía BJ en haber vivido en un sitio como este. Y ya que BJ había vivido aquí,el hacía de guia. Alguna vez Bunny se distraía con alguna cosa y BJ tenía que agarrarle del brazo para que avanzara. Y la verdad Bunny se sentía mejor al saber que no era el único de su especie,ósea que halla más conejos gigantes o Pookas,llamarlo como queráis. Y no sólo eso,se había hecho muy amigo de BJ,tanto como para hacerse hermanos. BJ,en algún momento podria parecerse a Bunny. El Pooka adolescente,a veces era muy tranquilo,como él. A veces usaba un vocabulario parecido al suyo. Y no le gustaba que le compararan con una liebre o canguro. Tenían algunas cosas en común en ocasiones. Estuvieron charlando (mientras buscaban claro) .

-Oye..¿Hay más guerreros aparte de nosotros? Ya sabes,aparte del chulito de Delsin,de la rata negra,de Sandy y yo.

-Si,sólo uno..

\- ¿Quién?

-Yo...

\- ¿Tu?¿Enserio?

-Sip

-Eso explica porque estas con ellos.

-Tu lo has dicho.

-Oye has dicho que eres de aqui,Italia,supongo que sabrás italiano.

-Si ¿Quieres que te diga algo?

-Claro,para ponerte a prueba a ver como tienes ese lenguaje.

-Jeje Ok,mi chiamo Bunny Jahson,ho 14 anni,per quanto riguarda l'aspetto.

\- ¿Eso es italiano? Se parece un poco al castellano.

-Si,lo se.

-Pero oye,hablas bien italiano.

-Grazie!

-De nada,y gracias por enseñarme un poco compañero.

-Prego!

-Jejeje ¡Okey!

En eso que BJ para de caminar y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿BJ?¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto Bunny preocupado.

-He tenido una visión...-dijo BJ abriendo los ojos-Creo que ya se donde esta el diamante ¡Vamos!

Desde ahí comenzaron a correr. Sólo BJ sabía por donde se iba así que Bunny tenía que seguirlo hasta a saber donde.

* * *

En otra calle...otra vez...

¿Qué le pasa a Raquel? Eso es lo que se preguntaba Lizeth. Veía a Raquel muy pensativa. Y muy callada. Ella no solía ser asi al menos que le pasara algo. Hablaba con ella para animarla,pero cuando terminanban la conversación,Raquel volvía a perderse en su mundo. Definitivamente,algo le pasaba a Raquel. Y pensó en averiguarlo,empezando una conversación,pero Raquel se le adelantó.

-Liz-le llamo Raquel insegura.

\- ¿Que pasa amiga? -pregunto Lizeth preocupada.

\- ¿Es posible soñar recuerdos?

-Eh...no se...no soy experta en sueños,luego se lo preguntas a Sandy.

-Ah,vale,gracias.

\- ¿Oye que te pasa? Estas muy callada.

-Nada es sólo que...

\- ¿Qué...?

Raquel dudo un poco en contárselo,porque sabía que le diría lo mismo que diría alguno "Los sueños pueden parecer reales",aunque era su amiga,su mejor amiga,como una hermana,así que se lo podría contar a ella.

-Anoche tuve un sueño...y...en ese sueño..todo se veía borroso,lo único que podía ver eran dos pares de orbes,unos verdes y otros azules,muy parecidos a los de Kim.

\- ¿Algo más?

-Oía voces...de dos personas,una era de una niña y la otra de algún hombre joven.

\- ¿Qué decían?

-Parecía ser...que hablaban de mi...

\- ¿De ti?

-Si...

-Mm...no se,luego le preguntamos a Sandy,a lo mejor sabe algo..

* * *

En otra calle...de nuevo...

En una calle cerca de la plaza de Florida,se encontraban Janna y Dillian investigando por esa zona. Estas dos estuvieron hablando,ya que como eran compañeras ahora,tenía que conocerse mejor.

\- ¿Y que tal con BJ? -pregunto Dillian.

-Muy bien,gracias-dijo Janna alegre.

\- ¿Sabes? BJ me rmpezo a gustar un tiempo después desde cuando lo conocí-dijo Janna recordando aquel momento.

\- ¿Como os conocisteis? -pregunto Dillian con una sonrisa picara.

-Verás...

Flashback

_En un parque..._

_Era un día de otoño. De momento era soleado. El sol brillaba,intentando ganar al frío otoñal,pero este se resistía y con el paso del día,hacia más frío. Era por la tarde. Los niños jugaban con los montones de hojas en el parque otoñal,que se veía hermoso,con las ojas caer,estas de varios tonos de marrón,con los arboles torcidos,haciendo como un tunel hecho por árboles aún con pocas ojas y en el parque,todo el suelo cubrido por hojas. Entre la gente que paseaba y entre los niños jugando,se encontraba el espíritu de la lluvia,Janna Storm. Esta estaba sentada admirando a los niños jugar,pensando en hacer alguna tormenta cortita,y así hacer charcos de lodo para que se divirtieran los pequeños humanos. En eso,que ve entre los arbustos una figura vainilla,ya que no habia casi hojas en los arbustos,se podría ver algo. Esa extraña figura se movió adentrandose más en el parque y a su vez alejandose de los arbustos. Janna se quedo extrañada y sorprendida. No podria ser. Era imposible. No podría ser un Pooka,ya que esas criaturas místicas no se dejaban ver por nadie y además ¿No se exinguieron? O tal vez halla algunos aún y nadie lo sabe. Fuera lo que fuera,Janna decidió seguirle. Se levantó decidida,se dirigió a los arbustos y atravesó a estos para adentrarse más. Un rato después de caminar perdida,oyó el crujido de las hojas,haciendo que Janna parara de caminar. Se volvió a oír el crujido. El sonido de las hojas siendo pisadas,venía de la derecha. Janna se dirigió hacía la derecha,encontrándose con arbustos casi sin hojas. Una vez delante de ellos,se agachó y aparto las ramas que le impedían ver lo que había al otro lado de estos. Entonces vio al Pooka vainilla,sentado en una roca. Se fijo en que tenía una pata (mano) tapandose el ojo derecho. También se fijó que en su cintura,tenía un cinturón cafe con dos ozes a los lados,y una daga guardada en un pequeño cinturón en su brazo izquierdo. El Pooka parecía dolorido,quizás se halla hecho daño o algo. Janna,de inclinarse tanto hacia lante,se cayo dejándose ver. Y al pasar eso el Pooka rápidamente se escondió en otros arbustos._

_\- ¡Espera! No quiero hacerte daño-dijo Janna levantandose y mirando hacia donde se había escondido el Pooka._

_-Marchate-dijo el Pooka con la daga en la pata (mano) que había estado guardada en el cinturón del brazo izquierdo.-No lo quiero hacer por las malas...pero si no te marchas...no dudare en hacerlo._

_-Soy un espiritu de la lluvia,por si te preguntabas si era humana-dijo Janna levantando las manos como forma de decir que era inocente._

_\- ¡Me da igual!¡Marchate!¡Dejame sólo! -grito de repente el Pooka,haciendo que Janna diera un paso hacia tras._

_-Escucha,no quiero hacerte daño,ademas parecías dolorido te puedo ayudar...dime ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_El Pooka se quedo callado,inseguro de si contestar o no,o simplemente insistir en que se marchara. Pero al final con confianza,aunque no mucha aún,se lo dijo._

_-Me he cortado el ojo-dijo el Pooka inseguro._

_\- ¿Te has cortado el ojo? -pregunto Janna sorprendida._

_-Me cortado el párpado y parte del rostro._

_-Aw,vaya eso debe de haber dolido..._

_-Y mucho..._

_-Oye,no puedo curartelo,pero si puedo ayudarte a limpiar la herida y parar la hemorrahgia un rato..._

_-Esta bien..pero hazlo rápido..._

_-Claro pero primero debes de salir y por lo menos decirme como te llamas.._

_-Bunny Jahson,BJ para los amigos._

_-Janna Storm,Janna para los amigos,ahora puedes salir por favor._

_El Pooka de vainilla llamado BJ,salió de entré los arbustos,y cuando salió,aparentaba tener 14 años. Esta tambien pudo ver que sus ojos eran azul hielo,o por lo meno pudo ver el izquierdo que no estaba tapado. Y también vio que el brazo derecho,estaba por una parte manchado de sangre,ya que había estado tapando el ojo y este no paraba de sangrar._

_-Okey,se donde puedo encontrar las cosas que necesito,tu quedate aquí y no te muevas-dijo Janna,señalando la roca para que este se sentará,y luego se dirigió por donde había venido._

_Un rato después,Janna traia en sus brazos vendas,agua oxigenada,algunos algodones,una pequeña toalla y una botella de agua. Janna se sentó al lado de BJ y puso las cosas en una roca más pequeña que habia cerca de ellos_.

_\- ¿Preparado? -pregunto Janna rociando el agua oxigenada en un trozo de algodón._

_-Supongo-contesto BJ ante la pregunta de Janna._

_-Mantén los ojos cerrados,no los abras,si los abres,podría entrarte agua oxigenada._

_-Okey-BJ cerró los ojos al decir eso._

_Janna empezó a limpiarle el corte del ojo con el algodón,recibiendo pequeños quejidos por parte de BJ. Una vez que término,cogió unas vendas. Tuvo que rodear parte de lacabeza para tapar el ojo derecho,donde tenía la herida. Finalmente,dejo las vendas e hizo un nudo en las vendas para que no se le cayeran a BJ._

_\- ¿Mejor? -pregunto Janna._

_-Si,grazie-dijo BJ abriendo el ojo sano._

_-Toma,para que te limpies el brazo-dijo Janna ofreciendole la botella de agua y la toalla._

_-Grazie-dijo BJ cogiendo ambas cosas._

_BJ roció el agua por su brazo y comenzó a limpiarse lo con la toalla. Un rato después de silencio,termino de limpiarse la sangre._

_-Ya esta,mi brazo limpio de nuevo-dijo BJ levantándose y dejando el agua y la toalla en la roca donde había estado sentado-Grazie por tu hospitalidad,avete una buona giornata Janna._

_BJ volteó y empezó a caminar pero la voz de Janna le detuvo._

_\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? -pregunto Janna de repente,ganandose una risa de BJ._

_-Más de lo que tu crees-dijo BJ,sin girarse para ver a Janna,luego siguió con su camino._

Fin del Flashback

\- ¿Con qué así os conocisteis?¿En un día de otoño? Que lindo-dijo Dillian.

-Si lo se,oye vamos a buscar a la fuente-dijo Janna.

-Okey.

* * *

(Pitch: En otra calle...)

Sandy no sabía que hacer con Saúl. El niño no se estaba quieto. El jueguecito de Saúl,de estar corriendo tras suyo,comenzó rato antes. Y a Sandy,se le hacía muy difícil seguir el paso de Saúl. Los niños tienen mucha energía,si lo sabe.

\- ¡Saaaaaaaaúúúl!¡Para por favor!¡Estate quieto! -iba gritando Sandy mientras corría tras el niño. Sandy paró un momento para descansar-Por..MiM...el crió es muy rápido...si es cierto que los niños tienen más energía...

\- ¿Oye qué te pasa?¿Estas cansado? -pregunto Saúl delante de Sandy.

"Cansado...¡Cansado!¡Eso es!"pensó iluminado Sandy.

\- ¿Cansado?¿Qué pasa con eso? -pregunto Saúl extrañado,habiendo leído los pensamientos de Sandy.

Al ver una sonrisa maliciosa formarse en el rostro de Sandy,se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir con "cansado"

-Saúl,niño lindo,tengo un regalo para ti...-dijo Sandy maliciosamente haciendo una bola de sueños sin que nadie se enterase.

\- ¡No!¡No!¡No!¡No quiero dormir! -grito Saúl empezando a correr.

\- ¡Saúl!¡Ven aquí!¡No desobedezcas a tus mayores! -grito Sandy comenzando a correr de nuevo.

A veces Sandy,podría parecerse a Pitch en algunas ocasiones,como en este...

* * *

En la torre Iffel...nah mentira...en otra calle...

Kim,Lizbeth y Pitch estuvieron buscando por una calle llena de tiendas y joyerías...aunque había más joyerías. Estos tres estuvieron buscando hasta por los callejones que había. También estuvieron hablando sobre la aventurilla que estaban dando.

-Ya muy gracioso-dijo Kim golpeando el brazo de Pitch amistosamente.

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad-dijo Pitch sonriendo graciosamente.

-Si si claro-dijo Lizbeth con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos las dos que dices la verdad? -pregunto Kim.

-La verdad es más divertida...-dijo Pitch sonriendo

-Típico de ti-dijo Lizbeth rodando los ojos.

-Y lo dice el que me dijo que estaría bien con el vestido ese del demonio-dijo Kim cruzandose de brazos.

-Por favor ¿Aún sigues con eso?¿Enserio? -pregunto Pitch cansado de que le siguiera molestando con eso.

-Sip,porque recoradarte las cosas y molestarte es muy divertido-dijo Kim sonriendo.

-A mi me gusta molestarte-dijo Lizbeth divertida.

-Ves una que esta de mi lado-dijo Kim pasando el brazo por los hombros de Lizbeth.

-Ya claro ¿Por qué tienes...TENEIS que recordame las cosas que se supone que no quiero recordar?

\- ¿Porque nos divertimos? -dijo Lizbeth como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho ¿Y porqué eres tu tan quejica? -pregunto Kim dándole otro golpe amistoso en el brazo de Pitch.

-Oye ser quejica,puede ayudar,puedes decir lo que no te gusta a la gente,y eso a veces puede ser útil-dijo Pitch de brazos cruzados.

-Vale,vamos hacer unas cosa: digamos las cosas que no nos gustan,como una especie de desahogo-dijo Lizbeth.

-Okey,a mi no me gusta...que fastidien mis planes-dijo Pitch pensativo.

-Típico...a mi no me gusta que metan con mi familia-dijo Lizbeth.

-A mi no me gusta que mi hermana tenga novio tan joven-dijo Kim.

-Típica sobreprotección tuya,a mi no me gusta...¡Mi madre! -Pitch al decir eso,para de caminar de repente,haciendo que Kim y Lizbeth pararan también.

\- ¿Qué?¿No quieres a tu madre? -pregunto extrañada Lizbeth.

-Eso es ser cruel desde mi punto de vista...-dijo Kim.

-No,no,no,no quería decir eso,yo quiero mucho a mi madre,que ahora en paz descanse-dijo Potch mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Entonces porque lo has dicho? -pregunto Kim encogiendose de hombros.

-Mirar al escaparate-dijo Pitch haciendo paso.

Kim y Lizbeth se miraron extrañadas e hicieron lo que les dijo Pitch. Al mirar el escaparate,se quedaron con la boca abierta. Frente a estos tres,en el escaparate,estaba el segundo trozo del diamante,expuesto en una pequeña almohada morada con los bordes dorados.

\- ¿Qué coño hace ahí expuesto? -pregunto Kim aún sorprendida sin dejar de mirar el escaparate.

-No tengo la menor idea-dijo Lizbeth sorprendida.

-Sea porque sea,Wenceslao lo ha planeado bien,porque ahora ¿Cómo lo vamos a coger? -pregunro Pitch sin dejar de mirar el escaparate al igual que Kim y Lizbeth.

-No lo se...cogerlo prestado no se podrá-dijo pensativa Kim.

\- ¿Comprarlo? -sugerió Lizbeth.

-No esta en venta,y además si lo estuviera,no podríamos comprarlo porque valdría mucho dinero,lo cual no tenemos como para comprarnos un Ferrari-dijo pensativa Kim.

\- ¿Y si lo robamos? -pregunto Pitch.

-Wo,wo,wo...¿Qué? -dijo Lizbeth sorprendida ante la idea de Pitch.

-Pitch...¿Quieres qué te parta la cabeza o algo? Te lo digo por una simple cosa...¡No somos ladrones! Y no vamos a robar-dijo Kim poniendo los bazos en jarra.

-Venga,es por una buena causa,al menos que quieras que se inunde el Templo-dijo Pitch intentado convercer a ambas.

-Igualmente no vamos a robar-dijo Kim seria.

\- Y lo dice la que le robó el colgante a una mujer-dijo Pitch cruzandose de brazos.

-Fue por una buena causa,esa mujer le había quitado ese colgante a la peque Seraphine...aunque ahora ya no debe ser tan pequeña...-dijo Kim recordando a Seraphine de pequeña.

-Al igual que hiciste eso por una buena causa,esta también es por una buena causa-dijo Pitch como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Okey,entoncess...¿Ves a esos dos guardias de ahí? -Kim señalo a los dos guardias de seguridad.

-Aja-afirmo Pitch asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Vale,vas ha acercarte al de la derecha le noquearas,luego con el de la izquierda le darás un puñetazo en el estómago,luego en el rostro,y finalmente le estampas en la pared con fuerza-dijo Kim poniendo los brazos en jarra .

\- ¿Que él haga que? -pregunto sorprendida Lizbeth ante la idea de Kim.

\- ¿¡Qué haga qué!? -pregunto sorprendido Pitch.

-Ya sabes,anda hazlo-dijo Kim señalando a los guardias.

-Hay un pequeño problema...-dijo Lizbeth pensando que Kim no lo sabía.

\- ¿Y ese es...? -pregunto Kim desinteresada.

\- ¡Tienen pistolas! Pueden dispararme-dijo Pitch pensando que Kim queria matarlo.

-Tranquilo,te dispararan en las piernas..-dijo Kim despreocupada.

\- ¿En las piernas? -prengunto preocupada Lizbeth.

-Somos de ellos,no nos van a matar-dijo Kim despreocupada.

-Y lo dice la misma que disparó a un tipo en la cabeza...-dijo Pitch cruzandose de brazos.

-Ya...pero eso es algo muy diferente-dijo Kim poniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- ¡Kim!¡Lizbeth!¡Pitch! -se oyó gritar una voz. Cuando voltearon la cabeza vieron a Bunny y a BJ correr hacia ellos.

\- ¿Chicos?¿Qué hacéis aquí? -pregunto Kim extrañada cuando BJ y Bunny estuvieron junto a ella y Pitch.

-BJ...tuvo una de sus visiones-dijo Bunny.

\- ¿Tienes visiones? -pregunto sorprendida Lizbeth.

-Si,las tengo de vez en cuando ¿Esta aquí el diamante? -pregunto BJ esperanzado.

-Sip,justo ahí en el escaparate-dijo Lizbeth señalando al diamante expuesto.

\- ¿Alguna idea de como lo vamos a conseguir? -pregunto Bunny sin ideas.

-Pitch sugiere en robarlo-dijo Kim de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿¡Qué!?¡Black no robamos! -grito Bunny desquiciado.

\- ¡Por. Una. Buena. Causa!¡Y esa causa es que el Templo no se quede como la Atlántida! -grito Pitch desquiciado.

-Basta,lo que sea para que no pase eso-dijo BJ parando la pelea que iban a comenzar Bunny y Pitch.

-Vale,entonces ¿Cuando lo hacemos? -pregunto Kim con los brazos en jarra.

* * *

En el parque...

Después de idear el plan,reunieron a todos en el parque de nuevo. Cuando volvieron,Kim vio a Sandy cargando a Saúl en brazos porque este estaba dormido. Kim le pregunto que le paso y Sandy le dijo que se había cansado y se quedo dormido...si supiera lo que en realidad paso. También vio que Blake y Delsin faltaban,hasta que los vio. Blake persiguiendo a Delsin con cara asesina. Cuando Blake le alcanzo a Delsin,se tiró encima suyo,desde ahí ambos comenzaron a pelearse en el suelo.

\- ¡Puto marica!¡Vas a enterarte! -grito Blake intentando ahorcarle a Delsin. Blake estaba encima de este.

\- ¡El marica eres tu!¡Pulpo miedica! -grito Delsin intentando arrancarle los pelos a Blake.

-Ejem-se oyó decir frente suyo,una voz femenina y joven que parecía enojada.

Ambos miraron al frente,vieron dos converses de bota negras y una seguidamente daba golpes en el suelo. Levantaron la mirada lentamente y vieron unos pantalones vaqueros. Miraron hacia arriba,vieron un cinturón negro con una hebilla en forma de círculo plateado. De nuevo elevaron la mirada,vieron ahora una sudadera corta de abajo (que llegaba hasta por encima de la cintura) color blanco,por debajo una playera de manga larga color verde esmeralda y también vieron brazos cruzados. Elevaron la mirada,vieron un colgante zafiro y finalmente vieron la enojada cara de Kim miramdolos a ambos. Estos sonrieron nerviosos.

-Hola amor ¿Qué tal? -pregunto Blake nervioso.

-Me dijiste que ibas hacerte amigo suyo...Pero no me dijiste nada de que también ibas a pelearte ya que no estaba delante ¿Eh? -dijo Kim enojada.

-Bueno,sobre esto,es un juego de...hombres...¡Si eso! Es un juego de hombres,ya sabes,jugamos a lo bestia.

\- ¿Y a que viene lo de ir diciéndole al otro marica?

-Eso es una forma de decir entre hombres miedica,claro,pero lo decíamos amistosamente ¿Verdad colega?

-Si,si,si-afirmo nervioso Delsin.

Kim siguió mirando enojada a ambos chicos tirados en el suelo. Estos sólo le sonrieron nerviosamente. Al final,Kim se voltea y se va con los demás. Blake y Delsin suspiraron aliviados. Luego se levantaron,y se limpiaron un poco. Luego Blake,para alejara Delsin,le amenazo con el puño en alto,haciendo que este se fuera con las manos en alto,en señal de que era inocente.

-De verdad,como odio las mentiras-dijo BO cruzandose de brazos.

-Se que tu sabes de lo que hemos dicho era mentira-dijo Blake sacudiendo un poco su chaleco.

-Si,es verdad-dijo BO yendo con los demás.

Blake suspiro y se fue con los demás también.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero qué os halla gustado muchito. ¡Tener un buen día/tarde/noche!¡Hasta lueguito!**


	12. Chapter 12: Peores ladrones

**¡Holita a todos! Aquí en otro capítulo con otro personaje,por cortesía de mi hermana:**

**Aiden Cupido:**

**-Personalidad: gracioso,bromista,travieso,un poco rebelde,un poco temerario,tímido,valiente,ágil,veloz,le encanta el aire libre,no le gusta las mentiras.**

**-Apariencia: Dos grandes alas blancas de ángel,piel blanca,cabello despeinado,cabello café oscuro,ojos grises,tiene una corona romana dorada,una sudadera blanca sin mangas blanca con los bordes dorados,unos pantalones negros,el cinturon es negro,la hebilla en forma de círculo dorado,un carcaj de cuero inclinado a la izquierda en su espalda,un cilindro de madera guardado en una funda que cuelga en la parte derecha del cinturón (ese cilindro de madera se transforma en un arco),unas converses de bota rojas,es alto,aparenta tener unos 15 años y tiene 600 años.**

**Aquí el nuevo perrsonaje Cupido. Ahora a leer.**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En el parque,por la tarde...

Después de que se reuniran todos,se fueron a comer a algún restaurante. Toda las aventurillas que habian tenido todos en parejas habían tenido su resultado. Blake y Delsin se ganaron miradas advertidas y enfadas de Kim. Ana y BO ahora quieren arrancarase la cabeza si hablaban. Dillian y Janna se conocen mejor ahora. Pitch casi se gana un guantazo por parte de Kim y Lizbeth. Lizeth y Raquel tienen un pequeño misterio que resolver. BJ y Bunny se han hecho muy buenos amigos,casi hermanos. Saúl ahora estaba en guerra con Sandy. Todos tenían sus resultados. Volviendo al tema de antes,después de comer,se dirigieron al parque de nuevo para contarles que sabían donde estaba el diamante. Lo que les alegró pero al oír la idea de Pitch...todos quisieron asesinarle. Pero luego explicaron que no había otra forma,ya que no se podia comprar ni coger prestado. Así que todos,con mala gana,aceptaron. Desde ahí empezaron a explicar el plan que tenían en mente. Lo cual para Kim y Pitch era lo más fácil del mundo...ya que están acostumbrados a ser como sombras.

-Y eso es todo...-término Pitch de explicar el plan.

\- ¿Seguro que va a funcionar? -pregunto insegura Dillian.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá como perlas...-dijo Kim segura sonriendo.

-Menos mal...-dijo aliviada Raquel.

-Mientras que Pitch no tire ningun jarrón...-dijo entre dientes Kim.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -pregunto Janna nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Tormenta,todo saldrá bien-dijo BJ al lado de Janna,intentando tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Pero lo haremos todos? -pregunto extrañada Lizeth.

-No,algunos vendran con nosotros mientras que los demás esperan en el hotel-dijo Pitch.

\- ¿Y quienes se quedan y quienes no? -pregunto BO curiosa.

-Buena pregunta,los adecuados para esta misión son: Sandy,por su arena de sueño;BJ,por su supervisión y su poder de cambiar de forma;Pitch, por viajar en las sombras;yo por mi teletransportacion;Janna por su control en la electricidad...y creo que ya...¡Ah! También Blake-dijo Kim cruzandose de brazos.

\- ¿Y por que él? -pregunto Delsin celoso.

-Seguro que es porque es su novio y tiene que llevárselo a todos lados-dijo BO cruzandose de brazos,como si fuera lo más típico del mundo.

-En eso te equivocas,lo dejaría aquí con vosotros pero he oído que tiene una pequeña pelea con uno de vosotros y no quiero peleas,por ese motivo me lo llevo,quiera o no-dijo Kim mirando a Blake,y este miro a otro lado silbando.

-Oye Kimy ¿Puedo ir yo? -pregunto Raquel poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-No-dijo seria Kim,no iba a llevarse a su pequeña hermana a esta misión,por protección.

-Por favor-insistió Raquel juntando las manos.

-No-dijo seria Kim de brazos cruzados.

-Recuerda que puedo controlar las luces...y crear ilusiones-dijo Raquel intentando convencer a su hermana mayor.

-Mm...puede que nos haga falta tu habilidad de crear ilusiones...esta bien,puedes venir,pero por ningún motivo quiero que te separes de mi ¿Vale? No quiero que te pase nada-advirtió Kim.

-No te preocupes,estaré tan cerca como si estuviera pegada con pegamento-dijo Raquel ilusionada.

-Yo también quiero ir-dijo BO cruzandose de brazos.

-No,ya no va a entrar más gente-dijo Kim.

-Me da igual,voy a ir con vosotros-dijo BO decidida.

-BO,me caes bien,pero tu rebeldía y tu desobediencia me esta empezando a caer mal,así que,te quedas y punto.

-Oblígame.

-FireFall,te vas a quedar.

\- ¿No me oíste? Voy a ir...

-Arg...¿Qué voy ha hacer para que me hagas caso?

-No hagas nada,total,no te servi-

-Te cuento algún momento muy vergonzoso de Pitch y te quedas.

-Trato,un placer hacer negocios.

\- ¿Espera qué vas hacer qué? -pregunto Pitch sorprendido y traicionado.

\- ¿Qué te importa? -pregunto Kim despreocupada de lo acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Cómo qué "Qué te importa"?¡Es mi vida,claro que me importa! -dijo Pitch alterado.

-Uih,vaya,que fallo he cometido-dijo Kim con sarcasmo.

-Te quiero-dijo Pitch con sarcasmo.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo Kim con sarcasmo al igual que Pitch.

-Oye ¿Le habéis puesto nombre a esta misión? -pregunto BO curiosa.

-Sip "Misión imposible" -dijo Pitch dramáticamente.

\- ¿Misión imposible?¿No se os ocurrió otro? -pregunto Bunny gracioso.

-Nop,lamentablemente no se nos ocurrió otro-dijo Pitch encogiendo los hombros.

-A ti no se te habrá ocurrido algún nombre,pero a mi se me han ocurrido algunos-dijo Kim sintiéndose ofendida.

\- ¿Cuáles? -pregunto Sandy interesado.

-Veréis,podríamos llamar a esta misión: "Misión sin permiso","Operación brillante","Misión arriesgada por cortesía del que lleva vestido","Misión: No nos queda otra","Maldito pringao con vestido"...-iba diciendo Kim,contando con los dedos.

-Vale,vale,vale,ya lo has dejado claro,además uno de los nombres es demasiado largo-dijo Pitch viendo por donde iba Kim con lo que decía.

-Okey,oye,vamos a cambiar "Misión imposible" a "Operación: ¿Qué carajos estamos haciendo?"

-Ese no lo has dicho.

-Lo iba a decir hasta que la has interrumpido-dijo Lizbeth.

-Lo mismo iba a decir yo-dijo Kim.

-Es largo,pero esta chulo el nombre-dijo Bunny de brazos cruzados.

-Lo se-dijo agradecida Kim.

\- ¿Bueno,nos vamos o vais a poner nombres a esta misioncita? -pregunto Lizeth impaciente.

-Perdón,tienes razón,vamos-dijo Kim,iba a caminar,hasta que mira a tras suyo,y vio que Raquel no estaba.

Nervios de (intentar leerlo rápido) : "Hermanamayorsobreprotectoramundialnúmerounodelmundoycampeonaenlosjuegosolimpicosde hermanasmayoresprotectorasenelmundotantoinmortalcomomortal"

\- ¿Y Raquel? -pregunto Kim preocupada.

-Me pidió permiso para irse a pasear un poc por el parque,si quieres voy a buscarla-dijo Blake relajando los nervios de Kim.

-Esta bien ¿Os esperamos aqui?

-No no hace falta,ir al hotel,nos vemos allí,y no te preocupes,volverá sana y salva damisela sobreproctectora-después de que dijera Blake eso,le dio un beso en los labios a Kim y se fue a buscar a Raquel-Vamos al hotel.

-Okey-afirmo Saúl,luego le agarró de la muñeca a Sandy-Vamos,vamos,juguemos a "Tu la llevas" por el camino.

-Ah no otra vez no...-dijo Sandy cansado,luego miro a Pitch y se le ilumino el rostro- ¿Qué tal si juega esta vez Pitch? No ha jugado contigo aún,además,he oído que estaba ansioso de jugar contigo.

\- ¿¡Qué yo qué!? -pregunto Pitch sorprendido,traicionado y con cara de susto.

\- ¿De verdad? -dijo Saúl con ilusión.

\- ¡Si! -grito Sandy sonriendo,haciendo que Saúl diera brincos de la emoción.

\- ¡No! -grito Pitch intentando quitar la idea de ambos.

-Vamos Coco,juguemos a "Tu la llevas" -dijo Saúl ilusionado,agarrando la muñeca de Pitch,este sólo miro con enojo y traición a Sandy,al que respondía con una sonrisa inocente y diciendo adiós con la mano.

-Me las va a pagar-susurro Pitch para si mismo con enojo,siendo jalado por Saúl.

-Oye Janna,creo que al contarme como os conocisteis BJ y tu,te has equivocado: la cicatriz es en el ojo izquierdo,no en el derecho-dijo Dillian suavemente para no ofender a Janna.

-Oh,no te preocupes,no me equivoque,verás,el se hizo daño en los dos ojos,lo que pasa que por alguna razón,la herida que se hizo en el ojo derecho y también otras heridas que se hizo,resulta que no dejaron cicatriz,se curaron y desaparecieron,como si nunca se hubiese hecho daño,pero por alguna razón desconocida,la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo no desapareció y se quedo ahí donde esta-dijo Janna tranquilamente.

* * *

En alguba parte del parque (que donde estaba parecía un bosque)...

Raquel caminaba tranquilamente por esa parte del parque a la que había muchos árboles,había flores,...en pocas palabras esa parte era muy verde. Raquel le pidió permiso a Blake para dar un pequeño paseo por el simple hecho de querer pensar un rato. Mientras que caminaba Raquel,esta oyó un voz femenina cantando,lo que le hizo parar de caminar para escuchar.

Deep in the meadow,under the willow

A bed of grass and a soft green pillow

Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open the sun will rise

Raquel,curiosa,siguió el canto de quién estuviera cantando.

Here it's save and here it's warm

Here the roses guard you from all harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you

El canto se le hacía muy familiar a Raquel,al igual que la voz de la persona que cantaba.

Deep in the meadow,hidden far away

A cloak of leaves,a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning they'll wash away

El canto empezó a sonar más alto,así que Raquel aceleró el ritmo,ya estaba cerca.

Here it's save and here it's warm

Here the roses guard you from all harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you

Raquel por fin llego la lugar de donde provenía el canto: era un lugar lleno de rosas blancas con gotas de agua en sus pétalos que brillaban con la luz del sol,no había árboles pero ese lugar estaba rodeado de ellos,había un pequeño estanque que brillaba con los rayos del sol,habían colibríes de varios colores,mariposas monarcas revoloteaban cerca de las rosas,un tronco tirado delante de la charca en la que estaba sentada una mujer,de cabellos largos,posiblemente hasta por debajo de la cintura,su cabello era rubio,parecía llevar un vestido blanco,en el que había remolinos dorados que se unían unos con otros,y la cintura del vestido estaba en dorado y era estrecha para marcar la cintura. Al lado de la mujer,había una niña pequeña de cabellos pelirrojos que llegaban hasta su cintura,esta iba vestida de un vestido azul Mediterráneo. La niña estaba rodeada por un brazo de la mujer,pegandose la niña a ella,mientras que el otro parecía ser que llevaba un bebé envuelto en mantas azules cielo. Parecía ser que esa era la mujer que cantaba,y le cantaba a los que parecían ser su hija y al bebé,que desde donde estaba Raquel,no se podía ver el rostro de los presentes y tampoco podía ver si el bebé era niña o niño. La mujer,al terminar su canto,empezó a tararear la canción de una forma dulce y maternal. Raquel extrañada,empezó a acercarse lentamente,pasando por las rosas,por las mariposas monarcas y los colibríes. Por alguna razón, aunque no le pudiera ver el rostro a la mujer,se le hacía muy familiar la mujer,al igual que su voz. Pero...¿De donde le recordaba la mujer?¿Y la canción?¿Sería de su pasado? Imposible,ella recordaba su pasado,absolutamente TODO su pasado...¿Verdad? Raquel,insegura de que fuera realidad lo que veía,decidió llamar a la mujer misteriosa.

\- Señora-llamo Raquel insegura mientras se acercaba lentamente,pero aunque le llamara,la mujer seguía tarareando la canción,como si la ignorara- ¿Señora?¿Qué hace-?¡Ah!

Raquel se tropezó con una roca,iba a caerse hasta que alguien le agarró de la cintura. Al mirar arriba,vio a lo que parecía ser un chico que era un ángel,lo que hizo que Raquel se quedará sorprendida...y un poco roja al verlo. El chico,que aparentaba tener 15 años,le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Pero al ayudarle se quedaron muy cerca,haciendo que el chico se pusiera nervioso al igual que Raquel y se separan.

-Em...hola-saludo aquel chico con timidez.

-Oh...hola-le devolvió el saludo Raquel,poniendo un mechón tras su oreja-Em...gracias,por...ya sabes,evitar que cayese.

-No es para tanto,aunque no lo hago todos los días,ya que la mayoría de la gente no me ve...

\- ¿No...no te ve? Espera...¿Eres...Cupido?

-Si...pero puedes llamarme Aiden ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Soy el Karma de la luz,buena suerte...llamalo como quieras.

\- ¿Karma? -pregunto Aiden sorprendido,entonces,como si se tratase de una reina con la que estaba hablando,se arrodillo-Perdonar mi forma de hablar con la que he usado con vos.

-No...no os preocupeis...no...no importa-dijo Raquel con pausa,hacia tiempo que no usaba ese forma de hablar-Por favor,levantaos.

Raquel, en ese momento,se acordó porque usaba antes ese lenguaje con los demás al igual que ellos a ella y a los demás Karmas. Entre los inmortales,los Karmas son respetados ya que pensaban (y siguen pensando) que si se le hablaba mal,de una forma maleducada o simplemente hacían algo que no les podría gustar les traería mala suerte como venganza,incluso la muerte. Por ese motivo,todos los espíritus,tanto legendarios y mitológicos,les trataban con respeto a los Karma. Pero no sólo a ellos,también a los demás titanes,ya que ellos hacen que la vida en la tierra sea posible,por ejemplo: sin tiempo,nada se puede mover o habría descontrol en el crecimiento;sin naturaleza,no habría vida ninguna;sin suerte,la maldad podría descontrolarse y acabar con la vida;sin Mim y Sun no habría guardianes con los que proreger a los más pequeños (y grades a veces) ;etc,etc,etc...he alli el motivo por la educación en el lenguaje,pero eso si,le temían un poco a los Karmas por ese motivo,porque pensaban que si hacían algo que nos les gustaba,podrían llegar incluso a matar a la persona que les faltó respeto.

-Okey...quiero decir,como vos lo diga-dijo Aiden levantándose- ¿Puedo saber vuestro nombre?

-Raquel,Estela Raquel-dijo Raquel inclinando la cabeza un poco,luego volvió a mirar a Aiden.

\- ¿Estela Raquel?

-Si,Estela,así es como me llama a veces mi hermana mayor,me llama así por cariño.

\- ¿Quien es vuestra hermana mayor?

-Es el Karma de la luz y la oscuridad,o para abreviar,Karma Brillante Oscuro.

-Oh...vaya,y decirme ¿Que hacéis por aquí?

-Estaba paseando un rato,hasta que oí a una mujer cantar,y me trajo hasta aquí,verás la mujer esta...-Raquel al decir eso se voltea para mirar tras suyo,pero cuando voltea,no ve a la mujer con el bebé y la niña ¿Dónde estaba? -...sentada en el tronco...

-Karma Brillante,no os enfadéis ni ofendáis pero...yo no veo nada,lo único que veo es el hermoso estanque que tenéis delante vuestro pero no veo a nadie cantando-dijo Aiden con la intención de no enfadar a Raquel.

-No lo entiendo,había una mujer...c-con un bebé en brazos y una niña al lado suyo-dijo Raquel sin entender nada.

\- ¿Os encontráis bien? -pregunto Aiden preocupado.

-Si...si,si,claro...-dijo Raquel entré decepcionada y extrañada ¿Dónde se había metido la mujer?

-Bueno,fue un placer conocer a otro titán en persona ¿Sabe salir de aquí o hace falta que le acompañe?

-No,no os preocupéis,se salir sola.

-Ouh,entonces fue un placer verla-iba despidiéndose Aiden caminando de espaldas,como queriendo no despegar la mirada de Raquel,se dio en la cabeza con una rama baja haciendo que Raquel soltará unas risas,luego se tropezó y cayó,pero se levantó rápidamente,pero al levantarse,al caminar de frente,se estampa contra un árbol,haciendo que Raquel riera un poco y se tapara la boca luego diciendo un "Ups". Después,Aiden vuelve a levantarse y se sacude un poco la sudadera-Estoy bien,estoy bien,no os preocupéis,que tenga un buen día.

Desde ahí,hizo un reverencia.

-Igualmente,que usted también tenga un buen día-dijo Raque l sonriendo con confianza.

Luego Aiden,que parecía que le costaba despedirse de Raquel (y eso que no le había pasado antes con otros espíritus) se despidió con la mano. Y cuando creyó que ya era suficiente,se fue volando entre los árboles. Raquel se quedo mirando por donde se había ido Aiden y se le escapó un suspiro enamorado. Luego se acordó de los demás,y se encaminó por donde había ido para salir de ese sitio.

* * *

Fuera de ese misterioso lugar...

Raquel se quedo pensando por el camino mientras miraba la hueva que pisaba al caminar.

"¿Quién era esa mujer?¿Lo he visto sólo yo?¿Lo habrá visto él también?¿Estoy perdiendo la cabeza o algo parecido?¿Por qué me esta pasando esto?¿Y esa niña?¿Quién era?¿Sería su hija?¿Y el bebé?¿También era hijo/a de esa mujer?" pensó Raquel mientras caminaba,una vez ya fuera volteó la cabeza para ver de donde venía "Ese...ese sitio...y ese estanqué...aquella mujer...la canción...su voz...¿Por qué se me hace tan familar todo eso?"

\- ¿Raquel?¿Estas bien? -pregunto Blake preocupado al verla tan pensativa.

\- ¿Eh?¿Qué? Si,si,estoy...estoy bien-dijo Raquel volteando la cabeza para ver el rostro preocupado de Blake,Raquel sólo le sonrió para aliviarlo.

-Mm...esta bien-dijo Blake no muy convencido-Bueno,los demás se fueron al hotel ¿Vamos?

-Claro,claro-dijo Raquel yendo junto a Blake para irse ambos al hotel.

Raquel,mientras caminaba,echó un último vistazo al misterioso lugar y luego miro al frente ¿Qué fue todo lo que paso ahí?

* * *

En la joyería,por la noche...

Después de ir al hotel,unas cuantas revisiones por parte de Kim,memorizar el plan (que la verdad no tenían ninguno ya que no sabían que se encontrarian en la joyería por la noche) cenar tranquilamente y para los que irían ponerse máscaras negras que taparan todo el rostro menos los ojos,fueron a la joyería. Al final,los que irían fueron Sandy,Raquel,Pitch,Kim,Janna y BJ. Al final Blake se quedo ya que prometio no romperle el cuello a Delsin. El grupito de seis se dirigieron al frente de la joyería escondidos en las ramas de los árboles.

-Bien,creo que es el momento de actuar-dijo Kim mirando por los prismáticos,al asegurarse bien,los guardo en una mochila negra que traía.

-Kim...a Raquel le están brillando el pelo y los ojos-dijo Sandy extrañado.

-Si ya,me brillan cuando esta oscuro-dijo Raquel,acostumbrara a que le brillarán los ojos y el pelo por las noches,hasta cuando dormía le brillaban ambas cosas.

-El motivo de porque le he dicho que se haga algo en el pelo,hablando de ocultarse,Raquel hazte alguna coleta o algo ponte ya la máscara,asegúrate de tapar el pelo-dijo Kim mirando a su hermana.

Raquel,sin decir nada,se recogió el pelo,se puso la máscara. Blake le dijo a Kim que vio a Raquel y estaba muy pensativa,así que Kim pensó en tener una conversación con ella más tarde.

\- ¿Preparados? -pregunto Pitch intentando dar ánimos,los demás inseguros asintieron.

-Recordar,no hacer daño a nadie-dijo Kim con advertencia.

-Eso lo durar por ti ¿No? -dijo Raquel cruzandose de brazos.

Kim sólo el miro con cara de "Y tu podrías callarte ¿No?".

-Sandy,¿Por qué no haces ya lo que tienes que hacer? -dijo BJ intentando evitar una pelea entre las dos hermanas.

-Ya sabes Sandy,al que salga le dejas KO,nada de violencia-dijo Kim.

-Sip,ahora voy-dijo Sandy bajandose del árbol,después sigilosamente,se escondió en una esquina de la joyeria.

-Raquel,tu turno,crea alguna ilusión que haga salir al guardia nocturno-dijo Kim al ver una señal de Sandy de que estaba listo.

-Okey-dijo Raquel mirando a la puerta de la joyería.

A Raquel se le volvió los ojos blancos y lanzo un corto rayo con la mano. Con el rayo impacto en el suelo,empezó ha formase en lo que quería Raquel que se transformarse. Al final acabo por convertirse en un cachorro con collar,como si fuera un perro que ha perdido a su amo. Una vez creada la ilusión,a Raquel se le volvió los ojos verdes,como los tenía antes.

\- ¿Un cachorro? -pregunto extrañada Janna mirando como la ilusión del perrito empezó a rascar la puerta de la joyería.

-No creo que sirva mucho-dijo BJ,aceptando ya la derrota.

-Entiendo que te gusten los cachorros ¿Pero no podrías usar otra cosa? No se...algo más...atrayente-dijo Pitch con la intención de no hacer enojar a Raquel.

\- ¿Atrayente?¡Los cachorros son muy atrayentes! -dijo Raquel ofendida- ¿Es qué acaso no confiáis qué funcione?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Raquel con una cara que decía perfectamente en mayúsculas "NO".

\- ¿Enserio?¿Me estáis tomando el pelo?¡Pero si los cachorros son adorables! -dijo Raquel defendiendo su idea.

-Ya,adorables hasta para comerselos a besos,pero en este momento no pensamos en eso,además,hay gente que no les gusta los cachorros-dijo Pitch.

\- ¿Como a ti por ejemplo? Esta bien,la próxima vez créate un jaguar y que de lo coma entero,así no hará falta dormirlo-dijo Raquel enojada cruzandose de brazos.

-Escucha hermana...-iba decir Kim pero Janna le interrumpió.

\- ¡Ahí viene,callaos! -dijo Janna susurrando.

El guardia nocturno abrió la puerta y se agachó para ver al cachorro.

-Ciao piccola ¿Ti sei perso?¿Dov'è il tuo padrone? -dijo el guardia con ternura,el cachorro movió la cola y ladro-Non ti preocupare,sarà passare la notte qui,non puoi essere qui,è un po 'freddo per voi.

\- ¿Enserio? -pregunto Pitch susurrando y sorprendido- ¿Tan blando es el tipo...?

-Os lo dije,los cachorros son muy atrayentes-dijo Raquel susurrando orgullosa de que tuviera razón.

El guardia lo iba a coger,pero al tocar al cachorro,este desapareció y el guardia se levantó de golpe asustado. En eso que Sandy,cumpliendo su parte de dejarle KO,se acerca al guardia y le da fuertemente con un bate de béisbol. Todos lo demás presentes escondidos en el árbol se quedaron con la boca abierta,luego se miraron entre ellos sin entender,y bajaron del árbol de un salto para acercarse a donde estaban el guardia tirado en el suelo inconsciente y Sandy que tiro el bate de béisbol al suelo.

\- ¿¡Pero que has hecho!? -pregunto asustada Janna.

\- ¡Con la arena,Sandy!¡CON LA ARENA! -grito BJ nervioso.

Sandy,intentando no sentirse un asesino,le hecho arena al guardia. Al echarle arena,en su cabeza aparecieron tres estrellas que giraban haciendo un círculo.

-Hoy estamos bien...-dijo Pitch con sarcasmo negando con la cabeza y con una mano en su rostro.

\- ¿Eso vale? -pregunto Raquel intentando estar tranquila.

-Sandy...Sandy...Sandy...¿Qué he dicho de la violencia? Que no...hay...que...¡USARLA!¡Le has dejado casi sin aire bruto!¿¡En qué pensabas!?¿¡Matarlo!? -dijo Kim saliendo de su tranquilidad,después de decir todo eso,respiró hondo y contó hasta cien mentalmente-No pasa nada...no pasa nada...seguro que aún sigue vivo...Pitch...haz el favor de...

-Ya estoy en ello-dijo Pitch mirándole el pulso al guardia-Aún sigue vivo,tranquilo todo el mundo.

-Uf-dijo aliviada BJ.

-Sandy...no lo vuelvas ha hacer...si tienes alguna duda...pregunta ¿Si? -dijo Kim pausadamente para estar tranquila-Vamos,aún tenemos una cosa por hacer.

-Okey...-dijo Sandy después de toda la palabrería de los demás.

-Esperar,no podemos dejar al guardia aquí,lo verán quienes pasen por aquí-dijo Janna.

-Tiene razón ¿Qué hacemos con él? -pregunto BJ.

Todos,que estaban alrededor del hombre,le miraron pensando en que hacer. Después de unos segundos de estar pensado,todos miraron a Sandy y esto miro a los que le miraban.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto Sandy extrañado.

Un rato después,el guardia que dormía plácidamente estaba en el techo,tumbado en un montón de almohadas de arena dorada.

-Bien,aquí no lo vera nadie,ahora vamos-dijo Kim sacudiendo sus manos,luego se dio la vuelta para irse.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y encogieron los hombros,y se fueron con Kim,dejando al guardia durmiendo en el techo. Cuando estuvieron en frente de la joyería de nuevo,Pitch iba Ha entrar hasta que BJ hablo.

-Alto-dijo BJ con advertencia.

\- ¿Ahora qué?¿Sandy mato a otro? -dijo Pitch impaciente.

\- ¿Perdona? Los mataras tu,no te fastidia...además no esta muerto-dijo Sandy cruzandose de brazos.

-Veo rayos láser,así que no avances al menos que quieras hacer saltar la alarma-dijo BJ.

-Yo no veo nada-dijo Pitch pensando que era una broma de mal gusto.

-Claro,sólo con un spray especial se podrían ver,en cambio a mi no me hace falta,tengo supervisión-dijo BJ como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Así?¿Tienes supervisión,eh? Vale,dime lo que hay tras la sudadera blanca de Kim,a ver si se ha puesto sujetador-dijo Pitch con voz retadora.

-Was!? -pregunto Kim en alemán sorprendida y enojada,abriendo los ojos como platos y cubriendose el pecho.

-No puedo hacer eso-dijo BJ como si fuera muy típico.

\- ¿Y por qué no? -pregunto retador Pitch.

-Por dos simples cosas: la primera,no soy un imbécil;segundo,no tengo rayos-X,eso y supervisión son dos cosas diferentes-dijo BJ pensando que Pitch podría ser retrasado.

\- ¡Pervertido! -grito Kim,cuando BJ y Pitch terminaron de hablar. Kim le da una bofetada en la cara a Pitch y luego le da en la entre pierna-Eso pasa por pervertido.

-Vamos...sólo era...un ejemplo..tampoco te pongas así-dijo Pitch llevándose dolido-Además...también podría a ver puesto...a Raquel...de ejemplo.

\- ¿Y por qué? -pregunto Kim pensando en partirle la mandíbula.

-Porque no parece que tenga,no se le ve el tirante-dijo Pitch ganandose una mirada de Kim que decía "Di algo más de ella y te parto los huesos para que estés 4 años máximo en la cama"

-Perdona,pero ella si tiene,lo que pasa que usa un sujetador que no le hace falta tirantes,así que cierra la boca-dijo Kim defendiendo la dignidad de su hermana.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de sujetadores? -pregunto Sandy intentando animar el ambiente.

-Eso parece-dijo Janna sonriendo y encogiendose de hombros.

-Em...bueno dejando todo esto,BJ has dicho que hay rayos láser ¿Verdad? -dijo Kim teniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de BJ-Bien ¿Por donde están?

-Hay por arriba y abajo,en vertical y horizontal,también hay algunos que se mueven de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha,y también hay verticales y horizontales. Podrías pasar por debajo,pero se tendría que pegar al suelo,también por arriba se podría pasar pero habría que tener cuidado por donde se pisa-dijo BJ miramdo dentro de la tienda sin pasar,donde se supone que estaban los rayos láser que eran invisibles para la vista de los demás.

-Okey-afirmo Kim,comenzando a pensar con los brazos en jarra y mirando al suelo.

-Pero,si hay láseres ¿Cómo es qué el guardia ha pasado? Se supone que habría pitado la alarma o algo-dijo Janna extrañada.

-Este tipo de alarmas pueden ser desactivadas por un código o alguna tarjeta,luego a lo mejor,al pasar,habría activado los láseres por seguridad-dijo BJ pensativo.

-Vaya,si que sabes-dijo sorprendido Sandy.

-Gracias-dijo agradecido BJ.

-Entonces...¿Sólo necesitamos el código o tarjeta? -pregunto Janna pensativa.

-Eeeexacto-dijo BJ.

\- ¿Y de donde vamos a coger la tarjeta? -pregunto curiosa Kim.

A todos se le iluminaron la cara,pues si mal no recordaban tenían a un "rehén" durmiendo como un tronco en el techo,y ese tenia una tarjeta así que...

\- ¡Yo no! -dijeron todos menos Sandy,poniendo las manos en el centro.

\- ¿Enserio? -pregunto traicionado Sandy,todos asintieron-Okey,ahora vuelvo.

Sandy fue al tejado,una vez ahí arriba,miro a abaj. BJ,Janna,Kim y Pitch les sonrió a Sandy,como diciendo "Vamos venga,ánimo" ¿Ánimo...Ánimo?¡Pero si le están obligando! Sandy,rendido,fue al lado del durmiente guardia nocturno,iba a coger la tarjeta pero este se removió. Sandy,con cuidado que no se despertará,cogió la tarjeta y como si la vida le fuera en ello,se fue pitando. Una vez abajo,le dio la tarjeta a Kim.

-La próxima vez,va otro-dijo Sandy cruzandose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué? -dijo Raquel extrañada.

-Porque siempre voy yo,punto y pelota-dijo Sandy.

-Okey-dijo Kim mirando dentro de la tienda en frente de la puerta,mas al fondo de la habitación,estaba lo que era para pasar la tarjeta,Kim iba ha hacer algo pero BJ le interrumpió.

-Espera-advirtió BJ ahora.

\- ¿Que pasa? -pregunto Janna extrañada.

-Camaras-dijo BJ viendo dos camaras que habían en las esquinas dentro de la tienda de joyas.

-Espera ¿Nos han visto todo este rato? -pregunto Sandy nervioso.

-Eso parece,pero no ha venido ningún otro guardia-dijo BJ extrañado.

-A lo mejor al que hemos DORMIDO era el que vigilaba en la sala esa de cámaras o yo que se como se llame-dijo Kim.

-O a lo mejor se ha ido al baño-dijo Raquel pensativa.

-A lo mejor se a ido a picar algo-dijo ahora Sandy.

-O hablar con alguien-dijo BJ.

-También podría a verse ido a coger una linterna-dijo Janna ahora.

-O quizás se a ido de putas a la discoteca-dijo Pitch ahora,ganandose miradas de "¿Enserio?¿Tan retrasado eres?"-Oh vamos ¡Podría ser! Yo conozco a uno que lo hizo.

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? -pregunto Raquel sin tragarse nada de lo que decía Pitch.

-De verdad,lo juro por mi madre-dijo Pitch.

Raquel solo rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde están las camaras? -pregunto Raquel intentando cambiar de tema.

-En las dos esquinas,mirad-dijo BJ señalando las cámaras para que los demás las pudieran ver.

-Yo podria apagarlas,controló la electricidad-dijo Janna ofreciendo se voluntaria.

-Yo también controló la electricidad,pero mejor hazlo tu Tormenta,yo ya he hecho demasiado-dijo BJ sonriendo.

-Sabes,lo mismo iba a decirte yo-dijo Pitch a BJ,este sólo negó con la cabeza cansado de este pesado en negro que iba en vestido.

-Callaos,Janna,desactiva las cámaras-dijo Kim dandole permiso.

Janna,miro a las cámaras y...chasqueo los dedos y ambas se apagaron...¿Qué os esperabais?¿Qué iba a ser más dificil? Pues no,es así de simple.

\- ¿Ya? -pregunto extrañado Sandy al ver las cámaras apagarse.

\- ¿Nada más? -pregunto decepcionado Pitch.

\- ¿Qué esperabais,una tormenta entera ahí dentro? -pregunto Janna interesada ¿De verdad creian que iba ha hacer eso?

-Nop-nego Kim.

-Ni de broma-nego ahora Raquel.

-Ah..ah-dijo Sandy negando con la cabeza.

-No-negó BJ.

-Sip-afirmo Pitch,todos de nuevo le miraron con la cara de "Mejor cállate"- ¿Enserio?¿Soy el unico que pensaba todo lo contrario?

Todos le siguieron mirando con la cara "Mejor cállate".

-Volviendo al tema de antes ahora...-dijo Sandy apunto de entrar pero BJ le impidio el paso.

-Esperar-advirtió BJ.

\- ¿¡Ahora qué!? -preguntaron los demás ya impacientes.

-Los láseres,no los hemos desactivado-dijo BJ con cara de "No me mateis".

-Uih,es verdad-dijo Kim sacando la tarjeta. Luego la hizo flotar hasta el otro lado,donde estaba las cosa esa para pasar esa tarjeta y desactivar la alarma. Al pasarla,los láseres se apagaron.

-Bien,podemos entrar-dijo Raquel,esta iba a entrar hasta que BJ le interrumpe.

-Esperar-dijo BJ con advertencia.

\- ¿¡Qué!?¿¡Que pasa ahora!? -pregunto Raquel impaciente.

-Nada-dijo BJ casi riéndose.

Raquel levantó el puño como amenaza,haciendo que BJ se encogiera pero aun seguía evitando la risa.

-Vamos,no perdamos tiempo,al final se va a pasar la noche-dijo Kim ya dentro de la tienda,la tarjeta que aún seguía flotando,cayó en la mano de Kim,y se esta se la guardo.

-Okey pero...el diamante no está aquí en el escaparate como esta mañana-dijo Pitch entrando a la joyeria junto a BJ,Janna y Sandy.

-Claroooo ¿Qué te creías? -dijo BJ como si fuera muy típico.

-Tendra que estar en alguna caja fuerte-dijo Sandy comenzando a buscar.

\- ¿Cómo en esta? -pregunto de repente Janna,delante de una mesa,donde se suponía que debajo estaba la caja fuerte.

Todos rápidamente fueron donde estaba Janna para ver la caja.

\- ¡Toma castaña! -grito victoriosa Raquel.

-Splendida-dijo BJ alegre en italiano.

-Fantastisch,solo ahora faltan 4 más y...-dijo Kim dejando terminar a Raquel.

\- ¡Adiós inundacion! -grito Raquel a todo pulmón llena de alegría.

-Sólo hay un problema,no sabenos cual es el código-iba diciendo Pitch,hasta que Kim le pone la tarjeta frente a la cara de Pitch-Con tarjeta no va ha valer,eso te lo aseguro.

Kim,sin mirar a Pitch,guarda la tarjeta.

-Entonces...¿Cuál es? -dijo Raquel extrañada.

-Bueno,según la pantalla son cinco números o cinco letras-dijo pensativa Kim,mirando la pantalla de la caja fuerte.

-Ya lo tengo,Kimy prueba a poner 1-2-3-4-5 -dijo Raquel al lado de su hermana.

Kim marco los números que dijo Raquel pero al ponerlos la pantalla se volvió roja e hizo un sonido alto y molesto,haciendo que todos,al oírlo,se les escapará un "Ay".

-Es como si nos quisiera dejar claro que esa no es-dijo Pitch molesto,luego imito una vos más grave-"Tu contraseña no es correcta,vete a freír espárragos"

-Schweigen Pitch,al menos que quieras que te pongan cinta adhesiva en la boca-dijo Kim con advertencia.

-Prueba al revés-sugerio Janna.

Kim probo al revés pero volvió a sonar el maldito sonido que salía cada que fallaban.

-Prueba 0-0-0-0-0,en algunas cajas fuertes tienen eso como código-dijo Sandy ahora.

Kim probo pero de nuevo no era el código.

-También se puede escribir algo-dijo Pitch viendo los botones de las letras.

-Tal vez sea el nombre de la tienda-dijo Kim pensativa.

-Tal vez no,porque je mirado antes de entrar y el nombre tiene más de cinco letras-dijo Pitch.

Todos se quedaron pensativos,mirando a la pantalla,hasta que Kim empezó a pulsar botones,pero la caja de nuevo hizo ese sonido que parecía que decía en mayúsculas "INCORRECTO"

\- ¿Derek?¿Por qué lo has puesto? -pregunto curiosa Raquel.

-No se,pensaba en si el código era algún nombre-dijo Kim encogiendose de hombros.

-Pero entonces debería de ser un nombre italiano,no alemán ni de otro país-dijo BJ pensativo-Probare con Argus.

BJ escribió el nombre en la caja,pero volvió a sonar mal.

-Tampoco...-dijo Pithc pensativo-Prueba con Cicero.

\- ¿Cicero? Eso suena a cenicero-dijo Raquel.

-Pues es un nombre italiano aunque suene a cenicero pero podría...-iba diciendo BJ hasta que oye,al igual que los demás,el sonido de las teclas.

Sandy estaba escribiendo una palabra,pero no sabían cual era,aunque cuando termino de ponerla y vieron la palabra,no se podían creer (menos Raquel) que le había rondado por la cabeza a Sandy. Y mas sorprendido cuando la caja fuerte se abrió con la pantalla verde,todos se quedaron boquiabiertos (menos Raquel) .

-Sandy...¿C-como has podido pensar en eso? -pregunto Janna sorprendida.

-Los que están trabajando en esta tienda son unos pervertidos ¿Como se les puede ocurrir poner eso como contraseña? -pregunto Kim boquiabierta.

-Dios mío...dijo BJ tapandose la cara con ambas manos.

-Y dicen que eres un guardián de los niños...ya...pues de guardián de la infancia te veo poco ahora mismo-dijo Pitch negando con la cabeza.

-Sólo lo he pensado porque he visto una revista de eso por aquí guardada-dijo Sandy abriendo un cajón en la que estaba la revista.

-Ya...pero podía haber elegido otra-dijo Janna.

-Chicos no entiendo ¿Qué significa...? -iba a decir Raquel pero Kim le interrumpe.

-Nada,absolutamente nada-dijo Kim,no queriendo que ataquen lo supiera.

-Es una novela en la que...-iba explicar Pitch pero la mirada asesina de Kim le dice que se calle-...T-tu hermana tiene razón...n-no significa nada.

-Algo me dice que su significado no es de mi edad ¿Verdad? -dijo Raquel.

Todos asintieron como respuesta y con un "Aja".

-Cambiando de tema...-dijo BJ abriendo la caja fuerte,cosiendo el diamante y mostrándoselo a los demás-...ya tenemos el diamante.

-Fantastisch,ahora vamonos,misión cumplida-dijo Kim poniendo un diamante falso en la caja fuerte,la cerro cogio el verdadero diamante y se lo guardo en la mochila que traía.

Todos salieron de la joyería. Iban a irse hasta que Raquel hablo.

\- ¿Y el guardia? -pregunto Raquel recordando al guardia nocturno que lo dejaron en el tejado.

Todos lo demás se miraron entre ellos. Es verdad ¡Casi se olvidan del guardia!¡Ya pensaban que se les olvidaba algo! Pitch y Kim fueron a por el guardia,lo cogieron (Kim de los brazos y Pitch de las piernas) y lo llevaron sólo hasta al frente de la joyería porque el tipo pesaba demasiado.

\- ¿Pero qué ha comido este tipo? -pregunto Pitch intentando llevar al guardia.

-No se pero se lo que sea engorda mucho,porque mira...ta has fijado en la panza que tiene-dijo Kim haciendo esfuerzo que que el guardia no se cayera.

Al final,Pitch y Kim lo dejaron en el suelo cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Cómo lo vamos a llevar sin rompernos la espalda? -pregunto Pitch pensativo.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! -dijo Kim sonriendo,se agachó,puso una mano en el guardia. Luego Kim y este desaparecieron. Se habían teletransportado. Luego Kim vuelve ha aparecer al lado de Pitch pero sin el guardia.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con él? -pregunto Pitch extrañado.

-Me he teletransportado a la sala de cámaras y lo he dejado ahí-explico Kim con tranquilidad,y de paso he encendido las cámaras que apagamos y los láseres también.

\- ¿También se pueden encender los láseres desde ahí? -pregunto Pitch extrañado.

-Aja,bueno ¿Vamos? -dijo Kim comenzando a caminar.

-Oh...Okey-dijo Pitch.

* * *

En alguna otra calle...

BJ,Janna,Sandy,Raquel,Kim y Pitch caminaron lejos de la joyería de camino al hotel. Todos,al cumplir la "Operación: ¿Qué carajo estamos haciendo?" se quitaron las máscaras,dejando ver sus rostros de nuevo,y Raquel,al quitarse la máscara,aparte de dejar ver su rostro,también dejo ver su cabello que brillaba al igual que sus ojos. Ambas cosas solían brillar cuando estaba oscuro,y digamos que por donde caminaban estaba un poco oscuro,ya que las farolas no iluminaban mucho.

-Ahora que tenemos el diamante...supongo que tendríamos que viajar al lugar más cercano a Italia-dijo Sandy.

-Exacto Sandy-dijo Kim.

\- ¿A qué sitio nos tocaría ir? -pregunto Raquel curiosa.

-He mirado el mapa antes y el país que esta más cerca de Italia es Francia-dijo Kim recordando el mapa que vio por la mañana.

-Entonces...iremos a París-dijo Janna ilusionada.

-Sip,dicen que París es la ciudad del amor-dijo Kim sonriente.

\- ¿Subiremos a la Torre Iffel? -pregunto BJ ilusionado-Yo siempre he querido subir.

\- ¡Y yo! -grito Raquel dando brincos de alegría mientras caminaba.

-Oye,oye,relajaos,todo a su tiempo-dijo Sandy.

Ese momento fue interrumpido por un asaltante,que paso cortiendo cerca de ellos,y más cerca de Kim. Al pasar cerca de esta,agarró la mochila y se fue corriendo. El asaltante,al haberle quitado la mochila de un estirón a Kim,esta casi se cae.

\- ¡Oye! -grito Kim.

\- ¡Vamos!¡No tiene que escapar!¡Ahí esta el diamante! -grito Pitch comenzando a correr junto a Kim para perseguir al asaltante.

Los demás,sin decir nada,se unieron a correr y perseguir al asaltante.

\- ¡Raquel!¡Tu tienes súper velocidad !¡Intenta cogerle la mochila!¡Si no funciona ya me encargare yo! -grito Kim muestras corría.

\- ¡Okey! -grito Raquel asintiendo.

Raquel empezó a correr mucho más rápido,igual de rápido que un guepardo posiblemente...o quizás más...quien sabe. Al correr así,Raquel empezó a desprender lineas blancas neón,amarillas neón y verdes neón. Al empezar a correr más rápido dejo atrás a los demás para alcanzar al asaltante. Raquel lo alcanzo pero avanzo más adelantes,luego dio la vuelta y fue directa al ladronzuelo,pretendiendo en quitarle la mochila,pero el asaltante se da cuanta de las intenciones de Raquel y la esquiva. Raquel,al ser esquivada,frena y corre normal junto los demás.

-Me toca-susurro Kim.

Kim se teletransporta al lado del asaltante mientras corría. Pero al teletransportase al lado suyo e intentar quitarla la mochila,se le iba a dar un golpe a Kim pero esta rápidamente se teletransporta al otro lado del asaltante. Aprovechando el despieste,Kim agarra la mochila,al agarrarla,Kim y el asaltante parar de correr. El ladrón que estiraba de la mochila al igual que Kim,al ver que esta tenía más fuerza,el ladronzuelo se acerca a Kim y le da un puñetazo en el estomago,haciendo que Kim soltara la mochila y se agachará rodea do con un brazo su estómago. Y el asaltante sale corriendo.

\- ¡Kim!¿Estas bien? -pregunto Raquel preocupada ayudando a Kim a levantarse.

-Si...si estoy bien,vamos no perdamos dejar que se escape-dijo Kim comiendose el dolor.

\- ¡Kim!¡El control mental! Los Karmas tenéis esa habilidad,controla a la mente de ladrón ese-dijo BJ cayendo en la cuenta.

-Tienes razón,esperar-dijo Raquel,miro al asaltante que se alejaba,los ojos le brillaron mucho más pero no pasaba nada,lo único que paso es que a Raquel le doliera la cabeza y dijera un "Ay".

\- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Sandy preocupado.

-No puedo,algo me impide controlarle-dijo Raquel,ya con el dolor de cabeza pasado.

-Metal-dijo Kim pensativa-El metal impide que controlemos mentes.

\- ¿Insinúas que tiene metal en la cabeza el tipo? -pregunto Pitch extrañado.

-Eso parece...-dijo Kim.

-Chicos...lo de ahí al fondo...¿Es una discoteca? -dijo Janna mirando a un pequeño edificio de color negro,pero con luces neón en las esquinas y en los verdes de la puerta,encima de esta había un letrero de luces en el que ponía "Party in the Night",en la puerta había un portero enorme y musculoso,vestido de negro y gafas de sol negras.

-Sip,lo es...¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto Sandy curioso.

-Porque ahí es donde ha entrado el asaltante-dijo Janna,haciendo que los demás mirarán a la discoteca.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta de la discoteca,iban a entrar hasta que el portero puso su brazo en el camino de estos,haciendo que BJ,Janna,Sandy,Raquel,Pitch y Kim pararan y retrocedieran.

-Chi siete? -dijo el portero con una vos grave en italiano.

-Siamo...un gruppo di... amici dell'università-contesto BJ en italiano,ya que era el único Italiano que había en el grupo.

-Non siete nell'elenco-dijo el portero mirando una lista,luego miro a BJ.

-Esaminiamo di nuovo...ch-che non sono stati ancora ben-dijo BJ nervioso.

-Ho detto che non-dijo el portero perdiendo la paciencia.

-Uno di noi è rapper-dijo rapidamente BJ nervioso.

El portero levantó una ceja como interesado.

-Chi? -pregunto el portero interesado.

-Ella,chiamo...Kim...

-Kimberly?

-Se,Kimberly.

-Sta andando via con voi

-Se.

-Bene,si può andare-al decir eso el portero hizo paso al grupo.

-Grazie

-Per niente.

-BJ,me llamo Kimaria,no Kimberly-le corrigió Kim

-Lo se,pero que se crea que Kimberly es tu nombre,da igual-dijo BJ despreocupado.

Desde ahí entraron a la discoteca. Entre tanta gente,era imposible localidad al que buscaban hasta que lo vieron sentado en la barra tomando whisky. Kim,sin esperar una palabras de los demás,fue directa al que era el asaltante. Al estar al lado suyo,Kim le agatro de su cabello rubio y lo estampo contra la barra fuertemente,haciendo que el asaltante se bajara del taburete (casi cayéndose) con el dolor de cabeza,luego levantó la mirada y vio a Kim. Esta le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al asaltante,rompiéndole el labio y empujando lo contra otras personas,que al ver la pelea que se había formado todo el mundo paró de bailar y el DJ paro la música para escuchar el también.

-Y luego dice que no usemos la violencia...-dijo Pitch mirando la escena al igual que los demás.

\- ¿Qué pasa?¿Es que no tienes cojones para enfrentarte a una chica? -pregunto enojada y retadora Kim.

-Si que tengo hermosa,lo que pasa es que me has pillado desprevenido-dijo el asaltante coqueto,secándose la sangre del labio.

-Dame lo que nos has robado o te parto la cara en dos-dijo Kim enojada.

-Oye,oye,nada de amenazas hermosa,mira,podemos arreglar este,problema...con algo que te podría gustar...-dijo el asaltante coqueto.

-No me voy ha acostar contigo para conseguir una mochilita-dijo Kim enojada.

-Tengo una idea,un pajarito me ha dicho que rapeas. Hagamos una batalla de rap,si ganas,coges la mochila y te largas,si gano yo,haces lo que te diga.

-Trato.

\- ¿Kim estas segura de esto? -pregunto preocupada Raquel.

-No te preocupes-dijo Kim tranquilizando a Raquel.

\- ¡Música DJ! -grito alguna persona.

Desde ahí,comenzó la batalla.

(Asaltante)

¿Que haces tu aquí?

Vete por ahí

Deberías de estar haciendo la colada

Monada,este no es tu sitio

Vete a ligar con un listillo

(Kim)

Perdona ¿Qué decías?

¿Debería importarme lo que hacías?

Aunque habré oído tu machismo

Vete que te trincho

O te tiro al abismo

De verdad,la gente como tu me da asco,

Me he llevado un chasco

Desearía tirarte por un peñasco

(Asaltante)

¡Ay que miedo!

Me importa un bledo

No se porque peleo contigo

Si no puedes conmigo

¿Tirarme al abismo?

Estoy que me trincho

¿Como lo vas ha hacer?

Ponte a barrer

Coge la escoba

No seas boba

(Kim)

A lo mejor cojo la escoba

Y la dejo en la alcoba

Para qué la cojas

Y te la metas por...

Para qué sepas lo que es capaz una pelirroja

Soy una chica

Que te va ha hacer un llorica

(Asaltante)

Eso es lo que dices ahora

Luego te pones y lloras

No te invitaría a una copa

Aunque me llevarás por toda Europa

¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigas

Hacer de pijas ratitas?

Estarías mejor

Y tu amigo con un poco de color

(Kim)

¿Por qué no te vas tu a tomar por culo

En vez de hacer el chulo?

¿E invitarte a una copa?

Mejor vete con tu tropa

¡Cuidado que te emborrochas!

Luego vas y la palmas

Liandola parda

¿Vas a hablar

O a callar?

Mejor...más calladito...

Te ves más bonito

Así por lo menos ligas un rato

Aunque seas un retrasado

(Asaltante)

¿Si tan atractivo te parezco

Por qué no vienes y arreglamos esto?

Tengo que admitir que eres una dulzura

Pero tu mejor vete hacerte la manicura

Tu no vales para rapear

Todos te empezaran ha abuchear

Mejor niña vete

Que no quiero verte

(Kim)

¿Te crees superior?

¿Sólo por pensar en rapear mejor?

Orgulloso

Lo único que veo de mejor es tu tatuaje de oso

Al igual que tu puta no quedo satisfecha

Mejor busca alguna fecha

En la que te recuerde

Aquí quien pierde

Porque aquí la que gana soy yo

Y no hay nada más que hablar bro.

(Fin)

Desde ahí hablo el DJ al acabar la batallita.

\- ¡Bien people!¡Aplausos para el mejor! -grito el DJ para que le oyeran todos-Aplausos para Argus.

Solo se oyeron unos cuantos aplaudir.

-Aplaudos para la señorita pelirroja-dijo de nuevo el DJ.

Muchos más aplaudieron.

-Entonces ya tenemos ganador ¡Y esa es la pilirroja! -dijo el DJ.

Todos las personas en el local aplaudieron,silbaron,dijeron algunos "Guapa",...bueno varias cosas que le hacen a los que ganan.

\- ¿Cómo sabe la derrota,eh? -pregunto Kim victoriosa,luego cambio a una voz seria-Ahora la mochila.

-Claro,soy un hombre de palabra-dijo el asaltante,al que apareces se llamaba Argus. Este le lanzó la mochila a Kim y esta la cogió y se la puso-Ya tenías lo que querías,por cierto...tu hermanita,lo que parece ser o lo que sea que sea,parece un poco putona ¿No te parece?

Kim,enojada a rabiar,abrió la boca. Raquel sólo se quedo sonriendo traviesamente.

-Oh...te la has cargado-dijo Raquel sonriendo.

Kim fue corriendo hasta Argus y empezó a darle la paliza de su vida. Kim,después de darle un par de puñetazos,lo cogió de la sudadera y lo estampo contra la barra,luego,este en el suelo,Kim le dio una patada muy fuerte en el estómago,después lo levantó y le dio un codazo en su rostro. Argus,intentando defenderse le iba a dar un puñetazo pero Kim lo para y le da un puñetazo en el estómago. Aprovechando que Argus estaba encogido pero de pie,Kim le cogió de la sudadera de nuevo y le dio un rodillazo en el rostro,finalmente,Argus tirado en el suelo rendido,Kim le cogió del cuello de la sudadera a Argus para que le mirara.

-No vuelvas a llamar así a mi hermana o la próxima vez te mato-dijo Kim amenazada mente,luego dejo caer con brutalidad la cabeza de Argus.

\- ¿Ya? -pregunto impaciente Pitch.

-Un momento-dijo Kim dándose la vuelta y dándole otra patada a Argus-Ahora si.

Desde ahí,Janna,BJ,Sandy,Pitch,Kim y Raquel,salieron del local y volvieron a caminar por las calles para ir al hotel,menuda noche habían tenido,que movidita.

* * *

En algun edificio...

-Entonces...dices que has conocido a una chica-dijo el famoso Jack Frost,con su gran amigo Aiden,el famoso cupido. Ambos estaban sentados en el borde del tejado.

-Si...y no te lo vas a creer pero...esa chica es un titán...el Karma-dijo Aiden entusiasmado.

\- ¿El Karma?¿Una chica? Pensaba que era un chico.

-Ya pero...resulta que es tooodo lo contrario.

-Que ironía.

\- ¿El qué?

-Cupido esta enamorado...

\- ¿Enamorado?¿Yo?¿Del Karma? Eso es la tontería más grande que he oído.

-No lo niegues...se nota que estas coladito por ella,además,la has mencionado en plan...no se,enamorado.

-Puede que este enamorado de ella pero no estoy seguro si ella lo esta.

-Lo sabrás,eres Cupido.

-Y tu eres un viejo.

-Que tenga el pelo blanco no significa que sea viejo,te recuerdo que tengo dos años más que tu.

-Por eso...viejo.

-Viejo tu,no te fastidia...además,tienes más años que yo cuando hablamos de la verdadera edad,si hablamos de apariencia soy mayor que tu.

-Por dos años...

-Eso,por dos años.

-Y ¿Qué tal con Lizby?

-Bien,muy bien.

-Un pajarito me ha dicho que has hecho algo...malo,como por ejemplo,dejar a tu querida princesa plantada en el lago...

-Que coincidencia...porqué mucho antes de que pasara eso,un pajarraco,gigantesco y un poco feo,me dijo que si no iba a tal sitio,iba ha hacer ciertas cosas que no quería que hiciera,en pocas palabras,me amenazo brutalmente.

-Perdona,no soy feo,soy atractivo y sexy,ambos somos atractivos y sexis,por ese motivo hacemos un gran equipo.

-Y por eso somos grandes amigos.

Se quedaron callados hasta que Jack hablo.

-I'm sexy...-canto Jack para que terminara la frase su amigo.

-And you know it-siguio cantando Aiden.

\- ¡Woooohooo! -término de cantar Jack,gritando a los cuatro vientos. Lo que provoco unas risas entre estos dos amigos.

-Choca ese puño-Aiden al decir eso,este y Jack los chocaron. Después de hacer eso Aiden miro hacia abajo del edificio,y vio un grupo,y se sorprendió al ver que en ese grupo estaba Raquel- ¡Es ella!

\- ¿Quién?¿La chica? -dijo Jack extrañado- ¿Dónde?

-Allá abajo,por esa calle-dijo Aiden señalando al grupo.

\- ¿Pero quién de esas chicas es? -pregunto Jack confundido.

-Esa de ahí...eh...¿Por qué le brilla el pelo?

-A saber porque...seguro que se ha comido alguna luz neón por equivocación y ahora le brilla el pelo...y los ojos

\- ¿Enserio?¿Esa es tu teoría?

-No se me ocurre otra...bueno da igual,ve ahi y habla con ella antes de que se vaya.

-Okey ¿Tu qué harás?

-Me iré a traer el invierno,además ya empieza a molestarme el ambiente aquí-Jack al decir eso,se levanta al igual que Aiden.

-Eso es porque soy tan atractivo que hago que te derritas.

-Ja...ja...ja muy gracioso,anda deja de hacer el tonto y liga con ella.

-Vale ¿Nos vemos luego y te cuento?

-Nos vemos luego.

-Te quiero-bromeo Aiden.

-Yo te quiero porque eres un cansino y a veces no te soporto-bromeo ahora Jack-Si no fueras cansino no te querría.

-Oh...son las palabras más bonitas que me han dicho en mi vida inmortal.

-Jejeje adiós tontorrón.

\- ¡Bye,bye amor mío!

-Callate ya y vete a ligar que no te callas ni debajo del agua.

-Por eso me quieres.

Jack se había dado la vuelta y había comenzado a caminar,y se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba.

-Adios pesado-dijo Jack,finalmente,saliendo volando.

\- ¡Adiós! -grito Aiden desde el edificio,luego miro al grupo donde se suponía que estaba Raquel,suspiro,abrió las alas y voló hacia el grupo.

\- ¿Habéis oído eso? -pregunto Sandy extrañado.

\- ¿Oír el que? -pregunto Janna curiosa.

De repente oyeron el batir de unas alas grandes,lo que hizo que todos pararan de caminar. A Raquel se le ocurrió mirar a arriba y se alegró al ver de quién se trataba.

-Aiden...-dijo Raquel alegré.

\- ¿Aiden? -pregunto extrañada Kim.

Al final,Aiden aterriza y va junto a ellos.

-Buenas Karma Brillante,no me esperaba veros por aquí-dijo Aiden con una sonrisa que derretía a Raquel,luego se fijó en Kim-Usted debe de ser el Karma Brillante Oscuro.

-Si,si lo soy,ellos son Pitch,Sandy,Janna y BJ-dijo Ki dejando ver a los nombrados luego miro a Aiden- ¿Y vos sois...?

-Aiden,conocido como Cupido-dijo Aiden haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Con que vos sois Cupido? Supongo que tendrás mucho trabajo,así que nos vamos-dijo Kim agarrando la muñeca de Raquel para irse pero esta se suelta del agarre de su hermana.

-Kim,pensé en que podría ayudarnos...ya sabes con la cúpula y Wenceslao-dijo Raquel poniéndose al lado de Aiden.

-No se yo...-dijo Kim insegura...no se fiaba de Aiden.

-Si me lo permite,creo que cuanto más ayuda mejor-dijo Aiden esperanzado de que Kim le dejara.

Kim sólo se cruzo de brazos pensativa.

-Soy sigiloso y también muy bueno con el arco.

Kim lo siguió mirando con desconfianza y pensativa,luego miro a Raquel que tenia las manos justas,el labio inferior temblando y ojos de cachorrito triste. Kim suspiro cansada y miro a Aiden.

-Esta bien,podrás ir con nosotros-dijo Kim ofreciendo la mano,luego Aiden cogió la mano de Kim y ambos las sacudieron,luego las soltaron-Bueno,en marcha.

Desde ahí comenzaron el viaje al hotel. Mientras que Kim caminaba,volteó la cabeza para ver a Raquel y a Aiden conversar amistosamente. Kim suspiro con desconfianza y miro al frente.

* * *

**Bueno aquí lo tenéis. Lo se,un poco largo,o a lo mejor sólo soy yo la que lo ve largo. Bueno la canción que aparece es de Los Juegos del Hambre,la canción se llama Rue's lullaby,y bueno en la canción en vez de decir "roses" dice "deises" pero bueno lo quise la queréis escuchar,aquí os dejo el nombre:**

**Rue's lullaby (Hunger Games Fan Arrangement) by adrisaurus**

**Si ponéis eso a lo mejor lo encontráis,y la letra en la descripción del video. Y si lo queréis escuchar en castellano...entonces no se. Y aquí el reto del día,intentar adivinar quien era esa mujer misteriosa...tan..tan..taaaan. Una cosa más que quiero comentar es que estoy pensado en hacer un nuevo fanfic,de preguntar que pienso que se llamara "Preguntas al Karma y al Coco (y a más gente)",pondré el título si es que me cabe claro,el caso es que quiero,si podéis,que digais que os parece la idea. Depende de a cuantas personas les gusta,entonces lo haré. Bueno tener un lindo día/tarde/noche.**

**Hasta lueguito **

**:-)**


	13. Chapter 13: l'amour¿Se escribe así?

**¡Hoooooooolita a todos! Al final lo de añadir personajes se va ha hacer una rutina...es lo que ha dicho mi hermana...bueno lo digo porque tenemos otro personaje nuevo,cortesia de Lizethfire,que según ella el personaje es de su prima...genial,que participen todos:**

**Maki Miracle:**

**-Personalidad: Amigable,cariñosa,le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con Lizeth,esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que Lizeth este a su lado,esta loca por Lizeth al rango de que quiere destruir el amor que tiene Fire con Bunny,los dias frios,le gusta el color rojo,tambiénel verano,las manzanas,dejar que Lizeth la proteja,no le gusta que piensen malas cosas de ella,que Lizeth no le haga caso,que Bunny este mas tiempo con ella,odia a Bunny,los climas lluviosos y el caramelo.**

**-Apariencia: Tiene el pelo largo atado en una coleta,su cabello es negro con mechas rojas,sus ojos son de color rojo,piel blanca,tiene una camiseta negra con un corazon en la que dice "Fire",una chamarra de mezclilla,pantalon negro,unas converses rojas,tiene un collar con un dije que tiene su nombre y Fire puesto de color negro con rojo,tiene 2h21 años y aparenta 13 años.**

**Bueno aquí esta...**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En el hotel,en una habitación...

Dolía. Tanto que se removía intentando dormir. Sentía que millones de pequeñas agujas pinchaban en su estómago. Al principio del día empezó,pero no dolía tanto como ahora,así que decidió ignorarlo. Pero como si el dolor quisiera hacerle saber a Kim que estaba,con el paso del día empezó a doler más. Y ahora dolía como mil infiernos. Uno de esos dolores que hacían que ni pudieras moverte o dormir. Pues ese era el caso. Kim en una habitación con Blake,Lizbeth y Raquel. Los demás dormían en otras habitaciones que estaban al lado. En una dormían Bunny,Lizeth,Dillian y Delsin. En otra Saúl,Ana,Sandy y Pitch. En otra BO (que decía que adentro se estaba más fresco) BJ,Janna y Aiden (que comentó que podría transformarse en humano inmortal,convirtiendo sus alas en un simple tatuaje en su espalda,pero el cabello y los ojos no cambiaban). El caso es que,Kim,comiendose el dolor,intentó acostarse tranquilamente en la cama con su Marinero e intento dormirse,pero se le fue imposible hacerlo. A media noche,decidió algo así como rendirse ¿Quién podría dormir así? Abrió los ojos y suspiro cansada. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama. Puñetas como dolía. No podía ni sentarse. Kim decidió resolver el misterio de porque tanto dolor. Pensó en que si tendría alguna herida o algo en el estómago. Se levantó un poco su playera de tirantes para ver una mancha grisácea en su estómago,que iba creciendo lentamente.

-Oh no...ya ha empezado-dijo Kim preocupada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente,en el hotel...

Al final Kim gano la batalla contra el dolor y pudo dormir. Al ver esa mancha,decidió callarse y No contarle a nadie para no preocupar. Creia que sería mejor no dar más preocupaciones. No se lo contaría a nadie,ni siquiera a Pandora,aunque a ella es imposible ocultarle algo. Por la mañana,el dolor no era tan grande,lo cual podía soportar y esperaba que así fuera por el resto de la aventurilla. Al levantarse todos,se vistieron y fueron a desayunar. Luego fueron de nuevo a las habitaciones a recoger sus cosas. Blake y Kim terminaron antes en recoger,así que aprovecharon en mirar en mapa.

-Entonces...después de París,deberiamos de ir a Nueva York-dijo Blake pensativo,señalando Nueva York,que estaba en Estados Unidos.

-Si,desde ahí irenos a Burgess,ya que ahí no hay aeropuertos...ahora que lo pienso,cuando estemos en Nueva York podríamos pedirle ayuda a una vieja amiga mía-dijo Kim pensativa mirando el mapa.

\- ¿De quién hablas?¿De Melody?¿La musa urbana?¿La que es una mal hablada? -iba preguntando Blake extrañado.

-Si,la misma-dijo Kim,aceptando que su vieja amiga era un poco mal hablada.

En ese momento,le da como un golpe de dolor en el estómago a Kim. Esta se toca el estómago,intentando aguantar el dolor.

-Debemos de encontrar los diamantes lo antes posible-dijo Kim recogiendo el mapa y guardándolo,luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Blake sólo le miro preocupado. Algo le pasaba a Kim. Estaba muy extraña para su punto de vista.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Berlín,Alemania...

Después de que fueran al aeropuerto,hablaran con la tipa y tuvieran lo billetes. No se dieron cuenta que la tipa les había dado los tickets para ir a Berlín. Claro,que se dieron cuenta antes de subir,pero ya tenían los tickets y no podían echarse atrás,cogerían un avión en Berlín. Al llegar a Berlín,ya que Raquel,Ana,Saúl y Kim eran los únicos de sangre alemana en el grupo,fueron ellos a hablar con el tipo. Claro,que ya empezaron a tardar,y los demás empezaron a entrar en nervios,temiendo que pasara lo anterior a lo de Grecia. Al final no aguantaron y fueron Blake,Pitch,Lizbeth,BO y Sandy. Los demás se quedaron esperando. Ahora mismo se dirigían a la taquilla.

-Que frío taaaan comodo...-dijo BO de buen humor.

-Porque hace frio...¿No se supone que estamos en verano? -pregunto Pitch extrañado.

-Estamos en Invierno,lo que pasa que Grecia e Italia están al lado del mar y es como que el invierno no le afecta mucho-explico Lizbeth seria.

-Y eso lo sabes porque...-dejo terminar Pitch a Lizbeth.

-Simple,no podía congelar el agua-dijo Lizbeth encogiendose de hombros.

Cuando llegaron,encontraron a Raquel hablando con el hombre.

-Bitte! -grito en alemán Raquel.

-Nein-negó el tipo.

-Es ist dringend erforderlich-dijo ahora Ana.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Sandy,curioso de lo que decían.

-No podemos-dijo Saúl decepcionado.

\- ¿No?¿Por qué? -pregunto extrañado Blake.

-No lo dice el puto-dijo Ana enojada.

\- ¡Ana! Saúl está en frente-dijo Kim dándole un golpecito en la nuca.

-Anda que tu...-dijo Ana cruzandose de brazos.

-Dejarme a mi-dijo Kim,volteandose para ver al tipo-Hallo,Guten Tag.

-Guten Tag Miss-dijo el hombre.

-Hören Sie,wir müssen das Flugzeug,es ist dringend erforderlich-dijo Kim sonriendo amablemente.

Los demás (los que no hablaban alemán) se miraban entre ellos extrañados. Se preguntaban de que estarían hablando Kim y el tipo.

-Es tut mir leid, ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, daß ich nicht,muss bis Morgen warten-respondió el tipo a Kim.

-Bitte beachten Sie-suplico Kim,poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-Nein-negó impaciente el tipo.

-Bitte-suplico de nuevo Kim,esta vez juntando las manos.

-Ich sagte dass nicht-nego de nuevo el hombre con mirada fulminante.

-Hören,wenn wir uns nicht störte ihn-dijo Kim seria.

-Dieser Artikel nicht verstehen? Nein-negó el hombre enojado.

Kim suspiro cansada,luego su rostro se le ilumino. Saúl,leyéndole la mente,nego con la cabeza y paso una mano por su cara.

-Sie wissen? Sie scheinen zu einem attraktiven Mann-dijo Kim volteando para mirara al hombre.

-Danke-agradeció el tipo.

-Und wie es ist ein guter Mann...könnten sie uns die Flugzeuge-dijo Kim con dulzura.

-Mmm...-penso el tipo.

-Bitte...Ich bin gut-dijo Kim poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-Genießen Sie die Fahrt,Wunderschön-dijo el hombre rendido pero sonriendo.

-Danke! -agradecio Kim.

El hombre saco 16 tickets y se las dio a Kim.

-Auf Wiedersehen-se despidio Kim.

-Auf Wiedersehen-se despidió el tipo.

-Chicos-llamo Kim volteandose para ver al confuso (para los que no sabían hablar en alemán) y con cara de "¿Enserio?" (para los que si saben) grupo. Kim mostró los 16 tickets con alegría-Nos vamos de viaje a París.

-Puessss avisemos a los demás-dijo BO volteandose y dirigiendose a donde estaban los demás junto a Pitch.

-Enserio Kimy ¿Qué le has dicho? -pregunto curiosa Lizbeth.

-Si haces el placer de contarmelo a mi también-dijo Sandy junto a Kim y Lizbeth.

Kim se lo susurro en la oreja a Lizbeth.

\- ¿Qué?¿Enserio? -dijo Lizbeth extrañada.

-Ejem-carraspeo Sandy,señal de que le hicieran caso.

Lizbeth de lo susurro en la oreja a Sandy,obteniendo por su parte un "Oh" sorprendido.

-No se lo digáis a Blake-susurro Kim a Sandy y Lizbeth.

\- ¿Vamos? -pregunto Blake habiendo visto el espectáculo.

-Claro-dijo Sandy y se dirigió con los demás.

\- ¿De qué estabais hablando? -pregunto Blake de brazos cruzados y curioso.

-De nada,sólo de lo que ha dicho-dijo Lizbeth tranquila.

\- ¿Y que le ha dicho? -pregunto Blake a Lizbeth.

-Que nos da los tickets o le arrancamos los órganos y de los damos a los leones-dijo Lizbeth encogiendo los hombros. En realidad,lo que había dicho era mentira.

\- ¿Entonces porque lo ha dicho con dulzura? -pregunto Blake de nuevo,empezando a sentir los celos.

-Será...para qué no se ofenda o se asuste mucho-dijo Lizbeth encogiendose de hombros e inventandose una excusa,luego se fue con los demás.

\- ¿Vamos Blaky? -pregunto Kim coqueta dándole un beso en la mejilla,haciendo que Blake olvidara lo anterior y fuera junto a ella.

* * *

En Francia,París...

Después de comentar la gran noticia y subirse al avión,se dirigieron finalmente a París. La ciudad del amor,de la luz...de lo que fuese. Al bajar del avion se dirigieron a unos de los autobuses que solían llevar a las ciudades,después de un rato de viaje se encontraban en una de las calles. Claro que los que nunca fueron o deseaban ir a París se emocionaron al pisar el suelo parisino...o de París...ni idea de como se dice.

\- ¡Qué emoción! -grito Raquel de la emoción.

\- ¿Te gusta? -pregunto Aiden mirando a Raquel con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Si! Oye que Roma tampoco esta tan mal aunque no halla ido pero Paris también esta genial-dijo Raquel mostrando una rasiante sonrisa que parecia derretir a Aiden.

-Yo tambien he querido ir a París y a Roma-dijo Aiden.

\- ¿Enserio? -pregunto Raquel alegre. Aiden asintio sonriendo,Raquel como respuesta sonrio. Raquel se le ocurre mirar detras de Aiden y...vio la Torre Iffel- ¡Aiden,atrás tuyo!

Aiden sólo le hizo caso y volteó,para ver la famosa Torre.

\- ¿Esa es...? -iba a preguntar Dillian pero Raquel le interrumpió emocionada.

\- ¡Si!¡Si lo es Dilly!¡La Torre Iffel!¿Sabías qué la Torre fue construida para una feria mundial organizada para conmemorar el centenario de la Revolución Francesa? -dijo Raquel emocionada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? -pregunto curiosa BO,habiendo escuchaso la conversación.

-Le gusta París,incluyendo Roma-dijo Lizeth cruzandose de brazos,conociendo ya a su amiga.

-Se nota que le gusta-dijo Bunny a Lizeth.

-Gut,ya estamos aquí-dijo Kim admirando la ciudad.

-La ciudad del amor,si sabes a lo que me refeiero-dijo Delsin coqueto mostrándole una rosa a Kim.

Esta sólo le miro con cara de abirtimiemdo y enojo. Miro la rosa. Miro a Delsin. Volvió a mirar la rosa,la cogió t la miro.

\- ¿Liz puedes prestarme tus poderes? -pregunto Kim sin dejar de mirar la rosa.

\- ¿Qué te preste el qué? -pregunto Lizeth extrañada.

Kim,sin esperar a la respuesta de Lizeth,levanto su mano apuntando a Lizeth. De esta,salieron varias lineas naranjas y rojas. Las líneas,se rieigieron a la mano de Kim. Y estas a su vez se transformaban en una sola bola brillante. La bola callo en la mano de Kim y esta desapareció. Lizeth sé quedo aún más extrañada con el espectáculo,desde ese mome to empezó a sentir que le faltaba algo. Kim,con la rosa que tenía en la mano,quemo la rosa en llamas que salían de sus manos.

-Aqui tienes tu rosa-dijo Kim seria,entregándole la rosa quemada. Kim fue junto a Lizeth y le puso una mano en su hombro. De la mano de Kim salió un brillo y despues de eso a Lizeth se removió y ya no sentía la falta de algo,que ese algo eran sus poderes-Danke Lizeth.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? -pregunto Bunny preocupado y extrañado.

-Le he quitado los poderes,pero tranquilos,se los he devuelto,toditos-dijo Kim,dando dos palmadas en el hombro de Bunny.

\- ¡Kimy!¿¡Has visto!?¡Es la Torre Iffel! -grito Saúl emocionado,dando brincos y sacudiendo la manga de la sudadera de Kim.

-Si es verdad ¿Quieres subir luego? -pregunto Kim poniéndose a la altura de Saúl,esté como respuesta asientio rapidandnte con una sonrisa-Genial.

-Con que esto es la ciudad de amor...que cursi-dijo Ana con asco.

-Ya te digo-le dio la razón Pitch cruzandose de brazos-Y aún encima hace frío.

-Claro,es que es invierno-dijo BO como si fuera lo más típico del mundo.

-No se porque os quejáis tanto,no hace tanto frío-dijo Kim sin entender.

-Tiene razón,os poneis muy dramaticos-dijo Raquel.

-Y lo dicen las mismas que viven en un país que en invierno esta toda la santa estación nevando-dijo Bunny,abrazando a Lizeth con un brazo.

Ambas alemanas encogieron los hombros como diciendo "¿Y qué?".

* * *

Por las calles de París,paseando...

Después de encontrar un hotel,hicieron lo de siempre. Pasear por la linda ciudad,habían almorzado cruasanes o como dicen en francia...crrrrrruasanes,sin ofender.

-Entonces...¿Conoces a Jack? -pregunto Lizbeth.

-Sip,somos los mejores amigos-dijo Aiden alegre.

\- ¿Y qué soléis hacer? -pregunto Lizbeth curiosos.

-Solemos hacer el tonto,hablar de cosas de chicos,hacer el retrasado y a veces fingir cosas para divertirnos-dijo Aiden poniendo ambas manos en su nuca.

-Oye,me he fijado que miras mucho a Raquel-dijo Dillian,entrando en la conversacion.

-Si,en eso también me he fijado-dijo Sandy haciendo lo mismo que Dillian.

\- ¿Quién?¿El Karma Brillante?¿Qué la miro mucho? Por favor chicos,seguro que os confundís-dijo Aiden sonrojado.

-Que si,que estas colado por ella-dijo Dillian sonriendo pícaramente.

-Bueno,a lo mejor si estoy colado por ella pero no se lo que siente ella-dijo Aiden,pareciendo decepcionado o triste.

-Eres Cupido,lo sabrás,y eso si,no lo sabras si no pasas rato con ella en vez de caminar solitario-dijo Sandy dando animos.

\- ¿Y que pasa con su hermana mayor? -pregunto Aiden preocupado,habiendo notado como le miraba la mayor.

-Tranquilo,todo va estar bien y ahora...¡Ve a por ella tigre! -grito Sandy de repente,empujando a Aiden,haciendo que se chocara de espaldas con Raquel.

-Hey ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Raquel,al notar que el que había chocado de espaldas y caído al suelo era Aiden,al verlo le ayudo a levantarse.

-Si,si,estoy bien-dijo Aiden.

-Me alegro-dijo Raquel sonriente-Oye,que tal si hablamos un poco,así nos conocemos mejor.

-Como usted quiera Karma Brillante-dijo Aiden asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y por favor,llámame Raquel y háblame...ya sabes...como lo hacen todos...no muerdo-dijo Raquel ando un codazo amistoso en el brazo de Aiden.

-Claro...Raquel-dijo Aiden.

* * *

Bajo la Torre Iffel...

Después de caminar un rato,a Aiden se le ocurrió la idea de separarse en parejas y así pasar el rato o trabar amistad con esa persona,a todos les pareció buena idea. Pero Kim,seguía desconfiando de Aiden. Todo el viaje a estado enviándole miradas fulminantes y asesinas a Aiden,pero este no le hacía caso y seguía con Raquel. Pero aún así le pareció buena idea también,pero como antes se ha dicho,desconfiaba de Aiden.

\- ¿Separarnos? -pregunto Kim de brazos cruzados y seria,siendo la primera en responder a la idea de Aiden.

\- ¡Si!¿Por qué no? -pregunto Aiden emocionado-Será divertido.

-Ya bueno...y...¿A que se debe su idea sr. Cupido? - pregunto Kim con curiosidad y cortesía.

-Bueno,así podríamos conocernos mejor a solas-dijo Aiden,dudando de si sus palabras eran correctas para explicárselo.

"Tu si que me conocerás a solas" penso Kim con rencor y desconfianza.

-A mi me parece una buena idea-dijo Lizeth encogiendose de hombros.

-A mi también-dijo ahora Dillian.

-Si,ademas,es una buena forma de conocerse-dijo Sandy.

-Y de jugar con Sandman-dijo Saúl con inocencia y emoción. Saúl agarro la muñeca de Sandy mientras daba brincos,y Sandy sólo suspiro.

-A mi me sigue pareciendo muy cursi-dijo Ana aburrida.

-Ya te digo,solos,por París,la ciudad de la cursilería...puag-asqueó Pitch.

-Deja de quejarte-dijo BO cansada de las quejas de Pitch,llevaba todo el Santo día quejándose junto a Ana,había que admitir que se parecían en eso,en quejarse hasta el fin de los siglos y de los siglos amén...nah mentira...y de los siglos,de los siglos y así repetirlo unas 100 veces...

-Parar ya-dijo cansado Delsin,pero encontro una forma de reírse-Si quieres quejarte...vete al cementerio ¿Quieres nena?

\- ¡Qué no me llames nena! -grito Pitch amenazando a Delsin,agarrándole del cuello de la playera,con intención de soltar una mano y con esa golpearle...lo haría...si no estuvieran todos en frente.

Blake rodó los ojos como diciendo "Típico de estos dos",y Lizbeth negó con la cabeza como si dijera "Que par de dos..."

-Queréis dejar de pelear,hacerlo no resolverá vuestros problemas-dijo BJ con los brazos en jarra.

-Si por favor,lleváis así toda la semana-dijo Janna cansada.

-A mi no...-iba a hablar Delsin pero Janna le interrumpe con mirada furiosa.

-Como digas "No me da la menor gana",te voy a electrocutar tanto que tendras que ir al hospital para evitar tu muerte,y eso también va por ti Pitch .

\- ¿Eh?¿Y-yo? -pregunto nervioso Pitch,Deslin también estaba igual de nervioso.

\- ¿Vaaale? -dijo Lizbeth,ante la furia de Janna,que era desatada a traves de sus miradas asesinas hacia Pitch y Delsin.

-Volviendo al tema de antes...-dijo Bunny,se acerco a Lizeth y le acario la barbilla sonriendo- A mi me parece una fantastoca idea.

\- ¿Eh?¡Ah claro! A mi me parece buena idea-dijo Raquel.

Kim ablando su mirada con Raquel. Tenía que opinar ella tambien,porras. Kim solo le miro con preocupación y suplico. No quería que su hermana se separara con alguien que acaba de conocer. Y Raquel,al mirar a su hermana entendió mensaje. Raquel sonrió para relajarla.

-Kim será divertido,además,nadie se va ha morir-dijo Raquel sonriendo,escogiendo palabras cuidadosamente,para no dañar el orgullo de Kim y que nadie se diera cuanta de lo acaba de pasar entre las dos hermanas Karma.

Kim,al ser como la líder la que controlaba la situacion recibió miradas suplicantes de todos (excepto Pitch y Ana) ,al final Kim se rindió ante todos,suspirando.

-Esta bien,pero tener cuidado,no quiero a nadie con una pierna rota-dijo Kim sonriendo.

\- ¡Toma castaña! -grito Bunny victorioso,al notar las miradas picarás de todos se puso nervioso-Quiero decir...genial...jijijij

-Algo me dice que las hormonas de Bunny salieron disparadas-dijo Lizbeth,cruzandose de brazos.

\- ¿No se nota? -dijo Dillian encogiendose de hombros sonriendo.

\- ¡Vamos BJ!¡Vayamos a ver la Torre Iffel! -grito Janna emocionada,agarrando la muñeca de BJ y llevandoselo en dirección a la Torre.

-Nosotros también nos vamos-dijo Bunny rodeando a Lizeth con un brazo,llevándosela a otro lado.

-Yo...estoy solo-dijo Delsin triste.

-Forever alone-dijo Pitch,caminando a otro lado junto a Ana.

\- ¡Oye! -grito Delsin enojado.

\- ¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi prima? -pregunto Raquel sonriendo pícaramente.

-Adiós-dijo Ana,ignorando el comentario de Raquel.

-Vamos Raquel,te quiero enseñar la ciudad entera-dijo Aiden agarrando la muñeca de Raquel,llevandosela a otro lado-Deberias de ver París cuando esta nevado,es hermoso.

\- ¿Enserio? Espero que nueve pronto-dijo Raquel emocionada.

-Créeme,nevara pronto-le contesto Aiden sonriendo.

Finalmente ya se ha bien ido lejos.

\- ¿Vosotros que hareis? -pregunto Kim,mirando a Lizbeth,Dillian,Sandy,Saúl y Delsin.

-Supongo que caminar en grupo-supuso Sandy,tomando la mano de Saúl para que no se escapará.

\- Okey,tener cuidado,no quiero heridos-dijo Blake.

-Tramquilo Blaky,quien deverias de preocuparte es del niñito-dijo Dillian,señalando a Saúl,que estaba inquieto.

-Saúl Karma Neutro-dijo Blake,intentando que sonara como una reprimenda.

El niño paro y le miro fijamente a los ojos con atención a Blake.

-Portate bien-dijo Kim ahora.

Saúl asintió con la cabeza.

-Buen chico-dijo Blake despeinando los cabellos de Saúl,este sólo le quito la mano e intento peinarse,lo que provoco algunas risas en los mayores.

-Vosotros divertios-dijo Lizbeth.

-Si,no os preocupéis,el niño tiene cuatro niñeras-dijo Sandy.

-Okey...entonces nos vamos-dijo Blake.

-Esta bien,nos vemos luego-dijo Kim,yendose con Blake a otro lado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos primero? -pregunto Saúl entusiasmado.

* * *

En una de las calles,al lado de la torre...

Janna y BJ habían caminado un rato para llegar finalmente al lado de la torre. Estuvieron admirando las hermosas calles mientras caminaban. Se habian parado para comprar algo para comer.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo BJ antes de entrar a la tienda-No te muevas.

-Tranquilo,no estoy planeando escaparme-dijo Janna con una sonrisa,con eso,BJ entro a la tienda.

Janna empezó a oír un violín,se volteo y vio a un violinista tocando su instrumento. Se acercó a oír más de cerca su música. Además no era la única,había más gente disfrutaba de la música del violinista. La gente,echaba monedas a una lata vacía que tenía el hombre. Janna,queriendo ayudar,se acerco y le pidió si le prestaba el violín. El hombre,muy confiado,le dio el violín con una sonrisa. Janna,le dio las gracias,se colocó el violín correctamente y empezó a tocar una ritmica melodía,haciendo que más personas vinieran a escuchar más de cerca. BJ salió de la tienda con dos vasos de chocolate caliente. Este al ver a Janna tocar el violín como si fuera lo más facil del mundo para ella,y al escuchar su ritmica melodía. BJ sonrió al verla. En ese momento se sintió el chico mas afortunado del mundo,de tene una novia tan melomana,justo como él.

* * *

En el parque...

Bunny y Lizeth hacían una bonita (y fría por el invierno) excursión por el parque. Hacia frío,pero el parque seguía siendo hermoso. Nada podría quitarle la hermosura. Parecía mentira que hace muchísimo tiempo hubiera una guerra. Que todo estuvo destrozado,lleno de escombros,casas destruidas...y ahora,era todo lo contrario a eso. Bunny y Lizeth hablaban amistosamente (y a veces coquetamente) mientras caminaban lentamente por el parque. Pero su alegría se desvaneció cuando fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Enserio? -pregunto Bunny sonriendo.

-Claro que si,además,me siento mejor sin...-iba a decir Lizeth.

-Miracle-dijo Bunny,dedvaneciendo la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Exacto,ósea,es mi amiga y todo eso,pero no se,cuando se trata de estar los dos juntos,pues ya sabes...

-Te molesta que venga y nos moleste en nuestro momento.

-Eso mismo.

-No te preocupes porque como podrás ver,esta vez,estamos en un lugar donde ni siquiera ella puede saber que estamos,lo que significa,que nos interrumpirá esta vez-dijo Bunny coqueto,acercándose más a Lizeth. Ambos pararon de caminar,y Bunny aprovecho para agarrar de la cintura.

-Ya veo por donde vas...-dijo Lizeth,rodeando el cuello de Bunny con sus brazos.

Se iban acercando...hasta qué un meteorito cayó,los mato a todos y fin de la historia.

* * *

**Bueno y aquí el último capítulo-**

* * *

XD Es broma...

Se iban acercando hasta que cierta chica,interrumpió su hermoso momento.

\- ¡Hola! -saludo con alegría una voz femenina,haciendo que Lizeth y Bunny se separaran de un salto por el susto para ver a la dueña,Maki Miracle.

-Ah...hola Maki-dijo Lizeth,como si le pasara todos los días lo que acaba de pasar.

\- ¡Hola Lizy!¿Qué pasa?¿Te cansaste de Bunny y ahora te vas besuqueando con otro? Por cierto ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? -iba diciendo Maki.

-Vale,en primer lugar,él es Bunny-dijo Lizeth señalando al nombrado,que estaba delante suyo.

\- ¿Él? -pregunto extrañada Maki,señalando a Bunny.

-Si-le contesto Lizeth.

\- ¿Él es...?

-Si.

-¿En verdad es...?

\- ¡Qué si tonta! -le grito Bunny imoaciente.

\- ¿Vaya canguro que te ha pasado? -pregunto Maki con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No soy un canguro-le dijo Bunny enojado.

Lizeth suspiro cansada mientras Bunny y Maki comenzaban una pelea. Otra vez no...

* * *

En otra calle...

La verdad,esta calle estaba llena de tiendas. Alguna que otra persona entraba y compraba algo útil. O simplemente lo compraba,lo usaba una vez y luego lo abandonaria lleno de polvo. Todos entraban en una tienda excepto Pitch y Ana. Ellos pasaban de las tiendas. Pareciendo ser las ovejas negras del rebaño (literalmente) . Ellos dos hablaban,de sus gustos (que casi todos coincidieron) ,se contaban chistes. A eso paso,uno ya podría conocer al otro como la palma de su la mano.

-Ya,ya,ya,que me lo creo-dijo Ana con sarcasmo pero con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oye! Es verdad,yo no miento-dijo Pitch,luego miro a Ana y le dio una sonrisa inocente.

-Jejeje Okey lo que tu digas.

-Por cierto,tu pelo me gusta.

-Em...gracias

-D..de nada.

"Me gusta tu pelo...seré idiota" pensó Pitch con fastidio,dándose una bofetada mental.

* * *

En oooootra caaaalleeee...

Por una de las calles al lado de la Torre Iffel,caminaban Aiden y Raquel. Algunas veces se quedaban en silencio,otras hablaban,y así transcurría su paseo. En este momento estaban en silencio. Aiden,pensó,que si quería a Raquel,debía de impresionarla. El dilema de Aiden: Impresiona a tu amante y será tuyo/a. Y eso es lo que iba ha hacer. Iba ha impresionarla,la dejaría con la boca abierta...pero...¿Cómo la impresiona? Y lo más importante ¿Qué le impresiona? Aiden,en lo que había pensado ser su solución,se habia convertido en un problema. Aiden,se quedo pensativo. Para averiguar que le impresionaba,tenía la siguiente informacion: Era el Karma de la buena suerte,uno se sus colores favoritos es el verde,le brillan el pelo y los ojos por la oscuridad,le gustaba volar,es alegre,le gusta las alturas,las margaritas,le gusta aprender nuevas costumbres,los juegos. La mayoría de la información que había obtenido era invalida,pero lo demás,podría ser válido,asi que decidió empezar ahora mismo. Sin qué se enterara Raquel, paro de caminar,saco sus alas y hecho ha volar. Buscaba margaritas,y debía de hacerlo rápido,en cualquier momento Raquel se voltearía para ver que no estaba. Aiden no quería que Raquel pensará que la había dejado plantada. Y la presión de saber que se daría la vuelta,no ayudaba a Aiden ha buscar. Entonces vio un balcón,vio una maceta llena de flores,y una de esas flores ea la que buscaba. La margarita. Tipico de París que pongan macetas en los balcones. Victorioso,con rapidez se dirigio al balcon,cogió la margarita,y salió pitando de ahí. Mientras volaba,vio a Raquel,tenía el presentimiento de que iba a voltearse. Así que con sus grandes alas,que nunca le fallaron,las batio con rapidez,cortando el viento,dirigiéndose con rapidez detras de Raquel.

-Vamos hermosas,no me falleis-dijo Aiden entré dientes,por el esfuerzo que hacía por hacer que sus alas batieran con más fueza y rapidez para llegar antes.

Finalmente,llega,aterriza,convierte sus alas en un simple tatuaje en su espalda,y se pone al lado de Raquel antes de que volteara. Eso si,tenía la Margarita escondida tras suyo.

\- Por cierto ¿Tienes pareja? Me lo preguntaba,es que ya sabes,ser cupido...atraes a la gente como si fueras un imán-dijo Raquel,escondiendo su sonrojo al preguntas eso.

"Preguntó si tengo novia...vamos por buen camino" pensó Aiden alegre.

-No,no tengo,estoy solito-dijo Aiden poniendo ojos de cachorro pero sonriendo.

-Aw,jejeje,Okey,no te preocupes,ahora no estas solo-dijo Raquel,dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo de Aiden.

-Gracias...una cosa...-aviso Aiden,haciendo que ambos pararán de caminar. Una vez que estaban parados,Aiden saco la margarita- Esto es para ti.

\- ¡Oh!¡Qué linda! -dijo Raquel alegre,cogiendo la margarita y mirandola,después miro a Aiden- ¿De donde la has cogido? No he visto ninguna por ningún sitio.

-Digamos que...tengo mis secretos- dijo Aiden travieso.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que quedaría mejor aquí-dijo Raquel poniéndose la margarita en el pelo,haciendo que el tallo de esta se enredara con los cabellos de Raquel,y los pétalos y el polen se mostrarán al mundo.

-Te queda muy bien-dijo Aiden tímido.

-Gracias...-dijo Raquel sonriendo.

Dios,la sonrisa le estaba derritiendo a Aiden,y eso que él no era un cubo de hielo como su amigo.

* * *

...adivinar vosotros donde están...

Blake y Kim caminaban agarrados de la mano,hablabando de los viajes que estaban dando. Kim,alguna que otra vez le había preguntado a Blake que si le pasaba algo. Él le contestaba amistosamente que se encontraba bien. Si supiera lo que en realidad le pasaba a Blake. Este estaba nervioso,y parecía que no se le daba bien esconderlos ¿Cómo se lo diría?¿Ella también estaría preparada?¿Cuando sería el mejor momento para decírselo? Aún no tenía las respuestas,pero las tendría,eso esperaba. Mientras paseaba,pasaron por un pequeño parque donde los niños jugaban con sus hermanos,amigos,con su padre,etc. Se sentaron en un banco.

\- ¡Ay mi Sirena! -dijo Blake,rodeando los hombros de Kim con su brazo,a su vez,acercando a Kim.

-Verdad ¿Eh? -dijo Kim con una sonrisa.

-Sip,por cierto Kim me preguntaba si...-Blake iba a terminar su frase hasta que un niño pidió ayuda.

-Quelqu'un m'peut aider? -pregunto alquel niño,delante de un callejón.

-Iré a ver que le pasa,tu quedate aquí,ahora vuelvo-dijo Kim levantándose,luego le dio un beso en los labios a Blake y se fue donde estaba el niño.

Kim no sabía no pizca de francés,pero estaba aprendiendo,así que,con lo que sabía decir,le pregunto.

-Qui...te...passe? -pregunto Kim con pausa.

El niño,que aparentaba tener 8 años,noto que Kim no hablaba su idioma,o por lo menos un poco sabía. Así que,para que le entendiera mejor,hizo señas mientras hablaba lentamente.

-La balle...m'hampe...par conséquent-dijo el niño.

Kim,con las palabras y señas que hizo entendió lo que ocurrió. Se le escapó la pelota y se metió en el callejon.

-Je donne...peur aller...par elle.

Kim lo entendió perfectamente ahora. Tenía miedo de ir a por ella. Típico ¿A qué niño le gustaba meterse en callejones para coger pelotas o algún juguete que se le halla escapado?¿A qué niño le gusta meterse en el lugar dónde podría ser robado? Kim asintió,se levanto y fue a adentrarse en el callejón,donde vio cubos de basura,y alguna que otra rata...el niño sólo esperaba pacientemente fuera del callejón.

-Como se me acerque una rata,le voy a pegar una hostia que hasta su madre la va a sentir,y posiblemente también la deje temblando-dijo Kim,mirando con asco a la rata que paso delante suyo con rapidez.

Kim aún estaba superando su miedo a las ratas. Eso si,a las arañas aún no estaba preparada,por eso cada vez que veía una se desmayaba,claro,que todo miedo tiene su comienzo. Por ejemplo,el de las arañas: una vez,en su vida humana,cuando era pequeña,le resultaba muy curiosas las arañas,una noche,estaba durmiendo placenteramente,hasta que noto algo que caminaba sobre sus piernas,lo que acabo despertandola,y justo para mirar lo que era,se encontró una araña a mas grande que la cabeza de un niño de 2 años,con sus largas y delgadas patas y su pequeño cuerpo,en ese momento Kim pego un grito gigantesco que consiguió despertar a sus padres,mientras que su madre se quedaba con Kim,su padre,con una escoba,intentaba matarla. Por cierto eso le paso a los 9 años,lo que significa que su hermana tenía 4 años,y la verdad tenía un sueño profundo. Ya que los gritos que dio,despertaron hasta los vecinos. Los santos pulmones de Kim. Dejando el tema (que nos estamos enrollando) Kim vio al fin la pelota. Esta era azul con una bandera francesa. Kim la cogió,se volteó para irse pero algo la detuvo.

-Hola mi Zafiro-dijo una joven voz masculina.

Kim,que parecía conocer esa voz,su rostro de asco a las ratas,cambio a uno de enojado. Sus ojos,ahora mostraban rencor,ira,enojo...todo mezclado en ambos ojos.

-Hola Daniel-dijo Kim con rencor sin voltear.

\- ¿Sabías que debes de mirar a la gente cuando te habla?

-Uih si...que fallo-dijo Kim con sarcasmo y rencor.

Volteo para ver al dueño. Un chico que aparentaba tener 20 años,dos años más que Kim en apariencia. Tenia el pelo color castaño,sus ojos eran dorados,era de piel palida y fría,tenía puesto una chaqueta de cuero negro,las hombreras de la chaqueta tenían pinchos,una platera roja sangre que se veía por la chaqueta que estaba desabrochada,unos vaqueros negros,unas botas negras,unos guantes sin dedos, negros. Kim le miro con más rencor. Vampiro. Eso es lo que era Daniel. Un vampiro. Condenados serlo y ha alimentarse a base de chuparle la sangre a la gente.

-No te esperaba aquí-la voz de Kim sonó ruda.

-Ni yo a ti-dijo Daniel,acercándose coquetamente. Pero eso a Kim no le funcionaba. Ya no-Te extraño.

-Pues yo a ti no,y no pienses que siento pena por ti.

Daniel ya estaba enfrente de Kim,rompiendo su espacio personal,por eso Kim dio un paso para atrás.

\- ¿Sabes? Podríamos volver,tu...yo...los dos...-Daniel se iba acercando en un intento de besar a Kim pero esta le apartó de un empujón-Oh vamos,no me hagas la cobra.

\- ¿Volver?¿Contigo? -pregunto Kim,casi riéndose de la pregunta-Ni en un millón de años después de lo que me hiciste,no,olvídalo,busca a otra para engañarla,a lo mejor siente pena por ti.

-Que yo sepa...tu también me estuviste engañando...

\- ¿Yo? -Kim se sintió casi ofendida.

-Si,tu,estabas a solas con ese...hijo de Poseidón o de quién fuera hijo,pasabas rato con él.

-Desde entonces el y yo éramos sólo amigos,tu eras el que me engañabas a mis espaldas,yo siempre te fui fiel,en cambio tu,fuiste todo lo contrario.

Kim se volteó para irse pero lo siguiente que dijo Daniel,desde ahí,deseo que se pudriera en el infierno,que le quemará el sol,lo que fuera.

-Mira,olvidemos la riña,y vuelve conmigo,además he observado a tu hermana y digamos que no esta tan mal.

-No te acerques a mi hermana,en tu puta vida ¿Me oíste puto retrasado mental? -dijo Kim con fuego en sus venas,sin voltear para verle.

-No te lo prometo,pero lo intentare,y una pregunta ¿Porqué me **mataste y luego me convertiste en un vampiro**?

-Tu me jodiste mi vida,yo te jodí la tuya,además...-Kim se volteo,para dejar ver dos ojos rojos fuego y una sonrisa enfermiza,un rostro que Daniel sólo vio una vez en su vida-Karma siempre acaba llegando ¿Cierto?

Daniel trago saliva al ver la sonrisa enfermiza de Kim,parecía una loca salida de un manicomio. En alguna parte de Kim,muy al fondo,estaba la maldad pura,si sacabas esa maldad escondida,mejor para tu bien,no saques el lado oscuro. Kim volteo y camino a la salida del callejón. Una vez fuera,sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su sonrisa,paso de enfermiza a amigable. Le dio la pelota al niño,este le dio las gracias,y Kim se dirigió al banco donde estaba sentado Blake,que parecía estar pensativo. Blake,al notar la presencia de una persona que se sentaba al lado suyo,giró la cabeza para ver a Kim.

-Bueno,aquí estoy ¿Qué me ibas a decir? -le pregunto Kim a Blake.

-Yo...em...nada olvídalo-dijo Blake sonriendo.

-Okey,lo que tu digas...

Definitivamente,en los pensamientos de Blake,parecía ser mas fácil decírselo.

* * *

En el parque...(¡Por fin algo diferente!)

¡Era un sitio de locos!¡Claro!¡En frente de Kim y Blake dice que va ha ser un angelito,pero cuando no están,tiene que ser un diablillo el chiquillo!¡El niño no se estaba quieto! Casi se lleva una bofetada de un panadero,casi se mata,casi le pica una abeja,casi se lo lleva la policía,casi se pega una hostia contra el tronco de un árbol. Al final,tendrían que atarlo con cuerdas. Sandy,había sugerido en dormirlo,pero Saúl leyó las mentes de todos y claro,se salvó de todas las ideas que pensaron. Lizbeth,BO,Delsin,Dillian y Sandy,ahora estaban sentados en el césped,mientras que Saúl en atrapar un escarabajo,una rana,una araña (que si la atrapaba se la enseñaría a Kim para que pudiera ver el maravilloso sujeto que había capturado),una mariposa,una mariquita...y bueno de momento no añadiría nada más a su lista...a no seeeeer...

-Este crio no se esta quieto-dijo Delsin con fastidio.

-Es un niño,tiene mucha energía-dijo Dillian con tranquilidad pero como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Lo se,pero su inquietud se pasa de lo normal-dijo BO,ya con dolor de cabeza por Saúl.

-Oh vamos ¿Que quieres que hagamos?¿Lo congelo? -pregunto Lizbeth.

-Por mi hazlo-dijo Delsin.

-Por ti no hago nada imbécil-le contesto con enojo Lizbeth.

-Da igual,el caso es que tenemos que pararle los pies de alguna forma-dijo Sandy finalmente-Recordar que puede leer mentes,así que decirla cuanto antes.

-La única idea que se me ocurre es seguirle el rollo,y disfrutar este momento pacífico que no tenemos que perseguirle-dijo BO,apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Dillian.

-Lo mismo digo-dijeron los demás a la vez.

Iba a ser una laaaarga tarde.

* * *

Bajo la Torre...

Al fin,habían acabado sus pequeñas citas y se reunieron donde quedaron. Todos estaban excepto Bunny y Lizeth. Ellos dos no regresaron. Así qué decidieron esperar un ratito más,y si no llegaban,irían a buscarlos.

-Para mi que hemos esperado suficiente-dijo Lizbeth impaciente.

-Si lo se,deberíamos de buscarlos-dijo Kim cruzandose de brazos.

\- ¿Dónde narices se habrán metido? -pregunto Delsin extrañado.

-Pregúntaselo a ellos-dijo Dillian.

-Si es que vuelven claro-dijo Aiden.

Finalmente,ven las siluetas de Bunny y Lizeth encaminarse a ellos. Y como esperaron impacientemente,decidieron y todos hacia ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué paso? -pregunto Pitch.

-Si,habéis tardado un "poco" en regresar-dijo Ana,haciendo las comillas con sus dedos- ¿No os parece?

-Si lo sabemos,lo sentimos-dijo Lizeth,pareciendo cansada.

-Nos habéis preocupado-dijo Sandy,como si fuera una reprimenda.

-Pensábamos que os había pasado algo-dijo Blake.

-Oye...que sabemos protegernos el culo ¿Vale? No tenemos 3 años-dijo Bunny,sintiéndose ofendido.

\- ¿Entonces por qué habéis tardado? -pregunto BO curiosa.

-Es que...nos hemos retrasado-dijo Bunny.

\- ¿Retraso? -pregunto Janna extrañada.

\- ¿Qué tipo de retraso? -pregunto BJ curioso.

\- ¿Ella? -pregunto Saúl inocente,tenía una mano agarrada a la de Sandy.

-Si eso ¿Quién es "Ella"? -pregunto Raquel curiosa.

\- ¡Yo! -grito Maki amistosa,al lado de Raquel,haciendo que esta diera un salto hacia atrás del susto.

\- ¡Eh! La única que le asusta (que no salía hacerle mucho ese tipo de broma) soy yo ¿Vale? -dijo Kim sobreproctectora,poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Raquel.

\- ¿Es que es tu hija? -pregunto Maki curiosa.

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunto Raquel extrañada.

\- ¿No?¿Tu prima? -pregunto de nuevo Maki.

Kim y Raquel se miraron entre si extrañadas,luego volvieron a mirar a Maki.

\- ¿Tu nieta? -pregunto Maki,el rostro ofendido de Kim le hizo que pensar que definitivamente no era su nieta,lo siguiente lo dijo con inseguridad- ¿Tu novia?

\- ¿¡Qué!? -dijeron Kim y Raquel a la vez,pareciendo enojadas,extrañadas y tenían la típica cara de WTF!?

-Son hermanas,son hermanas-dijo Janna,evitando alguna pelea.

-Ella es la mayor-dijo Pitch señalando a Kim.

-Oh,okey,perdonar-se disculpó Maki.

-Por cierto ella es...-iba a decir Lizeth pero Kim le interrumpio.

-Maki Miracle-dijo Kim,sabiendose el nombre de todos los seres del mundo.

-Si...eso mismo-dijo Bunny.

-Bueno,Maki,ella es Lizbeth,Blake y Dillian,supongo que ya los conocerás,ellos son BJ,Janna,Sandy,el retrasado de Delsin,Aiden,Pitch,y ellos son Saúl,Kim,Raquel y Ana-dijo Lizeth,señalando a los nombrados.

-Los cuatro últimos que has dicho,son los Karmas que me has hablado ¿Verdad? -dijo Maki,mirando a Raquel,Kim,Ana y Saúl.

-Los mismos-dijo Blake.

\- ¡Qué emoción! Por cierto Liz me ha hablado de vuestro equipo y me preguntaba si...-iba a decir Maki pero Kim le interrumpió.

-No-dijo Kim seria,con mirada de advertencia-Esto no es una fiesta,es una misión,hay mucha diferencia.

-Por favor-dijo Maki,suplicando.

-Se hablará mañana,quedamos en el parque a las 6 de la mañana-dijo Kim seriamente.

-¿Cómo?¿Tan temprano? -se quejo Aiden.

-Vosotros si queréis quedaros en el hotel,hablare con Maki a solas-dijo Kim,comprendiendo el fastidio de levantarse temprano.

* * *

En el hotel...

Después de la charla con Maki,quedaron en el parque por la mañana (claro,sólo iría Kim) ,fueron a un restaurante a cenar. Finalmente fueron al hlet el,y cansados se fueron a dormir. Todos excepto Pitch. Él no podia dormir,al final tendrá que decirle a Sandy que el durmiera (aunque lo odiara mucho) ,estaba tan pensativi que no podía cerrar sus ojos. Pitch estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana,esta estaba abierta. Miraba a la luna con rencor. Sinceramente ¿Que le había hecho él para merecese esa soledad?¿Y la condena de ser un estúpido señor que se encon de bajó las camas de los niños?¿Y de los armarios? Y lo peor era,que el maduro señor de la luna no decía ni pio. Le preguntabas algo. Silencio. Le decías algo. Silencio. Le insultabas. Silencio. Le amenazabas. Más silencio. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos,por la idea de mirar a la calle. Ya no había gente,era uno de esos momentos en el que la ciudad,se convertia en una ciudad fantasma. Y lo que le sorprendió fue que vio a un hombre. Parado en mitad de la carretera,que miraba a donde estaba Pitch. En pocas palabras: le miraba a él. Pitch,extrañado,miro a los lados de la ventana por si había alguien también con la ventana abierta y en realidad le estaba mirando a esa persona. Pero resulta que no. Le estaba mirando a él. En realidad le estaba mirando fijamente. Y eso,a Pitch,aunque le costará admitirlo,le daba escalofríos. Pero eso no fue todo. Lo que más le sorprendio,fue que ese hombre...se parecía...mucho a Pitch...hasta podría decir que era él...espera...¡Era él! Sólo que en vez de llevar una túnica o la ropa que usaba ahora,llevaba puesto encima ropa medieval,la de un mosquetero campestre,tenia los colores gris,cafe oscuro y negro. El otro Pitch que estaba en la carretera,parecía ser más joven por el rostro pero era igual de alto que el Pitch original,y su piel...no era grisácea,era de piel blanca. Pitch,extrañado,decidió bajar a la calle y comprobarlo. Una vez a bajo,en mitad de la carretera,no le vio,empezó a mirar todos lados,hasta que lo en frente suyo,con la mirada seria al igual que su rostro. Si. Definitivamente era como si fuese el pero en la Edad Media. El Pitch mosquetero campestre se le hizo una señal con la mano de "Sígueme",luego se volteo y comenzó a caminar. El Pitch original,confiado,le siguio. Lo más extraño es que le estaba llevabando a la Torre Iffel.

* * *

En la Torre Iffel...

Habia seguido al mosquetero. Y en realidad,la fría noche no ayudaba. Y ni siquiera había un alma en la calle. Además ¿Qué hora sería? Y lo más importante ¿Estaba soñando?¿Se quedo dormido en el macro de la ventana y no se dio cuenta?¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Eso si,si se acecaba demasiado a su yo,este se reletransportaba un metro delante de Pitch,como si quisiera mantener las distancias. Pero no hablaba,y parecía muy pacienre porque ya se acercó 10 veces y no le dijo nada. Finalmente,Pitch vio la torre. Paró de caminar para mirarma mejor. Si estabaa justo al lado de la Torre,comparando la esta conyugo,era diminuto y la Torre te parecía gigante (porque lo era pero de lejos ya sabemos que las cosas parecen más pequeñas) ,luego Pitch miro al frente,y vio a su yo parado justo bajo la Torre,este le hizo otra señal de "Sígueme". Pitch,aún confiando,le hizo caso. Cuando estaba junto a el (que era la primera vez que no se alejaba) el Pitch campestre parecio teletransportarse. Y ahi es cuando el Pitch original,el que no iba vestido como un mosquetero,suponía que le estaba diciendo que subiera,y como no sabía hacer eso teletransportarse,tenía que subir las puñeteras escalera ¡Ay que flojera! Pitch miro la escalera con odio ¡Si quería llegar hasta la punta,tendria que subir 10 pisos/plantas! Al final llego vivo a la cima. Más vale que estuviera ahí el otro Pitch o si no le pegaria una bofetada que se quedaría tieso por haberlo hecho subir 10 pisos. De momento no lo vio. Fantástico. Justo cuando pensaba que no estaba,volteó la cabeza y lo vio parado de pie. El Pitch mosquetero,al final recibir la atención del Pitch original,le señalo a la punta de la torre. El Pitch original le miro extrañado,pero luego miro a la punta y no se podía creer lo que veía ¡Era el diamante! El Pitch original sonrió,pero su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como apareció porque miro al Putch mosquetero con curiosidad. Con la esperanza de que le contestará,le pregunto.

\- ¿Quién eres? -le pregunto el Pitcj original.

-Yo...-el Pitch mosquetero le iba a contestar,su voz parecía ser más jovial que la suya,si era verdad que la altura engañaba-...Soy tu...

Desde ahí,el Pitch mosquetero le puso una mano en el rostro del Pitch original,empujandole hacia tras,pero no fuertemente. Cuando el Pitch original abrió los ojos,no vio al que había dicho ser su yo. Se quedo un poco extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar. Y,comprando que no había sido más que una ilusión,miro hacia la punta de la torre. El diamante seguia ahí. No había sido un sueño. En verdad había visto a su yo...y le había hecho subir 10 pisos. Penso en ya volver al hotel pero se dio cuenta de algo...¡Debia de bajar por los 10 pisos!

\- ¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda! -grito Pitch dando pisotones en el suelo.

Hoy no era su día.

* * *

**Bueno...lamento la tardanza...ya saben...escuela...hermans insorpotable...el caso es que espero que lo hallan disfrutado ¡Hasta lueguito!¡Tener un buen día/tarde/noche!**


	14. Chapter 14: La furia oculta de Raquel

**-Muuuuuuuy buenas a todos. Hoy presentare yo porque que Kim no esta- dice Jack Frost,presentando alegremente.**

**-Ejem...Jack...-se oye una voz muy familiar al lado suyo. Jack voltea la cabeza y se encuentra a Kim con lo brazos cruzados y mi mirando a Jack fulminadamente.**

**-Aaaahhhh...bueno aquí os dejo-**

**-Jack Frost venga usted aquí por favor.**

**-Con el capítulo de hoy-**

**-Jack Frost,pare en el acto. **

**-Espero que os guste-**

**\- ¡JACK!**

**\- ¡BYES! -Jack sale corriendo pero siente que se le olvida decir algo y vuelve-Los personajes de dreamworks no son nuestros.**

**\- ¡JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!**

**\- ¡Adiós! **

* * *

En el hotel...

¿Cuándo va ha parar este dolor? Es lo que se preguntaba Kim ¿Era necesario todo ese dolor para que supiera que la maldita mancha que se extendia por segundos seguía ahi? _Si _parecía contestar _Y_ _te lo voy a recordar hasta que llegue a tu punto debil _si esa mancha,tanto deseo tenía de deshacerse de Kim,le haría falta más dolor para herirla de verdad ¿Pero molestar? Ya la estaba molestando...estaba hasta la chiripa ya de esa mancha. Si Kim pudiera,la agarraria del cuello,la estamparia 500 veces contra una mesita de noche,y luego la enviaría a tomar por saco. Se levantó una hora antes de irse con esa charla con Maki,en la que habían quedado en el parque temprano,a las 6 de la mañana si no se equivocaba. Se habia duchado,vestido,había bajadi a desayunar (Que por suerte abrían temprano) luego habia subido de nuevo para lavarse los dientes,cogió lo necesario,ya que esa "charla" no iba ha ser charla del todo. Antes de marcharse,le dio un beso en la frente a Raquel mientras dormía. Luego había dado un gentil beso en la mejilla a Blake mientras también dormía. Había caminado hacia la puerta que conducía directamente al pasillo. Al tocar el pomo de la puerta,hecho un rápido vistazo a la habitación. En la habitación se encontraban Blake,Raquel y Lizbeth. Kim suspiro,abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Cerro la puerta tras suyo y comenzó a caminar. Mientras caminaba firmemente,con la mochila que se les fue otorgada a todos a comenzar la aventurilla de los diamantes,vio a Aiden salir de otra habitación silenciosamente. Como intentando no hacer ruido con la puerta. De la habitación,en la que había salido,se supone que es donde dormían Sandy,Saúl,Delsin y Aiden. Y ahora este se encontraba despierto. Kim se paro,cruzó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza mientras que veía a Aiden caminar de puntillas,y además con sus alas,parecía que las había sacado.

-Ejem...-dijo Kim,haciendo que Aiden.

-Joeh...-murmuro Aiden derrotado,al saber que había sido descubierto...o tal vez no. Se volteo en su sitio para mirar a Kim,okey le había pillado,si era derrota-Buenos días Karma,pensaba que se había ido ya.

-Pues como podrá ver,no me he ido-dijo Kim,enviándole una mirada desconfiada a Aiden,este se estremeció ante la mirada- ¿Podría saber por qué esta usted esta levantado? Si mal no recuerdo,yo dije ayer que seria yo quien se levantara a estas horas para tener una charla con la conocida de Lizeth Fire.

-Bueno...yo iba a trabajar-dijo Aiden nervioso de que no le creyera,esperaba que Kim no lo notara,así que uso su gran habilidad de esconder cosas,en este caso,sus nervios.

\- ¿Perdone he oído bien?¿Trabajar? -pregunto extrañada Kim,levantando una ceja al hacer la pregunta.

\- S..si,soy Cupido,casi nunca tengo tiempo libre,y si tengo es un milagro jeje-Aiden pronuncio esa risa levemente y con nervios,pero al ver la mirada de pocos amigos de Kim,cerro la boca rápidamente.

-Ya...bueno he de irme-dijo Kim comenzando a caminar de nuevo,pasando al lado de Aiden-Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente...-susurro Aiden,en un tono que Kim y ningún otro oiría.

Pero cuando lo dijo,Kim ya estaba bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a la salida,y desde ahí,irse al parque. Aiden dirigio la mirada por donde se había ido. Luego miro al suelo suspirado a su vez. Mirando a la moqueta de color rojo cereza. desde ahí se pregunto cuando se llevarían bien.

* * *

En el parque...

Maki se encontraba sentada en un banco,esperando a Kim conocida (Al igual que los demás Karmas) tu suerte,tu conciencia,el que tiene un vudú de ti y con el,controlaba lo que haces,su marioneta...de varias formas llamaban al Karma. A las horas que eran ahora mismo,no había ni un alma en pena por la calle o en cualquier sitio,al menos que alguien trabajara a las seis de la mañana...entonces buena suerte que no se duerma en el trabajo...sin ofender. Al fin vino Kim. Maki al verla se levanto y fue junto a ella.

-Buenos días-saludo Kim,dejando su mochila sobre el césped y agachándose para coger algo de ella.

-Buenos días,bueno ¿Qué quieres saber? -pregunto Maki dispuesta a contestar.

-Quiero saber cuales son tus habilidades-contesto Kim,sacando sus dos brazaletes plateados,que le llegaban desde la muñeca hasta por debajo del codo.

\- ¿Mis habilidades? Ósea mis poderes-dijo Maki intentando ver lo que se estaba poniendo Kim en los brazos

-Sip,y también si tienes armas-dijo Kim levantándose,ahora tenia sus brazaletes puestos.

-Bueno,tengo arco y flechas,espadas,cuchillos y guadaña...-dijo Maki,contando con los dedos.

-Wo,wo,wo,para el rumbo,vas muy armada ¿Qué pasa,no confías en nadie? -dijo Kim sorprendida ¿De donde venia la tia? - ¿Qué tipo de espíritu eres?

-Confianza y valentía.

-Mmmm interesante...y dime ¿Confías en cualquiera?

-Si...supongo,si soy el espíritu de la confianza entonces...

-Y valentía...gutt,ahora dime tus habilidades,poderes como le digas-

-Puedo leer las mentes,tengo poderes de electricidad,y he inventado una...-Maki se paso en ese momento.

\- ¿Una...?¿Qué has inventado? -pregunto Kim,cruzándose de brazos.

"Vamos Maki ¿Qué es peor?¿Mentirle o callarte? Creo que callarse estaría mejor" pensó Maki.

\- ¿Miracle? -pregunto Kim preocupada por un momento.

\- ¿si? -le contesto finalmente Maki.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Kim extrañada.

-Si,si claro,continuemos-dijo Maki asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Okey,sobre lo que me ibas a decir...

-Nah,olvídalo,equivocación mía.

-De acuerdo,muy bien,ahora vamos a ver como los manejas.

-Espera...¿Quieres decir qué vamos ha...?¡Wo! -Maki tubo que dar un salto hacia atrás porque Kim casi le corta la cabeza.

Maki levanto la mirada para ver a Kim con dos largas cuchillas saliendo de sus brazaletes. tan largas que juraba que rozaban un poco el suelo. Tan afiladas que podrían cortarte de un solo roce. Tan ligeras que podrías manejarlas fácilmente,claro,teniendo cuidado de no herirte a ti mismo/a.

\- ¿¡P...por qué has hecho eso!? -dijo Maki sobresaltada,sin entender nada.

-Comprobar tus reflejos-dijo Kim encogiendo los hombros-escucha,a partir de ahora,todo el que quiera entrar a nuestra aventurilla,tendrá que pasar el test,mi test,si lo aprueba,adelante podrá pasar,pero si lo suspende,adiós muy buenas,y eso te incluye a ti Miracle.

-Vale pero...¿Qué tipo de test?

-Debes de saber luchar.

-Se luchar.

-Claro,eso lo puede decir cualquiera,pero demostrarlo es difícil-Kim hizo guardar sus cuchillas,una vez que lo hizo,puso los brazos en jarra.

-Entonces...¿Comenzamos ya?

* * *

En algún edificio...

Aiden estuvo volando sobre parís hasta decidir en descansar sus alas y aterrizar en un edificio. La verdad,podía haberse inventado una excusa peor. Aiden sabia que Kim no era tonta,y además ella sabia perfectamente que a esas horas,a las 6 de la mañana,nadie saldría a la calle,al menos que trabajara,y claro,esa gente era poca. Sinceramente ¿Quién iba a ir a trabajar a esas horas? Poco gente,en la cabeza de Aiden,serian unas 3 personas. A lo mejor era un poco exagerado,hasta se lo decía Jack,"Eres un exagerado" le solía decir Jack a Aiden "No seas tonto ¿Como iría a pasar eso? de verdad Aid,se te pasan unas cosas..." le dijo en otra ocasión. Aiden,para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba a su amigo,decidió practicar un poco con el arco. En un momento,decidió emparejar a dos gatos que estaban en la misma calle,pero ni siquiera se saludaban o lo que fuera que hicieran los gatos cuando se ven. Apunto al gato de café oscuro con su arco y flecha,iba a disparar hasta queeeeeeee...

\- ¡Hola! -saludo una voz masculina y joven,familiar para Aiden. El saludo inesperado hizo que Aiden,del susto,disparara la flecha,apuntando a otro gato que entro en la calle,uno de pelaje gris oscuro-Ups...

-Hola Jacky-dijo Aiden volteando la cabeza para ver a su amigo sentarse al lado suyo.

-Lo siento,no tenia que haber saludado de esa forma-se disculpo Jack.

-No te preocupes,por lo menos hay una parejita,justo lo que había pensado en hacer con los gatos-dijo Aiden mirando a los gatos que se daban con el hocico uno al otro.

-Una cosa que debes de saber de ellos...ambos son macho...-dijo Jack con dificultad a Aiden,este le miro extrañado y asustado.

\- ¿¡Como!? -pregunto Aiden sin poder creérselo.

-Son macho-repitió Jack-Ambos...me los he cruzado antes y son macho.

-Oooooooooh...-dijo Aiden tapando su cara con ambas manos-Soy horrible ¿Y ahora como tendrán hijos? Espero que no lo intenten o si no se van ha hacer papilla.

-No te preocupes,desemparéjalos luego y arreglado-dijo Jack,intentando dar animo.

-Recuerda que no tengo flechas contra el amor,no soy Rompecorazones,tendría que ir a ver a Ombric y que me diera un elixir contra mi conjuro.

-Bueno,si quieres cuando vayas voy contigo si te apetece.

\- ¡Claro! Por supuesto que te dejo que me acompañes.

-Fantástico,oye que tal con...ya sabes quien...-en el rostro de Jack apararecio una sonrisa picara.

-Bien,he intentado sorprenderla,y la verdad creo que le ha gustado.

\- ¿El qué has hecho?

-Le he regalado una margarita,y le ha encantado como he dicho antes,yyyyyyyy...¿Y tu?¿Que tal tu?

-Bien,lo de siempre,hacer nevar,hacer bromas por ahí,hablarle a la luna y ninguna respuesta...-Jack suspiro y dejo caer sus hombros.

-Oye no te preocupes,tendrás alguna respuesta,tal vez no ahora,pero si en algún momento,y si no te contesta,iré yo mismo a la luna volando y le pateare el culo a ese hombre-dijo Aiden,sacando una risa de Jack.

-Gracias amigo.

-No problem dude-Adien le dio un golpe amistoso a Jack en el brazo.

Este solo se lo devolvió revolviendo los cabellos de su amigo. Aiden solo quito la mano de Jack y se peino de nuevo,no le solía gustar que le tocaran el pelo,por eso Jack lo molestaba de esa forma. Y ahí se quedaron ambos,hablando,jugueteando y haciendo planes para algún otro momento.

* * *

En el parque...

Ahora,Kim y Maki se encontraban a un metro de distancia,cada una con un arma. Kim se encontraba con sus brazaletes,con las cuchillas rozando el césped. Maki se encontraba dos espadas,preparada para salir disparada y demostrar lo que sabia hacer a Kim.

Maki decide dar el primer golpe y corre hacia Kim,mientras que esta no se mueve de su sitio ¿Habéis oído alguna vez sobre los ataques de distancia? Pues si hay uno que no se mueve el ataque sale mal. Finalmente ya esta enfrente de Kim he intenta darle con su espada,esperando que Kim no se quedara quieta e hiciera algo. Y eso hizo. Kim se teletransportó,desapareciendo del campo de vista de Maki. Esta,al ver que no estaba se para. Pero se pone en guardia mirando a todos lados y preparándose para cualquier ataque frontal pero...¿Aéreo? Justo en ese momento se le ocurrió eso. Y cuando mira ve a Kim cayendo,lista para usar sus cuchillas. Maki llega a ser rápido y lo esquiva. Kim acaba clavando las cuchillas en la tierra,se levanta y le cuesta sacarlas. Maki no espera y ataca. Kim,al verla ir a por ella,da uno de sus potentes gritos,haciendo que este empujara a Maki y la tirara al suelo. Kim,ya que tiene tiempo,intenta sacar las cuchillas clavadas. Por fin las saca y se dirige a por Maki. Esta no se llega a levantar del todo pero lo suficiente para hacer un escudo con las espadas antes de que las cuchillas de Kim llegaran. Al chocar espadas y cuchillas,Maki se levanta de golpe,a su ,vez,empujando a Kim,pero no tirándola. Empiezan ambas a luchar,chocando ambas armas. En un momento,Maki uso su poder de electricidad para lanzar lejos a Kim. Y eso es lo que paso,pero no como esperaba. Kim,al ser empujada,uso sus pies,manteniendolos en la tierra. Cuando ya estaba quieta,Kim levanto la mirada y Maki se preparo para el próximo ataque. Kim comenzó a correr y justo se teletransporto delante de Maki,en el aire como si hubiera dando un salto al teletransportarse. Cuando estaba delante,no espero ni un aviso y levanto la cuchilla para atacar con ella pero Maki llego a esquivarla,y la cuchilla llego a clavarse en la tierra de nuevo y Kim cayo al suelo. Maki levanto la espada como pretendiendo córtale la cabeza a Kim pero esta se teletransporto detrás de ella Maki. Esta fue rápida se dio la vuelta para atacar pero Kim se teletransporto de nuevo a la espalda de Maki,tirándose encima suyo y a su vez haciendo que ambas cayeran. Kim,con rapidez se teletransporto de nuevo antes de que Maki se levantara. Kim ahora estaba levantada con una de sus cuchillas en alto. Maki se dio cuenta,y la esquivo antes de que llegara,rodando a un lado y levantándose de un brinco. Comenzó otra lucha de espadas y cuchillas que rozaban el suelo y salen de brazaletes. En un momento,Maki intenta bloquear un golpe de Kim,pero al final no puede y el Karma rompió las espadas por la mitad con sus cuchillas ¡Las rompió por la mitad!¿Como narices se hace eso? Ni idea,Maki solo sabia que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Kim aprovechocho la distracción de Maki para atacarla,pero esta se dio cuenta rápidamente antes de que se hiciera tal acto e iba a lanzar un rayo. Pero Kim ya se sabia ese truco y se teletransporto lejos de Maki (Pero no tanto para alcanzar un metro) rápidamente antes de que esta le lanzara el rayo de nuevo. Maki hizo aparecer su arco y flechas y empezó a disparar a Kim mientras que esta las esquivaba corriendo. Había que aceptar que Miracle disparaba con velocidad.

"¿Quiere jugar a los tiros? Bien...juguemos" pensó Kim guardando sus cuchillas en sus brazaletes.

Kim se deslizo y empezó a lanzarle a Maki rayos plateados. Maki mientras las esquivaba con agilidad disparaba flechas sin parar. Kim al ver que había una flecha que no había visto y estaba apunto de darle,uso su telequinesis para parar a las flechas que iban directas a Kim. Maki,al ver que las flechas que había lanado se mantenían en el aire flotando paro de atacar y comenzó a mirar extrañada a las flechas. Kim sonrió e hizo que las flechas voltearan apuntando ahora a Maki. Desde ahí,esta se dio cuenta que era Kim la que controlaba sus flechas ahora. El Karma hizo que las flechas avanzaran velozmente,como si hubieran sido lanzadas,directas a Maki. Esta rápidamente saco su guadaña y con esta bloqueaba a todas las flechas que estuvieran apunto de golpearle. Una vez que se acabaron las flechas,Kim se teletransporto transporto en frente de Maki y le iba a dar un peñetazo pero Maki la esquivo. Comenzó otra lucha,esta vez una con guadaña y la otra a puño limpio. Kim esquivaba e intentaba golpear mientras que Maki intentaba golpearle a Kim con su guadaña. Hubo un momento en el Maki estuvo apunto de golpearle en el rostro a su oponente con la guadaña,pero Kim saco la cuchilla de su brazalete derecho,bloqueando el golpe y a su vez empujándola hacia atrás. En ese momento Kim se hizo invisible,y justo ahí Maki se puso mas alerta que nunca. Agarro fuertemente la guadaña y vigilo hasta por el cielo,esperado que viniera algún ataque aéreo,claro también mirando por tierra. Cuendo tu contrincante se hacia invisible era un coñazo. Podía atacarte en cualquier momento,hasta si tu amigo/a tenia ese poder,podía usar su habilidad para gastarte una broma pesada. Y otra cosa es que era imposible leer los movimientos de Kim ¿Qué por qué? Fácil,Kim no pensaba en los movimientos que iba ha hacer,no los planeaba,simplemente los hacia,y la verdad es que Maki no sabia si hacia eso desde siempre o cuando le dijo sobre que podía leer mentes comenzó ha hacerlo. Y lo peor de todo es que no la podía ver...pero si oír...he ahí la solución. Maki,al dar con la respuesta de la situación en la que encontraba,puso sus oídos alerta,guardando silencio y prestando la máxima atención que podía ofrecer. Oyó unas pisadas al lado suyo,así que rápidamente movió la guadaña al lado en el que lo había oído. y de la nada,cayó sangre al césped y se oyó un leve "Ay". Pero Maki sabia que Kim no iba a quedarse al en el mismo sitio,se iba a mover,así que debía de poner más atención. Kim se encontraba tras de Maki,ya visible,acercándose lentamente a su presa sin hacer ruido. Maki oyó una rama crujir tras suyo se dio la vuelta rápidamente y movió la guadaña,pero no paso nada. Se quedo extrañada,juró que el crujir de la rama había venido de atrás suyo. Inesperadamente,apareció Kim al lado suyo,tirándose encima de Maki,haciendo que ambas cayeran la guadaña saliera de las manos de Maki. Esta,en el suelo,levantó la mirada para ver a la guadaña tirada,no muy lejos de donde estaba,sólo tenia que estirar el brazo y cogerla,eso es lo que iba ha hacer pero si no fuera por la telequinesia de Kim la habría cogido. El Karma había,con su telequinesis,alejo la guadaña para que Maki no pudiera cogerla. Kim rápidamente se levanto al igual que Maki. Esta,una vez de pie iba a darle un puñetazo a Kim pero esta le bloqueo el golpe con la mano,agarrando el puño de Maki. Después,antes de que Maki pudiera reaccionar,Kim con una mano agarro de la espalda de la chamarra y Kim le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Maki. Luego la soltó y Maki cayo de rodillas al suelo,Kim aprovecho para golpearle a Maki pero esta esquivo el golpe,agarró del brazo a Kim con rapidez,le dio un puñetazo de el abdomen y la tumbo en el suelo con un mano en el cuello de Kim. Las respiraciones de ambas estaban agitadas de tanto movimiento. Y por fin,se oyeron las primeras palabras en la lucha.

-Eres...buena-dijo Kim aceptándolo.

-Gracias-agradeció Maki soltando a Kim dando como fin al test/batalla.

-Bueno,dando...fin a esta..."charla"...estas dentro-dijo Kim,dándole las buenas noticias a Maki.

\- ¿De verdad? -pregunto alegre Maki.

-Sip,y ahora...¿Una manita? -dijo Kim sonriendo,ofreciéndole la mano a Maki para que le ayudara a levantarse.

-Claro-dijo Maki agarrando la mano de Kim.

Pero lo que no se espero Maki al darle la mano es que Kim le agarrara del brazo con rapidez y la tumbara sobre el césped y a su vez Kim levantada pero de rodillas. Esta aun tenia la mano y el brazo de Maki sujeto.

-Una regla muy importante: nunca confíes en tu oponente-dijo Kim seria,subiendo el tono de voz en la palabra nunca,Kim ayudo a levantarse a Maki,una vez las dos de pie,Kim se dirigió a la mochila que fue colocada sobre un banco-Estas dentro,pero tienes que mejorar eso.

-Vale-dijo Maki yendo junto a Kim.

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos? -pregunto Kim,ya con las mochila puesta y sus brazaletes guardados en ella.

* * *

_Gritos horrorizados. Llantos de personas que habían perdido a un ser querido. Madres y padres que gritaban a sus hijos que corrieran. Niños llorando. Lizeth sintió frías gotas que caían y resbalaban en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y vio un cielo nublado,gris,truenos. Una tormenta. Se sentó en su sitio y vio casas destruidas,gente corriendo,casas en llamas. Decidió mirar a su alrededor y vio a caballeros de armadura negra con largas espadas negras,luchando cada uno con otro caballero pero de armadura blanca y espada blanca o también algunos luchaban con unas personas...que misteriosamente se parecían a sus conocidos,a su familia. Y se sorprendió ver a Pitch correr con una niña pelirroja en brazos junto a otra persona con capa,pelinegro y con cresta,esa otra persona tenia en brazos a un bebe. Pero era raro. Pitch no llevaba su túnica,llevaba un traje de mosquetero campestre. Ambas personas corrían a lo que parcia ser un templo que estaba medio destruido. Lizeth,al ver que uno de esos caballeros de armadura negra la iba atacar esquivo con rapidez levantándose. La espada fue clavada en el suelo de piedra. Lizeth,en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenia un vestido de tirantes blanco con los bordes dorados,unas sandalias café oscuro,unas pulseras doradas en la muñeca izquierda,un anillo dorado con un rubí en la mano derecha,un colla con un dije en forma de la letra Z de color dorado. Lizeth se asusto un poco al todo el cambio,en haberse despertado en tanta destruccion y guerra. Lizeth,al estar tan distraida,no se dio cuenta que el caballero,que anteriormente le intento dañar,ya había sacado su espada e iba intentar dañar de nuevo a Lizeth. Cuando esta se dio cuenta ya era tarde,la espada estaba a punto de rozarla hasta que un rayo azulado como el hielo dio por el lado al caballero y este se congeló._

_\- ¡Zoe! -grito una voz masculina y joven._

_Lizeth al oír la voz,volteó la cabeza y vio a Jack pero...era diferente,muy diferente. No tenía su pelo revoltoso y blanco,tenía el pelo rapado y negro. No tenía su piel pálida,la tenía más...humana. Tenía puesto un chaleco medieval de color café oscuro,debajo de esta habia una camisa campesina,unos pantalones como los que tenía Jack pero no estaban rotos ni tenían las cintas esas y su color era más oscuro,unas botas de mosquetero negras,había un cinturón atado a su cintura,del cinturón colgaba la funda de una espada en el lado derecho,tenía puesto también algunas partes de una armadura como las hombreras plateadas,los codales plateados,las rodilleras plateadas,también tenía unos guantes se mosquetero negros. Definitivamente,no era el Jack de siempre. Este tenia una espada en una mano._

_\- ¿Jack? -pregunto Lizeth insegura._

_\- ¿Jack? Soy Jake,Jake Frío ¿Es que no me recuerdas? -pregunto extrañado Jake._

_-Yo...em...-iba a decir algo Lizeth pero Jale le interrumpió alteradamente._

_-¡Da igual!¿¡Que haces aquí!?¡Te dije que fueras al refugio! -grito alterado Jake. Este sin esperar una respuesta,le agarró de la mano a Lizeth y empezó a llevársela a algún lado,corriendo para evitar que los caballeros negros les atacaran._

_\- ¿¡A donde vamos!? -pregunto Lizeth sin saber lo que estaba pasando._

_-Con Camerón-dijo con serio Jack._

_\- ¿Camerón? -pregunto extrañada Lizeth._

_\- ¿Tampoco te acuerdas de él?¡Pero si te visitaba a todas horas! Ese golpe en la cabeza te ha hecho efecto-dijo Jake con preocupación._

_Al final paran por un caballero oscuro que les cortó el paso para atacarles. Jake bloquea el golpe del otro con su espada,le da una patada en el estómago y lo congela lanzandole un rayo con la mano. Agarra la mano de Lizeth otra vez y echan a correr de nuevo. Luego paran de nuevo y parece que Jake buscaba con la mirada (con rapidez claro) al nombrado anteriormente,Camerón. Mientras corrian un caballero corría hacia ellos. Jake apunto con su espada al caballero y de esta salió un rayo de hielo que congelo vivo al caballero oscuro._

_\- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? -preguntó Lizeth Mientras corría,a su vez siendo jalada por Jake._

_\- ¡Wenceslao y su ejercito nos invadieron! -gritó Jake,al igual que Lizeth,corriendo._

_¡Wenceslao!¡A ese si lo recordaba! Pero espera ¿Como que los invadieron? Lizeth estaba confundida,por si era el pasado o el futuro lo que veía. Suponia mas que era el pasado,ya por las vestimentas que llevaban ¿Pero en qué año?¿Y dónde se encontraba?¿Y por qué ese Jake se parecía a Jack Frost? Excepto por la ropa,la piel,el arma,el pelo y la forma de ser,pero su rostro era igual que el de Jack,además,le pareció ver a Pitch correr con una niña en brazos junto a otra persona con un bebe. Su cabeza era un puzzle ahora mismo. Un puzzle que le faltaban piezas para completarlo. Y encontraría esas piezas a base de respuestas. Jake que corría anteriormente jalando a Lizeth de la mano,paro para buscar con la mirada a alguien. Posiblemente al que dijo anteriormente._

_\- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Lizeth confundida._

_\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Jake mirando ahora a Lizeth sorprendido._

_\- ¿Dónde...estamos? -repitio Lizeth impaciente._

_-Atlantida,estamos en la Atlántida-dijo Jake._

_¿Atlántida?¿La ciudad perdida?¿La que todo el mundo decía que era una ciudad hundida bajo algún mar u océano?¿Esa misma?_

_\- ¡Jake! -grito alguien el nombre del llamado. Jake y Lizeth voltearon la cabeza para ver a un conejo de gigante,como Bunny y BJ,que corría hacia estos._

_Al estar desde la distancia solo pudo ver que el conejo era de pelaje pelirrojo. Este al acercarse se pudo ver mejor como era. Lizeth se dio cuenta,ya tenerlo enfrente suyo,que se parecía a Bunny,hasta podría decir que es Bunny que se ha tintado el pelaje y se ha cambiado de armadura. Este tenía las hombreras de cuero al igual que los codales,tenía guantes de mosquetero de color negro,tenía dos correajes que se cruzaban en su pecho,los correajes tenían una cuchilla y en uno tenía un látigo,tenía un escudo dorado en forma de hexágono,en el centro del escudo había una esmeralda en forma de hexágono al igual que el escudo._

_\- ¡Zoe!¿¡Jake que estas haciendo con ella!? -preguntó,el conejo gigante,al que parecía llamarse Camerón._

_-La iba a llevar contigo,llevala al refugio-dijo Jake soltando la mano de Lizeth,o como ellos la llamaban,Zoe-Antes de nada,tengo que decirte que no recuerda nada._

_\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Camerón confundido y sorprendido._

_\- Lo que has oído,se dio un golpe en la cabeza y ahora no...¡Aahhh! -Jake fue interrumpido por una explosión que estaba muy cerca de donde estaban Camerón,Lizeth y Jake,haciendo que estos tres salieran por los aires,siendo empujados hacía atrás o algún otro lado._

_\- ¡Jake! -gritó Cameron al ver al llamado un poco lejos de donde estaban. Jake ahora se estaba levantando con dificultad,cuando finalmente ya se había levantado contesto._

_\- ¡Tranquilo!¡Estoy bien!¡Tu lleva a Zoe al refugio!¡Yo me quedo aquí! -gritó Jake desde la distancia._

_\- ¡De acuerdo!¡Ten suerte hermano! -gritó de nuevo Cameron apreciando la valentía de su hermano Jake._

_\- ¡No te preocupes!¡Saturno esta de mi lado! -gritó Jake con algo de humor (el poco que le quedaba),sustituyendo la palabra Karma por el nombre Saturno._

_Lizeth recordó la tipica frase que dicen: "El Karma esta de mi lado". Esa palabra habia sido sustituida por un nombre. Ya lo tenía claro,en el año que estuviera en ese año...¡Ese tal Saturno era el anterior Karma! Cameron sin avisar a Lizeth,la agarro de la mano y la jalo,llevandosela a ese tal refugio que habían mencionado,pero a Lizeth le extrañaba que el refugio,si era uno de esos antiguos,posiblemente no resistiera con la masacre que hay ahi afuera. Cameron y Lizeth corrian entre la guerra,que según Jake,ese ejerciro de caballeros oscuros eran los que le habían invadido junto al ya conocido Wenceslao. Una cosa que a Lizeth le daba miedo al ver esto,es que si esto,la guerra y la destrucción era algo que pasaba,que tenía que pasar. No lo sabia,y posiblemente Dillian (que podía ver pasado,presente y futuro) no pudiera verlo ¿Por qué? No lo sabia,pero algo le decía que no podría verlo,ni el pasado que estaba viendo,ni el futuro de esto. Lizeth estaba tan enterrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que pido una trampa,a la que exploto (en la actualiad se llamaría minas,las cosas que ponen en las guerras,ocultas entre la tierra) haciendo que Lizeth y Camerón salieran por los aires,cayendo uno lejos de otro. Mientrar que Lizeth se levantaba co un poco de dolor,un caballero oscuro aporovecho para atacarla. Salto con su espada en el aire,directo a Lizeth. Cameron se dio cuenta de eso. Se levantó y corrió con velocidad,al llegar empujo a Lizeth a un lado,para evitar que le dieran a ella,se cubrio con el escudo,que brillo por los lados para hacerse mas grande. El caballero al darle a Camerón,le dio en el escudo,pero parecia que este no era lo suficiente fuerte como parecía. La espada atravesó el escudo,haciendo que la espada atrevesara a Camerón al igual que su escudo. Ahora Camerón,en el suelo,con su escudo encima suyo,haciendo un lagi de sangre al lado suyo,envió una última mirada a Camerón,si supiera ella lo que el sentía. El caballero que clavo la espada a Camerón,atravesando el escudo,la saco. Otro caballero oscuro vino al lado del primero,ambos miraron a Lizeth,que se levantaba lentamente,mirando al cuerpo sangriento y sin vida de Camerón. Lo miraba con pena,con mucha pena,habia intentado que protegerla,la había apartado de la muerte de un empujon para ser el que muera en vez de ella. Lizeth Siguio mirando a esos ojos que ya no tenian vida,que estos miraban a ella pero sin parpadear no nada. Sin vida. Lizeth miro a los caballeros,entre odio y miedo. Odio por haber matado ha alguien inocente,que supuestamente lo sería. Miedo por no saber lo que irían ha hacer. Los caballeros se miraron entre si,iba a atacar uno pero fue convertido en una estatua de hielo,el segundo que volteó para ver,encontró a Jake que disparó otro rayo helado al otro caballero. Jake,desde la distancia,vio a Lizeth y la saludo sonriente pero al no ver a Camerón con ella,su sonrisa desaparecio tan pronto como apareció. Miro hacia abajo,y ahí lo encontró,sin vida,en un charco de sangre con un escudo dañado encima._

_-No...-susurro Jake con dolor,después de decir lo siguiente,tiro la espada y fue corriendo a donde estana Camerón- ¡Camerón!_

_Jake,al estar al lado de Cameron se puso de rodillas,le quita el escudo de encima y le cogio de los hombros._

_\- ¡Camerón!¡Vamos despierta! -gritaba Jake al borde del quiebre._

_-Jake...-iba a decir Lizeth con delicadeza,aunque la verdad no sabía que decirle._

_Justo en ese momento,Jake empezó a llorar,no se molesto en retirar las lagrimas que se congelaban rápidamente,convirtiendose en escarcha. Jake empezó a sacudir a Camerón mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo._

_\- ¡Maldito Pimiento viviente!¡Vamos!¡Reacciona! -gritaba Jake con dolor. Este aflojo el agarre y paro de sacudirle-Por favor...no me dejes...no nos dejes...por favor...todos te queremos...yo te quiero...por favor hermano...no me dejes solo...no te vayas...aún tienes mucho que hacer...no nos dejes...despierta...mueve los ojos por favor...por favor...por favor..._

_Lizeth no sabia que decirle a Jake,que lloraba sin parar,agarrando los hombros de de Camerón,que yacía muerto con los ojos abiertos,no del todo abiertos._

_\- ¡Zoe! -grito una voz femenina y lejana._

_Lizeth volteó para ver a la que suponía que la había llamado. Vio a un hombre joven,correr junto a una chica y a una mujer joven. Cuando estuvieron más cerca,pudo ver como eran. El hombre tenía el pelo café oscuro,ojos rojos,aparentaba tener 27 años,piel un poco morena,llevaba puesto un tabardo negro,debajo de este una camisa de campesino blanca,unos brazaletes de cuero negros,unos pantalones cafés oscuros,unas botas negras de mosquetero,una capa larga con capucha roja,tenia en la mano un hacha de guerra. La chica aparentaba tener 14 años,tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura color café oscuro,el pelo estaba recogido con una trenza,ojos café oscuro,un vestiso de tirantes blanco con un corset negro,el vestido tenía los bordes azules,sandalias,pulseras plateadas en las dos muñecas,una tía a diadema plateada con una perla,piel blanca. La otra mujer aparentaba tener 26 o 24 años,piel pálida,largo cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura,una corona de hielo en su cabeza,ojos azules hielo,tenia un anillo con un copo de nieve,un vestido largo que marca la cintura de mangas largas y anchas de color blanco,una capa azul hielo con capucha,en los bordes de la capa y la capucha eran blancos,unas botas largas negras que llegan hasta por encima de las rodillas,un bastón blanco con una bola azul hielo en la punta._

_Lizeth se sorprendio al ver a la mujer joven,parecía la Reina de las Nieves. Estos tres llegaron al fin juntos Lizeth para luego ver a Jake llorando,sin soltar los hombros de Camerón._

_-Oh Dios mío...-dijo la Reina de las Nueves,tapandose la boca al ver a Camerón._

_-Jake...¿Estas bien? -le preguntó el hombre,acercándose a Jake y agachadosr junto a él._

_-No...para nada Kenneth...no esta nada bien-dijo Jake aun en lagrimas._

_\- ¿Qué paso? -pregunto la joven chica de 14 años._

_-Ahora no Edrielle-le dijo la Reina de las Nieves._

_-Jake...cariño...creo que ya deberias...-iba a decir la Reina de las Nieves pero Jake le interrumpio._

_\- ¡No!¡No pienso separarme de él Nives!¡Nunca! -gritaba Jake,aferrándose mas a Camerón. Al decir el nombre de Nevis,parecía referirse a la Reina._

_-Escucha,Jake,se lo que es perder a alguien,perdí a mi mujer ¿Te acuerdas? -dijo suavemente Kenneth. Jake asintió lentamente-La quería muchísimo,tanto como tu quieres agu hermano,pero cuando se van,tienes que dejarles marchar aunque te duela,seguramente Camerón siempre este contigo,aunque no lo veas,hasta la muerte,yo prometi a mi mujer que protegería a mis hijas,Edrielle y Zoe..._

_Lizeth se sorprendió de nuevo,se supone que para ellos ella era Zoe ¿Lo que significaba que era hermana de la chica esa que se hacia llamar Edrielle? Posiblemente si,pero igualmente decidió seguir escuchando. Edrielle se dirigió a la espada que anteriormente Jake tiró._

_-Una vez le prometi que cuando fuera mayor nombraría a un hijo mío como él,y le hablaria de él también...-dijo Jake aun con lagrimas en las mejillas._

_-Pues entonces hazlo-dijo Kenneth,se volteo para coger la espada que trajo Edrielle-Toma,si deseas,haz que ese vuejo bastardo pague por lo que ha hecho._

_Jake miro la espada un poco inseguro. Pero luego se seco las lagrimas,se puso serio y cogio la espada. Antes de levantarse,cerró los ojos de Camerón,pasando su mano por ellos. Cogio el escudo de Camerón y lo puso ensima suyo._

_-No te preocupes,te vengare-dijo Jake,luevo se levanto-Descansa en paz hermano._

_De repente,lo caballares oscuros pararon de atacar al igual que los caballeros blancos. Los oscuros desaparecieron como si se teletransportaran. La gente,que corría llena de panico por una explosión,una explosion tan grande que tembló el suelo. De repente,el templo que había ahí,junto a una torre que estaba pegada a el,sus ventanas comenzaron a romperse por una explosión que hubo en ese piso,en el más alto,luego esas explosiones siguieron en los demás pisos hacia abajo. El templo llego a derrumbarse hacia abajo,luego vino la trorre. Al llegar las explosiones a la parte de abajo de la torre,sse empezó a derrumbar como los árboles cuando son cortados,per había un problema. La torre,en comparación con la torre de Kim,esta era mucho mas grande y ancha,lo que significaba que si se iba a caer,entonces no podría haber oportunidades de salvarse del aplastamiento. Y lo peor,se iba a caer encima primero de todos las personas que estaban más cerca,incluyendo a Lizeth y a los que estaban con ella._

_-Correr...-dijo Kenneth mirando a la torre caer- ¡Correr!_

_Todos,sin esperar previo aviso,hecharon a correr. No había posibilidades de salvarse,Lizeth lo sabia,Jake lo sabia,Kenneth lo sabia,Edrielle lo sabia,Nives lo sabia,las personas que corrian en la misma direccion también lo sabían,todo el mundo lo sabia,pero tenían que intentar salvarse. Jake,mientras corría al igual que todos en la misma dirección,se tropezó,y al caer al sirlo de piedra,se clavo algo en la pierna,impidiéndole moverse. Edrielle,se dio cuenta que Jale ya no los seguía,así que al voltearsé vio a Jake tirado en el suelo,con una estaca clavada en una de sus piernas. Rápidamente Edrielle fue junto a él._

_\- ¡Jake!¿n¡Estás bien!? -preguntó Edrielle preocupada._

_-Si...si estoy...bien...ahora vete...-dijo con pausa y dolor Jake._

_\- ¿Qué? -pregunto Edrielle sorprendida._

_-Vete...-dijo Jake serio._

_-Pero Jake..._

_\- ¡Qué te largues!¡Vamos!¡Vete de aquí! No morirás conmigo ¡Así que vete cagando leches!¡Lárgate!¡Fuera!_

_Edrielle,aunque le dololieta dejar ahí a Jake,hizo lo que le ordenó y se fue corriendo. Jake suspiro,luego miro la estaca clavada en su pierna,luego miro al cielo,que aún estaba cubierto por nubes,aún llovía,por alguna extraña razon,la lluvia la notaba diferente,notaba como si en vez de simples gotas,eran las acaricias de alguien preocupado,enseguida,Jake supo de quien se trataba._

_-Tranquilo Camerón,estoy bien...pronto estaré contigo...-dijo Jake sonriendo,la primera vez que sonrío en esa guerra._

_Mientrar tanto los demás seguian corriendo. Lo mismo paso con Edrielle,se tropezó y cayo,Kenneth y Lizeth la vieron caer y se pararon para ayudarla. Al ayudarla,se dieron cuenta que la torre que caia,casi estaba encima suyo,lo que significaban que aynque dieran un paso ya lis pillarian. Kenneth se dio cuenta de eso,así qie envolvio a sus dos hijas en un abrazo,Edrielle y Zoe que suponia ser Lizeth. Finalmente la torre cayó encima suyo. Para la gente que intentaba salvarse,ya estarían todos muertos,yendo a un lugar mejor...para Lizeth,vio sólo oscuridad..._

_-Liz...-le llamaba una voz familiar-Lizeth..._

_Esa voz se le hacía,le sonaba tanto a...¿¡Bunny!?_

_\- ¡Despierta!_

* * *

En el hotel...

Lizeth se Levanto sobresaltada,sentandose en la cama. Noto que alguien lé tocaba el hombro y volteo a la si izquierda,viendo a Bunny preocupado.

-Lizeth...¿Estas bien? -preguntó Bunny,quitando su mano del hombro de Lizeth.

-Si...si tranquilo...-dijo Lizeth asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Kim nos llamo,ha dicho que nos reunamos bajo la Torre-dijo Bunny.

-Okey-dijo Lizeth levantandose,luego fue al baño para ducharse.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Dillian extrañada.

-Ni idea...-suspiro Bunny.

Lizeth ya salió vestida,lista para desayunar. Mientras que iban al comedor del hotel para tomar su primera comida del día. BO,curiosa como siempre,quiso preguntarle a Lizeth algo.

-Hei ¿Qué tal dormiste? -pregunto BO.

-Bien gracias ¿Y tu? -dijo Lizeth,devolviéndole el saludo.

-Bien ¿Por cierto como os conocisteis tu y...y...Raquel? -preguntó BO curiosa,intentando recordar el nombre de la hermana del Karma.

\- ¿Y por que lo quieres saber? -preguntó Lizeth.

-Curiosidad...-dijo BO encogiendose de hombros.

-Esta bien...-suspiro Lizeth.

Flashback

_Era primavera. Una de las estaciones favotitas de Lizeth. Esta paseaba por una de las frondosás selvas de Brasil,la selva del Amazonas. La primavera en el Amazonas era cálida,no tanto como el verano pero lo era. En esta epoca del año,florecías bellas y coloridas flores tropicales,los pajaros salían a dar un vuelo,aves como los loros,los tucánes,guacamayos,colibríes,águilas harpías...muchos tipos de aves. A lo mejor era difícil ir volando dentro de la selva,ya que si lo intentaba se enredaría con las lianas,así que que dio su paseo a pie,saltando algunos troncos,apartando grandes y largas plantas de su camino para poder seguir. De repente paro de caminar. Lizeth juro haber oído algo moverse entre los árboles,miro hacia arriba,viendo las frondosas copas de los arboles,sus grandes ramas y las lianas que colgaban de estas o de las copas. Lizeth iba mirando con atención. Empezó a oír risas de alguien joven._

_\- ¡Espera! -oyo reír una voz femenina y joven._

_Lizeth,al fin vio a alguien saltar de una rama a ,intrigada,vuela con cuidado en a la rama en la que estaba esta persona antes. Al estar en la grande,larga y gruesa rama al igual que las demás,vio aquella persona correr entre las ramas. Lizeth juro ver que esa persona tenía cabello dorado y un vestido. Intento seguirle el paso,pero después de un rato,se dio cuenta que no seguía a nadie,aquella niña era veloz. Oyó mas risas,pero esta vez abajo,al mirar a esa dirección,vio a aquella chica,saltando un tronco tirado,parecía ser que estaba siguiendo a un colibrí de cola larga,de plumas amarillas. Con la curiosidad comiéndole,la siguio. Finalmente llego a un rio,el ancho y largo río del Amazonas. La chiquilla de cabello dorado estaba en el borde del rio._

_-Em...¿Hola? -saludo Lizeth insegura._

_La chica volteo rápidamente para ver a Lizeth. Esta ya vio mejor como eraesa chiquilla. Apatentaba 13 años,tenia el cabello dorado con mechas verdes,de piel blanca,vestido corto hasta encima de la rodilla,ancho,estrecho de la cintura y de manga corta color verde bosque con los bordes negros,unos leggins vaqueros color café oscuro,unos botines bajos de cordon negros,tenía un chaleco vaquero de café oscuro Y unos guantes sin dedos blancos y un cinturón negro en la cintura de hebilla normal._

_-Jopelines,que susto me has dado-dijo la chica de cabello dorado,el colibrí,que anteriormente intentaba atrapar,ahora se encontraba volando a su lado- ¿Cono te llamas?_

_-Lizeth,Lizeth Fire-dijo Lizeth._

_-Yo Raquel,Raquel Karma Brillante-dijo la peli-dorada-Supongo que serás un espíritu relacionado con el fuego ¿No?_

_-Y tú serás el Karma ¿No?_

_-Sip,el de la buena suerte,luego están los demás Karmas,somos cuatro en total,por cierto,esta es Yellow-dijo Raquel,señalando al colibrí amarillo,que volaba a su lado._

_-Hola Yellow-saludo Lizeth sonriendo al colibrí,este como respuesta,canto una melodía aguda pero agradable,luego Lizeth miro a Raquel- ¿Te gustan los pájaros?_

_-Sip,los colibries los primeros-dijo Raquel,ofreciendo su mano a Yellow para que se apoyara. Y es lo que hizo. Yellow se posó en la palma de la mano de Raquel a descansar,Raquel empezó ha acariciarla la pequeña cabeza de su colibrí Yelow con el dedo indice con suavidad- Son bastante adorables._

_-La verdad es que si ¿Que hacías aqui?_

_-Dar un paseo ¿Y tu?_

_-Lo mismo._

_-Vaya,que coincidencia-Yellow el colibrí comenzó de nuevo a volar de nuevo al lado de Raquel-Me tengo que ir,espero que nos veamos en alguna otra ocasión ¡Chao!_

_Desdé ahi,Raquel se fue volando junto a Yellow._

Fin del Flashback

-Wo...-dijo BO finalmente- ¿Raquel tiene un colibrí?

-Sip,y le tiene mucho cariño,y lo curioso es que el colibrí es inmortal-dijo Lizeth.

* * *

Bajo la Torre Iffel...

Cuando todos llegaron,vieron a Kim y a Maki bajo la Torre. Estas dos hablaban,parecía ser que Kim seguía preguntandole cosas. Pitch,durante todo el camino,estuvo muy inquieto,y a Ana,aunque le costara admitirlo,le preocupaba y la ponía nerviosa. Tenia que decirselo a Kim. Eso es lo que pensaba Pitch. Tebia que decirle que sabia donde estaba el diamante ¿Pero que le iba a decir? "¡Hola Kimy!¿Sabes qué? Anoche me apareció un tipo que era igual que yo,pues resultaba que era mi yo,pues bueno,este me llevo a la torre,me hizo subir 10 jodidos pisos,acabe por morirme no sim antes ver el diamante en la punta" ...Ya tenía claro que eso no se lo iba a decir,le tomaría por loco,o que se ha tomado algo en la mañana,haciendo que se vuelva "cu-cu". Seguramente le diría "Pitch...amigo del alma...¿Te has fumado algo? Porque ya tendrías que saber que es malo fumar,beber...blah blah blah" a lo mejor Pitch se había inventado el "blah blah blah" al final de la frase ¡Pero de seguro que algo así le iba ha decir". Y por cierto,no sólo Ana noto la inquietud de Pitch,también los demás,pero prefirieron callarse.

-Por fin llegasteis-dijo Kim,viendo al grupo juntarse con ella y con Maki.

-Si bueno,es que nadie se ha ofrecido a llevárnos-contestó Bunny.

\- ¿Al final...que pasa con Maki? -pregunta BJ.

\- ¿Se unirá o no? -pregunta Sandy.

-Si,al final se une,ya ha pasado su test-dijo Kim cruzandose de brazos.

-Okey...-suspiro Lizeth.

-Kim...-dijo inseguro Pitch.

\- ¿Mmm? -preguntó Kim mirando ahora a Pitch.

Pitchsuspiro,preparado para que le dijera en sus narices "Deberias de ir a un médico","Necesitas un médico","¿Que coño estas diciendo? Eso no te lo crees ni tu" o también "Ja-ja-ja...vete a freír esparragos".

\- ¿Black? -preguntó Delsin extrañado.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme? -preguntó Kim.

-Es que...se donde...esta...el diamante-dijo aun mas inseguro Pitch.

Todos se le quedaron mirando,algunos extrañados,otros sin poder creérselo,y otros pensando que era una broma de mal gusto. Luego Aiden rompe el silencio.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajaja!¡Muy buena! Porque es una broma...¿Verdad? -dijo Aiden,dudando por un segundo.

La sonrisa nerviosa de Pitch. Rápidamente entendieron el mensaje.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -dijo Janna sorprendida.

\- ¿¡De verdad lo sabes!? -dijo ahora Lizbeth.

-Mas vale que no estes de coña Black,o si no te doy un puñetazo que te mande a Australia desde aquí-dijo Bunny serio.

\- ¿Seguro? -pregunto Lizeth cruzandose de brazos.

-Si el dice que si,lo será ¿Verdad? -dijo BO con confianza.

-Yo no estoy muy seguro de que sea verdad...si es una broma...-dijo Blake enviándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Lo siento mucho,pero yo si te creo-dijo Raquel.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? -preguntó Saúl extrañado.

-Porque le creo...-dijo Raquel.

-Yo si que le creo-dijo Ana decidida.

-Me pregunto porque será...-dijo Dillian con sonrisa pícara.

-Calláte Earth-le dice Ana sin mirar a Dillian.

-Yo como siempre...no creo ni una palabra de lo que dices-dijo Sandy.

-Eso debe ser normal de ti-dijo Aiden-Es tu opuesto.

\- ¿Y tu como lo sabes si no te han dicho nada? -preguntó BO.

-Te equivocas,me lo dijo Raquel-dijo Aiden sonriendo.

-Yo...sinceramente...pienso que estal mal de la cabeza,eso no te lo crees ni tu-dijo Kim poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Enserio-dijo Pitch.

\- ¿Donde entonces? -preguntó Lizbeth.

-En la punta de la torre...-dijo Pitch.

\- ¿En la punta?¿Que haría ahi? -pregunto Janna extrañada mirando a BJ,este solo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿De verdad? Bien,si es verdad,explicanos como lo sabes-dijo Kim.

-Vale,yo estaba mirando por la ventana,y entonces vi un señor,y resulta que era yo,o por lo menos es lo que me dijo,entonces...-iba explicando Pitch,pero Blake le interrumpe.

\- ¿Cómo que te viste a ti mismo? -preguntó Blake.

-Eso solo lo ves en los sueños-dijo Sandy,ya con experiencia.

\- ¡Enserio!¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!¡Si lo quereis comprobar por vuestra cuenta adelante!¡Vamos! -dijo Pitch.

Todos se miraron entre si de nuevo. Esta vez todos inseguros. Al final Kim suspira y viera los ojos.

-¿Hay algun mortal cerca? -pregunta Kim sin mirar a nadie.

-Hay poca gente que ya han salido de sus casas-dijo Saul,habiendo mirado a todos lados.

\- ¿Alguien quiere ir a ver si esta el diamante?¿O voy yo? -preguntó Kim Mirando a todos.

-Iré yo-dijo Delsin,volando a lo alto de la torre.

-Mas te vale que sea verdad...-dijo Kim mirando a Pitch con advertencia.

-Y es verdad-dijo Pitch.

-Chicos...-los llamo Delsin,aterrizando jinto al grupo,del bolsillo saco el diamante-Aquí esta.

\- ¡Si! -gritó emocionada Dillian.

\- ¡Woohoo! -gritó victorioso Bunny.

-Oye pues esta vez no nos ha hecho falta hacer alguna búsqueda-dijo Janna.

-Lo sé,si encontramos los siguientes diamantes con esta facilidad,terminaremos antes-dijo alegre BJ.

-No tenía que haber dudado de ti Pinchitos-dijo Kim poniendo una mano en el hombro de Pitch.

-No te preocupes...es tipoco de ti-dijo Pitch encogiendose de hombros.

-Que alegría,posiblemente acabaremos pronto ¿Verdad Raquel? -preguntó Aiden,luego,al ver que no contestaba,volteo para no verla ah- ¿Raquel?

\- ¿Qué pasa Aiden? -preguntó Lizbeth.

-Es Raquel...¡No esta! -empezó ha alterarase Aiden,Kim al enterarse se puso igual que Aiden,pero muchísimo más.

* * *

En algún callejón...

Raquel caminaba por las calles hasta llegar a un callejón,alejandose del grupo. Anteriormente,mientras que los demás celebraban,Raquel oyó una suave voz,la misma voz que oyó en Italia. Le gritaba su nombre "¡Raquel!",luego le oía gtitar de nuevo su nombre. Y curiosa Siguio la voz,lo que le había conducido a un callejón. A uno sin salida. Al llegar,al ver que no había nadie,se extraño. Pero al voltear para irse vio unos tres asaltantes,o por lo menos eso pensaba Raquel. Empezó a retroceder,hasta chocar de espaldas contra un muro.

-Quelles nous faisons avec elle? -preguntó uno de los asaltantes.

-Cette fois avait fourni-dijo otro asaltante.

-Il me semble bonne idée-dice el tercer asaltante.

Raquel,le da un golpe de dolor en la cabeza,y justo en el peor momento. Abre los ojos y se encuentra en un lugar oscuro,sin calles,ni personas,ni edificios,no había nada,era como la nada.

-Vaya...vaya...vaya,mira quien trajo la curiosidad...querida ¿No oíste alguna vez "La curiosidad mato al gato"? -dijo una voz masculina y vieja,que reconocía perfectamente Raquel,se dio la vuelta para ver a su actual enemigo,Wenceslao.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Raquel con rencor.

\- ¿Como que "aquí"? Si estamos en la nada-dijo Wenceslao,señalando eñ fondo negro que había en todas partes.

-Contesta mi pregunta.

-He venido a verte ¿Es que acaso nos puedo ver a un familiar?

-No,tu y yo no somos familia,asi largate,vuelve por donde has venido.

-Aun no...Raquel,eres como yo.

-No,no lo soy.

-Si querida,eres una maquina de destruir cuando te enojas lo suficiente para sacar ese fuego dentro de ti.

-Eso es mentira.

\- ¿Mentira?¿Acaso no te acuerdas,quien fue la quien quemo la escuela?¡Tu!¿Y quién asesinó a muchísimas personas inocentes?¡Tu!

-Cállate...

\- ¿Quién fue quien puso vidas en peligro?

-Cállate...

\- ¿Quién incendio un continente entero?

\- ¡He dicho qué te calles!

El cabello de Raquel empezó a tornarse rojo fuego y sus ojos se volvieron negros,completamente negros. Lloraba lagrimas que quemaban su piel y dejaban marca. Lanzó una ola,ahora de fuego ardiente y viviente a Wenceslao,que por suerte suya,esquivo el ataque de Raquel.

-Ten un buen día querida-dijo Wenceslao victoriso,desapareciendo.

Desde ahi,Raquel abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse en el callejón anterior,de rodillas,con las manos en la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos. Los asaltantes se habían acercado más,y cuando uno le toco el hombro a Raquel,esta le miro,ahora con sus ojos completamente negros,con colmillos.

* * *

Un rato después en el callejón...

Kim y los demás con la nueva,iniciaron una busqueda para encontrar a Raquel,y cuando pasaron por enfrente de un callejón la vieron,pero el escenario alrededor de ella no era nada bonito. Había llamas de fuego que aun no se habian extinguido,la ropa que Raquel tenia puesta estaba quemada,había tres cuerpos sin vida quemados y Raquel estaba de espaldas mirando al muro. Al ver todo eso se asustaron un poco,y mas Kim cuando sabía de que se trataba.

\- ¿Raquel? -la llamo insegura Lizeth.

Raquel,volteó para verlos a todos,ellos a ella. Los ojos de Raquel,habían vuelto a ser verdes,sólo el iris, y su pelo volvio a ser castaño (su color de pelo mortal).

-Hey,hola-saludo Raquel sonriendo,como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Todos miraron preocupados a Raquel. Algo había pasado,y a lo mejor nada bueno.

* * *

En algúna selva de alguna parte...

Un chico peliblanco,parecido a Jack Frost,tenía su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol,mientras que hacia girar un navaja con los ojos cerrados.

-Ambert...cuanto tiempo-dijo Wenceslao apareciendo.

-Encantado de tenerte aquí ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta Ambert,aun con la navaja y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de tu hermanito Aiden?

-Como no acordarme de el...me divierto "jugando" con el.

-Bueno,se donde esta,y de paso tendrás que ayudarme...

-No me hace falta explicaciones,lo he visto todo,mi chiquitín esta con ese grupo,y si lo volvemos en contra de sus amiguetes,mucho mejor,pero antes deberia de convencerlo,para mi es facil.

-Por supuesto ¿Y con lo piensas convencer?

-Dandole en su punto débil...el corazón-Ambert lanza la navaja a un corazón marcado en un tronco-El amor duele...

Ambert se da la vuelta para dejarlo ver claramente. Este era parecido a Jack,pero no era el. Tenía el cabello blanco,una cresta,ojos negros,tenía unos vaqueros negros,una camisa de manga corta blanca con una flecha atravesando un corazón y este sangrando, un chaleco vaquero negro,unos guantes sin dedos negros,unas botas negras,tenía un piercing en la lengua y otro en la ceja izquierda,aparentaba tener 19 años,era alto y tenía unas alas de ángel negras.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el siguiente cap,espero que os halla gustado ¡Tener un buen día/tarde/noche!¡Hasta lueguito!**


	15. Chapter 15: El derrumbe de las torres

**¡Holita a todos!¡Hallo!¡Feliz año nuevo gente!¡Termino Navidad!¡Pongámonos a llorar! Ay,recuerdo cuando me regalaron un libro a los nueve años, en el que salia yo,mi hermana y mis primos,fue un lindo regalo de Navidad...y yo empece a ponerme nolstalgica...¡Bueno! Tenemos nuevo personaje (Niños aplaudiendo: ¡Yay!¡Yay!¡Gay!) Okey niños,okey niños:**

**Melody Rock:**

**-Personalidad: Terca,amigable,bromista,sarcástica,aventurera,melomana,agil,veloz, atrevida,****extrovertida.**

**-Apariencia: Piel oscura,pelo largo hasta la cintura negro,pelo liso y negro,en el pelo tiene una fina trenza violeta,ojos violetas,pulseras plateadas en la muñeca derecha,un tatuaje de una nota musical en el brazo izquierdo,una corbata violeta,un top blanco corto,unos vaqueros rasgados grises,un cinturón negro con la hebilla en forma de disco,unas botas bajas negras con cordones,aparenta 17 años y tiene 200 años.**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En el avión,de camino a Nueva York...

Después de encontrar a Raquel,Kim pidió a los demás que fueran a sacar los billetes al aeropuerto mientras que ella se encargaba de Raquel,de buscar ropa nueva para esta,ya que estaba chamuscada. Kim compro nueva ropa para Raquel. Una camisa blanca,sus mangas estaban arremangadas,una falda morada,unas mallas vaqueras negras,unas botas bajas con cordones cafés oscuro,un collar con un dije de trebol verde. Después se fueron con los demás al aeropuerto,se subieron al avión y comenzaron el viaje. Como eran asientos de dos personas sólo,pues unos tuvo que sentarse solo,porque ahora eran 17 contando con Maki. Blake y Kim se sentaron juntos,Ana y Pitch,Saul y Sandy,Lizeth y Maki,Raquel y Bunny,Lizbeth y Delsin (Pobre de ella),Dillian y BO,BJ y Janna,y Aiden solo,sentado junto a una señora de la tercera edad.

\- ¿Te pasa algo amiga? -le pregunto Bunny,al ver la cara que traia Raquel. A lo mejor así se olvidaba del miedo a las alturas por un rato.

-Nada,es simplemente que Lizeth no me hace caso-dijo Raquel deprimida.

\- ¿Crees que eres la única? A mi tampoco me ha hecho caso,desde que ha bebido algo que le ofreció la tipeja de Maki no me hace caso,ni a ti tampoco,solo ha Maki,Maki y Maki-dijo Bunny molesto.

-Ya...estoy preocupada por eso-dijo Raquel abrazándose a si misma.

-No te preocupes,se le pasara,ya nos hará caso,en algún momento-dijo Bunny poniendo una mano en el hombro de Raquel.

-Si tu lo dices...conejo sin pelo-dijo ahora Raquel sonriendo.

-Ya empezamos...si me lo dices porque tengo mi forma humana...aunque no es tan malo como Canguro o Liebre-dijo Bunny sonriendo.

-Es que,yo soy,como se dice,cuidadosa-dijo Raquel haciendo un gesto delicado.

-Jejeje le has dado en clavo.

-Como siempre jeje,por cierto...-Raquel se giró en su sitio,sin quitar el cinturón de seguridad,para ver a Blake y a Kim-Oye Kimy.

-Sshh-dijo Blake ,este le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Raquel para hacerla saber que Kim estaba dormida.

-Entonces tu,Blake ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Nueva York? -preguntó Raquel.

-Deberían de quedar unos 40 minutos-contestó Blake.

-Que bien...¿Por cierto cuánto llevamos volando? -preguntó Bunny ahora.

-Una hora,tal vez más-dijo Blake encogiendose de hombros.

\- ¿¡Una hora!? A mi se me ha hecho muy corto-dijo Bunny sin creérselo.

-Tal vez porque te has dormido-dijo Raquel en un risita.

\- ¿Me he dormido? -preguntó extrañado Bunny.

-Aha...-asintio Blake.

-Sip-afirmó también Raquel sonriendo.

-Pues...no me he dado cuenta-dijo Bunny.

-Puf...tipico-dijo Blake rodando los ojos.

Mientras tanto Aiden miraba por la ventanilla.

\- ¿Te gusta volar angelito? -preguntó la anciana. Esta tenia los ojos azules,el pelo blanco,rizado y corto,Tania puesto un vestido invernal verde,con una chaqueta rosada,con un broche de una libélula.

-Más de lo que cree-le contesto Aiden sonriendo.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo de pequeño,se le veía tan soñador de poder volar,cada vez que subíamos en un avión,se emocionaba tanto,que no podía retenerlo-dijo la anciana devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuantos años tiene su hijo ahora?

-Ahora tiene 28 años,y tiene unos hermoso hijo,un niño,tiene 4 años,se llama Jaime y la mujer de mi hijo se quedo embarazada otra vez,que lindo.

-Y mucho...

-Por eso después cogere el vuelo a Burgess,para darles una visita,mi hijo se preocupa demasiado conmigo,dice que podría ser peligroso que viaje yo sola,a mi me da igual,he vivido bastante tiempo que el,además se como manejar este tema de estos cacharros voladores.

Aiden se quedo extrañado ¿Había aeropuertos en Burgess? Pensaba que Kim les había dicho a él y a los demás que en Burgess no habría aeropuertos,así que irían en uno de esos autobuses. Igualmente,decidió contestar.

-Jeje es bueno que tenga ese sentido del humor,así se le ve el lado positivo de las cosas.

-Y razón tienes,y por cierto ¿Donde están tus padres?¿Estan sentados en otra parte del avión?

-Em...no...vengo con un grupo de amigos,nos iremos a Burgess,desde Nueva York.

-Bueno,entonces espero que nos veamos allá en Burguess y que tengáis un bonito viaje.

-Igualmente señora.

* * *

En Nueva York...

Una vez llegaron,bajarnos del avión y salieron del aeropuerto. Bunny se le había dado "bien" el viaje,se lo paso de MIEDO,literalmente. Pitch estuvo casi todo el viaje partiéndose de risa por el miedo que sentía Bunny. Aunque este estuviera sentado 3 filas mas adelante que Pitch en el avión,este sentía aún el miedo de Bunny. Aiden tuvo conversaciones con la anciana,hasta se despidió de ella al salir del avión con un abrazo. Lizbeth hizo la travesura de escarchar la ventanilla y hacer dibujos de escarcha en ella. Lizeth conversando con Maki. Ana aburrida. Raquel conversando con Bunny. Bunny muriéndose de celos y de miedo a la vez que hablaba amistosamente con Raquel. BO molestando al de enfrente. Kim cansada. Blake leyendo. Delsin ligando. Kim le da una patada en su asiento. Delsin se queja pero no le culpa. Sandy durmiendo. BJ escuchando música con Janna. En pocas palabras a todos se les dio bien el viaje. A TODOS (Pobre Buns). Después de salir de "La entrada al infierno" (Según Bunny),cogieron un autobús y fueron a la gran ciudad de Nueva York,aunque se supone que deberían quedarse en el aeropuerto para ir a Burgess,pero bueno,todos suponían que Kim sabia que hacia,a no ser que el sueño le estuviera afectando a su cabeza entonces eso seria otra razón posible de porque se van del aeropuerto. Una vez pisaron el suelo urbano nuevayorkino,fueron al famoso parque,Central Park. Esperando sentados sobre el frío cesped,esperando a alguien que tenían que esperar,según Kim. Empezó ha hacer frío,así que de sus mochilas,todos,sacaron una chaqueta. Las que controlaban el fuego o eran espíritus del invierno,como Lizbeth,Lizeth,BO,no sentirían mucho el frío o no lo sentirían como en el caso de Lizbeth,pero por si las moscas,las que controlaban el fuego cogerían una chaqueta también.

-Que frío...-dijo Bunny,sentado de piernas cruzada,abrazandose a si mismo.

-Aguanta un poco cielo-dijo Lizeth,abrazando a Bunny,para darle algo de calor.

-Normal que haga frío,estamos mas al norte,además estamos en invierno-dijo Lizbeth pensativa.

\- ¿No me digas? No tenía ni idea-dijo Delsin con sarcasmo.

-Cuidado en como hablas Mujeriego-dijo Pitch parando de caminar. Lo había estado haciendo para intentar entrar en calor.

\- ¿Quién lo dice? -preguntó Delsin retando a algo.

-Yo lo digo-dijo Pitch amenazador.

-Parar. Pelear no resolverá nada-dijo Dillian con tranquilidad.

-Hablando se arreglan las cosas si lo tomamos con tranquilidad la situación...-dijo Aiden levantandose pero BO le interrumpio.

-Bueno pues,con tranquilidad no todo se repara,o...o hablando solo,por Loki,no todo es paz y amor Aiden,no todo-dijo BO siendo realista.

A Aiden pareció ofenderse de eso,pero como si fuera un maestro de ocultar,escondió su ofendímiento,sin que nadie se diera cuenta,aunque sólo uno se pudo dar cuenta de eso.

-BO...-aviso Lizbeth.

-Es verdad,es la pura realidad-defendió su idea BO.

-Dijo Bunny algo y ya todos están mosqueados-dijo Sandy como si fuera tipico.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Saul apoyándole en la idea.

\- ¡Arg! Yo aun sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí parados-dijo Ana molesta y fríamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Anita?¿Helada? -preguntó BO con burla.

\- ¿A que te parto la cara? -preguntó Ana fríamente y amenazadora.

\- ¿A que no te atreves? -le devolvió la pregunta BO,con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Y vosotras os podéis callar? -preguntó Raquel poniéndose entre BO y Ana,para evitar alguna pelea.

-Oye Kim ¿Estamos esperando a alguien,verdad? -preguntó BJ,abrazando a Janna,para evitar que esta pasara frío.

-Si-contestó sin más Kim.

\- ¿A quien? -preguntó Janna,alzando una ceja.

-A una amiga mía que he pensado que podría ayudarnos-contestó Kim.

-Se llama Melody Rock,según Kim-dijo Blake encogiendose de hombros.

-Y así me llamo hermosuras-dijo una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon para ver a la dueña de la voz,Melody.

\- ¿Melody? -dijo Kim sorprendida.

-La misma,en carne y hueso-dijo Melody sonriendo.

\- ¡Hija de perra! -gritó Bunny levantandose de golpe para correr hacia Melody y golpearla,pero Lizeth vio las intenciones de Bunny,y lo detuvo al verlo levantarse- ¡Como te ponga las manos encima...!

\- ¿Qué?¿Me harás llorar?¿O lo harás tu?-preguntó Melody con burla.

\- ¡Como te coja te vas a acordar de tos' tus muertos! -gritó Bunny intentando soltarse del agarre e Lizeth,aunque no lo creyera,su novia era fuerte.

\- ¡Bunnymund!¡Tranquilízate o te pego una bofetada que te mandara a Marte! -amenazó Lizeth,en ese momento Bunny para y le mira entre asustado y nervioso,Lizeth le devolvió la mirada con advertencia,amenaza y firmeza. Bunny levanta las manos en señal de que se rinde,y Lizeth lo suelta-Bien,así esta mejor.

\- ¡Melody!¡Vieja amiga!¡Qué alegría verte! -dijo Kim para animar el ambiente,dándole un abrazo a Melody. Esta se lo devolvió. Luego Kim dijo entre dientes- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Simplemente hay mucho jaleo,ser una musa urbana no es tan fácil como parece ¿Sabes? -susurro Melody.

-Ya claro-susurro Kim,luego se separó del abrazo.

-Hey ¿Tu eres el noviazo de Kim? -preguntó Melody mirando de arriba a abajo a Blake.

-Em...si-dijo Blake.

-Puta madre,si que eres guapo,me gustan tus gustos Kimy-dijo Melody dandole una palmada en la espalda a Kim.

\- ¿Enserio?¿No me digas? -preguntó Kim-Bueno mira,ellos son Bunny,Sandy,Pitch,Janna,BO,Maki,Aiden,Lizbeth,Lizeth,Dillian,a Blake ya lo conoces,a Delsin,no te acerques a él.

-Perdona pero te he oído-se quejo Delsin.

-Da igual; y ya conocerás a Raquel,Ana,Saul y BJ-termino Kim.

-Un placer conoceros people-dijo Melody haciendo una reverencia.

-Un encanto...-dijo Maki molesta. No le agradaba,a ella ni nadie,esperar durante casi dos horas en el frío. Claro que para que los que no lo sentían,no tenían ningún problema.

-Si haces el placer de guiarnos algún sitio calentito...te lo agradeceremos mucho-dijo Raquel intentando sonreír.

-Claro,vayamos a un hotel,conozco uno muy bueno-dijo Marlody comenzando a caminar,siendo seguida por los demás.

-Más le vale...-dijo BJ entre dientes. Estaba seguro que iba a electrocutar a Meñody por hacerlos esperar.

-Yo haré los honores-dijo Janna,adivinando los pensamientos de BJ,este asintio dandole la razón a Janna.

Después de caminar un rato,fueron adentrándose en la ciudad. Había bastante gente abrigada,muchos coches al igual que un poco de tráfico,bastantes luces,y algún que otro club nocturno cerrado.

-Lo sé-rompió el silencio Melody-Flipante ¿Verdad? Tendríais que ver esto por la noche.

-Ya me lo imagino-dijo Lizbeth mirando a todos lados.

-Deberían de usar menos los coches-dijo Dillian,mirando el tráfico- ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que van a romper la capa de ozono.

-Ya bueno,aunque se lo digas millones de veces no harán nada,son unos bocazas-dijo Sandy.

-Estoy contigo aunque me cueste admitirlo-dijo Pitch encogiendose de hombros.

Mientras que los demás estaban hablando sobre el medio ambiente (gran tema que hablar) Aiden caminaba un poco alejado caminando cabizbajo. Desde las distacia,en un edificio se encontraba Ambert,el conocido Rompecorazones,observando a Aiden con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ahí estas-dijo Ambert para su mismo.

Este echo a volar,batiendo sus negras alas de ángel,volando por encima de la ciudad,siguiendo al grupo de 17. El instinto de Aiden,que algo malo pasaría,se despertó,y levantó la mirada,mirando a todos lados. Noto que Dillian se paro y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aiden preocupado,se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Dilly?¿Te encuentras bien? -Aiden puso una mano en el hombro de Dillian.

-Las torres...-Dillian miro a las famosas Torres gemelas,no lejos de donde estaban. Al contrario,casi estaban al lado-Van a derrumbarse...

\- ¿Qué?

-He visto el futuro ¡Esas Torres van a derrumbarse dentro de poco!

\- ¿Qué se derrumbaran?

\- ¡Si!¡Un avión se chocará contra ellas!¡Tenemos qué avisar a los demás!

Dillian corrió hacia el grupo que se les adelanto. Aiden aun estaba un poco confundido. Entonces lo vio. El avión. El avión que se chocaría.

\- ¡Chicos! -Aiden corrió hacia el grupo,una vez al lado de el,junto a Dillian,empezaron. Contar lo sucedido,o mejor dicho,lo que sucederá- ¡Ese avión va ha...!

Demasiado tarde. El avión se estrelló contra una de las torres,poro vocablo un gran susto en la multitud. La parte de arriba de la torrer callo encima de la otra,y esta también empezó a derrumbarse. Ambas Torres se derrumbaban. La gente comenzó a gritar y a correr,con el miedo de poder morir.

\- ¡Salir cagando hostias de aquí! -gritó Melody empezando a correr.

\- ¡Vamos,vamos,vamos! -gritó Kim haciéndole señales a los demás y cogiendole de la mano a Raquel para echar a correr- ¡Sandy coge a Saul!

Sandy ni lo pensó dos veces,cogió a Saul en brazos y comenzó a correr junto a los demás. BJ,mientras que corría agarrandole de la mano a Janna,oyo un grito,uno de una niña,desde la lejanía. Normalment,no oiría a esa niña gritar con tanto grito de cada persona,pero el,al tener el sentido del oído mejor que el de un humano,más que cualquier animal. BJ paro de golpe,para voltearsr y mirar a su espalda,intentaba visualizar a la niña entre tanta gente.

\- ¡BJ!¿¡Qué haces!?¡Vamos! -gritó Janna dandole un tirón en el brazo a BJ para que siguiera.

Entonces la vio.

-Ve sin mi-con eso BJ soltó la mano de Janna,corriendo en contra de la dirección en la que la gente huía,dirigiéndose a las torrer que se derrumbaban.

\- ¡BJ! -este oyó a Janna gritar su nombre,pero no hizo caso.

BJ la vio al fin una niña llorando,de tres o cuatro años tal vez,tirada en el suelo,toda manchada,y lo peor,la gente no se daba cuenta que estaba ahí y algúno que otro la llegaba a pisar. BJ acudió en su ayuda. Se puso encima de la niña,siendo él el que era pisado por la gente. Una vez la zona despejada (Que no tardo mucho) ayudo a la niña a levantase. Pero no acabo ahí. El grito asustado y el agarre a la pierna de la niña le aviso. BJ miro hacia arriba y era un trozo del un de las torres,uno trozo bastante grande,lo suficiente para matar a ambos aplastados. El tiempo parecio de trepente ir lento como una tortuga,como si el tiempo quisiera darle a BJ la oportunidad de correr junto a la niña,de hacer algo rápido,o como moriría aplastado lentamente. Pero también fue oportunidad de pensar. No tardo mucho en recordar que el podía levantar mas de 100 000 000 Kg,posiblemente mas que eso. Puede que no tuviera músculo como Bunny,pero era bastante fuerte,más que él. BJ sonrió victorioso. Levanto los brazos,alzando las manos y así vez cerrando los ojos con fueza. Una parte de él le decía que no podría.

Entonces lo notó.

Noto el gran peso de la pared de cemento posarse en sus manos,haciendo doblar un poco sus brazos. Cerraba los dientes con fuerza y los ojos también,los cerraba con fuerza. La niña que lloraba anteriormente en la pierna de BJ,miraba sorprendida a la fuerza de BJ. Pero ni era buena idea. Si tuviera BJ una mano libre o por lo menos un tercer brazo,le daría una bofetada a la niña para que despertara de su mundo y saliera corriendo. Una cosa tenía claro.

Demasiada fuerza. Poca resistencia. Podia sujetar que pesara más de 100 000 000 Kg,o posiblemente más que eso. Podía sujetarlas por un rato,pero no para siempre.

-Niña...v...ve...te...no po...dre...agu...antar...p...por mu...mucho ...tiem...po...-ya a BJ le costaba hablar de la fuerza que estaba dando para mantener a ambos con vida.

La niña salió de su mundo y salió corriendo,entonces ahí se quedo BJ. Solo. Sujetando una pared de cemento para no morir aplastado. Pensando en como saldría de esa. Tenia fuerza suficiente para lanzar la pared de cemento hacia arriba,pero por leyes de la gravedad se caería con rapidez por el peso,lo cual mataría a BJ aunque intentará correr. En ese momento noto que alguien le tocaba el hombro,volteo la cabeza y vio a Kim. Esta se había teletransportado a donde estaba BJ para acudir en su ayuda.

-Te voy a sacar de esta Jahson-dijo Kim sonriendo sin preocupación.

De repente noto un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y un mareo que se produjo por un segundo,lo siguiente que vio fue el grupo de 17. Se había teletransportado. BJ volteo a ver el sitio en el que estaba antes. Vio la pared en el suelo. La anterior pared de cemento que sujetaba.

\- ¡BJ! -dijo Janna,siendo la primera en reaccionar. Janna levanto la mirada para mirar a los ojos azules hielo de BJ- ¿Estas bien?

-Tranquila...estoy bien...un poco cansado sólo-dijo BJ sonriéndole,tranquilizando a Janna.

-Eso que has hecho ha sido sorprendente-dijo Delsin.

-Gracias-agradeció BJ.

-Eso que has hecho no es natural,es SOBREnatural-dijo Dillian alzando los brazos.

\- ¿Y eso...te molesta? -preguntó BO curiosa.

-Nop,me encanta-dijo Dillian dando una palmada.

-Si yo creo que me lo dijiste ¿No BJ? Sobre que tenías fuerza sobrenatural-dijo Bunny pensativo.

-En realidad sobrehumana,pero llamarlo como queráis-dijo BJ encogiendose de hombros.

-Tio ojalá pudiera hacer eso,y fíjate,no músculo hace falta para levantar esa pared de...¿Sabes cuánto pesaba? -dijo Pitch.

\- 5 768 899 549 Kg-contestó BJ.

\- ¿Y tu como lo puedes saber? -preguntó Lizeth curiosa.

-Lo sé por cuanto pesa.

-Eso ya pasa de sobrenatural-dijo Lizbeth sorprendida.

-Entonces es Sobresobrenatural-dijo Saul inocente.

\- ¿Y este como puede estar tan tranquilo después de haber pasado esto? Casi muere-dijo Sandy extrañado al ver a Saul feliz de toda la vida.

-Esta acostumbrado al riesgo-dijo Ana cruzandose de brazos.

-Se nota-dijo Maki mirando la felicidad de Saul,parecía que se había diverdito...raro...

-Cambiando el tema...¿Eso que ha pasado...-dijo Raquel,no muy segura de si continuar o no,pero Blake termino la frase.

-...Es por la balanza? -termino Blake preocupado y curioso.

-Melody hay algún hotel cerca-dijo Kim,no pareciendo muy feliz,ignorando la pregunta.

-Bueno...-dijo Melody pensativa.

\- ¿HAY...o NO? -preguntó Kim mirando a Melody.

-Creo que si,seguirme-dijo Melody comenzando a caminar con velocidad,siendo seguida por los demás.

* * *

En un hotel de cinco estrellas...(Wo...que elegancia *.*)...

Kim parecía tener prisa. Corrección. Kim TENÍA prisa. Para su forma de ser era preocupante que de repente halla dicho "¿Hay algún hotel?",y eso lo dijera firmemente. Justo al poner el pie en el hotel,ni espero un segundo para hablar con el tipo y sacar las habitaciones. Las habitaciónes (Aparte de ser lujosas) eran de cinco personas,y otras eran de dos personas. Así que cogio tres habitaciones de cinco y una de dos. Entonces con rapidez,Kim,subió las escales a la velocidad de la luz. Tan rápido que a los demás les costaba seguirla. Qué ironía se hizo para Raquel. Le decía su hermana que no corriera por las escaleras y ahora mismo Kim corria por ellas. Al llegar a las habitaciones,entro en la 777 (número Vegetil XD,para los que no lo conozcan es un Youtuber,aunque me extraña que no conozcáis a Vegeta777,si no lo conocéis sois aliens que habéis venido a invadir nuestro planeta y a violarnos a todos XD) y sin esperar que enteraran los demás para ver que ocurría,empezó a buscar algo.

\- ¿Cariño estas...? -preguntó Blake preocupado,pero la Kim histérica interrumpio.

\- ¿Donde esta el mando?

-Kim...-esta vez lo intento Lizbeth pero se obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-Haben Wo ist die Kontrolle der TV!? -preguntó Kim dándoles la vuelta de golpe.

-Ich Weiss es nicht-dijo Blake encogiendose de hombros. Después de haber oído tantas veces a Kim hablar en alemán,que ya se le había pegado el idioma y aveces hablaba con ella en tal idioma.

\- ¿Es esto lo que buscas? -preguntó Delsin mostrando le mando de la TV.

Kim se lo quito de las manos de forma brusca. Se sentó en el borde y encendio la TV. Todos estaban atentos a lo que hacia,por eso se acercaron a ver lo que iba a poner Kim. Puso las noticias...llenas de grandes noticias ( ¿No me digas?¡Ja!¡Qué chistaco! XD) y aparte de grandes podían llegar a ser preocupantes.

_Gran terremoto en Thailandia_

Kim cambio el canal.

_Grande tsunami de arena rojiza se acerca a Australia,los habitantes piensan que es la señal del fin del mundo._

Cambio de canal.

_Gran huracán en Oklahoma,destruya gran parte de su ciudad._

Cambio.

_Un gran volcán explota destruyendo una isla._

A Kim no le hizo falta ver mas,ya tenía bastante información,al igual que los demás.

-Esos...son los desastres naturales que causa la balanza ¿Verdad? -dijo Bunny mirando las noticias preocupado.

-Ojalá pudiera decir que no lo son-Kim volteo para ver a los demás-Pero lo son.

-Están volviendose más frecuentes-dijo Ana mostrando preocupación.

-Pero lo de hoy no era un desastre natural,era...un accidente,hay mucha diferencia entre accidente y desastre natural-dijo BO confusa.

-Pues parece que también se incluyen accidentes...accidentes catastróficos...-dijo Kim seria.

-Pero...sigo sin entender como una balanza desequilibrada puede causar tanta destrucción-dijo Lizeth confusa.

-Tanto la maldad y la bondad están vivas,tienen vida propia,pero no las vemos,son como espíritus tanto para el mundo el humano como para su mundo,el espiritual. Nadie los puede verlos,ni siquiera los Karmas o Seraphina,ni si quiera los hijos del Hombre de la luna,NADIE puede verlos,ni si quiera el que tenga grandes habilidades...sólo se sabe que ambos son Titanes. Nosotros,los Karmas,nos encargamos que esas fuerzas vivas estén controladas,y cuando la balanza esta desequilibrada,como ahora,la maldad tomaría fuerza y controlaría la naturaleza hasta lo que no es natural,como el choque del avión como las torres gemelas-Kim suspiro decidida,con firmeza en la mirada,mirando a las noticias con seriedad y fríamente-Hay que coger esos diamantes lo antes posible.

Sin que estos se dieran cuenta,un cuervo de ojos rojizos que observaba desde el balcón,voló hacia el techo del Hotel. Se apoyó en el brazo de una persona,rostro tapado con capucha,levantó la mirada para que se pudieran ver,atreves de la oscuridad que daba la capucha,los ojos carmín de Wenceslao,que sonrío con maldad. Que gran idea. Ellos no encontrarían los diamantes...si él los cambiaba de lugar o quien sabe...tal vez de país...

-El verdadero juego...-Wenceslao comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza del cuervo-...No ha hecho más que empezar...

* * *

**Pongámonos serios un momento. Lo de las Torres si paso en realidad,no me acuerdo en que año,tal vez en el 2001,justo el año en el que esta sucediendo esta historia,la ola de arena de Australia también paso en realidad,y los terremotos en Thailandia tambien (Creo),pero la ola de arena rojiza de Australia no me acuerdo en que año ocurrió,tal vez en el 2012,o en el 2001 o antes de ese año,no lo se,buscarlo en internet que lo sabe todo XD. Bueno hasta otra,siento por tardar,enserio. Bueno,espero que cumpláis vuestros propósitos de año nuevo,que luego uno dice "¡No voy a fumar!" y unos días después se esta fumando 100 cigarros "Tal vez el año que viene",y así todos los años hasta que murió por cancer de pulmón (En realidad no llego al 2016). Dejando los temas ¡Tener un buen día/tarde/noche!**


	16. Chapter 16: A mi no me mientes

**Nunca...nunca...en los que os queda de vida ...le prestéis el internet...a vuestros vecinos...o simplemente aseguraos de que no son ladrones...recordad...nunca...NUNCA...O SI NO APARECERE EN VUESTRA CASA Y ASESINARE A TODO EL MUNDO...pero con cariño :3**

**Mimimimimi mimimi mimimi DreamWorks mimimi mimimimimi(Traducción: Los personajes de DreamWorks no son nuestros)**

* * *

En Burguess...

Esta vez se levantaron mas pronto de lo normal. Se levantaron a las 4:00 de la mañana. Después de desayunar (Cosa que lo hicieron solos porque no había nadie en el comedor, solo los cocineros) fueron a recoger sus cosas y dieron marcha a su viaje. Debían de encontrar los diamantes lo antes posible. Sabiendo los desastres ya comenzaron ha aparecer...sin duda era mala señal.

Aiden iba a preguntarle a Kim sobre el avión ¿Por que no pudieron simplemente esperar al siguiente avión a Burguess?¿No habría sido mas rápido? Lo iba a preguntar, pero al ver la cara que traía Kim de pocos amigos...mejor se lo pregunta en otro momento.

Habían pasasdo por las calles destruidas. Ahora estaban llenas de vallas de precaución rodeando la zona. Había arquitectos diseñando las nuevas torres gemelas y de paso, intentar hacerlas mas resistentes. Había obreros esperando ordenes, y mientras tanto, se dedicaban a limpiar los escombros de la zona. Las calles no estaban habitadas (Claro, es que nadie se levanta a las 4:00 de la mañana. Es que hay que ser retrasado para levantarse a esa hora, como nosotros y Mimu :3), no había coches (carros/autos) circulando en las carreteras ,como mucho había algunos aparcados. También empezó a nevar suavemente. Aiden supuso dos cosas: El humor de Lizbeth o Escarcha estaba cerca. Ya que ambos controlaban el mismo elemento.

Llegaron al Central Park y se detuvieron. Kim dijo que hicieran un circulo y se tomaran de la mano, y por ninguna razón se soltaran (Pitch: Mas que un circulo parecía una patata deforme jaja). Lo siguiente que sintieron es su estomago revolviéndose brutalmente. Luego vieron por un segundo todo oscuro como si cerraron sus ojos (Todo esto les pasaba a lo que era su primera vez, pobesitos). Después vieron verde. Al visualizar mejor vieron arboles. Muchos arboles...un bosque. Estaban en un bosque

Kim, para ella, fue fácil no caerse de espaldas o de morros al teletransportarse, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada, y el revoltijo del estomago se había convertido en un cosquilleo agradable, que se iba tan rápido como venia. Para los demás, al ser la primera vez, no se les dio tan bien como pensaban. En vez de ser un conquilleo era una sensación de angustia, algo que te recorría el esófago, algún liquido desagradable que te quemaba la garganta hasta salir por la boca. También en vez de quedarse de pie como Kim, unos cayeron de espaldas, y uno cayo de morros como si alguien le hubiera empujado (No diré quien es por su reputación jeje). Al estar al fin en el suelo, y sentirlo con las manos, daba ganas de besar la tierra en la que estaban. Y Lizbeth, principalmente, sabia y reconocía el sitio en el que se encontraban. Burguess. Pero por lo que veía, alejados del pueblo.

Kim espero de brazos cruzados, preparándose para hablar y a que los demás se recuperaran, por lo menos un poco. Una vez que espero bastante, y los demás ya estaban levantados, antes de hablar, se dispuso ha oír quejas.

-Tía...joder ¿Cuál es tu problema? -pregunto Melody molesta, con su lengua de siempre.

-Podrías avisar ¿No crees? Digo...no es mala idea-dijo Bunny, igual de molesto, y además un poco mareado.

-Como te amo, va enserio, y mas por esto...puf-dijo ahora Pitch con sarcasmo, levantándose con un poco de dificultad.

-Aun tengo que acostumbrarme a esto-dijo Blake para si mismo, aun sentado en el suelo, con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas y estas no muy pegadas a su pecho. Su mirada estaba perdida en el césped, esperando a recuperarse.

-Oye Karma, podrías...no se...hablar antes de actuar ¿Quizás? -dijo Lizeth con los brazos en jarra, un poco molesta por el acto imprevisto.

\- ¿Cómo esa vez en la que le amenazaste con que abriera la puerta y te dio con ella en las narices? -pregunto Lizbeth recordando ese momento. Fue un poco gracioso al principio, pero luego se puso serio cuando comenzó a sangrar como cataratas.

-Em...supongo-dijo Lizeth encogiéndose de hombros.

-No fue a propósito...ni siquiera sabia que aun estabas tras la puerta, además, ya me disculpe-dijo Kim, en un tono serio.

-Eso ya es pasado, no pasa nada-dijo Lizeth moviendo la mano como si quisiera alejar una mosca.

-Por supuesto, ahora estamos en el presente, hablemos de ahora, como por ejemplo tu teletransporte, no es para tanto...solo fue UN PAR DE MAREOS CONJUNTOS-dijo BO, alzando la voz en esa ultima parte.

-Aw ¿La otoñal no aguanta un teletransporte? -pregunto Ana, fingiendo estar apenada por BO, con un tono de burla-Jaja, que débil.

\- ¿Acaso tu si? -pregunto BO molesta.

-No tanto como tu Llorica, viajar por las sombras es casi lo mismo que la teletransportacion- dijo Ana orgullosa.

-Tiene razón-afirmo Pitch. A cambio recibió una mirada fulminante que decía "¿Y tu por que le das la razón"? de parte de BO. Pitch solo encogió sus hombros- ¿Que?

-Bueno...mientras que el teletransporte sea de ti querida mía...-dijo Delsin levantándose.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Mujeriego? -pregunto Blake molesto, alzando la mirada.

\- ¿Te importa? -pregunto Delsin con burla.

-Ahora no chicos...no es el momento-dijo Raquel al ver la mirada SUPER seria de Kim. Esta asintió como para decir que estaba agradecida, pero sin apartar la cara seria.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunto BJ para romper el hielo, aparte también que fue siendo lo primero que se fijo al llegar.

-Esa es la pregunta, aunque este sitio me suena...-dijo Dillian pensativa.

-A mi también me parece familiar...-dijo Sandy mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿De verdad?¡A mi también!¡Es mas...creo que hace poco estuve aquí! -dijo Saúl con inocencia.

-Alguna vez habré estado aquí...-dijo Aiden para si mismo en voz alta, pensativo.

-Perdona mi queja, pero yo no soporto las teletransportaciones, así que al menos dinos en donde nos has metido Kim-dijo Janna cruzándose de brazos.

-Cielo...-dijo BJ a Janna un poco asustado, viendo la mirada seria de Kim, que parecía que iba a matar a alguien con ella.

-Es verdad-se defendió Janna.

Después de un minuto de silencio, Kim supo que al final, su turno llego.

-Bien...¿Ya terminasteis?¿Puedo hablar yo ahora o alguien mas tiene que decir algo? -pregunto Kim seria. El silencio absoluto se hizo presente-Bien, vuestro silencio dice mas que mil palabras...ahora la razón de porqué este viaje imprevisto: como ya habréis visto, el tiempo se nos agota. Si seguimos tardando pues en pocas palabras estaremos malgastando nuestro tiempo. Como se dice el tiempo es oro. Así que lo que haremos es aumentar la velocidad de la búsqueda. Todo esto significa lo siguiente: comportarse menos como humanos, ósea, usando nuestros poderes si hacen falta. De ahora en adelante, nos teletransportaremos de un sitio a otro, depende de la distancia. Puede que sea incomodo para alguno de vosotros pero admitir al menos que es la forma mas rápida de llegar a nuestro destino, mas rápida que estar esperando a un avión, tren, etc. Y si hace falta, nos convertiremos de vuelta en espíritus, de momento no, pero si es necesario lo haremos. Así que si hace falta que uséis vuestros poderes para encontrar esos malditos diamantes, pues hacerlo, pero rápido. También significa que nada de hoteles.

\- ¿Dormiremos al aire libre? -pregunto Maki extrañada.

-Si, y si hace falta nos quedaremos la noche en vela-dijo Kim decidida.

-Ja, como yo-soltó una risa Aiden, pero al ver la situación en la que estaban, la sonrisa que se formo después de su risa, se borro.

-Un momento ¿Qué hace ella aquí? -pregunto Bunny mirando a Melody, esta le saco con burla. Bunny no se había dado cuenta de que Melody estaba entre ellos hasta ahora, había estado demasiado mareado como para darse cuenta.

-Acepte su ayuda, además es mi vieja amiga y hace tiempo que no reúno con ella.

\- ¿Y ese test que dijiste que ibas ha hacer? -pregunto curiosa BO.

-Sabiendo como están las cosas, no hay tiempo para tests,...por cierto, estamos en el corazón del bosque de Burguess...ya que lo preguntabais tanto.

-Y mucho-dijo Janna rodando los ojos.

-Y bien, nos separaremos en parejas, nos reuniremos aquí-todos asintieron- ¿Vas conmigo Blake? Así de aso hablo contigo.

-Si claro, ¿Por qué no? -Blake se levanto y camino hasta estar junto a Kim a su lado.

-Vosotros decidir con quien vais a ir, pero rápido...no podemos perder el tiempo-Kim con la mirada dio la señal a Blake para irse. Ambos caminaron a un lado del bosque, no sin antes oír el aviso protector de ambos-Tener cuidado.

-Si tenéis un problema gritar-dijo Blake.

-Tranquilo lo haremos-dijo Lizbeth ahora.

-Ni hablaremos con extraños-dijo Ana como si ya fuera obvio.

Con eso perdieron de vista a Blake y a Kim por los arboles y arbustos.

-De acuerdo puesss...¡Me pido con Melody! -dijo Delsin abrazando a la Musa.

\- ¿Y tu de que vas? Suéltame pervertido-dijo Melody comenzando a estar molesta de nuevo. Delsin se separo de ella, una vez liberada del abrazo de la Desesperanza, ya se relajo un poco- Anda vamos.

\- ¿Qué? Ah vale-dijo Delsin, dándose la vuelta para ver a Melody yéndose. Rápidamente fue junto a ella.

-Adiós chavales, que os vaya bien-se oyó decir por ultimo a Melody.

\- ¡Buena suerte! -grito Raquel.

-Yo iré con Sandy-dijo Saúl dándole la mano a este. Sandy suspiro. El Karma menos solo sonrió.

-Yo con Pitchy ¿Vale amigo? -dijo BO, dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

-Em...-Pitch no sabia que decir. Iba a contestar pero Ana lo interrumpió, agarrándole del brazo.

\- ¿Y por qué no conmigo? -pregunto Ana con una voz coqueta-A ella no le pasara nada.

"Espero que se la coma un oso" pensó Ana.

Saúl, habiendo leído los pensamientos de su hermana, se dio con su mano en la frente.

-Bueno...

\- ¿Por favor?

Pitch se quedo en silencio, pero después de pensarlo asintió.

\- ¡Ja! -dijo Ana dando una palmada y dando un brinco al mismo tiempo.

BO la miro con odio, rabia, y blah blah blah mientras que Ana la miraba con odio pero con una sonrisa burlona y orgullosa. Entonces Pitch desde ahí ya se quedo confundido, también con la duda de si había hecho bien.

-Yo con Lizeth-dijo Bunny poniendo una mano en el hombro de esta.

-Em...lo siento Conejito, pero había pensado que yo con Maki y tu con Raquel, para que no este sola y este con alguien de confianza-dijo Lizeth separándose y poniéndose al lado de Maki, sonriéndole a Bunny.

-Esta bien...-dijo Bunny en un suspiro. Se puso al lado de Raquel. Ambos se enviaron miradas extrañadas.

\- ¡Me pido con Janna! -dijo BJ abrazando a esta por detrás cariñosamente.

\- ¿Vas conmigo Lizby? -pregunto Dillian poniéndose al lado de la espíritu invernal.

-Claro, por supuesto-dijo Lizbeth poniendo los brazos en jarra. Entonces vio a Aiden-Hey, tu puedes ir con BO.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, vale-dijo Aiden dejando sus pensamientos.

-Bien...pues comencemos a buscar-dijo Sandy dando una palmada.

Desde ahí todos se separaron con sus correspondientes parejas.

* * *

Blake y Kim caminaban. Mirando hasta debajo de las rocas que encontraban. Miraban en los arbustos, en las ramas, en la nieve. En pocas palabras rastreaban todo lo que veían delante suyo...literalmente...

Blake en estos momentos miraba en unos arbustos escarchados, mientras que Kim se había teletransportado a la copa de un árbol, para mirar entre las ramas.

-Si no encontramos nada...tendremos que ir al pueblo-dijo Blake, para empezar una conversación.

-Lo se...-dijo Kim desde una rama. Al no ver nada, negó con la cabeza y se teletransporto al suelo junto a Blake- ¿Encontraste algo?

-No...Ostras-Blake se levanto decepcionado-Hay que admitir que el viejo sabe ocultar cosas.

-Si bueno...no es que sea de ayuda esa habilidad suya...-Kim suspiro. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Maldito silencio. Era tan molesto y a veces tan agradable-Sobre lo de hablar contigo...

-Si...si, si, si, si, y bien...¿De qué querías hablar? -pregunto Blake mirando a Kim, directamente a los ojos.

Los océano con los zafiro.

-Yo...esto...es algo muy...importante ¿Si? -dijo Kim, entrando en nervios, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

-De acuerdo...-acepto Blake asintiendo.

-Y por favor...no te...no...entres en completo pánico ¿Okey? -ahora mismo Kim se sentía diminuta- No se lo cuentes a nadie, nadie, nadie, da igual quien sea.

-Esta bien...-Blake asintió. Comenzó a imaginarse que seria, pero por si acaso callarse.

-Veras...yo...yo...estoy...yo...-me estoy muriendo, es lo que quería decir, pero la lengua se rehusaba a moverse y hacer pronunciar esas palabras, se negaba. Hasta la propia Kim se negaba a decirlo, pero su propia conciencia le obligaba- Yo...yo...

\- ¿Si? -Blake comenzó a poner voz curiosa y puso mas atención ¿Qué seria?

Kim empezó a notar su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez. Y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Rompió el contacto visual, mirando a la nieve. No. No podía. No podía contar esa crueldad. No podía hacer que saliera de su boca. Si sigue así morirá de los nervios. Bastante tenia con la extraña mancha grisácea que se extendía y a su vez le causaba un dolor tan fuerte que ni le dejaba dormir. Y lo peor es que Blake le observaba. Le miraba atentamente. Esperando a eso tan importante que tenia que decirle. Kim suspiro, como intentando expulsar los nervios que tenia, intentando expulsar los miedos. Miro directamente a los ojos de un paciente y curioso Blake, mirándolo con una mirada decidida y seria.

Iba hablar pero el dolor de la extraña mancha comenzó a aparecer. Al notar la ola de dolor se encogió, apretando con sus brazos su estomago, en un intento de cesar el dolor _¿En qué pensabas?¿Qué te dejaría en paz? Que imaginación tienes querida...mira la parte buena, se lo estoy diciendo directamente._

"Que amable..."pensó Kim con fastidio y sarcasmo.

-Kim...¿Te encuentras bien? -Blake ya comenzó a sospechar, pero principalmente a preocuparse al ver a Kim reaccionar de esa manera. Blake le puso una mano en el hombro y se agacho un poco.

-S...si...perfectamente...-Kim estaba dolorida ahora mismo. Pero decidió comerse el dolor y ponerse recta de nuevo, haciendo que Blake también se pusiera recto de nuevo-Sobre lo que te iba a decir...olvídalo ¿Si? No importa.

-Pero amor...-iba a decir Blake pero Kim lo interrumpió.

-He dicho que lo olvides, no tiene importancia-Kim puso una mano en la mejilla de Blake-**Todo esta bien.**

-Si tan segura estas...-Blake no estaba convencido, algo andaba mal. A este se le ocurrió mirar al lado izquierdo del cuello de Kim. Entonces lo vio, una mancha grisácea, y no tenia buena pinta. No se veía mucho, normal que ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero si te fijabas bien y ,mirabas bien, lo verías-Hey ¿Y eso?

\- ¿Eh? -Kim se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando el lado izquierdo de su cuello, así que se tapo tal lado rápidamente con la mano, quitándola de la mejilla de Blake- ¿Qué pasa?

-Esa mancha...no tiene buena pinta...y tampoco es que parezca normal.

-N...no se de que me estas hablando Marinero...y...yo no tengo nada parecido.

-Kimaria Karma Oscuro Brillante, te lo he visto ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Na...nada...lo...lo juro.

-Kim, cuéntamelo, no pasa nada.

Ahora si que estaba nerviosa. No sabia que decirle a Blake, aparentemente le había descubierto, pero en realidad no sabia de que se trataba. Y ahí estaba lo malo. Blake exigía saberlo. Kim miraba a la nieve, a los arboles, al cielo, intentado buscar alguna ayuda. Kim, improvisando, se le ocurrió hacer algo, que al final ni dio resultado.

-Luego te lo cuento-dijo Kim rápidamente nerviosa. Se echo a un lado y paso por al lado de Blake. Mala idea.

\- ¡Alto ahí! No me lo contaras luego-dijo Blake agarrándole de la muñeca a Kim.

Kim intento soltarse pero al final acabo resbalándose con la nieve y cayo de espaldas. Mientras que Blake también cayo pero encima de Kim. Al darse cuenta de la corta distancia que tenían, se sonrojaron un poco.

-Em...¿Estas bien? -pregunto Blake para romper el silencio.

-Si...bien ¿Y...y tu?

Blake sonrió para animar el ambiente.

-Estoy muy cómodo aquí encima tuyo la verdad-dijo en un tono divertido, haciendo que Kim soltara una risa-Por cierto, el banco te queda bien.

-Gracias...

Se quedaron mirándose por un ratillo. Blake y Kim se iban acercando hasta que...vino un león y se los comió a todos y este acabo teniendo un hijo llamado Simba, y este tuvo muchas aventuras, pero esa es otra historia...

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo, y además el ultimo. Si queréis una secuela-**

* * *

Que noooooooo, que estoy de coñaaaaa, aun queda mucho para el final jeje...

Blake y Kim se iban acercando hasta que llegaron a rozarse los labios. Pero una ardilla apareció de repente, dando un pequeño susto a la pareja, haciendo que se separasen. Cuando vieron que solo un ardilla, suspiraron de alivio. Blake se aparto y se sentó al igual que Kim. Uno al lado del otro. Mirando a la nada. Entrando en completo silencio de nuevo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? -pregunto Blake mirando de nuevo a los ojos zafiro.

-Si...fue en el baile de tu padre...-dijo Kim abrazándose a si misma. No quería mirarle a los ojos. No después de mentirle. Se sentía tan culpable-También fue la primera vez que bailamos...

-Si...llevabas un vestido blanco y negro, el cabello mas largo, hasta la cintura tal vez, y lo tenias recogido con una trenza...creo que también tenias una tiara de perlas.

-Y tu un traje de color azul oscuro, con lindos bordes dorados...también llevabas un aro dorado en la cabeza...creo que era una corona...

-Sip jeje al principio pensé que no me valdría...

Silencio de nuevo.

-Kim...escucha...se...se que estas empeñada en no decírmelo...-lo que faltaba oír. Ya decía ella que Blake se negaría a un no. Terco. Blake se pego mas a Kim, sentada a su lado. y le puso un mechón tras su oreja-Pero por favor, dímelo ¿SI? Me preocupo y lo sabes.

Kim suspiro rendida. No le quedaba otra. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Miro fijamente a los ojos de Blake.

-Blake...yo...-Kim trago saliva antes de decir la cruda verdad. Miro por un segundo la nieve pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a Blake y trago saliva-...Me estoy muriendo.

* * *

Bunny y Raquel estaban igual de preocupados que antes. Lizeth se comportaba de una forma...rara...por así decirlo. Desde que vino Maki, Lizeth no les hacia caso. Pasaba mas tiempo con Maki que con ellos dos. Bunny se pasaba todo el día cabreado y preocupado (Una mezcla no muy bonita), mientras que Raquel solamente estaba preocupada. Ambos andaban en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra desde que comenzaron a buscar. Aunque Bunny, con ese silencioso momento, ambos alejados de los demás, lo vio el momento perfecto para soltar sus quejas.

-No se que mosca le ha picado a Lizeth-dijo Bunny rompiendo el silencio, con una voz molesta-De repente nos deja tirados como perros.

-No digas eso de Liz-defendió Raquel. Lizeth no estaba, así que alguien debería de defender la dignidad de su amiga.

-Oh...vamos...admítelo, también te molesta que este todo el tiempo con Maki. Lizeth ni siquiera nos hace caso ¡Nos ha marginado!

-Bueno...si...es cierto...puede que este un poco molesta...pero eso no significa que quiero que se separe de Maki.

Bunny se paro en seco, haciendo que Raquel, que había caminado unos pasos mas adelante, parara de caminar al notar que Bunny no estaba al lado suyo. Raquel volteo para mirar a Bunny, que le miraba extrañado.

\- ¿Qué?...¿Acaso..quieres que este con Maki, TODO el rato, sin hacernos caso?

-Bueno...quiero que este también con Maki porque es su amiga...pero que también este con nosotros...

-Pues...es lo que no esta haciendo pequeña..-Bunny se acerco al notar que la mirada de Raquel se entristecía y agachaba la cabeza. Una vez delante de ella, se puso a su altura y le coloco una mano en el hombro-Raquel mírame.

Raquel miro a los ojos de Bunny, haciendo contacto visual.

Verdes esmeralda con verdes césped.

Bunny, ahora que podía ver mejor, los ojos de Raquel estaban llorosos. No veía ninguna lagrima ni intenciones de ponerse a llorar pero esa mirada cristalina demostraba que estaba entristecida.

-Todo estará bien...y si Liz no nos hace caso...ese será su problema, pero no te preocupes...tengo la esperanza de que alguna vez nos preste algo de atención...y tu también la deberías de tener...después de todo, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde-dijo Bunny, dándole una sonrisa paternal. Raquel le devolvió la sonrisa y sin que Bunny lo esperara, la oji-verde le dio un abrazo. Bunny sonriendo, por el cariño que le tenia, le devolvió el abrazo. Después se separaron y Bunny le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo a la pequeña- ¿Vamos compañera?

-Claro-asintió sonriendo Raquel.

Pero antes de comenzar a caminar, la sonrisa de Bunny se desvaneció y comenzó a mirar a unos arbustos. Puede que estuviera en su forma humana pero eso no significaba que perdería sus sentidos. Raquel entendió rápidamente cuando los grandes arbustos comenzaron a moverse. Bunny saco dos boomerangs d la mochila que se les fue otorgada a todos. Por supuesto, los boomerangs no eran los suyos de siempre. Estos eran de madera negra, con las puntas afiladas en vez de curvadas y con una cinta verde enrollada. Raquel hizo aparecer sobre su mano una bola de fuego dorada. Mientras que Bunny apunto con los boomerangs a los arbustos, preparado para lanzarlos.

Entonces de los arbustos salieron Maki y Lizeth, lo que dejo a Bunny y a Raquel sorprendidos. Ambos se miraron como si buscaran ayuda del otro. Raquel hizo desaparecer la bola de fuego rápidamente, mientras que Bunny guardaba los boomerangs de vuelta en la mochila igual de rápido antes de que Maki y Lizeth se dieran cuenta.

-Oh, hola chicos-saludo Maki, después de quitarse una ramita que se había enganchado en sus pantalones- ¿Qué tal?

-Bien...bastante bien-dijo Bunny asintiendo.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? -pregunto Lizeth curiosa.

-Eeeeeehh...no, la verdad es que no ¿Y vosotras? -Raquel puso sus manos tras suyo.

-Tampoco, hemos ido a ver si había algo entre los arbustos, pero nada, solo hemos encontrado hojas, ramitas, nieve, y mas ramitas-Maki resoplo fastidiada. Sin mirar, aparto una hoja de su hombro.

-Que penaa...bueno, Raquel y yo nos vamos a otro lado a buscar, aquí os aseguro que no hay nada, desagradecidamente...-Bunny dio un suspiro decepcionado. Al menos había que seguir buscando.

-En realidad...tengo que deciros algo...algo que creo que deberíais saber-Lizeth intento mantener la calma, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

-Sera mejor que os sentéis-dijo Maki intentando sonreír. Sabia de que se trataba.

Bunny y Raquel se miraron entre si extrañados, pero igualmente se sentaron en una roca que había cerca. Desde ahí, Lizeth comenzó a explicarlo todo. Palabra tras palabra, Raquel comenzó a quedarse paralizada. Bunny en cambio le afecto mas. Comenzó a tener los ojos llorosos, pero sin intenciones de llorar. Sino para mostrar la traición que empezaba a sentir. Sentir como si hubiesen jugado con sus sentimientos, con su confianza. Maki no sabia a donde mirar, sabia que para ellos dos seria duro oírlo, pero era la cruda verdad. Lizeth se ponía mas nerviosa por cada palabra nueva que soltaba, la mirada de Bunny estaba fija en ella.

Cuando Lizeth termino de soltar palabras, se quedo en absoluto silencio, viendo las reacciones de Raquel y Bunny. Según como estaban ahora, significaba que no lo habían tomado para bien. Para nada bien. Bunny, que miraba a Lizeth, con traición, empezó a sentir la furia recorrer su ser, hasta que llego al punto de apartar la mirada, para evitar las ganas de asesinar al primero que este en frente. Cerro los ojos y dio un respiro para intentar tranquilizarse, pero nada. No paso nada. Puso la cabeza gacha y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, ignorando las posibilidades de hacerse heridas por las uñas si apretaba demasiado.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?¿Acaso pensaste antes de irte conmigo? -Bunny intento que su voz no sonara tan amenazante. Lizeth se quedo pensando nerviosamente. Bunny, al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a perder la paciencia rápidamente- ¡Contesta!

-Yo..yo..no..no lo se...-Lizeth no pudo decir mas, quería decir otra cosa pero no salía por los nervios que la bloqueaban.

Comenzó haber un silencio incomodo. Uno en el que hay tanta tensión que no lo puedes soportar, pero no te atreves a romper. Ese silencio en el que sabes que alguno de los presentes esta acumulando furia dentro suyo, y que en cualquier momento, la va a soltar contra alguien.

-No lo sabes...no lo sabes...-Bunny no pudo aguantar mas. Acabo levantándose de golpe, acercándose a Lizeth de una forma amenazante. Se paro cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Rompiendo el espacio personal, cosa que Lizeth le comenzó a incomodar, algo que no solía pasar antes- ¿¡Tu eres tonta o qué!?

-Yo...yo...lo...lo siento...no..no pretendía...-Lizeth no sabia de donde salían las palabras, pero una cosa sabia: la situación estaba empeorando por "si sola".

\- ¡No mientas!¡NO ME MIENTAS DE NUEVO!¡BASTANTE TENGO YA!¿¡ACASO NO PENSASTE ANTES DE IRTE CONMIGO!?¿¡EH!?¡NO!¡Claro qué no!¡No pensaste!¡EN NADA! -como se notaba que Bunny estaba aprovechando sus gritos para sacar la ira.

-Bunny, tranquilízate-Maki estaba comenzando a asustarse. Levanto las manos en señal de que se calmara. La situación empeoro mas.

\- ¡NO DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE! -Bunny aparto las manos de Maki de un manotazo- ¡ENCIMA TU FORMAS PARTE DE ESO!

-Bunny...no la tomes con ella, fui yo quien...-Lizeth fue interrumpida.

\- ¡YA SE QUE HICISTE!¡NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO RESTRIEGUES DE NUEVO! -Bunny alzaba cada vez mas la voz. Hasta juraba que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar por apretar demasiado los puños.

-Bunny...-dijo Raquel con calma, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bunny. Con la esperanza de relajarlo.

Raquel tenia varias experiencias con animales salvajes. Y aunque Bunny estuviera en su forma humana, seguía teniendo esa ira y actitud animal. Muchos animales, cuando se encontraban alterados, hacías el menor movimiento y te atacaban. Otros en cambio, a los que son pocos, podrías relajarlos si estaban familiarizados contigo, también si hacías movimientos lentos, tan lentos como pudieras. Puede sonar exagerado, pero era la realidad (O al menos desde mi punto de vista)

\- ¿¡Cuando te fuiste conmigo, qué pensabas hacer!?¿¡"Voy a jugar con sus sentimientos a ver que tal"!? -Bunny no hizo caso a la mano de Raquel sobre su hombro-Pues mira que te digo ¡Te has equivocado de persona!¿¡Como pudiste!?

-Bunny...escucha..-Lizeth intento tranquilizarlo, pero la ira de Bunny, el fuego que recorría sus venas, le impedía hacer eso.

\- ¡NADA DE "BUNNY"!¿¡Sabes qué!? Hay algo que tu no sabes de mi...-entonces Bunny puso toda la furia en su voz. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder en llamas...no literalmente- No te quiero volver a ver.

\- ¿Qué? -Lizeth no se creía lo que oía...le estaba diciendo que...

\- ¡NO QUIERO TENERTE EN MI VIDA DE NUEVO!¡TE DEJO!¡TE LIBERO!¡TOMALO COMO QUIERAS!¡AHORA PODRAS VIVIR TRANQUILA CON...CON...ARG! -ni siquiera Bunny era capaz de decir el nombre de esa tal persona.

-Bunny...cálmate...por favor...-Lizeth en un intento, puso su mano en la mejilla de Bunny, pero eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! -Bunny agarro la muñeca de Lizeth con fuerza y levantando el otro puño, haciendo que esta soltara un grito ahogado.

\- ¡Bunny! -la voz suplicante de Raquel, a la vez llena de miedo, hizo que Bunny mirara a su lado. Vio a Raquel con ojos cristalinos y llenos de miedo, con una mano apretándole el hombro. Bunny se tranquilizo un poco al ver la mirada de Raquel. Esta negó con la cabeza-No lo hagas, se lo que ha hecho, pero eso no significa que tengas que castigarla, y mas de esta manera, déjala, no le hagas daño...yo se que tu no eres así...la ira te esta cegando.

Bunny miro a Lizeth. Ella también estaba asustada. Acabo soltándole la muñeca. Bajo el puño ya habiéndose relajado. Bunny no dijo nada, solamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Raquel también dio media vuelta para irse pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

-Raquel...-Lizeth se tomaba su muñeca rojiza, aparte que le dolía un poco.

-No me esperaba eso de ti Fire-Raquel dijo sin darse la vuelta. En su voz había tristeza y traición. Lizeth se sorprendió al oír su apellido salir de la boca de Raquel. Ella nunca le había llamado así-Le has hecho bastante daño. El daño que tu le hagas a los demás...te lo harás a ti misma al final...

Lizeth puso la cabeza gacha.

-Y Fire...-le llamo Raquel, la llamada levanto la mirada. Entonces vio, aparte de tristeza, traición mezclada con furia. Y esta vez se notaba mas. Aparte que juro haber visto un tintineo negro en los ojos de Raquel-Buena suerte.

Con eso Raquel se fue, siguiendo los pasos de Bunny, dejando a Maki y Lizeth. Estas se quedaron mirando por donde se habían ido ambos afectados.

\- ¿Tu también te has dado cuenta? -pregunto Maki, habiendo notado también el tintineo negro en los ojos verdes de Raquel.

-Si...eso puede ser mala señal-dijo Lizeth preocupada.

Desde la lejanía, volando entre las nubes, que el negro de sus alas se distinguía con el blanco reluciente de las nubes, el ángel oscuro rio satisfecho.

-Que tierno es ver parejas rotas-dijo Ambert entre risitas-Veamos si mi hermano puede arreglarlo, hablando de él...tengo que hacerle una visita.

* * *

Aiden y BO caminaban a través del bosque. Todo el bendito rato había soportar las ordenes de BO "Que si esto, que si lo otro, no mires allá, no mires aquí, no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro, hacia allá, hacia acá". Y además Aiden se estaba comiendo todo, el solito, sin apoyo. Como se nota que Pitch no se lo pensó dos veces al elegir. Sinceramente, habría querido ir solo, le habría ido mejor que soportar los (Poner voces dramáticas) "Insufribles e interminables mandatos de FireFall". En vez de buscar, solo caminaban. Por supuesto, BO por delante.

-Oyeeeeee...-decidió romper el silencio Aiden.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -BO ya comenzó a molestarse antes, pero seguía intentando mantener la calma.

-Eres una mandona-BO al oír eso se paro, haciendo que Aiden también parara.

BO se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Aiden sonreía inocentemente. Dio unos cuantos parpados rápidos, Genial, ahora le faltaban los cuernos, las alas y la cola de un demonio.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Eres una maldita mandona-Aiden no paraba de sonreír.

-Ya se que ahora estas molesto así que no hace falta que hagas sonrisas falsas.

Aiden retiro su sonrisa para dejar paso al verdadero rostro, uno enojado.

\- ¡Genia! A otra que no le gustan las mentiras, pues mira lo que te digo mona, a mi tampoco me gustan.

-Pues si no te gustan entonces deja de mentir mentiroso.

-No lo soy.

-Si, si lo eres...MENTIROSO.

\- ¿A siii? Pues por si se te había olvidado...tu eres una maldita mandona...aparte de una niñita celosa.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Si no te gustan las mentiras...NO MIENTAS BONICA ¡JA! -a Aiden le salió una voz graciosa. Después le saco la lengua de una forma burlona.

-Serás ratero...

-No disculpa, tengo partes de pájaro no de rata, tonta.

-Se acabo ¡Ven acá!¡Te vas a acordar de este día!

BO le iba a coger pero Aiden se agacho y paso por debajo de las piernas de FireFall. BO se dio la vuelta para ver a Aiden ya corriendo, pudo oír sus risas.

"Sera mal nacido el niño rata este..." pensó molesta BO.

FireFall le lanzo una bola de fuego pero Aiden fue mas rápido y la esquivo, echo a correr mas rápido, haciendo que BO lo perdiera de vista. Esta gruño enojada, dando un pisotón en la nieve al mismo tiempo. Iba a irse hasta que olía el humo de algo quemándose. Volteo y vio un árbol quemándose. A si. La bola que lanzo. BO se acerco al fuego, fastidiada ¿Ahora cómo lo apaga?

Mientras tanto Aiden siguió corriendo hasta que tuvo que parar por falta de aire al lado de un estanque. Se apoyo en sus rodillas y comenzó a dar bocadas de aire, para llenar sus pulmones. Después de descansar, comenzó a reírse. Luego negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Qué cerca estuve jeje-Aiden se sacudió un poco y volvió la vista al paisaje nevado-Bien...¿Por donde empiezo?

Aiden se quedo mirando a todos lados con atención. Entonces oyó el canto de un pajarillo. Alzo la vista a un árbol y vio a un ruiseñor azulado, apoyado en una rama. Parecía ser que este pajarillo había estado intentando llamar la atención. Aiden silbó lo mas fuerte y claramente posible para contestar al ruiseñor. Este voló hacia Aiden. Cupido le ofreció su mano para apoyarse. El ruiseñor, al estar apoyado, miro a Aiden a los ojos, y emitió otro corto canto.

-Buenos días a usted también Señor Rui-le contesto Aiden con una sonrisa.

El ruiseñor le contesto con otro canto.

-Si, busco algo, un diamante para ser exactos ¿Ha visto usted algo?

El ruiseñor le contesto.

-Oh, bueno, gracias por la comunicación ¿Alguna sugerencia de como encontrar mi objetivo?

El ruiseñor se quedo callado, pero después de pensarlo, le contesto con otro canto.

-Muchas gracias Señor Rui, que tenga un buen día.

El Ruiseñor asintió con un canto y se fue volando.

-Con que...vista de ave así le llama, no se equivoca...y tampoco es que vaya ser difícil hacerlo-Aiden sonrió y saco sus alas. Comenzó a batirlas con fuerza para elevarse en el aire. Una vez en una altura lo suficiente alta para poder ver todo, paro de elevarse-Pensemos...si yo fuera un viejo brujo loco que esta obsesionado con acabar con un templo...¿Dónde escondería un RELUCIENTE diamante para que nadie lo encontrara y dejar que todos la palmen?

Se quedo mirando a todos lados con toda la atención posible. Entonces vio la única fuente de agua que había visto hasta el momento.

-En el estanque...-susurro Aiden. Soltó una risa-Por supuesto ¿Cómo no?

Dejo de volar para dejarse caer, y justo antes de impactar contra el suelo, batió sus alas fuertemente, para parar la caída y romperse las piernas de paso. Ahora, a unos milímetros del suelo, se dejo caer. Una vez en el suelo, convirtió sus alas en un tatuaje de vuelta y se acerco al estanque. Estaba congelado.

"Gracias Jack, tu y tu bendita manía" pensó Aiden un poco molesto. La verdad que el estanque estuviera congelado no ayudaba mucho.

Con cuidado, comenzó a caminar por encima del hielo. Parecía grueso, así que tal vez no habría problemas si estaba ahí por un rato, pero no por siempre. Se paro y se puso de cuclillas para tener una vista mas cercana. Había que decir que el hielo no le permitía ver mucho. A no ser que hiciera un agujero de hielo. Pero entonces se jugaría la vida. Podría llegar a caerse y morir congelado...ya estuvo a punto de fallecer en su vida humana por causa del invierno, al final en vez de fallecer por frio, murió cayéndose por un acantilado. Bueno...en realidad le dispararon en la parte derecha del abdomen y de la fuerza del disparo se cayo (Como estaba en el borde). Y ahora no iba a morir por hipotermia, solo por hacer agujeritos en el hielo sin pensar en nada. Mejor no jugársela. Además que estaba él solo, ahora mismo no había nadie quien le ayudara si llegaba a caerse.

-¿Por qué estas aquí tan solo pequeño? -pregunto una voz familiar para Aiden.

Este rápidamente girándose y levantándose al mismo tiempo. Acabo viendo a lo que era su hermano mayor, cosa que le costaba admitir. Ambert, o como lo conocería un humano, un mortal, Rompecorazones.

\- ¿Tu? -pregunto con odio Aiden.

-Yo-contesto Ambert señalándose a si mismo.

-Déjame en paz-Aiden se dio la vuelta y volvió a su búsqueda, caminando cuidadosamente sobre el hielo.

-Oh vamos...no pensaras que te vas a librar con un "Déjame en paz" ¿Verdad? -Ambert siguió a Aiden, caminando sin mucho cuidado.

-He dicho que me dejes en paz, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de pelear-Aiden en verdad no tenia ganas, es que no quería en absoluto.

-Sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta-Ambert le agarro de la muñeca a Aiden, deteniéndole. Este se volteo al notar el agarre.

\- ¡Hey! -Aiden comenzó hacer el esfuerzo de soltarse, poniendo como ayuda la otra mano- ¡Suéltame pedazo de rata voladora!

-Como tu digas-Ambert sonrió. Soltó a Aiden. Este cayo sobre el hielo fuertemente, haciendo una grieta bajo suyo.

-Ya es suficiente...ahora largo-Aiden iba a levantarse pero oyó crujir el hielo. Podría sacar sus alas para volar, pero eso aumentaría el peso y podría romperse el hielo, para finalmente cayéndose en el. Claro, eso dependía en como estuviera ahora, pero no se atrevía a mirar por miedo.

\- ¿Una ayudita? -el plan de Ambert de momento estaba funcionando.

-No-contesto Aiden fríamente. Intento levantarse de nuevo pero se oyó otro crujido. Y Ambert cerca no ayudaba, ya que se sumaba mas peso. Como se notaba que su hermano lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

\- ¿No? Bueno parece que quieres caerte, así que...

\- ¿Me ayudas? -Aiden ofreció sus manos a Ambert. Ahora se odiaba mas a si mismo que a su hermano ¡Se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata a su enemigo! Seguramente ahora no le ayude y lo deje ahí tirado, o tal vez le clave una de sus pluma-cuchillas para dejarlo herido e indefenso.

-Al fin un poco de confianza en mi ¿Eh? - Ambert agarro las manos de Aiden y comenzó a volar, batiendo sus alas negras.

O tal vez le ayude...¿Y no lo deja tirado?¿Ni siquiera herido? Si planeaba tirarlo desde arriba seria algo absurdo. Ambert no era tonto y sabia perfectamente que Aiden volaba. Asi que Cupido descarto la idea de que lo soltaría.ç

Una vez en el aire. Ambert y Aiden se enviaron miradas. La de Aiden era una seria y fría. La de Ambert tenia travesura y algo de burla en el fondo.

Ojos grises con ojos negros.

Al entender el mensaje visual de "Suéltame o te parto la mandíbula", a lo cual a Ambert se le escapo una risita por el carácter de su hermano, lo soltó. Aiden inmediatamente saco sus alas y echo a volar, y se puso a la altura de su hermano mientras volaban. Aiden se cruzo de brazos. Cuando había que estar serio, lo hacia de maravilla.

\- ¿Qué hacer aquí? -para Ambert era muy gracioso ver a su pequeño enojado.

\- ¿No puedo visitar a mi hermanito?

-No, no después de lo que le haces a los mortales.

\- ¿Y a quienes les importan a los mortales?

\- ¡A mi por ejemplo!

-Aw...jaja, siempre has sido tan débil con estas cosas, te encariñas con cualquier cosa en dos días, tu tienes el corazón abierto a todos ¿No?

-Si, como se nota que me conoces, pero para ti nunca habrá sitio.

-Algún día...

-Te aseguro que nunca.

\- ¿No tengo derecho a llamarme hermano tuyo?

-No, no deberías de ser hermano mío.

-Pero aunque no lo quieras aceptar, tu y yo somos de la misma familia-Ambert se acerco solo un poco mas cerca a Aiden, quedando ahora a unas distancia normal. Aiden lo miro de reojo por el acercamiento, aunque no se alejo, solo se quedo de brazos cruzados c una mirada fría y un rostro serio con algo de odio-Por eso, por propia lógica deberíamos de estar unidos.

-Jaja, que te lo has creído guapo, primero muerto-a Aiden le hizo gracia el comentario de Amber ¿Ellos?¿Unidos? Ni con pegamento.

-Hablo enserio, aquí nadie te soporta ¿Has visto al Karma mayor como te trata?¿Y como te mira la otra?

-Pero ella...

-Pero ella nada, solo lo hace porque tienes una cara de pena de increíble ¿También viste como rápidamente había perdido la paciencia FireFall?¡Te disparo con fuego!¡Se notaba que quería verte muerto esa muchacha!

-B...bueno pero solo era una broma-Aiden debía encontrar algo que los defendiera, de alguna manera. Además que empezaba a sentirse incomodo.

\- ¿Broma?¡Debes de estar de coña!¡ESA QUERIA ASERTE VIVO!¡Como si fueras un pavo de Navidad!

"Tiene razón, en realidad si que quería hacerme daño...¿No? Si no la hubiera esquivado..."pensó Aiden. Desde ahí comenzó a desconfiar, pero no cambio su expresión facial, al igual que la mirada. Ambert se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió. A el no le hacia falta expresiones para saber algo, sabia perfectamente que estaba haciendo a Aiden desconfiar. Era muy fácil hacerle cambiar de pensamientos. Y mucho mas fácil cuando le dabas en su punto débil.

-Además, ¿Quien de ellos ira a confiar en ti? Después de todo...Cupido siempre ha sido causa de guerras y suicidios, no digo que tu seas siempre el culpable de eso siempre, pero hay algunas veces en las que si lo eres, como por ejemplo...¿Te acuerdas de que les paso a esos dos jóvenes?¿Como se llamaban...?¡Romeo y Julieta!¿Te acuerdas de que les hiciste ¿Quién confiaría en alguien que causa dolor? Espera...también esos dos...el conejo y la chica de fuego.

Aiden de inmediato supo de quienes hablaba. Bunny y Lizeth. Aiden ya no pudo mas soportar ese serio rostro, lo cambio por una preocupada al igual que la mirada, la cambio por una medio asustada, preocupada y algo de culpa.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto sorprendido y preocupado Aiden, con culpa en su voz.

\- ¡Si!¿Tienes idea de lo que acaba de pasar?¡Acaban de romper!¿Y sabes por qué? Ha sido tu culpa.

-No...

\- ¡Si!¿Te digo por qué? Veras, la chiquita de fuego ya estaba con otra persona...y tu...ja, parece que te dio igual y le añadiste una pareja mas. Y resulta que Lizeth no le dijo nada al conejillo de indias, y ahora esta que echa humo...apunto estaba de golpearla.

\- ¿Golpearla? -Aiden comenzó a sentirse como un monstruo, empezó a sentir a un mas culpa ¿Había hecho eso?

-Si, pero al final no le paso nada...pero le dejo la muñeca bien roja.

-Pero...pero yo le elegí a Bunny porque...

-¿Para qué?¿Hacer daño?¡Lo único que hiciste es herirles a ambos sentimentalmente!

-No...¡No! Lo que sentía la pareja de Lizeth no era amor ¡Era obsesión!

\- ¿Y tu que sabrás del amor?¿Solo porque eres Cupido crees que sabes todo? Aun te falta por aprender hermanito.

Ambert se quedo mirando a Aiden. Este comenzó a tener los ojos cristalinos, intentaba hacerse el valiente pero no pudo. Aiden puso la cabeza gacha y cerro los ojos para evitar alguna lagrima.

-Después de todo,...como se dice...el amor duele...Cupido.

-Supongo que tienes razón...-Aiden abrió los ojos, sin apartar la vista del suelo, que estaba a unos cuantos metros desde donde volaban.

-Pero que sepas que yo...aun así...te sigo queriendo-Ambert puso una mano en la cabeza de Aiden, sobre sus cabellos despeinados. Luego sin que Aiden pudiera reaccionar, Ambert abrazo a este. Aiden al principio se quedo quieto, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo lentamente.

Se quedaron así un rato. Ambert acariciándole el cabello a Aiden y este enterrado en los brazos de su hermano. Luego Ambert se separo, hizo aparecer una caja, no muy grande (Del tamaño de su mano).

-Pensé que necesitarías esto-Ambert la abrió ¡Y ahí estaba el diamante que tanto buscaban! Pero...también había una navaja, con el mango negro y con algunas decoraciones plateadas. Aiden con un poco de miedo, saco la navaja y la abrió, dejando paso al filo. La hoja de la navaja parecía bastante afilada, tan limpia que se veía reflejado en ella-Necesito que me hagas un favor, y se que puedo confiar en ti ¿Verdad?

Aiden fijo su atención en Ambert. El ángel oscuro solo sonrió mientras Cupido, extrañado y con miedo, miraba a Rompecorazones.

-Y ese favor tiene que ver con esa navaja...-Ambert le enseño el diamante para que Aiden se lo pensara don veces antes de decir que no.

Entonces Cupido supo que favor le estaba pidiendo...acabar con alguien.

* * *

Melody y Delsin no paraban de hablar. NO se callaban ni debajo del agua. Resulta que Melody es la primera que le cae bien Delsin. LA PRIMERA PRIMERA. Sera porque Delsin tiene la cabeza en otro lado como para fijarse en empezar a ligar.

\- ¿Entonces francés?¿Eh? -pregunto Melody sonriendo.

-Sip-dijo Delsin con orgullo.

-Eso explica ese acento que tienes...¿Y...te sabes alguna canción...en francés? -Delsin se quedo pensativo. Solia cantar una que en frente del espejo, o cuando estaba solo, en su vida humana. Miro a Melody para contestarle.

Los violetas con los café.

-Si...solia cantar una...

\- ¿Cual?¿La cantas?

-No, no, no me apetece...no canto desde que...

\- ¿Desde qué?

La tristeza inundo a Delsin, pero para quitársela, y no ponerse ahora a lloriquear, sacudió su cabeza.

-Nada...olvídalo...

Melody se dio cuenta del cambio repentino que ha hecho Delsin, así que suaviza su voz.

-Si quieres...dime de que trataba...

-Sobre mi padre...nunca lo veía, entonces una vez, comencé a cantar como si nada en frente del espejo, para relajar.

\- ¿Sabes lo que paso?

-No, simplemente lo deje de ver, mi madre me decía que estaba trabajando, y que por las noches venia cuando me había dormido, y que se iba en la mañana temprano antes de que me levantara. Que siempre me daba un beso en la frente decía...con el tiempo...fui perdiendo esperanzas de verlo...y justo cuando cumplí los 17...me entere...que mi padre murió años atrás. Y cuando mi madre, de pequeño, me decía que estaba trabajando, en realidad, me ocultaba la verdad de mi padre...estaba muerto. Según mi madre, murió cuando cumplí 2 años...tan poco tiempo...y ni me quede con el rostro de mi padre, si es que alguna vez le mire a la cara.

-Seguro que lo hiciste, y también seguro que te daba grandes sonrisas al verte.

-Ojala...ojala pudiera...darle un abrazo mas ahora mismo...y...y hablar con el y...y...lo...lo echo muchísimo de menos...-a Delsin se le escapo un sollozo y una lagrima-Ojala estuviera aquí...mi padre...-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que solo el mismo pudo oír-...Papi...

-Oye, oye, no te pongas así, el esta aquí-Melody puso su mano en el pecho de Delsin donde estaba el corazón-Mientras lo recuerdes, siempre estará aquí, aunque no lo veas.

Delsin sonrió y se seco la única lagrima que se le escapo.

-Gracias...y lo siento...por haberme puesto sentimental...esto no lo suelo hacer en frente de alguien-rio Delsin.

-Bah, no te preocupes, todos tenemos derecho a llorar de vez en cuando, además, mostrar tus sentimientos a los demás hará que te conozcan mas por dentro, no por lo que han visto por fuera. Puede que algunos te hayan como un mujeriego que solo le interesa ligar...pero ahora veo a un chico que no solo se preocupa por si tener pareja o no, sino también de los demás ¿Cómo lo has demostrado? Fácil...echándole de menos a tu padre, y aun así no te acuerdas de su cara, pero igualmente le echas de menos, porque sabes que tuviste uno, y que ambos os queríais mucho, puede que no recuerdes su cara,...pero si recordaras el cariño que te daba.

-Unas palabras profundas.

-Gracias.

-Hola chicos-se oyó la voz de Dillian.

Delsin y Melody voltearon para ver a Dillian y a Lizbeth.

-Ah, la Buena hierba y la Cono de nieve-dijo Melody sonriendo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Ya nos pusiste apodos? Que pronto-rio Lizbeth.

-No me hace falta esperar para poner apodos, por ejemplo a este le pienso poner Pelo raro-Delsin, ante el apodo, puso una cara sorprendida y graciosa- ¿O que tal Bichito?

-Excusez-moi...-ante la voz graciosa y fingiendo estar ofendido, las chicas soltaron algunas risas- ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese? Llámame Rata de paso.

-De acuerdo...pues te llamare Rata-Melody comenzó a reírse.

-Quoi!? -exclamo Delsin graciosamente, haciendo que Lizbeth y Dillian empezaran a reírse- ¡Así no!¡No era una sugerencia Musa!

-Ya esta decidido-Melody soltó mas risas-Lo siento, espera un año para cambiarte el apodo.

\- ¡Venga ya!

\- Jeje bueno, ¿Habéis encontrado algo? -Lizbeth lo dijo con curiosidad en su voz.

-Na' de na'-Melody soltó un gruñido molesta después de decir eso.

-Négatif-contesto Delsin con su acento francés- ¿Y vosotras?

-Nada-Lizbeth se cruzo de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

-Algo me dice que el diamante no esta por el bosque-dijo pensativa Dillian.

-Ya...yo también tengo esa sensación-suspiro Delsin.

* * *

BJ y Janna se encontraron un poco perdidos. Supongo que se habían alejado demasiado, aunque con suerte seguían recordando que camino tomar para volver. BJ tenia ahora mismo sus 7 sentidos alertas. Janna hizo que las nubes se despejaran, mas para dejar paso al sol. Si había suerte, con el brillo de la enorme bola de luz, haría brillar al diamante, dejándolo ver. Ambos miraban cuidadosamente por todas partes, buscando al menos una pista.

\- ¿Crees que lo encontraremos? -rompió el silencio Janna, un poco insegura.

-Si te soy sincero...no estoy tan seguro-dijo BJ.

Se pararon un momento durante unos minutos para descansar, después de la caminata que habían dado se lo merecían.

\- ¿Cómo algo tan brillante puede esconderse tan bien? -Janna se cruzo de brazos.

-Cuando lo descubras dímelo-BJ ahora mismo, juraba que si veía a Wenceslao le arrancaría los dientes de cuajo.

-Tal vez deberíamos de buscar en otro sitio-Janna puso sus brazos en jarra.

-Tal vez, aunque de seguro que hay algo aquí, algo útil-BJ apoyo su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

-Ya, yo también tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo...no un diamante...-eso hizo que BJ mirara rápidamente a Janna extrañado.

\- ¿Y que crees que es entonces? -BJ pregunto curioso.

-No lo se...pero es algo importante...algo que nos podría ayudar en el futuro.

Se quedaron en silencio pensando. El viento comenzó a soplar. Solo que este viento era templado...no frio. Y una cosa que Janna le extraño, es que ella sabia perfectamente que hoy no debería de haber viento. Otra ola de viento pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte los golpeo. Janna se quedo aun mas extrañada, ese viento no era del norte, ni del sur...era del este. Era raro extraño que hubiera viento, enserio ¿Cómo es que hay viento si se supone que no debe haber (Al menos hoy)? Ser una espíritu de la lluvia, tormentas, relámpagos, huracanes y tornados. De todo tipo de tormentas. Y en todas las tormentas había viento, y la mayoría de las veces era cortante y helado. Y lo que significaba trabajar con viento, le hacia una experta en corrientes de viento.

\- ¿Cari estas bien? -BJ noto el ceño fruncido de concentración de Janna, lo que le despertó la curiosidad.

-Hoy no debería de haber viento...y además este ni lo controlo yo...-Janna miro a donde venían las extrañas corrientes de viento.

-Tal vez sean Lizbeth o BO...ya sabes...ellas también controlan el viento...-BJ intento convencer a Janna.

-No, no, no...esto es diferente...este viento no esta controlado por ellas...por ninguno de nosotros...además, los vientos del norte y sur, la mayoría de las veces, son fríos, pero este es templado, casi cálido...-otra corriente de viento, esta vez mas fuerte, los golpeo. Como si quisiera llamarles la atención. Entonces Janna comprendió. Esta miro sorprendida a BJ-...Creo que no estamos solos...

BJ se quedo también perplejo ante eso. Entonces otra corriente vino, mucho mas fuerte que la anterior, y esta vez no se paro. Este siguió empujando, intentando llamar la atención de ambos. Ahora parecía que les susurraba cosas a Janna y a BJ al rozar sus orejas. Y susurraba literalmente.

_Ven...venid...por aquí..._decía una voz femenina, suave y dulce, en el viento. Y si no se equivocaban, esa voz no era nada conocida, no la habían oído antes. El viento les siguió diciendo que lo siguieran, hasta el punto de aceptar que no era ninguna imaginación. En verdad les estaba hablando, esa mujer invisible como el viento que los empujaba, a la que no reconocían su voz pedía que la siguieran.

Janna y BJ se miraron. Ahora mismo tenían las mismas ideas en mente. El viento, como si los comprendiera, paro de soplar. Janna y BJ esperaron a un siguiente soplido. Hasta que les contesto. Ahora soplaba en el lado contrario, empujándolos por detrás. BJ y Janna se dejaron guiar por el viento

¿Alguien los estaría siguiendo? Si ellos supieran...

* * *

Pitch y Ana se encontraban en un lago (Adivinar de que lago estamos hablando...aunque en realidad es un estanque ahora pensándolo bien...un lago es muchísimo mas grande...), aparte de disfrutar el paisaje nevado, buscar entre la nieve también. Por el lago (Ejem, estanque..) ya buscarían...mas tarde tal vez. Y con la nieve ya bastaban en ello. Había que decir que Frost se había pasado BASTANTE esta vez. Hablando de tal duende invernal que congela tuberías y hace no vayamos a la escuela con solo una nevada, Ana lo conocía. No en persona pero si de vista. Ella era una de los Karmas, lo que le hace vigilar a todos y con ello aprenderse los nombres de cada persona. En cambio Pitch (En el 2001, que es el año en el que sucede esta historia) no lo conocía tanto. Había oído algo sobre él, pero no mucho. Sabia que era el espíritu del invierno, también que se llamaba...¿Como era?¿Jake?¿Cake? (Okey no jeje) ¿Jack?¿Era Jack? Si, tal vez. Jack Frost si mal no recordaba. Pitch solo lo vio una vez, aunque no cara, mas bien a distancia.

Empezó a hacer viento. Y lo raro es que no era frio, y debería serlo, porque si es invierno...Aunque en todo caso no le dieron mucha importancia.

Había pasado la mañana, el sol ya estaba en la cima. Según los cálculos de Pitch (Como antiguamente en Grecia no tenían los relojes que conocemos de toda la vida), por las sombras que daba el sol, debería ser mediodía. El cielo estaba despejado, dejando ver el sol y algo que odiaba Pitch en ese momento es que se podía ver la luna con mucha claridad, hasta un ciego la vería (Cosa que no tiene sentido pero bueno, mi cabeza funciona así XD) ¡Es que daba igual que fuera pleno día!¡La luna siempre estaría ahí, en tus narices siempre, flotando en ese fondo azul!¡SIEMPRE! Seguramente Manny estaría partiéndose de risa de la cara que ponía Pitch cada vez que miraba a la luna.

Una cosa que ambos les comenzó a molestar, era el silencio. Al principio habían comenzado a charlar y todo eso, pero al llegar al ESTANQUE ya se callaron y no se dirigieron la palabra. Ahora mismo Pitch estaba caminando lentamente por el lugar. Habían estado agachados todo el rato. Necesitaba estirar las piernas un poco al menos. Anaa saber donde se había metido. Dijo que volvería dentro de un rato. Pero a Pitch, ese rato, se le hizo un siglo mínimo. Al fin llego Ana, apareciendo entre las pocas sombras que había entre los arboles.

\- ¿Y bien? -pregunto Pitch, cansado del silencio por primera vez en siglos.

\- ¿Tu que crees? -Ana parecía estar de mal humor. Camino a pisotones hasta el estanque (No lago..) y se sentó en el borde, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas. Con la mirada perdida en el hielo.

Pitch no es que fuera un experto en consolar o tratar con una persona, ya que el resto de los años a estado en completa soledad, con solo de compañía las sombras y su eco.

\- ¿Por qué no vas ha hablar con ella? -una voz le dijo. Una voz bastante familiar, que además sonaba al lado suyo, pero Pitch no se molesto en ver quien era.

-No se, no estoy seguro de que pueda-Pitch en verdad estaba inseguro, no quería meterse y empeorarlo mas de lo que esta ahora la situación de Ana.

-También estabas inseguro al seguirme, pero lo hiciste, además...subiste la Torre Eiffel como un campeón, y por las escaleras...ni yo me atrevería.

Pitch se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía ser. Es que era imposible ¿Habia dicho...Torre Eiffel?¿Y seguirme? A Pitch le costo un momento buscar en sus memorias para encontrar a esa persona...y la encontró ¡Era su otro yo!¡El mosquetero! El hijo de...su madre que le hizo subir 10 pisos ¡DIEZ. BENDITOS. PISOS!¡POR EL AMOR D LOS DIOSES!¡ESO SE CONSIDERA CRUELDAD! (Para un flojera como el 93% de las personas del mundo, el otro 7% de las personas deportistas, para esas pocas personas, seria la mejor cosa que les ha pasado en su vida). Pitch volteo rápidamente, con la cara mas asesina posible. Hasta que lo vio. A su yo. El Pitch mosquetero, el mismo que dijo que él era él...tal vez del pasado o...¡Bueno, ni idea!

\- ¿¡Tu!? -Pitch intento aguantar las ganas de arrancarle los pelos a su yo. Además que intento no decirlo muy alto para que no le oyera Ana, aunque estaban alejados, pero no tanto como para no ser capaz de oírle.

-Oye que tengo nombre-el Pitch mosquetero pareció ofendido.

\- ¿Y a quien le importa? De seguro que te llamas Pitch.

-No-el Pitch mosquetero negó sonriendo-No Pitch, sino Neviden.

\- ¿Qué? -Pitch ya se perdió con el nombre, conque no se llamaba como él, tenia otro nombre...nada de esto tiene sentido en absoluto.

-Neviden...pero llámame Nevi mejor, es mas cómodo que decir mi nombre completo.

-Suena un poco afeminado ¿No crees?

\- ¿Acaso el tuyo no? Me importa un pepino como suene.

-Por cierto...Nevi...¿¡Qué narices haces aquí!? -Pitch perdió la tranquilidad que tenia y la cambio a enojo ¿¡Cómo osaba a aparecer así sin mas!?

-Querrás decir que hago aquí-Nevi rio, poniendo su dedo sobre la frente de Pitch. Este enojado, aparto la mano de Nevi de su frente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Pitch, aunque siguiera molesto, eso no le impedía sacar su lado curioso.

-Veras...no te molestes, que me extraña que no lo vayas ha hacer, pero me he metido en tu cabeza...jiji...por eso estoy aquí...em, tu solo me puedes oír y ver. Los demás no. Solo tu. Además que lo de meterme en tu cabeza también significa que puedo venir e irme cuando me da la gana...jeje.

-Fantástico...no enserio...hermoso...mi yo con distinto nombre se puede meter en mi cabeza-Pitch dijo con sarcasmo. Lo que le faltaría ahora es que Ana le oyera y pensara que esta como un cencerro.

-En realidad...no soy tu yo del pasado-Nevi rio nervioso.

\- ¿Qué dices? Pero si tu mismo lo dijiste.

-Bueno ya...con eso me refería a que eres mi descendiente...

-Espera, espera, espera...¿Soy tu hijo? -todas las molestias de Pitch se fueron al garete al escuchar eso.

-Em...Yo diría...que mas o menos,...pero no lo eres...ni siquiera somos familia...ósea...Nevi se quedo pensativo mirando al suelo con los brazos en jarra. Luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Pitch-Tu ya me entiendes.

-En realidad no, pero me quedo con que no soy tu hijo, eso me dejara mas tranquilo ¿Oye, a qué has venido si se puede saber...Nevi?

-Es verdad...¿Para qué vine yo...?¡A si! Sígueme-Nevi no espero a Pitch a reaccionar. Volteo y comenzó a caminar. Antes de adentrarse en el bosque volteo de nuevo para ver a un confundido Pitch- ¿Y bien?¿A qué esperas?¿A una invitación de Navidad?

-Es que...¿Qué pasa con ella? -Pitch señalo con la cabeza a Ana, que seguía en el fondo sentada.

-Que venga ella también-Nevi volteo de nuevo y comenzó a caminar.

-Eh...em..¡Ana! -Pitch intento darse prisa. Nevi no hacia el maldito favor de esperar, como se nota que tenia prisa.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto Ana, volteando en su sitio.

\- ¡Vamos, ven corre! -Pitch no paraba de enviar miradas rapidas por donde se había ido Nevi.

-Ay...okey-Ana se levanto y corrió hasta estar al lado de Pitch- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Vamos! -Pitch sin esperar comenzó a correr por donde había ido Nevi.

\- ¡Hey espera! -Ana corrió tras Pitch.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sandy buscaba sobrevolando parte del bosque con una avioneta de arena dorada. Saúl se había transformado en una ardilla de pelaje grisáceo y blanco, para que se le hiciera mas fácil buscar en los arboles. De paso también se metía en los huecos que tenían algunos troncos para echar un vistazo. Sandy no vio nada, lo único que veía eran nubes despejarse y un viento templado venir, cosa que fue rara porque debería de ser helado y cortante, pero no le dio mucha atención a ese tema. Negó con la cabeza decepcionado, con un suspiro cansado. A este ritmo no encontrarían nada. Aterrizo entre los arboles, bajo de la avioneta y la deshizo en un movimiento de sus manos. Saúl aun transformado en ardilla, se puso en frente de Sandy y se transformo de vuelta en un brillo rodeándolo en el Saúl de siempre.

\- ¿Ha habido suerte? -pregunto Sandy esperanzado.

-No...-Saúl puso su cabeza gacha entristecido.

-Yo también...-Sandy lo dijo algo avergonzado. Sabiendo el aprecio de Saúl a él, seguramente pensó que Sandy encontraría el diamante. Sandy se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Saúl-No pongas esa cara, seguro que lo encontramos.

Saúl le miro a los ojos.

Verdes con dorados.

Saúl, por el silencio, parecía asegurarse que Sandy no mentía a base de leerle la mente. Al comprobarlo, sonrió. No mentía, lo decía enserio. Sandy era demasiado sincero como para mentir. Sin avisar, Saúl salto a los brazos de Sandy, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Sandy se balanceo un poco pero enseguida recupero el equilibrio y le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa paternal.

Se quedaron así dúrate unos segundos. Luego se separaron y Sandy se dedico desordenar los cabellos de Saúl, a lo cual este contesto con una risa.

-Venga, busquemos ese diamante-dijo Sandy con una sonrisa, para animar a Saúl. Este sonrió y asintió como muestra de afirmación.

Entonces Sandy al levantarse y voltearse, apareció un rastro que flotaba sobre la nieve, en el aire, que anteriormente no estaba. Y lo sorprendente es que era de arena dorada, pero Sandy, de alguna forma, sabia que esa arena no era suya, era de otra persona. Además que esa arena, que formaba una línea hasta los arboles y seguramente aun seguiría, era de un dorado mas vivo y reluciente como un diamante. También parecía un dorado mas claro que el suyo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sandy? -pregunto Saúl extrañado al ver el rostro confundido de Sandy. Saúl miro a la misma dirección en la que miraba el Creador de Sueños, entonces también lo vio- ¿Es tuya la arena?

-N..no...-Sandy estaba demasiado confundido ¿De donde era esa arena? Y lo mas importante ¿De quién era?¿Y por qué los intentaba guiar? Sandy miro a Saúl buscando respuesta. Pero no encontró ninguna, solamente confusión, como la suya.

Ambos se miraban sin saber que hacer. Saúl fue el primero en romper el contacto visual y miro al rastro de la dorada arena flotante. Y comenzó a seguirla sin tocarla o hacer un roce. Sandy. por no dejar que Saúl fuera solo, hizo lo mismo que él, con la esperanza de encontrar algo al final de esa línea arenosa, dorada, que flotaba, y que brillaba como los diamantes.

* * *

\- ¿Nevi? -llamo Pitch, al ver que lo había perdido de vista.

\- ¿Cómo que "Nevi"? -Ana pregunto extrañada. Ella no vio a nadie mas junto a ellos.

-Em...¿Nevi? Nevi, Nevi, Nevi...Neviden...es...mi...mi amigo...-Pitch trago saliva, no se podía creer lo que tenia pensado decir-Mi amigo...amigo...¿Imaginario?...

Ana se quedo en silencio ¿Conque amigo imaginario, eh? Ana comenzó a reírse de repente y a negar con la cabeza. Pitch estaba que se comía sus uñas, no tenia ni idea de que hacer, estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar en que hacer. Así que comenzó a dar risitas nerviosas y pausadas.

\- ¡Jajajaja!¡Ami...!¡Jajajaja!¿Amigo..!¡Jajajaja!¿¡Imaginario!?¡Jajajaja! -Ana comenzó a reírse mas.

"Vale...me he puesto en ridículo extremadamente extremo...típico, viniendo de mi...y aun encima con la chica...¿Espera qué?" pensó Pitch, cuando en el momento ultimo se detuvo, al realizar lo que iba a pensar de Ana.

-Jajajaja ¿No crees que eres demasiado grande para amigos imaginarios? -Ana paro de reírse y se cruzo de brazos, manteniendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno...em...yo...nunca eres demasiado grande para una cosa...jeje...¿No? -yyyyy...la cago.

\- ¿Estas de coña, cierto? -Ana intentaba mantener la sonrisa, seguramente se esperaba mas madurez en Pitch.

"Seguramente estará pensando que soy infantil" pensó Pitch nerviosa, soltando una risita nerviosa.

La sonrisa de Ana Comenzó a borrarse. Eso lo ponía aun mas nervioso. No quería decirle que era verdad, pero tampoco quería decirle que era mentirle. Si le decía que era verdad pensaría que es un inmaduro, cuando no lo es...a veces. Si le decía que era mentira, Ana se enojaría y no conviene engañar al Karma, principalmente cuando es el de la mala suerte. No sabia que decir, hacer o mirar. Cualquier movimiento significaría un si o un no. Así que debía de tener cuidado de no mostrar ninguna de las dos respuestas. Como se dice, un acto vale mas que mil palabras (¿Era así o me lo estoy inventando?) ¡Pero es que era imposible! Si reías nervioso estarías diciendo que si. Si no hacías nada, decías un no.

Entonces...

" ¿¡Qué puñetas hago!?" eso mismo "Un milagro, un milagro, por favor, un milagro, lo que sea, un tornado, tormenta, una plaga, un huracán...¡Lo que sea!"

-Y de entre los aboles aparecieron Sandy y Saúl. Pitch sin esperar, se lanzo a los brazos de Sandy.

\- ¡Gracias a los dioses! -Pitch rodeo con sus brazos a un confundido Sandy- ¡Te daría un beso ahora mismo!

-Em...no, no lo hagas ¿Si? -Sandy quito los brazos de Pitch, rompiendo el abrazo.

-Okey...jiji...lo siento...jeje-rio nervioso Pitch mientras ponía las manos tras suyo y luego, estando inseguro, se abrazo a si mismo.

-Bueeenoo...¿Qué hacéis aquí?¿Habéis sido guiados por el amigo imaginario de Saúl? -pregunto Ana. Pitch se dio cuenta que Ana estaba molesta con él. SEGURISIMO.

-Disculpa hermana, pero yo no tengo amigos imaginarios-Saúl se cruzo de brazos.

"Hasta el crio es mas maduro que yo...¡Y tiene nueve años! O bueno...tenia..." pensó Pitch con vergüenza y fastidio, sin recordar que el pequeñajo leía mentes.

"Diez...Pitchiner...DIEZ AÑOS" Pitch oyó la voz de Saúl en su cabeza. Genial, otro que podía meterse en su cabeza cuando le diera la gana.

-Bueno en realidad...no era imaginaria..ósea, era una línea flotante de arena dorada que nos guio hasta acá...así que imaginaria...no del todo...creo-Sandy ignoro las miradas enojadas que enviaba Saúl a Pitch- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?¿Vosotros si?

-Si...o al menos eso entendí-Ana miro a Pitch y este miro a otro lado silbando.

-Aaahhh...conque Neviden-dijo Saúl, habiendo rebuscado en las memorias de Pitch. en la cabeza de este (Saúl que cotilla saliste jeje)

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntaron al unísono Sandy y Ana.

-Nada, nada...-Saúl movió la mano como si quisiera alejar una mosca-No tiene importancia.

Ana y Sandy se miraron extrañados pero claro, no iban a forzar a Saúl a que se los dijera. y además dijo que no tenia importancia, entonces supusieron que no valdría la pena saberlo. Aunque Ana tenia la ganas de preguntar, ya que había dicho el nombre del supuesto "amigo imaginario" de Pitch. Pero se callo. Saúl miro a Pitch con una sonrisa y el Coco le miro con una mirada extrañada ¿Iba a seguir hurgando en su cabeza o qué?

"Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo" Pitch oyó de nuevo la voz del niño. Saúl le guiño el ojo. Y Pitch, solamente le asintió la cabeza lentamente.

\- ¡Hey chicos! -oyeron la voz de BJ desde la lejanía. Voltearon y vieron a este y a Janna, no muy lejos de donde estaban- ¡Seguirnos!¡Rápido!

Los cuatro se miraron confundidos. Que cosas mas raras estaban pasando hoy. Al final acabaron por seguir a BJ y a Janna, que comenzaron a moverse de nuevo cuando estaban cerca de ellos.

-Como sea ALGO imaginario...me voy a encargar de que tengan mala suerte hasta el día en el que mueran-murmuro Ana a regañadientes.

"Vamos Anita...relájate" ahora Ana oyó la voz de su hermano en su cabeza.

"Sal de mi cabeza o tu serás el primero" pensó Ana, siendo la única manera de contestarle mentalmente.

Saúl soltó una risa, por el mal humor que tenia su hermana. Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a una explanada, rodeada de arboles, con es estanque congelado. Y aquí, en el medio de la explanada, se encontraba Aiden de espaldas, con la cabeza gacha y las alas sacadas.

Todos se detuvieron. Aiden no hizo ningún movimiento. Seguramente habría notado que estaban ahí, pero no se tomo la molestia de voltear y saludar.

\- ¿Aiden? -lo llamo Sandy, rompiendo el silencio.

Aiden puso la cabeza recta de inmediato y volteo.

-Ah...hola chicos-Aiden sonrió. Aunque su voz no mostro muchas ganas o emoción. Saúl, sabia...que algo había pasado. Pero prefirió callar e investigar.

\- ¿Qué llevas en las manos? -parece ser que Janna fue la única en fijarse en ese detalle, en la caja negra entre las manos de Aiden.

Aiden no contesto. Que raro. Normalmente lo diría, o al menos eso pensaban. BJ fue el primero en acercarse, seguido de los otros cinco. Una vez ahí todos junto a Aiden, BJ no espero respuesta ni dio permiso para coger la caja de entre las manos de Aiden, además que este no hizo nada para impedirlo. BJ, al abrir la caja, se encontró con lo que salvaría el templo, el diamante. Tan reluciente como siempre. Lo que significa que no era nada falso.

\- ¡Es el diamante! -Ana fue la primera en romper el nuevo incomodo silencio.

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? -pregunto Pitch, a lo mejor por eso Nevi les dijo que lo siguiera.

-Yo...em...en el estanque-contesto Aiden.

"Que bien se te da ocultar tu angustia y nervios" pensó Saúl, siendo el primero en haberlo notado. A este niño era imposible decirle una mentira.

\- ¿En el estanque? -pregunto extrañado BJ. Este miro por encima del hombro de Aiden. vio el estanque congelado...y no vio ningún agujero en el o algo que mostrara que estaba ahí dentro el diamante ¿Qué ocultaba Aiden?

Los demás parecía ser que no les dio mucha importancia de donde había sacado el diamante, así que no hicieron caso. Al menos BJ y Saúl eran los únicos que sospechaban.

Saúl, habiendo leído la mente de Aiden (Que parecía ser que todos olvidaban ese detalle), comprendió que la línea dorada que habían seguido, podría haber aparecido por dos cosas: El diamante estaba ahí...

O un peligro se había presentado aquí...

Aiden se dio cuenta de la mirada de Saúl fija en el y miro al niño. Aiden le sonrió como muestra de cariño. Y Saúl le respondió de vuelta con una sonrisa...solo que la suya no era falsa.

"A mi no me mientes..."pensaron BJ y Saúl al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Buueeeenoo...aquí el siguiente cap. Creedme, si digo que ha sido un mes duro y largo para escribir este cap...es que lo ha sido...Y MUCHO. Es que he tenido DEMASIADOS problemas de internet. Luego no podía guardar y se me borraba todo de nuevo. Y blah, blah, blah...mas cosas de las que me da flojera hablar jeje. Esperro que lo hallan disfrutado. Nos vemos en otro cap (Si es que no me matan antes) ¡Tener un buen día/tarde/noche!¡Hasta lueguito!**

**PS: ¡Por favor!¡Tener piedad!¡Me queda mucha vida por delante!**

**PSS: Aunque se que no me vais a matar en realidad, solo os lo vais a imaginar XD**

**PSSS: Ya se que es el 15 de mayo pero me importa un pepino ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado a Lizbeth Snow y Lizeth Fire!¡Larga vida y prosperidad!**

**PSSSS: ¡Y no fuméis ni bebáis! Es malo para el body.**

**Okey ya, me despido, ahora si XD.**

**Adiosito jeje.**


	17. Chapter 17: ¿Problemas de nuevo?

**¡Holita a todos! Espero no haberme demorado mucho, pero si es que lo he hecho a sido porque llegan los exámenes finales o.O. **

**Disfrutar de este hermoso cap y...no me matéis please :3, os lo pido kawaimente XD.**

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

**Aunque yo se que no lo haréis :)**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos...a no seeer...puf, claro que no XD.**

* * *

En Burguess...

-Con que...¿En el estanque? -preguntó Kim a Aiden, de brazos cruzados.

-S..si...en el estanque-repitió Aiden, poniendo las manos tras suyo.

Cupido, BJ, Janna, Pitch, Ana, Saúl y Sandy, después de hablar por un pequeño rato, fueron al punto de encuentro, donde quedaron con los demás. Ya estaba anocheciendo así que ya era hora de volver.

Al llegar, vieron bastantes cambios, como si el bosque de Burguess les hubiera afectado en algo.

Bunny tenía los ojos llorosos, estaba cabizbajo e intentando ocultar las heridas de sus manos, guardándolas en los bolsillos. Raquel se le veía callada, pensativa, se podría decir. Lizeth enviaba miradas arrepentidas a Bunny mientras Maki tenía una mano sobre su hombro, como si sirviera de consuelo, ya que también Lizeth tenía los ojos cristalinos. Luego estaba Delsin que...¡Wow! Estaba hablando normalmente con Melody ¡Y ella encantada! Y lo mismo pasaba con Lizbeth y Dillian. Demasiadas cosas parecían haber cambiado ahora. Luego estaban Kim y Blake. Este tenía un brazo rodeando los hombros de Kim, mientras que esta parecía tener las mejillas mojadas, aunque parecía que nadie se dio cuenta, excepto Blake. Y por ultimo BO...según como la había conocido Aiden seguía teniendo la cara molesta de pocos amigos.

Después de reunirse de nuevo, Saúl comenzó a contarle a Kim sobre el encuentro del diamante. Kim, inmediatamente, comenzó a interrogar a Aiden.

\- ¿Y como es que se te ocurrió la idea de que el diamante estaría en el estanque? -entro Lizbeth en la conversación.

Todos habían comenzado a escuchar cuando oyeron la palabra "diamante".

-Simplemente me puse en el lado del abuelo-se encogió de hombros Aiden.

-En su lado...¿Pero en qué sentido? -preguntó BJ. Aun seguía sospechando de Aiden.

-Em...no se...¿Pensado como lo haría él? -dijo Aiden inseguro de como decirlo.

-Aja...-asintió BJ restándole importancia, aunque Aiden lo noto, pero lo ignoro, pensando que tal vez estaría de mal humor.

Si el supiera...

-Espera...¿No te caíste al hielo? -preguntó curiosa BO. Seguramente ella habría deseado que pasara.

-N...no...-negó con la cabeza Aiden.

-Seguramente tuvo algo de ayuda-soltó Saúl con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo victorioso, al ver a Aiden quedarse perplejo.

"¿E...eh?¿Me vio con Ambert?¿Sabrá lo del trato?...espera...¿El niño no leía mentes?" Aiden se quedo pálido "Oh...arcángeles"

-Bueno será mejor que descansemos ¡Al menos cenemos algo! -dijo ansioso Delsin. Juro haber oído su estómago rugir.

-Por supuesto, cenemos y descansemos, mañana será otro día largo, nos dirigiremos a Egipto-dijo Blake sonriendo.

-Okey...entonces...¡Me pido encender la hogueraaaa! -Sandy salió corriendo a buscar ramas y palos para la fogata.

\- ¡Hey!¡Al menos deja que tu opuesto te ayude! -Pitch salió corriendo tras Sandy.

-¡Piedras!¡Necesitamos piedras!¡Para que no se extienda! -Dillian salió corriendo tras Pitch y Sandy.

-Bien...pues...¿Vamos a buscar algún sitio donde quedarnos? -preguntó Janna.

-Porrrrrrr supuesto, vamos grupo-Melody comenzó a caminar.

-Si puede ser, que sea un sitio donde tapen los árboles, por si llueve-Delsin camino junto a Melody.

-Cuando quiere usa esa cabeza ¿Eh? -dijo Lizbeth en una risa.

-Anda que el tío-dijo Ana rodando los ojos.

-Y yo que pensaba que tenía una nuez como cerebro-bromeo Bunny, al menos debía hacer algo para animarse.

\- ¿Una nuez? Yo creía que era una semillita-dijo Raquel sonriendo.

\- ¡Os estoy oyendo! -gritó Delsin desde la lejanía.

* * *

Después de buscar un sitio acogedor, rodeado de arbustos y árboles, algunos casi sin hojas, que sus gordas ramas los tapaban de posibles lluvias, contruyeron la hoguera con ramitas, haciendo una pequeña montaña, rodeada de piedras que evitaban que el fuego se expandiera.

Encendieron la hoguera y sacaron de sus mochilas algunas vayas que encontraron, como por ejemplo arándanos, aunque fueron poco los que encontraron, ya que no estaban en temporada. Por suerte, tenían más comida que trajeron de Nueva York.

Todos se habían sentado alrededor de la hoguera, charlando sobre las aventuras que estaban teniendo y las que tendrían, incluso algunos confiados contaban su pasado, al menos lo que recordaban. Pero como siempre, hay algunos que se mantenían en silencio. Bunny y Aiden eran uno de esos.

-Oye-llamo Lizeth insegura a Bunny. Este miro a su izquierda para verla. Lo que no se esperaba Lizeth, es que Bunny le respondiera con una sonrisa, pero una débil y triste.

-Hola-respondió Bunny intentado mantener esa débil sonrisa- ¿Que tal?

-Bien...¿Y tu? -Lizeth pego sus piernas a su pecho y las rodeo con sus brazos. Maki estaría parloteando con Saúl, así que podría hablar con Bunny tranquilamente. Además que el resto no prestaban suma atención, estaban demasiado ocupados charlando con otros.

Bunny se quedo en silencio, como pensando en que decir ante eso.

-Bien...supongo-Bunny encogió los hombros-Escucha...siento lo de antes...lo que paso aya en el bosque...si te hice daño o algo...

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien...-interrumpió Lizeth-Y...¿Que harás ahora...ya que no somos...ya sabes?

Bunny soltó un largo suspiro.

-Supi vi que vivir de nuevo mi vida de soltero-Bunny soltó una risa junto a Lizeth-Solo espero que te haga más feliz que yo y...que estes bien.

-Y lo estaré-dijo Lizeth sonriendo.

Esta noto la mirada de alguien sobre ella. Vio que Raquel la observaba. Parece que estuvo escuchando la conversación. Raquel sonrío satisfecha y asintió con la cabeza, como una señal de que había hecho lo correcto. Si no serian pareja, al menos que fueran amigos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Blake no es que estuviera callado, pero estaba pensativo. Pensaba en lo que paso hoy con Kim.

Flashback

_\- ¿Qué? -Blake no lograba asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Kim le acaba de decir que la extraña mancha que tenia le estaba matando. Iba a morir-Debe de ser una broma..._

_-No lo estoy-la voz de Kim sonó quebrada pero firme._

_-Debe de haber una solución-Blake puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, agarrandose de los cabellos, intentando pensar-Dime que hay una._

_ -La hay...pero es complicada desde mi punto de vista. La única forma de evitar esto seria volver todo a la normalidad, y según como van las cosas...me extraña que de repente se vaya por el buen camino._

_-No dejare que te mueras._

_-Acéptalo, pasara. Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_-Haremos que todo este como antes, entonces estarás bien._

_-Si, cuando ya no este, puede que ya este como antes._

_\- ¡Basta! -grito Blake enojado- ¡Deja de ser tan negativa! Tu no eres así._

_-Bueno...para vosotros será algo bueno._

_\- ¿Bueno?¿Para nosotros?¿Acaso lo ves como algo positivo?¿Irte y dejarnos destrozados?¿A Raquel, o a Saúl...a todos?...¿Incluso a mi? _

_Silencio se hizo entre Kim y Blake, que se miraban directamente a los ojos. Kim no lo pudo soportar y se levanto de la nieve. No podía contestar a eso. Y si pudiera ¿Qué diría? Esa era una de las típicas preguntas que su respuesta no existe o se tarda tiempo en encontrarla. Kim le dio la espalda a Blake, mirando a los arbustos y arboles, mirando al vacío. Alguien la abrazo por detrás. Era Blake. Este apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Kim._

_-No quiero que te vayas-consiguió decir Blake en un susurro._

_Y ahí fue cuando a Kim, definitivamente, se le rompió tanto el alma como el corazón ¿Qué posibilidad y que narices? Los iba a dejar solos,no había nada de positivo en eso ¿Verdad?_

_-Blake-llamo Kim aun sin darse la vuelta._

_\- ¿Si? -pregunto Blake con suavidad._

_Kim volteo, mirando de nuevo a Blake directamente a los ojos._

_-N...no quiero...morir...-entonces Kim no lo pudo retener por mas tiempo el peso. Abrazo a Blake con fuerza y se puso a llorar._

_-No lo harás...te lo prometo-Blake le devolvió el abrazo acercándola más, como si fuera el ultimo día en el que le vería. A Blake, con toda esta situación, también le entraron ganas de llorar, así que como mucho, solo algunas lagrimas._

Fin del Flashback.

Blake miro a Kim, que se reía por una cosa que había comentado Sandy acerca de la piromanía y él.

Se lo había prometido. Y una promesa no se puede romper. Hará lo que sea para mantenerla con los pies en la tierra.

Luego estaba Aiden que...se encantaba alejado de todos, con la espalda apoyada en un tronco tirado. Tenia las piernas dobladas, casi pegadas a su pecho, solo para esconderlo que estaba viendo. La navaja que le dio Ambert. Estaba lo suficiente lejos de los demás para que lo vieran pero mejor no confiarse. Y lo mejor que es que nadie le importo que se alejara tanto, así que no tendría porque preocuparse.

Aiden acariciaba el mango negro de la navaja. Después, lentamente y con cuidado, saco la hoja. Podía ver su reflejo en ella. No quería matarla.

Aiden miro a Raquel. Se le veía feliz. Se le veía tan inocente en ese momento.

No podia. Al pepino el diamante, no iba a matar a alguien solo por un diamante. Él no era su hermano, no era un maldito psicópata, no era un bastardo. El Era Aiden Cupid, un espíritu-angel que trae amor y vida, no engaños y muerte, eso lo hacia Ambert.

-Bonita navaja-dijo una voz familiar al lado suyo. Piden rápidamente pego la navaja a su pecho, como trato de esconderla, al igual que sus piernas. Miro a su derecha y vio a BJ senado al lado suyo- ¿De donde la has sacado?

-Yo...em...que susto BJ, avisa antes ¿Quieres? Casi me das un infarto-Aiden inteto evitar la pregunta, riendo nervioso.

\- ¿De donde la has sacado? -repitió BJ impaciente.

-Te la ha dado tu amigo...¿O es hermano? -la voz de Saúl sonó a su izquierda. Volteo su cabeza y ahí lo vio sentado, con una mirada desconfiada y de sospecha, al igual que la de BJ-Se lo que te ha dicho, he rebuscado en tu cabeza si no te importa. No nos intentes mentir, ya no puedes. Y sobre lo que estabas pensado ahora, si, deberías dejarlo, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Aiden, se que eres un buen chaval, no te dejes usar de esa forma por tu hermano, se aprovecha de que eres más débil que él-dijo BJ gentilmente-Escucha, dame la navaja, y no se lo diremos a nadie, te lo prometemos.

-Pe...pero...¿¡Que pasa con Ambert!?¿¡Qué hago!?¡Le dije que...! -dijo Aiden pero BJ le interrumpió.

-Nos encargaremos de eso, simplemente hay que pensar en algo...-BJ cayo por un rato, mirando a la navaja. Entonces se acordó del cuento de Blancanieves. Sobre como el cazador engañaba a la madrastra- ¿Y si la navaja la manchas de sangre que no sea de Raquel?

\- ¿Tiene que ser sangre necesariamente? -Aiden sitio angustio, no se llevaba muy bien con la sangre.

-Tengo una idea mejor-dijo saúl de repente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Por qué no de Keptchu?

-Mi hermano no es tonto ¿Vale? No se lo va creer, es un maldito detector de mentiras-Aiden se cruzo de brazos.

-Entonces ya pensaremos en algo mañana, tendremos la mente fresca...y Aiden- el llamado giro la cabeza para mirar a BJ-No le contaremos nada a nadie...pero dame esa navaja.

Aiden sin pensárselo dos veces, entrego la navaja a BJ. Este le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza al recibir la navaja, como señal de que todo ahora estaría bien. Pero desde la lejanía escondido en las sombras, se encontraba el detector de mentiras.

-Razón tienes hermano-dijo para si mismo Ambert-A mi no hay quien me mienta, y quien lo hace...paga por haberlo hecho.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Todos dormían plácidamente. Todos. Exactamente todos, dormían juntos y acurrucados bajo una manta de arena dorada hecha, obviamente, por Sandy. Todos, todos no, Pitch dormía por separado , pero lo que era plácidamente lo hacia. Todo eran sueños, alegría, comodidad...era así...hasta que son el despertador.

\- ¡ARRIBA PRINCESAS! -los gritos de Kim hicieron que todos se removieran y acabaran despertando.

\- ¿Ya...? -pregunto algo dormida janna.

\- ¿Tan pronto? -Dillian termino la pregunta de Janna.

\- ¡Sip!¡Venga animo!¡Hoy iremos a Egipto! -Kim parecía ser la única que estaba como una rosa, porque los demás parecía que iban a dar un paso y se caerian del sueño.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -pregunto ahora Sandy.

-Si te lo digo Ana volverá a dormirse-rió Kim.

-Obviamente-dijo Ana, que ya se había levantado y se dirigía a su mochila, para sacar algo de comer.

-Seguro que son las 3 de la mañana, conociendo a esta tipa-solto Melody, levantándose con algo de cansancio pero a la vez con ánimos.

-Okey, okey, ya vamos-Lizbeth se levanto con dificultad y camino hacia su mochila para cogerla.

Todos ya se había levantado, excepto Pitch que seguía durmiendo al fondo, apoyado en un tronco y Delsin hecho un ovillo. Kim se acerco a Delsin para despertarlo pero Blake se ofrece voluntario.

-Déjame a mi, tu encárgate del dormilón del fondo-dijo Blake gracioso.

-De acuerdo agente-bromeo Kim. Y se dirigió a Pitch.

Blake se puso de rodillas y se acerco a Delsin.

-Bella durmiente despierta-dijo con algo de burla Blake.

-Cinco minutos más...no quiero levantarme-se quejo Delsin haciendo pucheros.

-Delsin...

\- ¡Qué no!¡Me rehuso a moverme!

-Delcin :3

-Que flojera...

-Hay chocolate.

En ese momento Delsin abre los ojos interesado y se sienta. Blake sonde victorioso ¿A quién no le gusta el chocolate?

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Cho...co...la...te...hay chocolate.

\- ¿Dónde?

-En tu mochila.

Y como un haz de luz, Delsin sale corriendo hacia su mochila y comienza a rebuscar. Y dentro estaba una deliciosa barra de chocolate con almendras.

\- ¡Aaahhhh! -grito emocionado Delsin, soltando un grito que parecía que venia de una chica.

\- ¿Has gritado? -pregunto BO a maki, esta negó con la cabeza.

-Blake...¿De qué te estas riendo? -pregunto Lizeth, al ver a su hermano riéndose.

-Jejeje na..nada jejejeje nada interesante jejeje-al recordar de nuevo lo que acaba de pasar, Blake suelta mas risas.

-No sabia que a Delsin le volvía loco el chocolate-dijo Bunny algo sorprendido, viendo a Delsin comerlo con ganas.

-A veces te llevas grandes sorpresas de la gente, cosas que no te esperas-dijo BJ al lado suyo, viendo también a Delsin con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Yo también quiero Delsin!¡Por favor! -Raquel rápidamente se puso a un lado de Delsin.

\- ¡A mi también! -Aiden se puso en el otro lado de Delsin.

\- ¿¡Y yo qué!? -Saul se subió a la espalda de Delsin.

-Tranqui chicos, que hay para todos-dijo Delsin en una risa.

Kim enfrente de Pitch, que seguía durmiendo , le dio una suave patadita en el costado.

-Despierta princesa-dijo burlona Kim.

-Déjame descansar en paz-contesto Pitch.

-Venga culo gordo, muévete-Kim se cruzo de brazos, y soltó una risa.

-Nope.

-Mueve el culo ya jopelines.

-Que no dije.

Kim resoplo molesta. Al final tuvo que hacerlo como lo hacia antes. Le agarro los tobillos y lo llevo a rastras hasta los demás.

\- ¡Vale!¡vale!¡Suéltame!¡Ya se caminar! -se quejo Pitch, intentando dar patadas

-Como usted diga señor Rey Pesadilla blah, blah, blah y blah-dijo Kim con burla. Y soltó los tobillos de Pitch, dejándolos caer al suelo.

-Maldita manzana parlante-Pitch se levanto ya del suelo y sacudió su ropa.

\- ¿A quien le llamas "Manzana parlante"...Señorita? -Kim puso los brazos en jarra, con una sonrisa retadora.

\- ¿Señorita...? -Pitch se cruzo de brazos.

-Por el vestido.

-No es un vestido, es una TUNICA. Además, no la tengo puesta ahora mismo.

-Me da igual, sigues siendo una señorita.

-Oye Kim...-llamó Dillian preocupada.

-Disculpeme Señorita-Pitch solo un gruñido ante el comentario de Kim, haciendo que esta riera- Bueno...¿Si Dilly?

-Em...¿Cómo decírtelo...? El diamante...

-Aja.

-No...no esta...

\- ¿Qué? -soltaron todos a la vez, entre extrañados y asustados.

\- ¿El diamante...no esta?¿¡Cómo es eso posible!?¡Pero si lo teníamos! -grito Ana.

-Tal vez fue un sueño-intento bromear Delsin.

-Oye tu, esto es serio, demasiado serio para tus bromas, desesperanza-dijo Bunny molesto.

-Oye tu querrás decir, no le culpes por algo bueno que intenta hacer-auden se levanto, defendiendo a Delsin.

\- ¿¡Bueno!? Bien, dime que cosa BUENA a hecho.

-Intentar animarnos.

\- ¡Es la desesperanza!

\- ¿¡Y eso que narices tiene que ver con animar!?

\- ¡SILENCIO!

Todos callaron sus discusiones cuando oyeron el agudo grito de Kim.

\- ¡Cerrar la boca por un segundo!¡Puñetas! -todos guardaron silencio, incluso intentado que su agitada respiración no se oyera-Bien, gracias a Pandora, algo de tranquilidad. A ver...por partes...y con relajación...Dillian...el diamante no esta...

-Si...-dijo en un susurro Dillian.

-Vale, habrá que buscarlo y encontrarlo lo antes posible. Tal vez este en alguna otra mochila o...se halla caído.

-Kim...-llamo Raquel.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Kim volteo y vio el problema que tenia su hermana.

El cabello de Raquel comenzaba a volverse dorado. Su forma humana se estaba yendo en ese momento, lo que significa que estaba volviendo a ser un espíritu.

"Un momento" se paro a pensar Kim "Si Raquel se esta transformando...entonces eso significa que..."

\- ¡Kim! -Ana saco a Kim de sus pensamientos y prestarle atención. Y fijarse que el cabello de Ana se volvía de nuevo rojo sangre. Ella también se estaba transformando.

Rato después todos, casi a la vez, comenzaron a volver a sus formas anteriores. BJ y Bunny volvieron a ser pookas. Sandy volvía a ser bajo y mudo. Pitch volvía a tener la piel grisácea y con su "túnica" de nuevo. Los demás volvieron a ser los Karmas y elementales e siempre y antes. Delsin volvía a tener el cabello azul oscuro y ojos castaños oscuro. Todos cambiaron su forma de antes menos Melody, BO y Maki, ya que ellas no pasaron por el portal ese raro del principio y no se hicieron humanas, o al menos con su forma...el caso es esas tres no cambiaron. Y Aiden tampoco porque...porque tampoco paso por el portal raro ese.

-Ahora si que me recuerdas a la Kim que conocí-dijo Melody mirando a Kim, observando su cabello negro.

-Ahora si que te pareces al cangurito de siempre-dijo Maki con burla a Bunny, este gruño molesto. Maki miro a BJ-Pero el otro canguro no esta nada mal ¿Eh?

-Ejem-carraspeo Janna (de nuevo con su cabello rubio platino y ojos grises), algo celosa, agarrándole el brazo de BJ.

-We, we, tranque hombre, que no me lo pienso llevar a sitios oscuros y hacer cosas "raras" con él amiga-dijo Maki levantando las manos.

-Ya lo se, no soy tonta-dijo Janna, con un tono de "¡Obvio!".

\- ¿Celosa? -sonrió BJ.

-Que va hombre, imaginaciones tuyas Cari-rio nerviosa Janna. BJ se rió ante eso.

-Puesssss...-dijo Lizbeth mirándose a si misma y a los demás.

-Creo que tendremos que continuar así-termino la frase Lizeth.

-Sip...eso parece-asintio Raquel.

-Espera...¿Eso no tendría qué haber durado más? -pregunto curiosa Ana, conociendo ya la transformación.

-Qué raro...-Saul sospecho también algo. Él también conocida lo de la transformación y debería de haber durado más.

-Eso es lo raro...algo esta pasando, deben de ser la falta del diamante en el templo, esta cambiando algunas cosas-dijo Kim pensamientos.

\- ¿Como que "algunas cosas"?¿¡Y si ha cambiado todas!? -pregunto Ana alterada.

-Por eso tenemos que encontrar el diamante que acabamos de perder y...-Kim iba explicando con paciente a Ana, pero alguien interrumpió.

\- ¿Quieres decir...este diamante? -dijo una voz, que Aiden ya conocía.

Todos voltearon para ver a un peli-blanco (no, no es Jack) con alas de ángel negras, sentado en una rama y con la espalda apoyada en el trono, con una pierna colgando.

\- ¡Hey!¡Con eso no se juega!¡Dánoslo! -reclamo Blake.

\- ¿Por qué debería? -pregunto Ambert, con algo de burla.

-venga vamos, danos, no hace falta la violencia-dijo Dillian con calma.

-Yo no he dicho nada de violencia...-Ambert sonrío ante la idea-Pero debería.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Pitch le trajo bastante desconfianza las pintas que tenia el peli-blanco.

-Preguntarle al pequeño Aiden...él sabe-dijo Ambert sonriendo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Le conoces? -le pregunto Melody, on algo de sospecha.

-Ah...bueno yo...-Aiden fue interrumpido por Ambert.

\- ¡Claro que me conoce!¡Es mi hermano!

Aiden, al oír gritar a su hermano esa frase, supo lo que vino a buscar. Hacerles pensar que les había traicionado.

-Espera...¿¡Le diste el diamante!? -pregunto Bunny con rabia a Aiden.

Todos comenzaron a mirararle con traición y rabia a Aiden. Todos excepto Raquel, Pitch, BJ y Saul.

-No esperara...no hice nada lo juro...-dijo nervioso y rápidamente Aiden, dando pasos hacia atrás. Saco sus alas por si tenia que usara como defensa.

\- ¡Dice la verdad, acaba de leerle la cabeza y...! -Saul intento defenderle.

\- ¡Saul!¡Lo siento mucho pero cierra la boca!¡deja de cubrirle la espalda! -grito Ana.

-Como se nota que aquí no se puede tener intimidad...-murmuro Pitch, ignorando, completamente todo (él a su rollo XD)

\- ¡Pitch! -BJ le dio una coyeja a Pitch en la nuca para que hiciera caso.

\- ¡Aahh!¿¡Qué!? -se quejo Pitch.

-Yo no...Raquel...¡Raquel!¿Tu crees que os he traicionado? -Aiden miro esperanzado a Raquel.

-Sinceramente...em,...no...-susurro lo ultimo Raquel, aunque no lo suficiente para los que tenían buena audición.

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunto sorprendida Kim.

-Bueno Kim...es que él...

-¿"Es que él" qué? Como es tu amiguito tienes que darle la razón en todo ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿¡Entonces!?

-Solamente digo que es imposible que haya sido él Kim, Aiden no seria capaz de hacer esto.

-Reacciona hermanita, tu nuevo amiguito es un aliado de Wenceslas seguro, y nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

\- ¿¡A que viene esa desconfianza Kim!? -reclamo BJ.

-A ti no te incumbe Orejotas-dijo con rabia Kim.

\- ¿Orejotas?¿Pero qué narices te pasa Kim?¿Desde cuando me llamas Orejotas?¡Tu nunca me has llamado así!

\- ¡Pues ahora comenzare a llamarte así y mucho mas como no hagas caso!

\- ¡Llamale así de nuevo y te lanza un rayo! -defendió Janna a BJ.

\- ¿No me digas?¿Y si te mando a freír espárragos? -dijo con burla Kim.

Todos comenzaron discutir a gritos. Ambert sonrío victorioso, ni le había hecho falta una de sus flechas comenzó a volar, ascendiendo entre las copas de los arboles. Solamente Sandy se dio cuenta de eso. Este rápidamente comenzó a estirar la "TUNICA" de Pitch. Este le presto atención, ya que él era el único que no peleaba o discutía por algo. El hechizo de Ambert no había funcionado en Pitch, Sandy y Aiden.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Sandy señalo a la rama en la que anteriormente estaba Ambert-Oh dioses...¡Aiden!

Aiden fijo su vista en Pitch, este le señalo la rama. Aiden, al ver la rama, salió corriendo para luego echar a volar. Pitch y Sandy le siguieron. Mientras tanto, dejaron a los demás aun peleandose...

* * *

Se alejaron del grupo, en busca de Ambert que se largo sin decir nada. Aiden volaba a gran velocidad sobre el bosque, casi sin fijarse por donde iba, con solo el objetivo de encontrar a Ambert...y de paso clavarle una de sus flechas. Pitch y Sandy intentaban alcanzarle el paso. Sandy volaba con una de sus pequeñas nubes. Pitch hizo un caballo pesadilla y se monto en el.

\- ¿Donde esta ese narizotas? -murmuro Aiden, con rabia en la saliva, sin prestarle atención a los que iban detrás.

\- ¡Aiden!...¡Aiden más despacio! -grito Pitch intentado llamar a Aiden. Pitch miro a Sandy algo molesto-Y tu dile algo.

Sandy estaba apunto de hacer una de sus señales hasta que Pitch le interrumpió casi riéndose.

-Ah no espera que ya no puedes-solto Pitch, comenzó a reírse. Hasta que, de repente, comenzó a caer, rápidamente empezó ha hacer otro caballo pesadilla para no impactar contra el suelo. Una vez hecho se monto y solo al lado de Sandy. Este se estaba riendo, aunque no se le oyera-Muy gracioso Guardian.

Sandy levanto el pulgar con risas mudas. Pitch rodó los ojos cansado. En ese momento se dio cuenta, que con la tontería perdieron a Aiden.

\- ¡Sandy!¡Aiden!¡No esta! -los gritos preocupados de Pitch interrumpieron las risas de Sandy, haciendo que este también entrara en preocupación. Ambos buscaron con la mirada, intentando encontrarlo. En eso que ven una flecha salir de entre os arboles, y por los pelos Sandy la esquivo. Se detuvieron y descendieron. Al estar en tierra de nuevo, vieron a Aiden apuntando con su arco y flecha a Ambert, lanzando cada una de ellas, mientras que el ángel oscuro las esquivaba con agilidad saltando de entre rama y rama.

Ambert esquivo otra flecha saltando a otra rama con agilidad. Aden iba a coger otra flecha de su carcaj, pero al no notar que no cogía nada, se asusto un poco y le echo un vistazo al carcaj. Se le acabaron las flechas. Hambre sonrío satisfecho,había estado esquivando sin atacar a propósito para esto. Ambert bajo de la rama de un salto. Saco una de sus limpias navajas y se acerco amenazadoramente y rápidamente a Aiden. Este, al no tener nada con lo que defenderse se puso nervioso. No le dio tiempo a pensar porque Ambert ya estaba enfrente de él, con la navaja de camino directa a la cabeza. Aden puso su arco en medio para usarlo como escudo. Pero la navaja partido por la mitad el arco. Aden miro a su ya rota arma.

-Venga ya tio, ¿Ahora como esperas que trabaje? -dijo Aiden mirando a su arco y luego a Ambert.

-No te preocupes, no te hará falta trabajar después de esto-Ambert sonrío. Levanto la navaja para darle pero una flecha de pesadilla le dio en la mano, la que sostenía la navaja, haciendo que la soltara- ¡Ahh!

\- ¿Y tu que haces? -pregunto Pitch amenazante. Sandy a su lado se encontraba de brazos cruzados con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Tu...tienes que darnos algo...cierto?

\- ¿Qué?¿Esto? -dijo Ambert sonriendo burlo, sacando el diamante y mostrándolo-Creo que me lo quedare.

\- ¡No si te lo quito yo! -con eso, Aiden quito con gran velocidad el diamante de las manos de Ambert y salir volando con rapidez.

\- ¡Hey! -grito Ambert, iba también a volar, pero Sandy lo impidió. Le lanzo una honda de arena dorada, que se enrollo en Ambert, atándole desde el pecho hasta la cintura y bloqueando sus alas, también haciendo que este cayera a tierra. Desde ahí, tumbado en el suelo atado, intento desatarse- ¡Maldita sea!¡Me cago en todo!

\- ¡Nos vemos luego Ambert! -dijo con humor y burla Pitch. Después de decir esto, Pitch junto a Sandy, fueron tras Aiden.

\- ¡Malditos hijos de...ARG!¡Como os pille, me voy a cagar en vuestros muertos hijos de vuestra madre!¡ARG! -grito Ambert con ira, a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¡Gracias!¡Lo mismo para ti! -dijo burlón Pitch desde la lejanía, que oyó los gritos malditos de Ambert-En el fondo nos quiere, se divierte.

Sandy negó con la cabeza riéndose. Cuando quería Pitch, se ponía. Quien diría que su opuesto le comento a caer bien...

* * *

Después de estar buscando por un rato (ya que perdieron la pista de Aiden) encontraron una pequeña entrada a una pequeña y corta cueva, que por su entrada, solo alguien pequeño o delgado seria capaz de pasar por ella. Más o menos, del tamaño y anchura de Sandy era la entrada.

Sandy y Pitch aterrizaron en frente y se quedaron mirando a la pequeña entrada de la cueva. Dudaron por un segundo, incluso la idea de que la posibilidad de que Aiden se hubiera escondido ahí, estuvieron apunto de descartarla e irse. Pero Sandy, el hermoso terco de narices este, siguió insistiendo en que le echaran un vistazo para asegurarse.

-De acuerdo, entonces adelante, échale un vistazo-con eso dicho por parte de Pitch, Sandy se dirigió ligeramente a la entrada-Pero si ves algo me lo dices ¿Si?

Sandy se detuvo y dejo caer os hombros, volteó y miro a Pitch con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto Pitch extrañado ¿Ahora que había hecho? Sandy rodó los ojos y siguió su corto y ligero camino a la entrada...pero Pitch seguía sin entender-¿¡Qué!?

Sandy, una vez de que estuviera enfrente, no le hizo falta agacharse, ya que la entrada era a su talla. Vio una pluma en la entrada y la cogió. La miro girándola, como buscando alguna pista. Miró de nuevo al fondo de la cueva buscando alguna señal de vida. Aunque pudo visualizar una figura humana, encogida y apoyada en la rocosa pared. A Sandy le costo algo más para darse cuenta de quien era. Hizo una bola de arena dorada, para usarla como farol y la hizo flotar por la pequeña cueva, entonces vio a esa persona. Aiden. Este había guardado sus alas, tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente como esperando alguna peligro. Estaba encogido y agarraba fuertemente contra su pecho lo que parecía ser el diamante. También tenia la capucha puesta, como si fuera ya la única forma de defenderse.

Sandy sonrió satisfecho e hizo una señal a Pitch para que se acercase. Pitch lo hizo y se agachó para ver. También vio a Aiden hecho un ovillo.

-Aiiiiidy, muchachito-dijo con algo de diversión, para animarlo.

Aiden abrió un ojo inseguro. Al ver a Sandy y a Pitch asomándose por la entrada, se relajó y sonrío, abriendo ambos ojos.

-Chicos...-dijo alegre Aiden, contento de verles.

-Aiden tengo una pregunta...¿Eres un ratoncito o un pajarito? -dijo Pitch con una sonrisa dulce, cosa que ya era extraño viniendo del Rey de las pesadillas.

Aden salió encantado. Después fueron caminando con los demás. Las sorpresa que se iban a llevar, y los problemas que tenían que resolver. Por el camino, Sandy miro como Pitch decía cosas sin sentido para luego, acabar con un Aiden casi ahogándose de la risa. Sandy sonrió con dulzura. Era raro ver a Pitch haciendo tonterías para hacer reír a un niño, cosa que no se espera de un hombre que da miedo y a sido su enemigo desde hace tiempo. Pero se fijaba en que, cuando Pitch se perdía en su mundo y pensaba que nadie le miraba podía llegar a ser así de amable con los niños. Si ya sabia Sandy en el fondo que a Pitch le gustaba los niños, el problema es que raramente lo demostraba...como ahora por ejemplo.

Cuando ya llegaron a donde se encontraban los demás, estos se encontraban, exactamente todos, con los brazos cruzados, con miradas fulminantes. Ya sabian lo que significaban la pose que imitaban los demás.

Exijo. Una. Explicación. AHORA.

* * *

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyy...espero no haber tardado :3 pero ****conociéndome...Bueeno cambiando de tema (Alguien me lanza una cuchilla y la esquivo) CAMBIANDO DE TEMA DIJE...espero que os halla gusta- (¿?: ¡TARDA MENOS LA PROXIMA VEZ HIJA DE-!) ¡Cállate!¡No ves que estoy hablando! (¿?: Por eso XD) ...7.7 ya claro...bueno, COMO IBA DICIENDO...espero que os halla gustado, siento haber tardado, de verdad :3. **

**¡Tener un buen día/tarde/noche!**

**PS: Dejarme viva unos días please :3**

**PSS: No me mates mientras duermo, que se que esta idea la habéis tenido...segurísimo...(¿A quien no? XD)**


	18. Chapter 18: Para eso estan los amigos :3

**No me matéis pls, también merezco vivir.**

**Pitch: ¿Por matarles mientras esperan?**

**Cállate, tu no sabes nada ¡Yo también tengo futuro!¿O no?**

**Bueno, espero que disfrutéis el cap y no encontraros en mi casa con un cuchillo y cara de psicópata, os dejo tirarme tomates...pero matarme no ¿Qué si no quien escribe?¿eh?**

**Aquí os dejo con el cap...y yo me voy lentamente.**

**Pitch: ¿Por qué?**

**No le quites el misterio tonto :'(**

* * *

En un bosque de Transilvania, en la noche...

Ambert caminaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, sacudiendo un poco sus negras alas, pateando cada piedra que se encontraba y maldiciendo a todo ser viviente en la faz de la tierra ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto dejando que escaparan?

Cuando consiguió liberarse de la honda del Guardian, intento buscarlos, pero no los encontró. Pensó en buscar al grupo, pero tampoco estaban. Se habían ido, y con el diamante.

Ambert dio una fuerte patada a una pequeña piedra que salió disparada contra un tronco.

Aunque una parte de él se alegraba de que tuvieran el diamante, lo cual le confundía porque se supone que no debería de sentir eso. También comenzó a sentirse increíblemente mal con Aiden, se sentía un asesino por haber estado apunto de matarlo pero...¿No se supone que era eso?¿No se supone qué es eso lo ha estado esperando?

Ambert sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, pero rápidamente volvieron. Se sentó en l orilla de un pequeño estanque. A pesar de que fuera de noche, el reflejo de las nubes, estrellas, arboles...aun se podia ver, gracias a la luna que hacia de farol. Ambert decidió mirarse...y de su parte fue mala idea...

En vez de verse a si mismo, vio a un chico de cabello negro con mechas blancas y largo hasta los hombros, con una trenza blanca en el lado derecho que llegaba más allá de los hombros, hasta el pecho. Los ojos eran de diferentes colores. El izquierdo era azul hielo, y el derecho morado. Su piel no era algo rosada y sus alas...¿donde estaban? No las podia ver. La ropa que llevaba era una casaca de cuero blanca con cuello alto y cola larga que le llegaría hasta los tobillos. Los bordes del cuello, las mangas, cola y cremallera eran dorados. También tenia puesto dos correajes negros que se cruzaban en su pecho y espalda, que es donde permitían poner dos katanas.

Ese reflejo solo tenia un nombre, uno que no espero oír, decir, o pensar...hasta ahora.

Hedai.

Ambert rápidamente removió el agua nervioso, como intentando deshacer ese reflejo y volver con el suyo, que mostraba a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos grises. Y eso pasó. Se relajó, pero no tanto al ver que una pequeñísima parte de su cabello se había vuelto negro.

Hedai estaba volviendo, y eso eran malas noticias para Ambert.

* * *

En Adelaida, Australia...

Todo el grupo se encontraba en la playa caminando, ya que seria una buena forma de despejarse y pensar. Después de que Aiden les contara sobre su hermano, que podia manipular el odio, haciendo que personas se odien temporalmente (o al contrario) sin la falta de una flecha. Así que el tema de que se enfadaran con Aiden sin dejar que explicara que sucedía para que no se dejaran controlar, era Ambert controlándolos. Al menos fue temporal, si llegara a ser eterno habría traído problemas. Ya algunos se habían disculpado con Aiden, aunque aun quedaban.

habían decidido irse de Burgess lo más rápido que podían, y eso solo se podia hacer con la tele-transportación de Kim. Que de nuevo para los que no estaban a acostumbrados, fue un infierno.

Y por si fuera poco, eran espíritus de nuevo, ya no tenían apariencia humana, y eso significaba que su tiempo de búsqueda se acababa según Kim. Raquel caminaba mirando la arena. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, se concentro en lo que paso hace ya tiempo, sobre el sueño-recuerdo que tuvo. Miró a Sandy. Tal vez se lo pondría preguntar, no importaba si no lo podia decir con palabras, seguro que lo entendía. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, podría pedirle a Saúl que le dijera que quería decir Sandy, ya que él puede leer mentes, pero no quería abusar de su poder, y tampoco quería que se enterara nadie, pero conociendo a su hermana seguro que ella ya sabia.

Se pararon y cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Otro sigue caminando, otros se sentaron el la orilla, y los demás se tumbaron. No se habían hablado durante todo este tiempo, parecía ser que estaban demasiado concentrados. El único que se negó a pararse era Bunny, que continuo caminando por la orilla, alejándose de ellos. Últimamente también sabia que Bunny lo pasaba mal, desde que rompió con Lizeth, enterase de que le estaba engañando con...ejem...Raquel miró a Maki sentada junto a Lizeth. Ella tampoco había hablado nada. Ninguna de las dos. A veces Raquel se preguntaba como se sentía Lizeth ahora mismo, pero no quería incomodar a nadie, y tampoco quería problemas con Maki. Volviendo al tema de Bunny...a este le dolía bastante ya no ver a Lizeth con los ojos de antes, e intentar superarlo le costaba un poco, después de lo que le paso con la otra. Raquel y Bunny habían conversado mucho antes. Antes de que le pasara esto con Lizeth. Aunque nadie lo supiera (lo cual sospechaba), Bunny y Raquel se habían hecho muy cercanos últimamente, lo que incluía saber cosas de Buns que ni el había compartido con nadie, incluso con Lizeth. Raquel recordó esa vez que se lo contó cuando estaban en Atenas, en el hotel, mientras todos dormían...

_Flahback_

_Raquel se despertó en medio de la noche. Se sentó en la cama y se rasco los ojos con cansancio. Vio como Blake se abrazaba a si mismo, haciendo recordar a Raquel que Kim y Pitch se encontraban en el hospital con Lizbeth por un problemilla que tuvieron. Al principio le vino la preocupación, pero rápidamente se le fue al eliminar ese sentimiento por un pensamiento positivo. Estarán bien, segurísimo ¿Qué podia salir mal? _

_Raquel intento dormirse pero no pudo. Así que decidió salir afuera. Se vistió y salió de la habitación sin despertar a Blake. El pobre tuvo que aguantar las quejas insoportables de Raquel. Caminó por los pasillos. Si su hermana hubiera sabido que salía a estas horas, ahora mismo estaría castigada por una semana._

_Raquel se dirigió hacia el __Théatro Dionysou (Teatro de Dionisio). Le pareció intesante, ya que es un antiguo teatro al aire libre que tenían los antiguos griegos, y ahora aunque este un poco en ruinas, seguía siendo un sitio tranquilo para ir. Raquel no espero un segundo más y a la velocidad de la luz, ya estaba en la entrada sin puertas. Admiro el cielo que dejaba ver el teatro sin techo. Que lindo sería ver una actuación aquí en un dia de verano. Que te de una fría pero agradable brisa mientras que bebes algo fresquito y ves como los actores hacen su trabajo._

_-Cuanto envidio a los Griegos-dijo sonriendo Raquel para si misma. Ojala hubiera estado aquí._

_Se adentro y pudo contemplar lo que parecían cientos de escalones (que en realidad eran asientos). A saber cuanta gente venia aquí, esto era incluso mas grande que un teatro actual. Se dedico a subir por los escalones hasta estar en lo mas alto y sentarse. Contemplo el teatro entero desde arriba, ahora se veía mejor. Incluso aun mas con el sol saliendo a lo lejos y el cielo tornándose de varios colores._

_\- ¿Raquel? -__La llamada frunció el ceño ¿había alguien más aquí o solo se lo ha imaginado? Giró su cabeza y vio a Buns mirándole confundido- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Lo mismo debería de preguntarte-contesto Raquel cruzando los brazos divertida. Bunny sonrió ante el comportamiento de Raquel. Adorable-Y...¿Vas a quedarte ahi de pie, o vas a sentarte aquí al ladito mío?_

_-Si insistes-dijo Buns encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó al lado de Raquel y le despeino su cabello- ¿Y tu que pequeñaja? Eres muy traviesa ¿Qué diría tu hermana si le cuento lo que has hecho._

_\- ¡No te atrevas! -dijo Raquel riendo, apartando la mano de Bunny._

_-Que malota-fingió estar sorprendido mientras sacaba otra sonrisa. Rieron, hasta que Buns interrumpió-Enserio...¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?_

_-Naaadaaa...-canturreo Raquel-Solamente tomar aire fresco, ya sabes...para pensar un rato..._

_-No puedes dormir ¿Cierto? -dijo Bunny con una tierna sonrisa._

_-Aja-confirmó Raquel asintiendo._

_\- ¿Te preocupa algo?_

_-N..no...bueno...tal vez un poco...ya aves...l..lo de Lizbeth en el hospital..._

_-Estará bien, ya veras que cuando vuelva estará perfectamente...como si no le hubiera pasado nada-Bunny sonrió cálidamente para tranquilizarla._

_-Ya...-asintió Raquel mirando a sus manos._

_\- ¿Algo más?_

_-No, gracias Canguro._

_Bunnny rió ante eso, no le molestaba que lo dijera ella._

_-Si tu lo dices Enana._

_Raquel contesto con un puchero fingido lo cual gano la risa Bunny. Se quedaron en silencio observando el paisaje, hasta que a Raquel le pico la curiosidad. _

_-Oye Buns._

_\- ¿Qué pasa pequeñaja? -le contesto Bunny mirándola de nuevo._

_\- ¿Hay algo que haya pasado en tu vida que...te arrepientas de haber hecho...o que hayas deseado que nunca hubiera ocurrido? -__Bunny se quedo en silencio, seguramente pensando en que contestar, ya que se le notaba en los ojos que iba a ser algo duro. Y rápidamente Raquel se arrepintió de haber preguntado-L..lo siento...no tienes que contestar si quieres...podemos cambiar de tema..__-No...no, esta bien...además es bueno hablar de ese tipo de cosas con los demás...aunque no lo haya hecho yo..-Raquel trago saliva. Iba a ser algo duro para él-Hace...bastante tiempo, en mi vida pasada...humana no exactamente...seguía siendo un pooka...resulta que vivía en una tribu en medio del desierto, alejados de los humanos para que no nos molestasen, ya que desde entonces habíamos tenido problemas con ellos. Cada año nos mudábamos otros desiertos para que no nos pudieran localizar, lo cual se me hacia pesado sabiendo el cascarrabias que soy...-se rió al igual que Raquel soltó una risa-Yo tenia tres hermanos mayores, uno pequeño y hermana mayor._

_-Cuatro hermanos mayores, uno de ellos chica y un hermano pequeño...¿Seguro que no tenias más hermanos? -dijo Raquel con humor, Buns sonrió ante eso._

_-Bueno, tenia mas en realidad, pero eran lejanos y no vivían en nuestra tribu. _

_-Y la ultima vez que los viste...¿cuantos años tenían?¿y como se llamaban?¿Y como eran?_

_-Wo, wo, wo más despacio...si que eres curiosa ¿Eh?...Bueno...primero, mis hermanos mayores se llamaban Kankana, Dakota y Guyapi, luego mi hermana se llamaba Yakira, y mi hermano pequeño Askii. Mi hermano Kankana era el más mayor de todos, tenia 29 años humanos según la ultima vez que lo vi y tenia el pelaje gris como yo, solo que los ojos los tenia azules. Luego estaba Dakota y Guyapi, eran gemelos, ambos de pelaje gris oscuro, tal vez rozando al negro, se les podia distinguir gracias a que Guyapi tenia una mancha café en un ojo, y tenían los ojos castaños, ambos tenían 27 años. Yakira por alguna razón, en vez de salir de pelaje oscuro, nacio con el pelaje blanco, igual que la nieve, tal vez fuera un gris muy claro...no se...recuerdo que tenia os ojos verdes como yo. Era muy cariñosa conmigo y Askii., y la ultima vez que la vi tenia 25 años. Y por ultimo estaba mi hermano pequeño, Askii, el nació con el pelaje vainilla, solo que en vez de ser tan claro como lo tiene BJ, su vainilla era un poco mas oscuro. Tenia los ojos azules también. Y tenia 8 años._

_\- ¿Y tu?¿Cuantos tienes tu? En años humanos-dijo curiosa Raquel._

_-En años humanos tendría 18._

_-¿Entonces no eres un viejales!_

_-Jaja ¡Menos mal!¿Eh? Pero...¿Por qué lo dices?¿Pensabas que tendría más?_

_-Aparentas-Raquel se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa-Y otra cosa...¿Ahi tenias clases?...quiero decir...algún tipo de escuela o..._

_-No-negó sonriendo Bunny, al ver como Raquel decía perfectamente con la mirada "Que envidia"-Nuestros padres se encargaban de nuestra educación. Los padres enseñaban a los hijos y las madres a las hijas. El tema de vivir un año en un sitio para después mudar a otro lugar, no es una idea cómoda para mantener una escuela. Así que por eso nuestros padres eran nuestros profesores._

_-¿Y que te enseño tu padre?¿Y que le enseñaba tu mare a Yakira?_

_-Mi padre nos enseño a leer, a cazar, técnicas para ello, lucha con lanzas, dagas y bumeranes, también nos enseño que bayas eran venenosas, que plantas se podían comer y que hacer si encontramos a un humano, y también recuerdo que nos hacia correr por VARIAS horas para llegar a ser rápidos._

_-Suena muy agotador._

_-Y lo era...pero nos lo pasábamos bien. Kankana siempre hacia el tonto para que nos aburriésemos-Bunny rió al recordar eso.-Y a mi madre a mi hermana, recuerdo que le enseñaba también a leer, el tema de las bayas y plantas, le enseño a utilizar el arco, a coser, cocinar y recuerdo que en una de sus clases, me contó que tuvo que practicar el equilibrio._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque antes las pookas eran las que iban a recoger las bayas, también podían los machos pero principalmente lo hacían ellas. Y resulta que siempre traían una cesta, y cuando estaba llena, y tenían que llevar algo más en sus patas o brazos, tenían que usar su cabeza como soporte, teniendo cuidado que no se caiga. Por eso mi hermana practicaba el equilibrio con mi madre, por si le era útil en algún futuro._

_-Tu vida es interesante, Canguro, sigue-dijo emocionada Raquel. _

_-Bueno...cuando cumplí los 16, conocí a una pooka muy mona la verdad, pasaba bastante tiempo con ella. Era de pelaje miel y ojos negros. También me acuerdo que era mucho mas pequeña que yo, a pesar de tener la misma edad. Resulta que después de un tiempo, os hicimos pareja...-entonces la sonrisa de Bunny se desvaneció-Pasaron 2 años hasta que me entere de que...me engañaba, pero no con uno...sino con varios..._

_-¿Y...cuantos? -preguntó temerosa Raquel._

_-Ni me lo quiero imaginar...ni me gusta pensar en ello..._

_-Perdón-Bunny miró extrañado a Raquel-Por preguntar._

_-Oh, pequeñaja, no lo sientas, no pasa nada-Bunny le dio una cálida sonrisa a Raquel, la cuela la hizo sonreír también-Y bueno...cuando me entere la deje y unas semanas después...Guardian, y convertirme en eso, hizo que me olvidara de ella más rápido pero...aún me seguía doliendo._

_-Tuvo que ser duro...-susurro Raquel para si misma, pero Bunny llegó oírla._

_-Si lo fue...pero creo que ya esta solucionado, ahora estoy con Lizeth y seguro que nada saldrá mal._

_-Seguro._

_Fin del Flasback_

Raquel suspiro con pesadez. Al final si salió mal. Típico: las cosas te van perfectamente bien y de repente tu vida le da la vuelta ala tortilla. Raquel miro en la dirección el la que Bunny se había ido. Ahora podia verlo a lo lejos sentado. Muy separado de los demás. Pensaba en ir con Sandy para preguntarle pero Raquel se paró en seco y después de unos segundos pensando, fue en dirección a donde se encontraba Bunny, mientras que Lizeth vio como Raquel también se alejaba sin decir nada.

Raquel camino hacia Bunny con las manos temblorosas. Estaba tan concentrado el sol ocultándose que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Raquel. A Bunny se le veía muy tranquilo, aunque a la vez sin sentimientos, ya que miraba la puesta sin emociones. Eso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera a Raquel. El nunca haba estado así, seguro que le afecto el hecho de ser engañado de nuevo.

-Ho...hola-dijo Raquel con timidez.

Bunny giró su cabeza mirando ahora a Raquel. Entonces sonrió con ternura.

-Hola pequeñaja ¿Te sientas?

-Si tanto insistes-dijo Raquel intentando imitar la voz de Bunny, haciéndole recordar esa vez en el teatro de Grecia. Buns rió negando con la cabeza. Raquel se sentó al lado suyo rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos-¿Vas bien?

-Si-dijo inseguro, pensando que no se había notado. la mirada de Raquel se lo dijo todo y confeso-Bueno...tal vez no muy bien...

-Lo superaras.

-Eso espero.

-No esperes, lo harás.

Bunny miro con ternura a Raquel.

-Gracias enana, por animarme.

-Para eso están los amigos Canguro.

Bunny sonrió con calidez. Era imposible no querer a Raquel con su actitud ¡Daba ganas de abrazarla hasta que se le salgan los ojos! A veces puede sacarte de tus casillas, pero una vez que lo aceptas y te acostumbras, cada tontería suya te hace reír. Buns le estaba muy agradecido a Raquel por ser así con, aunque ni siquiera se lo mereciera.

\- ¿Un abrazo? -pregunto sonriente Raquel abriendo sus brazos.

-Claro...claro-asintió Bunny dándole un abrazo a Raquel, que se lo devolvió de inmediato-¿A quien no le gustan los abrazos?

-Nadie puede vivir sin uno.

Se quedaron así por un rato abrazados, luego se separaron y como agradecimiento, Bunny despeino los cabellos de Raquel, haciendo que esta se apartara de inmediato.

\- ¡Oye!¡No vale! -dijo peinándose de nuevo.

\- ¿Y que harás al respecto? -Bunny sonrió retador, levantándose de su sitio.

-Atraparte.

\- ¿Y?

-Y...te hare sufrir con cosquillas interminables.

Bunny negó con su cabeza sonriendo-No tengo cosquillas.

-Es lo que dicen todos...-dijo Raquel recogiéndose el pelo. Con eso ya sabia Bunny lo que venia, así que hecho a correr sin esperar un acto de parte de Raquel, pero la oyó gritar desde lejos- ¡No te vas a salvar!¡Olvidas quien soy!

Bunny miro a su espalda y no vio a Raquel, se paro y se puso recto. Miró a todos sus lados preocupado. En eso que algo toca su hombro, y al darse la vuelta se encuentra a una Raquel moviendo sus dedos y una sonrisa maliciosa. Mientras tanto desde lejos, Lizeth observaba a Raquel y a Bunny hacer una guerra de cosquillas, riendo como si no hubiese un mañana, y parecía que se divertían bastante...más que cuando lo hacia con ella...

* * *

**Al fin :3**

**Bueno, quiero comentar que esta vez intentare, subir capítulos mas seguido (¿?: Que chiste tan bueno) he dicho que lo intentare, no que lo vaya a hacer.**

**Tener un lindo dia\tarde\noche :)**

**PS: Feliz Navidad (de adelanto)**


	19. Chapter 19: El ladrón con plumas

**Nuevo dia, nuevo capitulo y nuevo personaje :3**

**Pícaro Hurraca:**

**-Personalidad: Este es un espíritu un tanto curioso, ya que lo que se llama "deberes que hacer", como otros espíritus, aparentemente no tiene. Le gusta todo lo que es brillante, y si lo es, lo coge aunque no sea suyo, lo que ha hecho que desarrolle un rasgo cleptómano. Su comportamiento es algo hiperactiva, ósea, como la de un niño, pero aunque sea algo infantil, también sabe las cosas del mundo real e intenta ser realista, aunque la mayoría de las veces no funcione. Es algo solitario, aunque cuando tiene compañía le molesta ser ignorado. Puede que sea un ladrón de primera, pero al menos es uno con corazón. Puede convertirse en una hurraca. Es muy escurridizo, así que si se le intenta atrapar, buena suerte. Tiene "familia", pero no la ve a menudo porque según él, la mayoría no lo quiere aceptar como uno de ellos, excepto por su "padre", que fue el que le ayudo con los problemas al despertar por primera vez y fue el que le puso el nombre de "Pícaro" por la picardía que tenia.**

**-Apariencia: Tiene la apariencia de tener 14, pero en años humanos tendría 16, y años verdaderos no se sabe. Es un híbrido de hurraca humano, lo que significa que puede que tenga apariencia humana pero tiene algunos detalles que una hurraca tendría. Por ejemplo, tiene pequeñas plumas negras alineadas en los bordes de las orejas. También en la parte frontal de la frente, tiene tres plumas negras, una grande en el medio y otras mas pequeñas a los lados. Otro detalle que tiene para mostrar su amor a las cosas brillantes, son unos puntitos brillantes, alineados en la línea inferior de las pestañas. Tiene la piel clara y un poco rosada. Tiene el cabello blanco, largo, puntiagudo y denso que se mantiene erguido en vez de caerse (algo que a una persona normal no le funcionaria a no ser que use acondicionador). Sus ojos son violetas. Tiene dos colgantes, uno un poco más largo que el otro, unoes de cadenas doradas y con un medallón (el colgante largo) y otro es simplemente una cadena de oro (el colgante corto). Tiene puesto una playera blanca ajustada de manga larga, la cual a arremangado las mangas dejando ver los antebrazos. Un chaleco café claro (que siempre lo lleva desabrochado) con un bolsillo en el lado izquierdo. Unos pantalones ajustados cafes oscuro, junto a un cinturon el cual llevaba una bolsita de cuero en el lado izquierdo. Tenia una correa negra en cada muslo para portar un puñal en cada uno. Llevaba unas botas militares grises que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas. Tenia puesto unos guantes sin dedos negros.**

**Ahora si, disfrutar :)**

* * *

En Australia...

Después de un rato de estar a solas, se reunieron de nuevo para al menos descansar para el siguiente día. Antes de eso, hicieron una pequeña reunion, la cual Raquel intento aprovechar para preguntar a Sandy algo que tenia pensado decirle, pero Kim se adelantó.

-Vale...ahora que todos estamos aquí...relajados...supuestamente-Kim dio un ultimo vistazo a todos-Voy a deciros que tengo planeado que empecemos a hacer mañana: ya que sabemos que el siguiente diamante esta aquí y nos...separaremos, y además que sabemos que hay un hermano endemoniado suelto buscándonos-mira a Aiden y este mira a otro lado silbando disimuladamente-lo que haré es daros a a uno d vosotros una de estas pequeñas esferas, mientras que yo tendré otra-Kim sacó de su bolsillo dos esferas doradas, no muy grandes, con algunos adornos de remolinos que se juntaban o separaban-Estas cosas son tele-transportadores, a mi no me hará falta, pero a vosotros si.

\- ¿Entonces para que te quedas una? -preguntó Lizeth.

-Nunca sabes cuándo puede hacerte falta-dijo Kim guardando las esferas.

-Lo que faltaba tia-dijo Melody pasándose las manos por la cara.

-Si bastante teníamos con Kim...-murmuró Janna.

-¿Pero no se supone que íbamos a ir a Egipto? -preguntó Dillian.

-Por eso las bolas de tele-transportación-dijo Kim poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Espera, espera, espera...alto ahí-dijo Bunny, levantando las manos- ¿Nos vamos a separar? Ósea...¿separar separar?

-Si, separar separar- asintió Kim- Si seguimos yendo de país en país, al final no llegaremos a nada. La idea es que nos separemos en grupos y que cada uno busque por un país distinto, así vamos más rápido con la búsqueda.

-Pero por si no te has dado cuenta...NOS ESTAMOS ENTREGANDO EN BANDEJA DE PLATA A ESOS PSYCOPATAS-grito BO alterada.

-Entonces dime ¿Tienes una idea, MUCHO mejor que la mía?¿Algún truco para adelantar nuestra búsqueda? -ante las preguntas de Kim, BO se quedó callada-Lo que imaginaba.

-Veamos...¿cuantos países nos quedan? -preguntó Blake para romper el hielo.

-Bueno hemos ido a Florencia..-dijo Lizbeth.

-París...-continuo Lizeth.

-Burguess...-siguió BJ.

-Atenas...-dijo en un suspiro Pitch, aun ese lugar le traia recuerdos.

-Osea, que nos falta ir a Alexandria (Egipto) y nos falta tambien buscar aqui, en Adelaida, Australia- terminó Aiden.

-Y luego de vuelta al templo-dijo Saúl con una pizca de ilusion.

-Con que nos tendremos que dividir...-dijo pensativa Kim mirando al grupo y contandolos con la mirada-Vale, somos 13 personas...de acuerdo, 6 se quedan aqui y 7 se van a egipto.

-Asi que hacemos grupo ¿no? -dijo Maki sabiendo lo que venia.

-Parecemos niños de pre-escolar...-murmuró Delsin para si mismo.

-Te he oido Delsin-dijo Kim-Bien, primero haremos los grupos.

Y como dijo Kim, hicieron los grupos. los que se quedarian en Australia serian Bunny, Aiden, Pitch, Lizeth, Maki y BO, mientras que los otros siete iban a Egipto.

-Ahora...Lizeth-dijo Kim mirándola y sacando una esfera de tele-transporte-Te daré una de estas esferas ¡Solo una! Así que cuidarla con vuestra vida.

-Por favor Kim, como si no lo fuera a hacer, confía en mí-dijo Lizeth cogiendo la esfera.

-Y lo hago, por eso te la doy.

\- ¿Y en mi no? -fingiendo sentir pena.

-Tu te paras a mirar una mosca y ya has perdido la esfera-río Kim.

Cayó la noche y fueron a dormir alrededor de una hoguera. La mayoria era como si les hubiera afectado demasiado el hechizo de Ambert y ahora tenian insomnio. Aiden era uno de ellos. Él no fue victima (al menos no de esa forma) pero igualente se quedo pensativo mirando al estrellado cielo.

Entonces oyó la arena moverse. Giró la cabeza y vio a un joven que caminaba entre sus compañeros silenciosamente y sin tropezarse. Rápidamente, realizó que era un híbrido al ver las plumas en la parte frontal de su frente y también en las orejas. Una extraña criatura que era vista tanto por humanos como por toda clase de espíritus, por ello solían ser muy escurridizos. Un híbrido es la mezcla entre dos criaturas, formando una sola, en este caso, una hurraca y un humano. Además que este era el más joven que había visto hasta ahora, ya que los anteriores que había visto, eran adultos. Obviamente, no sólo había mezclas de humanos y hurracas, también estaban mezclas con demás pájaros y otros animales, el problema es el siguiente: al ser tan escurridizos, es difícil encontrarlos, y Aiden no les culpaba, ya que también eran vistos por humanos debían de tener cuidado. Y para hacer eso, para encontrar uno, debes de tener paciencia, ser silencioso y observador. También algunos tenían un comportamiento salvaje depende de que mezcla tengan, para que depende de que mezcla sean, se comportarán de una forma u otra. En este caso, el joven híbrido de hurraca, al ser así, es posible que le interesen las cosas brillantes.

No estaba para nada oscuro gracias al cielo despejado y a la luna cogiendo el papel de una farola. Le podía ver perfectamente el rostro y los ojos...violetas que brillaban gracias a las estrellas...Aiden se le quedo mirando un rato más ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar esos ojos...ese rostro...? Un momento. Aiden abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta ¡Ese joven era muy parecido a Aiden! Incluso podría decir que era su hermano gemelo. Pero no se le hacía familiar porque se parecía a él, era por otra cosa...¿Qué cosa?

El sonido de las cadenas moverse le saco de sus pensamientos y vio al joven híbrido quitándole un collar del cuello a Lizeth.

"Como Buns se entere el chico este se va a meter en un buen lío..." pensó Aiden preocupado, ya que ese collar se lo había regalado Bunny hace tiempo, o eso es lo que le contó él, que en su aniversario le regaló ese collar con las cadenas plateadas y un dije de un sol de oro con un rubí en el medio. Parece ser que lo había estado guardando y ahora se lo pone "También debe de estar destrozada" pensó con Peña Aiden.

Ahora vio que el híbrido tenía el collar en sus manos y lo miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa y lo movía un poco para que los rayos de la luna hicieran brillar aquel collar.

\- ¡EH TÚ! -se oyó el grito de Bunny detrás de Aiden. Este y el híbrido se giraron para ver a un Bunny levantado con un boomerang en las manos- ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO LADRÓN!?

El híbrido pareció asustarse, y aún más cuando los demás se despertaron y vieron el collar entre sus manos.

\- ¡Bunny!¡Relájate! No le espantes-dijo Dillian poniéndose de rodillas. Parecía que ella también conocía estas criaturas.

\- ¿Un híbrido?¿pero no eran simples mitos? -se preguntó a sí mismo Pitch.

\- ¿Ese no es mi collar? -preguntó levantándose Lizeth.

\- ¡Te lo estaba robando! -gritó Bunny los cuatro vientos.

El híbrido se fue levantando lentamente mientras guardaba el collar en su bolsa de cuero.

\- ¡Bunny, no seas chivato! -defendió Aiden.

\- ¿¡Chivato!? -gruñó Bunny- ¡Eso no se llama ser un chivato!¡Se llama hacer justicia!

El híbrido se caminaba lentamente de espaldas, alejándose.

\- ¡Pero no lo hacía a propósito!

\- ¿¡Tú no le has visto!?¡Es un maldito híbrido de una hurraca!¡Y todos sabemos que las hurracas son unas ladronas!

-Oye, que tal vez no lo sean-se unió Pitch.

-Como si fueran a saber algo ahora-dijo Bunny.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oyes, si parece que el tonto aquí eres tú, no tienes nada mejor que hacer que chuparle el alma a los niños.

-En primer lugar, yo no chupo almas de niños, me alimento de sus miedos, lo cual si lo llegas a pensar, es algo bueno.

\- ¿¡BUENO!?

-Chicos...-intentó avisar Delsin mirando detras suyo.

\- ¡Si!¡Lo que pasa que tú y los guardianes sois muy cabezotas como para verlo!

\- ¡Cabezota tu que no te cansas de llevarnos la contraria!

-Chicos-avisó de nuevo Delsin subiendo la voz.

\- ¡Pensáis que sois los dueños del mundo porque se supone que el "gran hombre de la luna" os eligió!

\- ¡A ti lo que te pasa es que estás celoso!

\- ¡No!¡No lo estoy!¡Eso deberíais de ser vosotros!¡Además que es como si estuvierais ciegos!

\- ¿¡CIEGOS!?

\- ¡Exacto!¿¡A quien se le ocurriría abandonar a alguien por 300 años!?

\- ¡CHICOS! -gritó finalmente Delsin, recibiendo la atención de todos- ¡El híbrido se escapa y estáis discutiendo de vuestras vidas!

Bunny alzó la vista y vio al híbrido correr por la playa, alejándose cas vez más de ellos, la pregunta era ¿Por qué simplemente no hecha a volar? Bueno eso ahora no importaba. Bunny hechó a correr tras el híbrido mientras que Aiden hizo lo mismo, solo que en ves de correr, se pusó a volar. El instinto competitivo de Pitch despertó, creó un cabello de pesadilla, se montó en el y fue en la misma dirección.

El híbrido había que admitir que corría bastante rápido, Bunny casi lo alcanzaba. Aiden volaba a unos cuantos metros del suelo y batía las alas lo más fuerte posible para atrapar al híbrido y así poder negociar con él tranquilamente. Pitch hecha a una mirada odiosa a Bunny de vez en cuando y este de la devolvía, por ello Pitch forzó a su corcel ir más rápido casi alcanzando al híbrido. Mientras que este corría como si le fuera la vida en ello...y lo de volar no lo tenía dominado aún ¡Si es que padre ya le avisó y él de nuevo sin hacer caso!

Había una piedra algo grande en su camino, entonces trepó por ella, sin pararse, dando brincos, y cuando dio el último salto para pasar la piedra, Pitch estaba en su camino preparado para cogerlo. El híbrido al ver lo que le esperaba se asustó y se transformó en miles de plumas negras que se movieron juntas sin separarse casi, en la misma dirección hacia delante, evitando a Pitch. Estas plumas volaros a unos milímetros del suelo e hicieron un remolino de abajo a arriba, haciendo aparecer de nuevo al híbrido. Y este siguió corriendo.

-Wow...-dijo Pitch que paró al ver ese pequeño espectáculo - ¿Habrá alguna forma en la que pueda hacer yo eso?

-Así nunca alcanzaremos a ese ladrón-se paró Bunny al lado del corcel de Pitch y de este, ignorando el comentario del Rey Pesadilla. Dió dos golpes a al suelo, y más adelante se abrieron agujeros en el suelo, en el camino del híbrido. Este los vio con rapidez, así que los salto y otros los esquivo- ¿Cómo es posible que haya podido verlos?¡Se supone que no debería de haber tenido tiempo de hacerlo!

-Dejadme a mí- dijo Aiden adelantándolos. Voló por encima del híbrido. Este no se dio cuenta hasta que noto que alguien le agarraba de la cintura desde arriba- ¡Te tengo!

Aiden se elevó con el híbrido en sus brazos, lo cual parece que no le agradó para nada.

\- ¡Aaaahhh!¡Suéltame!¡Déjame!¡Tengo miedo!¡Padreeeee! -empezó a gritar el híbrido asustado, mientras que intentaba soltarse y daba patadas al aire- ¡No me hagáis daño!¡No no no!

\- ¡Wou!¡Tranquilo! No quiero hacerte daño -dijo amablemente Aiden.

\- ¡Me estás mintiendo! -gritó el híbrido.

\- ¡Tiene razón!¡Te está mintiendo! -gritó Bunny desde abajo- ¡Te voy a arrancar las plumas una por una! -Pitch, a su lado, le dio una coyeja bien fuerte para que se callará- ¿¡A qué viene eso!?

\- ¡Por decirle eso! -Pitch podía oler el miedo del híbrido, y era bastante fuerte. Parecía ser que era la primera vez que le pasaba. Normal, como es difícil atraparlos.

\- ¡Te soltaré pero tienes que dejar de removerte! -dijo Aiden. Le estaba resultando difícil sostenerlo, ya que no paraba de dar patadas e incluso intentar morderle.

El híbrido al oír eso paró- ¿De verdad?¿Y me dejaras ir?

\- ¡Claro! Pero lejos de...-miró con desconfianza a Pitch y Bunny-...estos.

Aiden se elevó más en el cielo y voló alejándose de sus copañetos y de la playa.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo ese cabeza hueca? -preguntó molesto.

\- ¿No eras inteligente, guardián? A mí me parece normal que haga eso -preguntó ahora Pitch, también algo enfadado con Bunny. El dueño de las pesadillas se alejó, en dirección a donde estaban los demás.

* * *

En uno de los bosques Gondwana, Australia...

Estaban algo alejados de cualquier civilización y principalmente de sus compañeros. Aterrizó y soltó al híbrido, que rápidamente se separó, pero no se fue. Hubo un rato de silencio, el cual contenía miradas que miraban al otro de reojo.

-Gracias...-dijo bajito el híbrido.

-No hay problema, cuando estás con ellos por un viaje entero te acostumbras-dijo entre un risa Aiden-Y dime colega ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Pícaro Hurraca-dijo él, hechandole otra mirada a Aiden, como si le conociera de algo.

-Yo soy Aiden Cupid-extendió la mano para que Pícaro la sacudiera con él. Al principio se le quedo mirando como si no supiera de qué trataba ese acto, pero no. Después le dio la mano y la sacudieron.

-No me esperaba tanta amabilidad de alguien que no es un...¿o sí? -Pícaro se quedó algo confundido al ver las alas de Aiden.

-Nop, no soy un híbrido, pero parecido si soy-se encogió de hombros Aiden-Y...¿por qué no te esperabas tanta amabilidad?

-No se...supongo que es porque me da miedo que me atrapen-dijo Pícaro rascándose la nuca.

-Entiendo-y en verdad lo entendía Aiden, por alguna razón los híbridos eran escurridizos-Disculpa Pícaro, tienes algo que me...bueno, en realidad le pertenece a una de los nuestros.

-Pero...no quiero dártelo-dijo Pícaro tratando de esconder la bolsa de cuero-Es que es tan bonito, y tan reluciente...me ha costado encontrarlo...además, ahora es mío.

-Pero coger algo que no es tuyo es robar.

-Lo sé...pero es mío-hizo un puchero Pícaro-El que lo encuentra se lo queda.

-Escucha ¿Y si te doy algo más...reluciente que eso?¿Me lo intercambiarías?

-Tal vez...pero solo si es más bonito...¡Y si brilla!

-Claro, claro...deja ver lo que tengo por aquí-Aiden comenzó a explorar sus bolsillos mientras Pícaro miraba atentamente. Finalmente sacó un anillo dorado con un diamante que brillaba gracias a la luna-Esto...a cambio del collar.

-Em...-Pícaro sacó el collar y lo miró, después lo hizo con el anillo. Se quedo un minuto pensándolo, entonces miró a Aiden y asintió-De acuerdo, pero tienes que darme ese anillo ¿Vale?

\- ¡Claro! Prometido- Aiden se puso una mano en el pecho, en el lado izquierdo. Este le dio el anillo y Pícaro el collar. Este cogio el anillo y lo admiró mientras sonría, después se lo guardo en su bolsa de cuero-Un placer hacer negocios contigo...un consejo...no te acerques al canguro ¿vale?

-Lo haré...no se veía muy amistoso...

-Antes de que me marche...¿Nos hemos visto antes?

\- ¡Yo también te iba a preguntar lo mismo! Es que me pareces tan...

-...Familiar-terminó Aiden-Lo sé.

-Antes de que te vayas...¿Podemos ser amigos? Es que nunca he tenido uno.

Aiden sonrió ante eso-Claro, amigos.

Después de eso, se despidieron y Aiden volvió a la playa de Adelaida, donde encontró a los demás aún despiertos, y a Bunny dando pisotones. Aiden, mientras se dirigía ayá, suspiro. Ya estaba preparado para unos cuantos gritos de Bunny. Aterrizó cerca de ellos y se acercó.

\- ¡Ahí está! -BO se la primera en darse cuenta- ¿Qué tal mocoso?

-Yo también te amo-se burló Aiden. Se acercó a Lizeth y le dio el collar-Aquí tienes, reluciente como siempre.

-Gracias Aiden-sonrío Lizeth mientras se lo ponía de vuelta.

-No hay problema.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? -preguntó extrañado Pitch-No le habrás hecho daño ¿No?

-Pues se lo merecía-murmuró Bunny. Luego dijo en voz alta-Después de todo ¿Por qué te importa?

-No te metas en mis asuntos, además, la misma pregunta debería de hacerte a ti-dijo Pitch mirando a Bunny con una mirada asesina.

-Chicos...-dijo Blake.

-Claro, está perfectamente-dijo Aiden para romper la tensión que se había comenzado a crear-Y negocié con él.

-Ves, ya decía yo que no hacía falta violencia-dijo Pitch para sí mismo.

\- ¡Pero si tú también le seguías!

\- ¡Pero lo que tú pretendías NO era lo yo también pretendía hacer!

\- ¡Te va a crecer la nariz más de la cuenta como sigas mintiendo!

\- ¿¡Disculpa!?¡Como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho!

\- ¡YA BASTA! -gritó fuertemente Melody- ¡Lleváis así todo el día!¡Ahora a dormir! Mañana ya os podréis arrancar los pelos.

Y con eso se fueron a dormir de nuevo, no sin antes de que Pitch y Bunny se enviarán miradas fulminantes. Aiden se durmió algo tarde, ya que no paró de pensar en Pícaro, en que ya le había conocido tiempo atrás, ya que su rostro le era bastante familiar, se podría decir que im lo era él mismo, ya que ambos se parecían bastante hablando de las fracciones de la cara. Tal vez sería por eso. Pero algo le decía que no...eso no era el porqué.

A la mañana siguiente se separaron en los grupos que prepararon el día anterior y los demás se fueron a Egipto, mientas que Aiden, Bunny, Pitch, Lizeth, Maki y BO se quedarían en Adelaida, Australia.

-Bien...¿cómo hacemos esto? -dijo BO cruzandose de brazos.

-Podríamos separarnos en tres, ya que somos seis-dijo Maki encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vosotras y nosotros los chicos-sugerió Pitch.

\- ¿Lo quieres hacer una competición? -preguntó Lizeth.

-No suena mal.

-Yo digo que lo que quiere en realidad es arrancarle las orejas a Buns-le dijo Maki a Lizeth en el oído, aunque igualmente se oyó.

-Para eso estaré ahí, seré su guardián-dijo Aiden poniendo una graciosa voz grave.

-Yo no necesito que me guardes Cupido, para eso lo soy yo-gruñó Bunny.

-Oye, no te lo tomes a mal, solo bromeaba.

-Seguro que es por lo de ayer-susurro Pitch a Aiden.

-No me extrañaría.

-Pues decidido, nosotras buscamos en un lado y vosotros en otro-dijo BO.

\- ¿Y quién se encargará de guardar la esfera esa de tele-transporte? -preguntó Maki.

-Yop-levanto la mano, con ánimos, Aiden.

\- ¿Seguro guardián de la bola? -dijo Lizeth con un tono gracioso, lanzándole la esfera de tele-transporte.

-Seguro-le contestó Aiden sonriendo, mientras cogia la esfera.

-Pues vamonos-dijo Maki dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, seguida de BO.

\- ¡Yo ahora voy!¡Solo un momento! -le dijo Lizeth a las otras.

\- ¡Vale, pero no tardes! -le contestó BO.

-Creo que nosotros también nos vamos adelantar ¿verdad Pitch? -dijo Aiden cogiendo del brazo a Pitch y llevándoselo a rastras, sabiendo lo que Lizeth quería hacer.

-Ya claro ¡No te esperamos Orejotas!

-Que amable-murmuro Bunny.

-Ya te acostumbrarás-le dijo Lizeth sonriendo.

-Pues ya estoy tardando-contestó soltando una risita Bunny.

-Oye...gracias por preocuparte por mi ayer...

\- ¿Por qué no lo iría a hacer?

-No se...podríamos...¿podríamos hablar sobre nosotros...después de todo esto?

Bunny se quedo mirándola. Después le dio una sonrisa-Claro, como no.

-Gracias.

-A ti.

* * *

Bunny después de haber tenido esa pequeña charla con Lizeth, volvió con los otros parguelas con los que le había tocado ir. Caminaban por uno de los bosques, y era por uno al que a Aiden le sonaba bastante. Uno de los bosques de Gondwana. Ahí fue donde vio por última vez a Pícaro. Ahora que el sol había salido, podía verlo con más claridad. Todo er muy tropical y verde, no había sitio donde no hubiera plantas. Mientras caminaban y Pitch y Bunny discutían por a saber que (que parecía que discutían ahora por cualquier cosa), Aiden notó que algo en los arbustos se movia. Lo siguiente que pasó, Aiden tirado hacia los arbustos por "algo" y Pitch y Bunny parándose por el crujido de las ramas detrás suyo. Al girarse Aiden no estaba.

\- ¿Y la rata voladora? -preguntó Bunny sin mucho ánimo.

-No le llame as-y fue interrumpido por Bunny que le pusó su pata enfrente de su cara- ¿Qué?

-Silencio...oigo algo-dijo Bunny con las orejas levantadas, prestando atención.

-Yo no oigo nada-dijo Pitch encogiéndose de hombros y apartando la para de Bunny en su cara.

-Pues yo tampoco si sigues hablando, ahora cállate-dijo Bunny serio.

Pitch lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos molesto. No le gustaba que le callaran, y más de esa forma.

Mientras tanto Aiden se encontraba tirado en el suelo, boca arriba, y con un Pícaro sentado encima de su barriga suyo súperdupermega alegre.

\- ¡HOLA AIDY! -dijo Pícaro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Ho...hola...oye..la próxima vez avisa, me ahorrarías un ataque al corazón-dijo Aiden soltando una risa.

-Perdón jeje..¡es que me he emocionado de haberte encontrado aquí!

-A mí también me ha sorprendido encontrarte a ti, pensaba que te habías ido.

\- ¿¡ESTÁS DE BROMA!? -Pícaro se acercó más a Aiden de golpe, haciendo que solo queden centímetros ente ellos-¡Aún hay más cosas brillantes que coger!¡Hasta que no vea nada interesante me iré! Pero por el momento...-se separó-...me quedo.

-Em...¿Vale? Lo que digas...pero...¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

-Ups, perdón-Pícaro se levantó, dejando que Aiden se levantara y se sacudiera su ropa- ¡Por cierto!¡Mira qué cosa más molona he encontrado!

Aiden, al levantar la mirada para ver qué tesoro había encontró...noto que el corazón de le iba parar ¡Era la esfera de tele-transporte! Aiden para no asustarse metió sus manos en todos los bolsillos que tenía...vale, definitivamente Pícaro tenía la bola...¿¡Pero cómo se la había quitado!?

\- ¿Qué pasa?¿No te gusta? -preguntó algo decepcionado Pícaro al ver la cara de pánico de Aiden.

-N..n..no...¡Me..me encanta! El pro..problema es que...eso es mío.

\- ¿Tuyo?

-Si...es mío.

-Pues...lo encontré tirado por ahí.

-Se me debe de haber caído.

-Ah...¿Pero puedo quedármelo? -preguntó Pícaro sonriendo esperanzado.

Bien...¿Ahora que? Aiden se quedó mudo ante esa pregunta. No quería hacerle sentir mal, pero tampoco quería que se quedase con la esfera.

-Em...vale pero..-fue interrumpido por Pícaro.

\- ¡Genial! -gritó Pícaro entusiasmado.

\- ¡TÚ! -se oyó a un lado. Aiden y Pícaro giraron y vieron a Bunny y a Pitch- ¡Maldito ladron!

Pícaro al ver que Bunny se acercaba a él, se escondió detrás de Aiden y este aceptó cubrirle.

-Aiden...-susurro Pícaro encogiéndose, esperando a que Aiden hiciera algo más aparte de cubrirle.

-Aiden ¿Serías tan amable de apartarte? Tengo algo que resolver-Bunny miró fulminante a Pícaro.

-Lo que me imaginaba-murmuró Pitch para sí mismo, rodando los ojos-Déjale en paz, ya lo que hizo pasado es y así se quedara.

-No te metas Black-gruñó Bunny sin mirar a Pitch.

-Lo siento Buns...pero si le quieres hacer algo tendrás que pasar por encima mío-dijo Aiden, seguro de sí mismo, abriendo los brazos para que Bunny no pudiera pasar por los lados.

-Aiden...no me obligues a hacerlo a la fuerza-dijo entre dientes Bunny.

-Bunny, será mejor que te vayas, lejos, ya iré yo ¿sí? -dijo Aiden serio.

\- ¡Eso!¡Vete y no vuelvas! -se unió Pícaro, sacándole la lengua a Bunny.

\- ¿¡A ti quién te ha dado permiso para hablar!? -gritó Bunny, fulminando a Pícaro con la mirada. Este se escondió más tras Aiden ante tal fuerte grito.

\- ¡Bunny!¡Déjale en paz ya!¡Ya no tiene que hacer nada con nosotros!¡Liz ya tiene el collar! -Pitch se pusó al lado de Aiden, mostrando que estaba de su lado.

\- ¡No te metas Black! -le gritó Bunny fríamente.

-Lo mismo debería de decirte Aster-dijo frío Pitch.

Bunny se quedó callado. Nadie nunca le había vuelto a llamar así...desde hace ya años. Ya se le hacía raro volver a escucharlo-Igual...Igualmente merece ser castigado por robarle a...

\- ¿Robarle a la persona la cual te ha engañado como la anterior? -dijo Pitch sonriendo con maldad. No le quería dañar realmente, pero el comportamiento que estaba teniendo no le dejaba opción de hacerlo para que se callase. Bunny se quedó mirando fijamente a Pitch. Eso le había dolido...realmente le había dolido, además que era cierto. Pero la pregunta es...¿Cómo sabía lo de la anterior?¿Acaso Raquel se lo había contado? Imposible, ella no haría eso.

Bunnymund apretó tanto los dientes como los puños y dijo-No te entrometas en donde no te llaman Black...¿Y tú cómo narices de eso?

-Rey de las pesadillas para ti y de que sepa lo de la anterior...creo que olvidaste que soy el Coco...se los miedos de todo el mundo-dijo fríamente Pitch.

En ese momento Bunny se fijó en Pícaro, que seguía escondidodetrás de Aiden. Bajo la mirada y vio que en las manos de Pícaro se encontraba la esfera de tele-transportación...espera...¿¡La esfera!?

\- ¿¡Qué hace ese parguela con la esfera!?

-Em...Aiden se mordió el labio ¿Ahora qué?...-Se la estaba...él...yo em...se la he...¿regalado?

A Bunny en ese momento le dio ganas de despellejar las alas de Aiden- ¿¡QUÉ TÚ QUE!?

-Espera Bunny, no es lo que crees, se lo iba a explicar hasta que...

\- ¡Yo te voy a explicar cómo te voy a servir por Navidad! -dijo Bunny poniéndose a centímetros más cerca de Aiden, rompiendo el espacio personal.

\- ¡OYE! -se oyó gritar a Pícaro. Todos giraron la cabeza a un lado, para ver a Pícaro fuera de su escondrijo, al lado de Aiden- ¡No es culpa suya!¡Yo fui quien la cogi CONEJO MUTANTE!

\- ¡A ti te voy a mandar a Himalaya de un puñetazo! -después de decir eso Bunny se lanzó encima de Pícaro para empezar a darle una pálida, mientras esté soltó la esfera al ser empujado por Bunny.

La esfera salió volando y golpeó el suelo, después comenzó a brillar y se abrió por la mitad. Todos fueron interrumpidos por un portal que se abría con bastante fuerza y era de gran tamaño.

En ese momento aparecieron Maki, Lizeth y BO entre los arbustos.

\- ¿Chicos?¿Os hemos oído gritar?¿Pasa...-Lizeth fue interrumpida porque...no había nadie. No Pitch, ni Aiden, ni Bunny. Nadie estaba-...algo?

\- ¿Dónde se han metido esos tres? -preguntó BO mirando a todos lados.

-Que raro...juraría que estarían aquí según los gritos que daban-dijo pensativa Liz.

-Tal vez estén en otro lado-sugerió Maki encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían, es que al abrirse el portal, por ser tan garante y tan fuerte, inmediatamente los absorbió junto a Pícaro...llevándoselos a Himalaya.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Buen día/tardes/noches :)**

**No me matéis :)**

**Adios:)**

**Bye :)**

**Auf Wiedersehen :)**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Atrapados en Himalaya

**Hola a toditos! Espero no haber tardado...y una cosa más, nuevo personaje y orden.**

**Con lo de orden digo que tengo DEMASIADOS personajes, así que he planeado en sacar algunos de la historia por un tiempo o sacarlos para siempre. Es cosa vuestra decidir eso. Solo diré que los personajes que NO se podrán sacar serán Bunny, Delsin, Pitch, Sandy y Pícaro. Con el resto es con los que podéis hacer cambios. Así que en los comentarios a 4 que queráis hechar para siempre/hasta el final de la historia O 6 que queréis que salgan de la historia temporalmente. Como he dicho, con ****Bunny, Delsin, Pitch, Sandy y Pícaro no podréis hacer ningún cambio con ellos. El resto de personajes son:**

**-Los Karmas: Kim, Raquel, Saul, Ana.**

**-Elementales: Dillian, Blake, Lizbeth, Lizeth.**

**-Extras: Maki, BO, Melody, Aiden, BJ, Janna.**

**Por el motivo de muchos personajes, este capítulo será sólo de las aventuras de Bunny, Pitch, Aiden y Pícaro en Himalaya, junto al nuevo personaje. Y en el siguiente, será cuando se hechan temporalmente, o permanentemente, de la historia.**

**Ahora el personaje:**

**Hikari Taiyang:**

**-Personalidad: Nacio en las montañas de Himalaya, y sucesor del trono. Se debe a su madre, que fue reina y diosa del sol, Himiko, que fue muy adorada en sus tierras. No se sabe quién es el padre, aunque se rumorea que fue con un samurai también que Himiko fue quien creó a su hijo sim necesidad de necesitar un hombre. Lo creó con agua de lluvias para los sentimientos, barro para su forma, nieve para su pureza y lealtad y gotas de sol para su personalidad y realeza. Actualmente, el sigue como príncipe del sol, pero lo que no cambia es que es dios de el. **

**-Apariencia: Un lado de su cabeza está rapada mientras que el otro, tenía cabello y era largo hasta las orejas. Tenia un tatuaje en el lado derecho que empezaba desde el cuello hasta la muñeca. El tatuaje era como lineas que se separaban, se juntaban, hacían remolinos, etc. Tenia un collar dorado con dije de un sol, luego otro collar estrecho negro con mini pinchos dorados (no pinchaban ni nada) Tenia un chaleco de cuero negro roto de los bordes, sin cremalleras ni botones. Uno pantalones estrechos café oscuro rasgados. Zapatos simples negros que le tapaban todo el pie. Tenia anillos dorados en los dedos indice de ambas manos. una cinta roja atada en la cadera, otra en la muñeca derecha y otra en el brazo izquierdo.**

* * *

En Himalaya, en la entrada de una cueva...

-Aahh...-Pitch se quejó mientras se sentaba en el duro suelo, poniéndose un mano en la cabeza- Debí de haberme golpeado...

-No eres...el único-se oyó la molesta voz de Bunny a un lado. Este se inento levantar pero un dolor en su costado le impidió ponerse erguido. Ante eso gruñó al dolor- ¿Dónde está...el cabeza pincho?

\- ¿Quién? -Aiden levantó con dificultades, ya que su brazo le dolía.

-Tu...ya sabes...quien-Bunny, a pesar de que el dolor en su costado fuera tan fuerte como para que se le fuera difícil hablar, no se olvidaría del tema anterior antes de venir.

-Oh...te refieres a Pícaro ¿No?

\- ¿Quién...sinó?

Se oyó unos pasos silenciosos, se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Pícaro se iba de puntillas hacia la entrada, hasta que se dieron cuenta. Pícaro se pudo erguido y sonrío nervioso mientras se encogía de hombros- Jeje...¿hola?

\- ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! -gritó Bunny con todas sus fuerzas.

Corrío hasta Pícaro, ignorando el dolor. Este reaccionó de inmediato y comenzó a correr por alrededor de la cueva mientras Bunny iba detrás de él con ganas de arrancarle los pelos al híbrido. En pocas palabras, corrían en círculos.

\- ¡BUNNYMUND!¡DÉJALE YA! -Pitch se levantó y agarro una de las orejas de Bunny- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVAS HA HACER ALGO MÁS, TE ARRANCO LAS OREJAS!

\- ¡Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE ENTROMETAS EN MIS ASUNTOS! -Bunny le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Pitch, haciendo que este se apartara y luego Bunny siguió persiguiendo a Pícaro por alrededor de la cueva.

-¡Pitch!¿Estás bien? -Aiden se acercó preocupado a Pitch, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

-Creo que me ha roto la nariz-dijo Pitch entre sus manos, que tapaban parte de su nariz y boca.

-Ya a llegado lejos-Aiden miró con frialdad y seriedad a Bunny.

Picaro se canso de correr y se subió a un hueco en la pared lo bastante alto para que Bunny no lo alcanzará, ya que los pookas, trepar no era lo suyo. Pícaro al estar fuera del alcance de Bunny, le saco la lengua burlón-Na, na, na, na, a que no me cojes jaja.

-Claro, claro, tú ríete ahora, a lo mejor no lo haces cuando de pille- Bunny intentó trepar la pared pero no pudo y se cayó de espaldas. Oyó las risas burlonas de Pícaro- ¡El que ríe el último ríe mejor! -intentó trepar de nuevo pero cayó, y otra risa de Pícaro se gano. Se levanto molesto mirando con malas intenciones al híbrido- ¡Baja aquí!¡Cobarde!¡Gallina!¡Eres un huevon! -Pícaro ofendido, le mostró los colmillos y le bufó. Bunny ni se puso nervioso, así que dijo con sarcasmo-Uih, que miedo. ESO no es nada- Bunny mostró sus colmillos y le rugió, haciendo que Pícaro se asustara y se encogiera más- Jajajaja ¿Ahora qué?¿Eh?¿Ahora qué?

-Eso no es nada...-Pícaro intento sonar valiente.

-Pues mejor que tengas miedo, porque yo antes comía urracas-Bunny sonrió con maldad viendo como Pícaro se escondia aún más en el hueco de la pared. Bunny comenzó a reír con malicia, mientras que Aiden y Pitch le miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué narices le pasa a Bunny? -Aiden miraba con la boca abierta a Bunny, que por la manera en la que se comportaba ya no parecía el.

-No se, pero creo que esta loco...debe de ser por el frío-dijo Pitch igual que Aiden.

-Bueno...esto tiene que parar-dijo Aiden decidido y serio. Se acercó a Bunny y le agarro del hombro para darle la vuelta bruscamente-Bunny, ya es suficiente, has llegado demasiado lejos con esta tontería.

-¡Pero él...! -Bunny intentó explicar pero Aiden le interrumpió.

-Me da igual lo que haya hecho, si es por el collar, deberías de olvidarlo ¡Ya se lo dió a Lizeth! -Aiden suspiró y levantó los puños- Si no haces caso por las buenas, lo haremos a las malas.

\- ¿Y que vas ha hacer, Cupido?¿Me vas a tirar pétalos de rosa o a tocar el arpa? Jaja -se burló Bunny.

-Que bien que no sepas de que soy capaz-sonrío victorioso Aiden, extrañando a Bunny. Cupido miro a Pícaro que aún seguía en su escondrijo en la pared- Pícaro, tus puñales, pásamelos-el híbrido no muy seguro, sacó sus puñales y se los lanzó. Aiden al cogerlos, los pusó en posición para atacar-Preparate.

-No sabes usarlos-dijo Bunny mirando los puñales y luego a Aiden.

-Como si me conocieras-en un momento rápido le dio una patada en el aire en el estomago a Bunny, luego antes de que pudiera hacer algo un puñetazo en una de las mejillas, luego otra parada en el aire pero en el pecho empujándolo contra la pared y le lanzó un puñal, pero en vez de darle o hacerle algún rasguño, se quedó clavada en la pared, encima de la cabeza de Bunny. Aiden se acercó rápidamente a Bunny, y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, le bloqueo el paso. Con una mano agarró el puñal en la pared pero no lo sacó, mientras que con la otra, ya que tenía el otro puñal, puso este rozando el cuello de Bunny, pero sin hacerle daño, aunque un movimiento en falso, y le cortaría el cuello-Escúchame Bunny, o dejas de comportarte así o le tendré que contar a tu Lizeth que moriste en el frio, si sabes a qué me refiero con eso-Bunny tragó saliva. Aiden se apartó, quitando el otro puñal de la pared al mismo tiempo- Pícaro baja. No te va hacer nada.

Pícaro bajó de un salto y se puso al lado de Aiden. Este le entregó de nuevo los puñales y Pícaro los guardo de nuevo. Bunny le envió una mirada de odio puro a Pícaro. Este intentó hacerse el valiente, pero no podría ocultar sus nervios que le provocaba el miedo al pooka. Pitch se dio cuenta de eso y le miró con pena. Lo que tenia que soportar. No muchas veces sentía pena por alguien o algo, ya que lo que era apreciar a alguien no lo hacia, solamente a unas pocas personas que conoció o conocía desde hace tiempo.

-Vale...tu ganas, pero le sigo teniendo rencor-contesto Bunny en un gruñido.

-Mejor, mientras no intentes comértelo me vale-se encogió de hombros Aiden serio.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Si no es molestia-se metió Pitch en la conversación, cruzado de brazos. Era el único que se encontraba en la esquina de la cueva, casi entre las sombras, alejado un poco del resto, para no meterse en ninguna pelea, ya que su dolor de cabeza no le daba para más.

-Bueno, si es una esfera tele-transportadora lo que teníamos, y antes de lanzarla el Orejotas dijo bien alto 'Himalaya', pues supongo que estaremos en dicho lugar-Aiden se giró para mirar a Pitch, que ahora se acercaba a la entrada para ver el exterior.

-Pues no me extraña...venir-dijo Pitch, mirando al exterior algo sorprendido, sin apartar la vista.

Aiden, Pícaro y Bunny se acercaron, algo extrañados, y vieron lo que Pitch. Nieve. Hielo. Más nieve. Montañas. Nieve de nuevo. Lo único que se podia ver único en ese lugar era la luna que brillaba con intensidad. Todos se fijaron en ella, la única fuente que había en el Himalaya.

-Que frío...-se quejó Bunny, abrazándose a si mismo. y castañeando los dientes.

-Ahora si lo notas ¿Verdad? -dijo Pitch tan normal sin encogerse del gélido aire.

-Estamos en Himalaya, las temperaturas por la noche deben de ser muy bajas-castañeo Aiden.

-Yo digo que -50 grados.

-Exagerado-rodó los ojos Pitch.

\- ¿Tu no tienes frío? -preguntó Pícaro inocente.

-Es que yo soy especial-bromeó Pitch con un tono de voz gracioso, ganándose una risa de Pícaro y otra de Aiden, mientras que Bunny gruñó como respuesta.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos?¿Alguna idea? -Aiden mostró algo de preocupación, pero no le falto la seriedad.

-Puede que haya una forma de salir, tal vez si..-pero Pitch fue interrumpido por Bunny.

\- ¿Salir?¿¡Salir!?¿Cómo!?¡No hay manera!¿Qué pretendes?¿Que crucemos el Himalaya, después China y luego nademos hasta Australia?¿Esa es tu idea? -Bunny se mostró muy molesto. Entre el frío que hacia su enemigo aquí con él, no se le hacia muy cómodo.

\- ¡Claro qué no! Digo que si usamos nuestros poderes para salir, inteligente-se burló Pitch.

-Ah...pues me había olvidado que tenemos poderes-dijo Aiden sin mirarles, sintiéndose algo tonto por no recordarlo.

En ese momento, mientras discutían, Pícaro dio unos cuantos pasos atrás para estar alejado y se acercó a la rocosa pared de la cueva.

-Vale, pero sigues cayéndome mal-comentó Bunny.

-Pues vale ¿Crees que me importa? -dijo sin interés Pitch.

Pícaro se quitó uno de sus guantes, puso la mano en la pared y espero a algo.

\- ¿Pero no notáis algo diferente? - preguntó Aiden, parea evitar otra pelea.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Pitch miró confuso a Aiden.

-No se...¿No os sentís...diferente? - se encogió de hombros Aiden.

-Si puedes explicarlo de otra manera...-sugirió Bunny levantando una ceja.

Pícaro miró extrañado a su mano-No funciona...

\- ¿El que no funciona? -Aiden se giró para ver a Pícaro, que se estaba poniendo su guate de vuelta.

-Em...quiero decir ¿Habéis probado si funcionan, vuestros poderes?

-Claro que funcionan, observa-Aiden rodo los ojos ante las orgullosas palabras de Bunny.

Bunny dio dos golpes al suelo rocoso con una de sus patas, pasaron unos segundos y no pasó nada. Probó de nuevo, pero segundos después tampoco pasó nada.

-Déjame probar a mi-dijo Aiden. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Se supone, que ahora las alas de Aiden aparecerían en su espalda...pero no pasó nada. Aiden abrió los ojos, mostrando la preocupación e intento mirar a su espalda-No puedo, esto es raro.

Pitch también intento probar si era cierto, y lo era. Había intentado hacer un corcel pesadilla en la entrada pero no pasó nada. El único cambio que se mostro eran unos granitos de arena negra en su mano que se formaron, pero nada más-Tampoco puedo.

\- ¿Y esto por qué es?

-Debe de haber algo aquí es las montañas...tal vez un campo de fuerza mágico que utilizaban antiguamente los hechiceros para alejar a los malos espíritus-Pitch limpió la arena de sus manos mientras pensaba en algu8na razón como esa.

\- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? -Bunny se extraño que Pitch supiera tanto de esas cosas, ni él mismo se le había ocurrido esa razón.

-Por si lo olvidaste, he vivido más tiempo que tu-Pitch encogió los brazos.

-Oye pero no somos malos espíritus...bueno...excepto por ti Pitch...sin ofender-Aiden se abrazo a si mismo, el frio no dejaba de crecer.

-Gracias Aiden, al menos tienes educación no como el supuesto guardián de tu izquierda-Pitch le dio una mirada molesta y burlona a Bunny, este gruñó como respuesta-Y sobre lo de los malos espíritus, tal vez funcione en todos y no solo en los malos. Así que nos podemos plantear la idea de cruzar el Himalaya y si al salir seguimos sin nuestros poderes...pues a cruzar China y por ultimo nadar hasta Australia.

\- ¿En serio? -se sorprendió Pícaro, que sin que ninguno se diera cuenta ya estaba al lado de Pitch mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Si no tenemos más opción pequeño..-Pitch le rasco la nuca a Pícaro, a lo que él contesto cerrando los ojos, sonriendo mientras las plumas de su frente temblaban con rapidez.

-Pues si la idea es salir de aquí, yo digo que empecemos al amanecer, ya que de seguro que las temperaturas habrán subido al menos un poco-Bunny volvió a dentro, alejándose de la entrada.

-Pero...-comentó Pitch, que se giro para ver a Bunny, al igual que hizo este lo mismo para ver a Black-Por el día es más peligroso que ir por la noche.

\- ¿Por? -preguntó casi sin interés Bunny.

-La nieve refleja el sol ¿No? Bien, pues si miramos a la nieve nos quedaremos ciegos, y hablo en serio, hay gente que ha ido aquí sin importarle nada y se quedaron ciegos, solamente por dirigirle una miradita a la nieve. Puede que ahora haga mucho frío, pero créeme, es más seguro.

-Estoy con Pitch-votó Aiden.

-Yo también-dijo con inocencia Pícaro.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te ha dado permiso para votar? -Bunny envió una mirada asesina a Pícaro, el cual contesto escondiéndose detrás del Rey Pesadilla.

-Oye Bunny, puede que sea un ladrón, pero también tiene derecho a votar-Aiden miró seriamente al pooka mientras este gruñó como respuesta a las palabras de Cupido-Tu sigue así, que el Karma te va hacer pagar.

\- ¿Qué es el Karma? -Pícaro miró extrañado a Aiden.

-Pues es una presencia que te vigila, y depende de lo que hagas hará justicia o te dará una recompensa-contestó Pitch en lugar de Aiden. Black se apoyó en sus rodillas para estar más o menos a la altura de Pícaro-Por ejemplo, como Bunny intentado matarte, pues es posible que luego otro intente matarle, eso es Karma.

-Muy gracioso el chiste-dijo sin humor Bunny.

Al final quedaron en salir en ese momento, que era de noche, y avanzar todo lo posible antes del amanecer. Había buenas y malas noticias. Buenas: Parecía que habían avanzado mucho. Malas: Una tormenta de nieve los había alcanzado, no encontraban cobijo y las temperaturas perecían haber reducido con la tormenta. Pitch, ya que era el único que no podia sentir frío, era el que tapaba un poco a Pícaro, que se agarraba con fuerza a la tunica y se pegaba todo lo posible a Pitch. Aiden había rechazado la opción de hacer lo mismo que Pícaro, ya que se veía capaz de aguantar un poco más. Bunny ya casi no sentía las patas y debido a eso las arrastraba, además que lo que era moverse era difícil para él y los otros, ya que la nieve le podia llegar a las rodillas a Aiden perfectamente.

En pocas palabras eso era un infierno congelado.

Pícaro había estado inquieto en todo el momento, ya que sentía presencias escalofriantes y notaba movimiento en la nieve, aparte del suyo. Los demás no podían notarlo o sentirlo, puede que tal vez Bunny si, pero no mostró ninguna inquietud como la de Pícaro, así que es posible que no. Aparte de notarlo y sentirlo, llegó un momento en que lo podía oír. Puede sonar ridículo, ya que lo único que se podia oír era el fuerte aullido del viento, pero Pícaro tenia el oído mucha más desarrollado que Bunny incluso, ya que podia oír cada detalle y lo que ninguno podia oír. Lo que oía, eran gruñidos, bufidos, respiraciones, los pasos de alguien o algo, más nieve moverse, más presencias sentía. Pícaro se detuvo sin decir nada, haciendo que Pitch también se detuviera.

\- ¿Pícaro?¿Pasa al..? -fue a preguntar Pitch, pero fue interrumpido por el aspecto de Pícaro. Las pupilas del hibrido habían encogido drásticamente y las plumas de su frente comenzaron a temblar con fuerza- ¿Estas bien?¿Pícaro?¿Me oyes?

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Aiden había hecho todo lo posible para acercarse y así no tener que ir gritando. Vio a Pícaro y también se sorprendió-Wow Pícaro ¿Te encuentras bien? -no hubo respuesta- ¿Pícaro?

-Seguro que le ha picado algo-Bunny también se había acercado para ver lo que sucedía. después de estar unos segundos más así mirando a Pícaro y este no mostraba un cambio-Vale, esto es serio, no se mueve.

\- ¿Y a ti no te importaba lo que le pasara? -Aiden volvió a girarse para ver a Pícaro y paso su mano por enfrente de su rostro- ¿Hola?¿Tierra llamando a Pícaro? Contesta por favor.

\- ¡Pícaro!¡Por las estrellas!¡Reacciona!¡Haz algo!¡Parpadea!¡Lo que sea!¡No me obligues a darte una bofetada! -Pitch hubiera seguido sacudiendo a Pícaro y gritando como histérico si el hibrido no lo hubiera callado.

\- ¡Sssshhhh! -calló Pícaro, tapando la boca a Pitch. El aspecto del hibrido aun no había cambiado, y Bunny se le ocurría una idea de que podría tratar.

\- ¿Pero qué...? -iba a decir Aiden.

\- ¡Ssssshhhh! -mandó de nuevo a callar Pícaro. Este aparto la mano de la boca de Pitch y miró alrededor suyo. Si no fueras Pícaro lo único que verías es nieve, nieve y más nieve. Pero si tuvieras los ojos del hibrido, verías perfectamente movimiento en la nieve, que se iba acercando cada vez más- ¡Aparta! -sin avisar, Pícaro le dio un empujón a Pitch, lo suficiente fuerte para apartarlo de donde estaba. En ese momento, de la nieve salió disparada una silueta con cola que se lanzo sobre Pícaro.

\- ¡Pícaro! -Aiden fue a ayudarlo pero otra silueta salió disparada e iba directa a Aiden pero Bunny se puso en medio y le dio un puñetazo a esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, para apartarla-Gracias.

-De nada-Bunny se dedicó a echarle un vistazo a lo que había intentado atacar a Aiden mientras este y Pitch se acercaban a Pícaro.

\- ¿Estas...? Uuh-dijo Pitch al ver la criatura con cola que había intentando hacer daño a Pícaro, con el puñal de Pícaro atravesando su pecho.

-Si, estoy bien-Pícaro se levantó y quitó el puñal del pecho de la criatura.

Ahora pudieron ver su apariencia. Era un hombre mitad lagarto. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por escamas blancas, tenía una enorme boca con afilados dientes, no tenia orejas y a simple vista tampoco nariz. Tenia ojos enormes, con las pupilas alargadas y el iris rojo fuego, que se podría diferenciar entre la nieve. También se podia notar la larga cola de lagarto que poseía, eso podría servirle perfectamente como un látigo. En vez de manos y pies tenia garras con largas uñas negras

-Se parece a Voldemort pero mejorado...y más feo-comentó Pitch.

\- ¿Qué son? -preguntó Bunny acercándose a los otros, ya habiendo visto la apariencia del otro, que era la misma que el otro.

-Reptilianos de la nieve, y no vienen solos-con esas palabras de Pícaro, las mismas siluetas salían de la nieve, levantándose y quedando en una postura encorvada.

En unos segundos, el viento fue reemplazado por bufidos y gruñidos. El blanco fue reemplazado por fuego en los ojos. Y la tormenta fue reemplazada por lo que parecía miles de Reptilianos que los rodeaban. Una ventaja que tenían ellos es que la tormenta no los dejaba ver mucho a los otros cuatro, así que eran presa fácil para los hombre-lagarto. Mientras que los aventureros no tenían ninguna ventaja, lo único que se podría considerar eso eran los sentidos avanzados de Pícaro y la rapidez de Bunny para esquivar, pero nada más.

\- ¡Debemos de irnos o seremos comida para reptiles! -dijo medio asustado Pícaro.

\- ¿¡Estas de broma!? -preguntó Bunny mirando extrañado a Pícaro.

\- ¡Tu no los conoces como yo!¡Teniendo tanta desventaja como ahora nos convertiremos en su cena dentro de unos segundos! -Pícaro, por primera vez entre ellos, se veía serio.

\- ¡Entonces a tu señal! -grito Aiden, entre los aullidos del viento que se hacían mas fuertes y los bufidos de los Reptilianos no se oía nada si no gritabas.

Pícaro se quedó observando a sus enemigos por un rato al notar un pequeño movimiento suyo, dio la señal- ¡Ahora!

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr con todas las fuerzas posibles, ya que era casi imposible correr con la altura de la nieve. Los Reptilianos también comenzaron a correr detrás de ellos a cuatro patas, y resulta que eran más rápidos que ellos cuatro. Uno saltó para lanzarse sobre Pícaro. Este no lo pudo esquivar y acabo rodando en la nieve con el Reptiliano.

\- ¡Pícaro! -Pitch se dio cuenta y se paro, pero al hacerlo dos Reptilianos les alcanzó y se tiraron encima suyo. Lo que no sabían es a quien se enfrentaban y parecía que de un solo toque, fueron apartados de Pitch. Este se levantó son una sonrisa maliciosa y sacudió sus hombros-Vosotros lo habéis querido

-Creo que tendremos que unirnos-dijo Aiden poniéndose en modo defensa. Un Reptiliano se le acercó a gran velocidad, se lanzo para caer sobre Aiden pero este soltó una patada en el aire justo cuando el hombre-lagarto estaba enfrente suyo, saliendo disparado a la dirección en la que había venido. Ese mismo se levanto de nuevo y miro a Aiden para soltarle un bufido y mostrar sus alargados dientes-Ven, juguemos un rato, no le tengo miedo a un lagarto mutante.

Mientras tanto Bunny, también adoptó una posición encorvada. No podría usar sus boomerangs ya que si lo hacia el viento se los llevaría. Cuatro Reptilianos se les acercó, preparados para lanzarse sobre el pooka. Este sonrió y sacó sus uñas, que se hicieron unos centímetros mas largas. Después, para asustar un poco y tomarlos por sorpresa, se puso a cuatro patas de un saltó hacia delante y soltó un rugido-Venir con papi- y con eso se lanzó a por ellos.

Pícaro sacudió su cabeza para quitar la nieve y luego se fijó en el Reptiliano que se limpiaba la cara de nieve, este luego miró a Pícaro y le bufó, mostrando sus dientes. Adoptó su postura encorvada y las uñas de las garras delanteras se hicieron unos centímetros más largas. Las plumas de Pícaro temblaron con más fuerza, sus pupilas se encogieron, abrió la boca, para mostrar que sus colmillos se hacían mas largos. Cogió ambos puñales y se puso en modo defensa con ellos, para luego soltar un bufido. Ahi es cuando el Reptiliano se lanzó sobre Pícaro pero este le esquivó con agilidad y mientras su enemigo estaba en el suelo, se subió a su espalda. El Reptiliano, al levantarse intento quitarse a Pícaro, pero este le clavó uno de sus puñales en el hombro, mientras que el otro lo clavaba en la espalda. Y como acto final, aprovechando sus colmillos alargados, le mordió con fuerza y sin piedad el cuello haciendo que sus colmillos atravesaran las gruesas escamas que cobijaban al Reptiliano. El hombre-lagarto logró quitarse a Pícaro de su espalda. usando su cola para cogerlo de la cintura y lanzarlo lejos. Pícaro en vez de caer de espaldas o dándose un golpe, al tocar el suelo dio una voltereta para no sufrir ningún daño. Luego se dio la vuelta y mostró sus colmillos con algo de sangre del Reptiliano, y un poco que se le caía de la comisura de los labios. Se la limpió con su muñeca y se puso de nuevo en modo defensa. El Reptil humano, descontento, soltó un bufido y se metió en la nieve para acercarse a su presa sin ser descubierto, pero conociendo a Pícaro eso sería imposible, ya que gracias a los avanzados sentidos que tiene es casi imposible que se le escape algo.

Pícaro se quedo observando la nieve, sintiendo el movimiento de su enemigo entre la nieve. Entonces como si ya lo esperara puso los puñales en su pecho, porque si el Reptiliano se lanzaba sobre él de nuevo, los puñales serían clavados en el pecho del hombre-lagarto. Y como predijo, El Reptiliano salió disparado de la nieve y cayó sobre Pícaro, pero murió ya que dos puñales atravesaron su pecho.

Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que ya no pudieron más por el viento, que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. Se reunieron los cuatro como pudieron, ya que los Reptilianos no tenían pinta de querer parar.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!¡No podremos aguantar mucho más! -gritó Pitch, en su voz se podia notar el cansancio.

\- ¡Pues no perdamos el tiempo! -después de las palabras de Bunny, salieron corriendo con las fuerzas que les quedaba, ya que la nieve parecía ganar más altura con la tormenta.

Mientras corrían, obviamente los Reptilianos los estarían persiguiendo y ahí estaba el problema. Uno de los Reptilianos se lanzó sobre Bunny en sus espaldas y le mordió el brazo. De seguro que le habría dado un bocado al pooka si un puñal no hubiera sido lanzado y matado instantáneamente al hombre lagarto, ya que el puñal fue clavado en su frente. Pícaro se acercó y quitó el puñal del Reptiliano y ayudó a Bunny a levantarse.

\- ¡Animó!¡No cierres los ojos!¡No te rindas! -Pícaro cogió el brazo sano de Bunny y lo pasó por sus hombros mientras que le sujetaba de la cintura y le ayudaba a avanzar.

-Eso es a lo que me dedico-dijo Bunny. Se le notaba débil, es el veneno del Reptiliano que comenzó a hacer efecto.

-Ya lo llevo yo-Pitch se acercó y subió a Bunny en su espalda y le pidió que le rodeara el cuello para no caerse.

Estuvieron corriendo por unos minutos más hasta llegar hasta un precipicio. Llegaron a pensar que no había salida desde ahi, pero según Pícaro, a través de la tormenta, vio otro precipicio y no muy lejos de donde estaban había un puente que los llevaba al otro lado. Le hicieron caso y fueron a la dirección en la que Pícaro les había dicho. Cuando llegaron, vieron un largo puente de tablones de madera viejos, con cuerdas que hacían de barandilla. El único problema es que el puente no se veía seguro por la vejez que aparentaba y por el movimiento que hacia por el fuerte viento.

-No nos queda otra-llegó a decir Aiden con dificultad, ya que no notaba sus labios.

Empezaron a cruzar uno delante del otro por el puente. Los Reptilianos llegaron y decidieron cruzar cuidado, pasando amontonándose unos encima de otros. No tuvieron opción y tuvieron que correr ellos también.

\- ¡Ah! -Aiden se dio la vuelta y vio que la pierna de Pícaro se había colado en uno de los huecos grandes entre los tablones.

\- ¡Tranquilo!¡Pitch, vosotros pasar, ahora os alcanzamos! -Pitch hizo caso y siguió cruzando.

Aiden cogió delos brazos a Pícaro e intento sacarlo, pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde. El peso y el sin cuidado de los Reptilianos hizo que las cuerdas del puente del otro extremo se rompieran, haciendo que el puente se cayera. Aiden agarró a Pícaro de la cintura y este con un brazo le rodeo el cuello a Cupido. Ambos se agarraron en uno de los tablones para no caerse. El puente parecía ahora un columpio que si te montabas no volverías y también tu muerte estaría cerca. Varios hombre-lagarto cayeron y el puente, al estamparse con la rocosa pared del precipicio, los últimos Reptilianos acabaron cayendo, quedando solo Pícaro y Aiden, que ahora colgaban de un tablón. Ambos intentaron subir pero el tablón se rompió y los dos hubieran caído si Aiden no se hubiera agarrado a una cuerda a tiempo y hubiera agarrado a Pícaro del brazo. A este casi le da un ataque al corazón ¡No se podia ver el fondo del precipicio, era todo oscuridad! Ambos consiguieron subir hasta la cima y ahi estaba Pitch con Bunny inconsciente en su espalda.

\- ¿Estáis bien? -preguntó preocupado Pitch.

-Si, por poco...al menos nos hemos librado de los Reptilianos esos-dijo Aiden sacudiéndose un poco y coger de los hombros a Pícaro, que tenía pinta de haberse traumado.

Estuvieron caminando por más tiempo, pero esta vez con más facilidad, ya que la altura de la nieve era más baja que en el otro lado. Siguieron caminando a través de la tormenta hasta que vieron un túnel. Pasaron por el y vieron otro puente, pero este más corto y parecía más seguro. En el principio y final de este. habían arcos de madera roja con un pequeño techo, que no cubría mucho, de oro. Aunque eso no era todo, después del puente, se podia ver, algo escondido, un templo de madera y piedra.

El templo parecía viejo, tanto la madera y los ladrillos de piedra parecías gastados. Las paredes eran de piedra mientras las esquinas, techo, marcos de ventanas (en las cuales no había cristal), las puertas y los bordes de estas eran de madera oscura. La puerta era enorme, debería medir 40 metros mínimo. Los mangos de esta eran de oro gastado. A los lados de la puertas habían dos estatuas de piedra. Una era de un león chino con una pata apoyada en una pelota de oro gastado. Mientras que la otra estatua, era de otro león chino con una pata sobre un cachorro de oro gastado. El templo era bastante ancho y alargado. Seguramente por eso, parte del templo estaría metido en la montaña.

Decidieron no perder más el tiempo y al pasar el puente, abrieron la puerta con dificultad y entraron. Pitch dejó a Bunny en el suelo y ayudo a Aiden y a Pícaro a cerrar la puerta. Una vez que lo hicieron, le echaron un vistazo al interior. El lugar por dentro era todo de madera. Columnas de madera estaban colocadas simétricamente, dejando paso entre ellas, haciendo un gran camino desde la puerta hasta el final de la sala. Si se miraba arriba, desde lo más alto, se podría ver una enorme campana oxidada ya de un tono verde azulado. Una larga alfombra roja ya gastada, se extendía desde la puerta hasta el final de la sala, donde se encontraba el trono. Uno de oro y grande. Con unas almohadas rojas gastadas para hacerlo cómodo. También en la cima puntiaguda del trono, había un sol de oro gastado con lo que parecía tener un rubí en el centro. Este aún brillaba con lujo. Negándose a apagarse o gastarse como el resto de las cosas. Pero lo impresionante estaba detrás del trono. Una gran estatua de oro oxidado de una mujer. Aunque el oro estuviera gastado, no podía hacer desaparecer la hermosura de aquella señora. Por las fracciones del rostro de la estatua, cuando la hicieron, tendría unos 19 años. Su rostro era alargado. Tenia labios finos y delgados. Sus ojos parecían grandes y rasgados, como solían ser los ojos de los asiáticos. Sus pestañas eran largas. Una nariz perfecta. Tenía el cabellos largos hasta debajo de las caderas, un aro en su cabeza con un sol en el centro. Flequillo en forma de V. Dos largas trenzas en frente de sus orejas. Las manos las tenía juntas sobre su pecho. Las manos parecían delicadas. Sus dedos eran alargados y delgados. Llevaba puesto un vestido de cintura ajustada y mangas abiertas. Poseía varios collares. Y la estatua, la mostraba a ella de rodillas, pero no se le podia ver las piernas por el vestido.

\- ¡Wow!¿Quién es? -preguntó Pícaro mirando la estatua.

-No se...Pícaro...tal vez alguna diosa o reina del pasado-contesto Pitch encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es Himiko, mi madre-dijo una voz masculina y joven-Ella era la reina y diosa del sol. Esa fue su primera forma.

\- ¿Tuvo más formas? -preguntó de nuevo Pícaro curioso.

-Si-dijo la voz-Ella solo podia vivir 1010 años y envejecía a partir de los 800. Por ello, cada 1000, se buscaban a jóvenes de entre 18-21 años y las llevaban a una hoguera enfrente de una cascada. Si la Chica moría en las llamas, no era la elegida, pero si el agua de la cascada apagaba el fuego, entonces lo era. Si eso pasaba, vestían a la chica con un vestido blanco y le ponían una tiara de oro. Luego la llevaban ante mi madre y ella pasaba su alma al cuerpo de la chica, poseyendo el cuerpo.

-Que mal rollo-susurró Pitch.

\- ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate-dijo Aiden, parecía que nadie iba a preguntar eso.

-Perdonar-la voz ahora sonó a un lado, todos miraron en esa dirección y vieron a un joven que aparentaba tener 17 años-Soy Hikari Taiyang, príncipe y dios del sol...y estáis en mi casa.

-Lo sentimos, de verdad, pero necesitamos cobijo-suplicó Aiden juntando sus manos.

-Por un laaaargo tiempo-añadió Pitch.

-No hay problema, además...veo que tenéis problemas-Hikari vio a Bunny inconsciente mientras Pitch le miraba la mordida del hombro.

-Si, nos han atacado...por cierto, yo soy Aiden Cupid, él es Pitch Black-Aiden señalo al Rey Pesadilla.

-Encantado-Pitch levantó una mano como saludo.

-Ese es Pícaro Urraca...¿Pícaro? -Aiden se quedó extrañado al no verlo y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada- ¿Pícaro?¿Donde...? -al fijarse en el trono, vio al hibrido subido en el, intentando tocar el rubí, pero entre su altura y la del trono no podría alcanzarlo ni de puntillas- ¡Pícaro!¡Baja de ahi

\- ¡Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo! -Picaro hizo un puchero molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya se, pero te puedes caer.

Pícaro resopló y bajó de un saltó.

-Y nuestro amigo inconsciente es Bunny, el Conejo de Pascua.

-Hm...Cupido, el Hombre del saco, el Conejo de Pascua y un hibrido...los cuatro en Himalaya...esto no puede ser más raro-rió Hikari.

-Lo se jaja...oye ¿No tendrás algo para curar heridas?

\- ¡Claro que tengo! Y parece que las necesitáis para el pooka.

-Bien, oye Picaro- el llamado se acercó-Tu parece que sabes algo de los Reptilianos ¿Sabes si lo de Bunny es grave?

-No, le han inyectado un veneno que actúa como cloroformo, deja a la victima inmóvil y vulnerable por unos minutos-contestó Picaro, notando el escalofrío recorrer su espalda al hablar de esas odiosas criaturas.

\- ¿Cuántos minutos, más o menos?

-Treinta.

-Media hora...¿Y hay algún efecto secundario después de eso?

-Dolores de cabeza, mareos y debilidad durante un día, luego ya se le pasará al día siguiente.

-Bien, seguro que vuestro amigo se pondrá bien. Venid, debéis de estar congelados, en el salon tengo una hoguera, así os calentáis y de paso curamos al pooka-sonrió amigablemente Hikari.

-Al fin-Aiden soltó una risa aliviada. Por fin, ya podría sentir de nuevo los dedos de sus manos.

\- ¡Hoguera!¡Yay! -se oyó gritar a Pícaro emocionado.

-Por fin, gracias-suspiró Pitch.

\- ¿Tu no eras tan especial que no sentías el frio? -Aiden preguntó sonriendo.

-Ser especial tiene sus limites-Pitch fingió orgullo de una forma graciosa.

Aiden negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Mientras tanto Pícaro, lejos de los demás, miraba por la ventana. La tormenta no cesaba y parecía que no lo iba a hacer en un largo tiempo. Miró a sus manos y se quitó el guante de una de ellas. Puso su mano en el cristal de la ventana. Los dedos de su mano comenzaron a bañarse en oro y la ventana, pequeña parte de esta, alrededor de la mano, empezó también a cubrirse de oro.

Pícaro pudo fijarse en la luna, que entre las nubes se asomó. Acto seguido, los ojos de Pícaro se cubrieron de oro.

-Mejor que se quede en secreto...-susurró Pícaro, mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad-No quiero lastimar a nadie...

Quitó la mano del cristal y el oro que la empezó a cubrir desapareció. También el oro de sus dedos desapareció. Volvió a ponerse el guante y volvió con los demás, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el final de este hermoso cap. Y recordar:**

**Los personajes que NO se podrán sacar serán Bunny, Delsin, Pitch, Sandy y Pícaro. Con el resto es con los que podéis hacer cambios. Así que en los comentarios a 4 que queráis hechar para siempre/hasta el final de la historia O 6 que queréis que salgan de la historia temporalmente.**

**Tener un lindo dia/tarde/noche :D**


	21. Chapter 21: El bandido de plata

**¡Holita a todos!¡En este cap toca limpieza de personajes! Lo que significa que es hora de ser como los guionistas de Juego de tronos. Aunque es posible que continue así también en el siguiente cap, ya que todo si pasa en un capitulo no queda muy bien. Poco a poco :)**

**Pd: Se me da genial matar personajes...o al menos echarlos de la historia sin matarlos...A NO SER**

* * *

Australia, Adelaida...

\- ¿Dices que desaparecieron? -Blake alzó una ceja extrañado. Había escuchado la pequeña historia que tenían las tres chicas. Aparte de él, también los demás les miraba extrañados.

\- ¡Sisi! Ya sabes, hicieron ¡Puf!...o es lo que creemos-explicó BO.

-Pues dejarme decir que vuestra teoría no...no es muy creíble-Melody se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Decimos la verdad! -insistió Maki, dando un paso adelante. Esta miró a Lizeth que parecía estar concentrada en otros asuntos- ¡Diselo!

-Em...si-Lizeth salió de sus pensamientos al oír la alterada voz de Maki-Si es cierto, aunque no los vimos "desaparecer", simplemente, como ya os hemos dicho, oímos unos gritos suyos, seguimos las voces y al llegar no había nadie.

Antes de que pasara esta conversación, las chicas se quedaron extrañadaos y decidieron investigar. Después de unas horas, vinieron los demás con caras largas. En Alexandria, que se ubicaba en Egipto, no había ningún diamante. Ya que no encontraron nada, volvieron a Adelaida para ver si el resto había tenido suerte...pero parece que la suerte de no estaban de su lado (eso es por tener al Karma de la mala suerte viajando contigo xD). Las chicas, alteradas, fueron a cntarles a los demás lo sucedido, lo cual, como habran visto, no reaccionaron bien. Puede que fueran espíritus, puede que tuvieran poderes, pero que uno desaparezca así sin más, sin motivo, no es lógico.

-Posiblemente fuera alguna broma-Delsin se encogió de hombros, dando su opinión. Sandy se encogió de hombros mientras asentía, ojala pudiera hablar de nuevo.

-Entonces, si es una broma, ¿Por qué no vuelven? -Lizeth hizo esa pregunta solo para que pudiera ver que algo sucedía.

-Tal vez no sepan que hemos llegado-dijo con inseguridad Raquel.

-Sea lo que sea que les halla pasado, parece serio según vosotras. las chicas asintieron con seguridad ante las palabras de Kim, la cual suspiro después-Bien, pues supongo que habrá que buscarles...pero antes-Kim se dio la vuelta mirando a los demás-Algunos tendrán que irse...al templo.

\- ¿Qué?¿por qué? -Raquel se acercó a su hermana curiosa.

-Tu te iras la primera- Kim puso los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Es porque he preguntado?

-No, es porque eres mi hermana pequeña y quiero protegerte...aunque también es parte de que has hablado primero.

-¿Solo ella? -preguntó BO.

-No, también BJ, Janna Saúl, y Melody si no te importa tu también.

-No hay problema, además, me parece buena idea, así le echamos un vistazo al templo que no se inunde-Melody sonrió poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kim.

-En ese caso yo también-Dillian se acercó.

-Yo también-Kim, al oír la voz de Blake-Yo podría ser el más útil para eso, soy el que maneja el agua.

-De acuerdo, si estas seguro..

-Estaremos bien, tranquila-Blake sonrió con seguridad para convencer a Kim y relajarla.

-Esta bien, pues, nos volveremos a ver cuando volvamos.

-Hasta otra, yo me quedo con lo bueno-dijo Ana cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu también vas.

\- ¿Yo?¿Por qué?...¿Es porque he hablado? -Ana levantó una ceja, dejando caer sus brazos.

-Exacto-Kim sonrió con burla mezclada con victoria.

Finalmente, BJ, Janne, Dillian, Blake, Saúl, Ana, Raquel y Melody se fueron al templo con la esfera tele-transportadora que guardaba Kim. Los demás fueron guiados por las tres testigos hasta el punto donde los chicos habían desaparecido.

* * *

Himalaya, en el templo de Himiko...

Abrió los ojos para ver todo borroso. Solo podia afirmar que ya no estaban en la nieve. Ahora estaban en algún lugar cobijados, y por las luces y sombras que veía en el techo, diría que hay una hoguera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para ver si así se le pasaba el efecto. Al no suceder tal cosa, comenzó a frotarse los ojos con sus puños y así finalmente pudo ver con claridad. Como el dijo, estaban cobijados. Ahora oia voces a sus lados. Eran las de Aiden y Pitch...pero también de otra persona, y no era del hibrido. intento sentarse pero un dolor en su hombro le bloqueó la acción y cayó de nuevo a la colcha o lo donde sea que estuviera tumbado.

-Mira quien a despertado-puede que no pudiera levantarse, pero para eso tenia los ojos. Miro en la dirección en donde se había oído y vio a Aiden sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con una sonrisa.

-Hola bella durmiente-giró su cabeza y vio a Pitch, sentado con ambas piernas dobladas, con otra sonrisa pero la suya burlona.

-Yo que tu no me movería mucho-dijo la voz desconocida. Fue difícil mirar a donde estaba el dueño, pero lo consiguió, para ver a un chico asiático-Soy Hikari Taiyang, el dueño de este sitio. Tus amigos tuvieron suerte de haber encontrado este sitio, sino es posible que estuvierais muertes del frio ahora mismo, y tu habrías cogido una infección.

Bunny levantó la ceja extrañado. Miró a su hombro y vio que lo tenia vendado junto al brazo también. podia ver algunas marcas rojas que se extendían por el hombro en la parte delantera y trasera- Gracias.

-De nada-sonrió amigablemente Hikari.

Aiden ayudó a Bunny a sentarse. Al hacerlo, pudo ver el resto de la sala más claramente. Era una habitación cuadrada y espaciosa, de madera las paredes techo y suelo. Había un ventanal que a simple vista parecía no tener cristales, pero si te acercabas, si tenia. A través de la ventana, no pudo ver mucho, ya que la nieve caía con brutalidad, incluso se podia oír el viento desde dentro. En medio, había una gran hoguera con piedras a su alrededor para que el fuego no se extendiera. Alrededor de la hoguera, habían varios cojines rojos y mantas también rojas, en las que estaban Hikari, Aiden y Pitch sentados, incluyendo a Bunny también. También se dio cuenta que tenia una de esas mantas puesta encima para taparlo del frio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? -preguntó Bunny curioso.

-Bueno...-empezó Pitch-Primero estuviste media hora inconsciente, después despertaste por unos segundos y luego te volviste a dormir. Y desde entonces han pasado dos horas.

-Ya no tendrás que invernar-Aiden se rio ante sus propias palabras.

-Que gracioso eres, deberían darte un Oscar-Bunny lo dijo con sarcasmo, pero le salió una sonrisa al decirlo-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el ladronzuelo ese?

\- ¿Pícaro? Se fue hace rato-Pitch se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "a saber a donde fue"

-Supongo que a buscar cositas brillantes o a explorar este sitio, yo habría ido con el pero me da vaguería ir-rio de nuevo Aiden rascándose la nuca.

Bunny rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza, la verdad no le importaba mucho lo que hiciera Pícaro, pero sentía curiosidad sobre lo que estaría haciendo.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando y explicando a Bunny sobre lo que había pasado mientras el estaba inconsciente. También sobre como saldrían del Himalaya, ya que no podían utilizar sus poderes. Hikari en cambio podia (también Pícaro, pero nadie lo sabia que tenia poderes), y les dijo que seria capaz de abrir un portal a donde quisieran, con la condición de que donde quieran ir, tiene que ser de día. Además, el único requisito que se necesitaba para abrir un portal, era que fuera medio día y que el cielo estuviera despejado, cosa que no parecía que iba a hacer. Según Hikari, la noche debería de estar terminando, aunque aun quedaba un rato.

Mientras tanto Pícaro, alejado de todos ellos, estaba en la entrada o la sala del trono, según como se quiera llamar. En sus manos tenia el rubí del trono. Al final consiguió cogerlo, lo cual le costó, por su altura. Podia ver su propio reflejo en el rubí, aparte que brillaba gracias a las antorchas que se situaban en las columnas. Le sacó un poco de brillo. Notó algo raro en el rubí, no era como los demás que había visto. Lo miró fijamente, inspeccionándolo. Finalmente, sin saber de que se trataba, se encogió de hombros y lo guardó en su bolsa. Ahora se sentía mejor, ya había saciado su deseo, temporalmente hasta que viera otro objeto brillante.

Se puso a caminar hasta una puerta a la izquierda al final del vestíbulo, pasando por al lado de una ventana, y notó que le miraban. se paró y miro a través del casi invisible cristal. Entre las nubes de la tormenta pudo ver a la luna de nuevo. por alguna razón, notaba que le miraba con mala cara por lo que acaba de hacer. Justo como hace un adulto con un niño cuando este a hecho algo malo.

Pícaro se molestó y se cruzó de brazos- ¡Déjame!¡Ahora es mío! Total, nadie lo quiere, así que yo lo cojo-guardo silencio y siguió sintiendo una mirada molesta en si mismo- ¡Qué me dejes!¡Vete!

\- ¿Pícaro?¿A quien le hablas? -al oír la voz de Pitch, se giró para verle con una ceja levantada.

-A la luna, no deja de mirarme mal, no he hecho nada malo-Pícaro hizo un puchero.

-Espera ¿Cómo puedes saber si te esta mirando? -Pitch se acercó extrañado a Pícaro.

-Lo noto-Pícaro encogió sus brazos.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que te mira mal?

\- ¡No lo se!¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! -Pícaro pateó el suelo.

-Vale, vale, eso seguro, por supuesto que no habrás hecho nada malo-Pitch le sonrió amigablemente.

\- ¿La luna esta viva? -Pícaro lo preguntó con curiosidad e inocencia.

-Más o menos...eso ya te lo contaré más tarde.

\- ¿Y por qué no ahora?

Pitch suspiro. Le recordaba a su hija cuando era pequeña, a lo mejor por eso era algo protector con él, aunque no se notara. Miró a Pícaro. El hibrido le seguía mirando con inocencia y curiosidad. Sintió que estaría mal no contárselo, por algún motivo que desconocía.

-Esta bien, te lo contare ahora, además, sera mucho mejor que hablar con el canguro ese-Pícaro, ante las palabras de Pitch, soltó una risa-Te lo contare desde el principio-con eso, se fueron a dar una vuelta a explorar el templo, que era grande y espacioso.

Según más le contaba a Pícaro, más se impresionaba este ¡Pitch había sido general!¡Y tuvo una hija! También le contó sobre Manny, que era el hombre de la luna. tal vez ese señor era el que le miraba mal desde ahi arriba, o al menos lo notaba.

-Ahora te toca a ti-dijo Pitch, con ambas manos en su espalda mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos junto a Pícaro.

-Bueno...yo no creo que tuve vida humana...

\- ¿Por qué lo crees? -Pitch lo miró sorprendido, pero también extrañado.

-Los espíritus no crecen...¿Verdad? -Pitch asintió afirmando las palabras de Pícaro-Pues yo si puedo...o al menos muy muy muy muy lento...es posible que llegue a vivir millones y millones de años.

-Ósea, ¿Tu no eres un espíritu? Oséa...¿Puedes morir? -esa idea de que el hibrido fuera capaz de morir hizo que se sintiera incomodo.

-Aja, además que también puedo ser visto por los humanos...y ellos no me agradan...-Pícaro se abrazo a si mismo y se frotó los brazos mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Me dan miedo...ellos me cortaron las alas...desde entonces no puedo volar, exceptuado que ahora estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo de otras maneras...pero no las uso mucho porque no las controlo bien...-Pitch guardó silencio, para decirle de alguna forma a Pícaro que siguiese-No recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó antes de que eso pasara, ni siquiera se de donde vine, si tuve madre o padre, que estaría bien si los hubiera tenido, porque podría ir a buscarlos ya que es posible que sigan vivos si eran híbridos como yo.

-Estaría genial encontrar a tus padres si una vez tuviste...

Pícaro continuo-Después de el acontecimiento con los humanos, el que es mi padre ahora me encontró y adoptó. También me puso el nombre que tengo ahora-Pícaro sonrió al decirlo-No fui aceptado por los que serian mis hermanos, exceptuando dos de ellos, Solei y Zafiro. Solei es muy dulce conmigo y me mima mucho. Luego estaba Zafiro, antes era el hermano mayor de todos, fue el que siempre estaba conmigo y me daba dulces de jungla a escondidas, cuando sabia perfectamente que no dormiría nada por la noche-Pícaro soltó unas risas.

\- ¿Dulces de jungla?¿Qué es eso? Suenan deliciosas-Pitch sonrió.

-Son como bayas blanditas y con mucho azúcar, suelen ser verdes, por eso son difíciles de encontrar-Pícaro se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en los dulces de selva. A veces el mismo encontraba, pero se le era un poco difícil hacerlo, a pesar de sus avanzados sentidos-Volviendo a lo de antes, solía pasar mucho tiempo con Zafiro. Él mismo solía llevarme a explorar lugares increíbles...el problema es que...-la sonrisa de Pícaro se fue y tragó saliva-En uno de los viajes, unos humanos nos hicieron una emboscada y...Zafiro...lo mataron...a mi me dio tiempo de escapar...tarde creo que dos días en volver a "casa"...después me fui y no he vuelto desde entonces.

Un silencio se hizo. Paso de ser a agradable a incomodo. Pitch miró a Pícaro con pena, que lo veía derramar algunas lagrimitas en silencio, sin molestar, pero no le dijo nada. No le iba a impedir desahogarse. Supuso que ver a un ser querido morir debía de ser más que doloroso, y más si eras así de inocente. Pitch le toco el hombro lentamente como consuelo y para que no se pusiera nervioso.

-Creo que ya me has contado bastante-llegó a decir Pitch. Si le llegaba a contar más, es posible que rompiera a llantos.

* * *

En un desierto desconocido mientras que los otros se encontraban en Himalaya...

Wenceslao caminó entre la ciudad de arena fantasma y abandonada junto a Ambert, que lo hacia unos metros atrás suyo y estaba algo pensativo. Esta civilización fue invadida por bandidos de extraños poderes. Conquistaron la ciudad y convirtieron a sus habitantes en estatuas de plata, incluyendo al emperador, que con el paso de los días se derritieron, dejando las posibilidades de que siguieran vivos. Varios de los bandidos vivieron en ese desierto, y otros se fueron a conseguir riquezas y no volvieron. Con el paso del tiempo, los bandidos fueron abandonando la ciudad y tampoco regresaron. Todos se fueron excepto uno. Según ese bandido medio inmortal, se unió Su nombre era a sus hermanos, pero regreso a la ciudad para terminar su trabajo. Nadie sabe de que trabajo se trataba, pero mejor no saberlo, ya que nadie quería meterse en los planes de un bandido peligroso que podría convertirte en estatua de plata y en cuestión de días de derretirías. Su nombre era Khaldun. No le solía gustar estar en compañía, pero sabia guardar tesoros...no como Ambert.

\- ¿En que piensas, joven? -pregunto Wenceslao, sin darse la vuelta.

-Nada-contestó Ambert, inseguro.

-Entiendo que te sientas culpable...pero eso se arregla-Wenceslao hablaba ahora de lo sucedido hace tiempo, cuando Ambert dejó que le quitaran el diamante tan fácilmente.

-Ya...-Ambert le dio la razón solo para que dejara el tema, le incomodaba que le estuvieran recordando sus errores una y otra vez.

Finalmente Wenceslao no habló más del tema. Llegaron hasta el palacio, que se encontraba medio destruido. Entraron no sin antes subir los escalones. Al entrar te encontrabas un enorme vestíbulo con un trono casi sin forma por lo destruido que estaba. en las paredes y techo habían agujeros, donde entraba la luz solar. Todo estaba iluminado con velas, es más, casi todo el vestíbulo estaba lleno de ellas. En el centro habían varias almohadas desgastadas grises y con algo de arena en ellas, abajo una alfombra fucsia también desgastada y rota, con algo de arena incluida. Y el que se encontraba sentado entre ellas era Khaldun, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Su forma de vestir era la misma forma que la de los antiguos bandidos. Tenia puesto una tunica sin mangas gris un poco desgastada con capucha (ahora mismo la tenia puesta) y más larga de un lado que de otro. Llevaba puesto unas cuerdas en su cintura y pecho para que la tunica no se le fuera. unos pantalones unos pantalones cagaos blancos, los cuales estaban un poco manchados. Tenía unas botas bajas negras que le llegaban hasta encima de los tobillos. Era moreno de piel y de ojos blancos. No se le podia ver gran parte de la cara (exceptuando los ojos) porque tenia un pañuelo negro puesto, que le tapaba la cabeza, frente, boca y nariz.

-Iros, y no sufriréis ningún daño-la gruesa voz de Khaldun sonó a través del pañuelo, tampoco se molestó en abrir los ojos.

-Khaldun, el bandido sin compasión, tengo un trabajo para ti-se atrevió a decir Wenceslao.

-Yo no trabajo para usted, ya no trabajo para nadie-dijo nuevamente Khaldun, sin mirarlos aún.

-Pero en ese trabajo hay alguien que debe de estar en tu lista-Wenceslao sonrió victorioso al ver que Khaldun abría los ojos interesado.

-Explicate-ordeno Khaldun.

\- ¿Conoces, el nombre de Pícaro Urraca? -Wenceslao sonrió con malicia, mientras un brillo en sus ojos se mostraba.

Hubo un corto silencio. por alguna razón, a Ambert ya no le estaba pareciendo divertido esto.

-Midas...-susurro con rincón Khaldun.

* * *

En Himalaya...

Pícaro Y Pitch volvieron con los demás. Al hacerlo, les vieron levantados, supongo que preparándose, ya que el sol había salido hace rato y estaba apunto de ser medio día. También la tormenta había cesado y el cielo se había despejado. Bunny y Pícaro no se dijeron nada, ni siquiera se miraron. Salieron del templo, guiados por Hikari, y los guio hasta otra parte de la montaña que la altura era mucho mayor de donde estaban. Hikari se situó en su lugar, se puso de rodillas sobre la nieve, levanto las manos. Pasaron unos minutos y las manos de Hikari comenzaron a iluminarse. El sol parecía crear un escudo alrededor de donde estaban, hasta que finalmente, este extraño efecto desapareció de golpe, dejando pasar otro acto rápido, que era un rayo del sol visible salió disparado del este directo al suelo. El rayo no desapareció, pero dio la sensación de que se partía en dos, dejando ver otro lugar, la playa de Adelaida, Australia.

\- ¿Es ahi a donde queréis ir? -preguntó Hikari, levantándose.

-Si, muchas gracias Hikari-Bunny le ofreció la mano como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Lo que sea por el grupo más extraño que he visto-rio Hikari, mientras sacudía la mano con Bunny.

-Te ira bien aquí ¿No? Ósea, ¿Cómo es que no te aburres de tanta nieve? -preguntó con algo de humor Pitch.

-Te acostumbras-Hikari sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Ahora dirigió su mirada a Picaro- Oye Pic.

\- ¿Si? -Picaro levanto la mirada. Anteriormente había estado algo distraído haciendo una bola de nieve, o al menos intentándolo.

-Te puedes quedar el rubí, no pasa nada-ante esas palabras, Picaro abrió los ojos como platos ¿¡Como lo averiguo!?¡Si ni siquiera estaba con él cuando lo cogió! Hikari, al ver la expresión de Picaro se rio.

\- ¿Estarás bien? -preguntó preocupado Aiden.

-Claro, he vivido aquí por mucho tiempo vosotros sois los que tenéis que tener cuidado-Hikari sonrio para tranquilizar a Aiden.

-Pues...¿Hasta otra? -Aiden levanto una ceja sonriendo.

-Por aquí solemos decir...Te veré en el otro sol.

-Pues...Te veré en el otro sol-Aiden sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

Después camino hasta el portal para reunirse con Pitch y Bunny, que ya habían cruzado.

\- ¡Alabado sea el sol! -grito bien alto Pícaro, dando un salto y levantando los brazos.

\- ¡Pícaro!

-¿Qué? Es lo que se dice aquí-Pícaro sonrió, para después correr hasta el portal y cruzarlo junto a Aiden, quien envió una ultima despedida con la mano.

* * *

Australia, Adelaida...

Acabaron en la playa. El sol aun estaba presente, pero ya se podia ver el atardecer, así que llegaron a tiempo, antes de que el sol se ocultase en el océano. Y no solo eso, la suerte los golpeó, porque no muy lejos de donde estaban se encontraban los demás. Rápidamente corrieron hasta el grupo, todos excepto Pícaro, él los siguió y al estar cerca de el grupo se escondió tras una gran roca que había.

\- ¡Chicos! -gritó de la emoción Aiden.

Sandy fue el primero en oírlos y flotó un poco para poner estirarle de la manga a Lizbeth, esta miró a Sandy extrañada. El hombre de arena señalo a los chicos que corrían hacia el grupo.

\- ¡Ahi están! -grito Lizbeth, avisando a los demás con entusiasmo. Todos se dieron la vuelta para verlos.

\- ¡Te esperaba muerto! -BO fingió ilusión al verle.

\- ¡Pues qué mala suerte, seguiré vivo por mucho tiempo! -Aiden guiñó el ojo y como respuesta BO soltó un gruñido.

\- ¡Maniaco con vestido! -Kim se acercó corriendo a abrazar a Pitch.

-Hola loca pelinegra-Pitch sonrió y contestó el abrazo.

\- ¡Bunny!¡Menos mal que estas bien! Yo..-Lizeth no le dió tiempo a terminar.

-Te echaba de menos-Bunny sonrió con dulzura al igual que Lizeth. Ambos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro hasta que Maki apareció.

-Creo que será mejor que desaparezca de la relación ¿Me equivoco? -Maki se encogió de hombros mirando a la pareja.

-Para nada-Lizeth no dejó de mirar a Bunny, mientras ambos sonreían.

\- ¿Dónde estabais todo este tiempo? -Delsin se unió a la conversación, cruzandose de brazos.

-En Himalaya-contestó tranquilamente Pitch, separándose de Kim.

Sandy hizo un puñal de arena dorada y luego una interrogación, queriendo decir "¿cómo seguís vivos?", a lo que Pitch entendió perfectamente.

-Magia, además ni os imagináis lo que nos pasó allí-dijo Pitch rascándose la nuca y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿El qué? -ahora Lizbeth frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

-Bueno, despertamos en una cueva en mitad de la noche, salimos y nos pilló una tormenta, nos atacaron unos bichos muy feos...-iba diciendo Aiden, contando con los dedos.

-Que por cierto se parecían a Voldemort pero mejorados, y como dice Aiden, mucho más feos-añadió Pitch con humor.

-Y bueno, también hirieron a Bunny, pero se pondrá bien, solamente no tiene que mover mucho el brazo o la mordida en su hombro dolerá.

-Ya he visto...-Lizeth acarició con delicadeza el hombro de Bunny por encima de las vendas.

-También conocimos a un chico muy bueno y simpatico, nos dejó cobijarnos en su templo y él fue el que abrió un portal para llevarnos hasta donde estamos...-terminó Aiden sonriendo, recordando la ultima vez que se despidió de Hikari.

-Y no hemos pasado todo esto nosotros tres solo-Aiden al oír las palabras de Pitch, despertó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿No? -preguntó BO, con algo de celos, ya que podría ser cualquiera.

-Ah si...Pícaro...-suspiro entre cansado y molesto Bunny.

\- ¿Pícaro? -preguntaron los demás al mismo tiempo confundidos.

-Si, el que te quitó le quitó el collar a Liz...SIN QUERER-Aiden añadió eso ultimo diciéndolo en voz alta, para recibir un gruñido de Bunny.

\- ¿Esta aquí ahora mismo? -preguntó Lizeth curiosa. Quería verle de nuevo al responsable, y si eso descubrir la razón de porque lo hizo, pero sobretodo, evitando lanzarle fuego.

-Si esta aquí...por cierto, deberías de darle las gracias Bunny-dijo Aiden antes de mirar atrás suyo para buscar a Pícaro con la mirada.

\- ¿Y por qué? -Bunny lo dijo sin mirarle a Aiden. Su orgullo estaba presente y se notaba.

-Gracias a él, ahora estas mejor, si nunca le hubiéramos conocido y si nos hubiera pasado lo mismo incluyendo la mordida, es posible que ahora estuvieran mal, y me atrevo a decir que estarías muerto, ya que el nos dijo que medicinas naturales usar para la mordida...llegamos a ponerte otra cosa y seguro que te quedas sin brazo...-Bunny se quedó callado después de las palabras de Aiden, un ladrón le había salvado, algo inesperado, o eso suponía- ¿Oye Pitch, ves a Pícaro?¿No estaba con nosotros? -Bunny levantó la mirada para ver a Aiden dirigiendo una mirada extrañada a Pitch.

-Debería de estar por ahi, tal vez escondido, ya sabes como es, nos ha dado tiempo de conocerlo más a fondo-Pitch soltó una risita, sé había dado cuenta, después de decir esas palabras, que era él el que conocía más de Pícaro, pero suponía que por su comportamiento sabrían que se escondería ante desconocidos.

Bunny oyó el sonido de la arena moverse, pero suavemente. Obviamente, era el único que lo pudo oír. Eso sonido vino de una roca no muy lejana de donde estaban. Mientras los otros dos miraban a todos lados intentando encontrarlo, Bunny camino tranquilamente hasta la roca, recibiendo la atención de todos. Al acercarse, pudo ver a Pícaro con sus piernas pegadas al pecho, rodeadas por sus brazos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Tal vez había estado oyendo todo lo que decían desde aquí. El hibrido no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la presencia del pooka y se alejó asustado pero sin irse de la roca. Bunny no hizo nada más que mirarle seriamente, y muy en el fondo, con agradecimiento y compasión. Si todo eso era verdad, todo lo que Aiden dijo, entonces debería de al menos darle las gracias. Pícaro en cambio lo miraba asustado, esperando algún ataque o rugido de parte del pooka. El hibrido al oír el y sentir la arena moverse bruscamente, supuso que eran los demás que venían corriendo. Pícaro se levantó rápidamente, alejándose de la roca para después quedarse quieto, preparado para echar a correr lejos de ellos.

Los demás llegaron a donde estaba Bunny y pudieron verlo, que estaba a unos pasos lejos de ellos. Ninguno hizo nada, se miraron unos a otros. La idea del grupo era presentarse y tener una charla con Pícaro...pero los planes de este eran diferentes: si alguno de ellos se acercaba demasiado se alejaría, y si lo intentaba de nuevo, aunque fuera otro, echaría a correr, sin importar que Aiden o Pitch estuvieran ahi.

-Hola...dijo con tranquilidad Lizbeth, recibiendo la observadora mirada de Pícaro, que la miraba con atención, tanta que sus pupilas se encogieron. Lizbeth comenzó a dar pasos lentos y cortos, con el fin de estar cerca del hibrido. Este dirigió la mirada ahora a los pies de Lizbeth-No queremos hacerte daño...

Pícaro siguió guardando silencio absoluto. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ojos de Lizbeth, que por alguna razón, esta al ser mirada se detuvo. Había que admitir que era una situación un tanto incomoda, era como intentar acercarse a un animal que por naturaleza es tranquilo, pero si lo enfadas podría hacerte daño si él quisiera. Estuvieron así por unos segundos. Hasta que Bunny se cansó. Este camino sin cuidado hasta Pícaro. Y como era lo planeado, intentó correr, ya que el conejo no le provocaba confianza alguna. Pero su acto fue fallido ya que el pooka le agarró del brazo sano para que no escapara.

\- ¡Suéltame! -gritó nervioso pícaro, intentando zafarse.

-No-contestó firmemente Bunny.

\- ¡Aster suéltale! -Pitch se interpuso, cogió el otro brazo de Pícaro y de un estirón, hizo que Bunny lo soltara. después de Pícaro se escondió rápidamente detrás de Pitch, asomándose por un lado, mientras lo abrazaba- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?¿No ves que le molesta?

Bunny no dijo nada, solamente se encogió de hombros como respuesta, diciendo de esa manera que no le importaba mucho-Quería escaparse-soltó con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Pero esa no es forma de pararle! Parecía como si le fueras a hacer algo.

-Si le quisiera hacer daño, ya se lo hubiera hecho ¿No crees?

\- ¿Dices como en Himalaya?¿Que perdiste la cabeza y dijiste tu mismo que te lo ibas a comer? Literalmente...

-Si eso es cierto, deberíamos de ponerte cadenas Bunny-añadió Kim con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Y no te da asco? -pregunto con curiosidad BO, mirando de arriba a abajo a Bunny.

-No-contestó firmemente de nuevo el pooka.

-Ew...-Delsin se encontraba poniendo una cara de asquerosidad. No quería imaginarse al canguro comiéndose a alguien vivo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó sorprendida Lizeth.

-Si...si solía comer urracas en mi aldea, era algo típico, obviamente primero las matábamos, y también le amenace con que me lo iba a comer-afirmó Bunny, como si fuera algo normal.

-Come zanahorias que es más sano-dijo Lizbeth, abrazándose a si misma y dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Se entera tipa verde esa y se desmaya-susurró BO.

-Dillian-corrigió Delsin.

-Como sea-BO se encogió de hombros con esas palabras.

-El caso es que no te acerques demasiado a él-defendió Pitch.

-Haré lo que..¡AH!¡Sandy! -Bunny fue interrumpido por Sandy, que le había lanzado una piedrecita al brazo sano, lo cual le pillo desprevenido al pooka- ¿Qué pasa?

Sandy se señalo a si mismo y luego a Pícaro. Entonces entendieron lo que quería hacer. Quería "hablar" con Pícaro. Ya que si tenían tantas ganas de conocerlo a fondo y presentarse, empezando una pelea no era una buena forma. Pícaro desde su escondite miró un poco desconfiado a Sandy, este le contestó la mirada y sonrió. Se acercó a Pícaro, el cual se escondió un poco más tras Pitch, lo cual le parecía raro tanto para sandy como para Bunny, ya que ninguno de los dos creía que ninguno seria capaz de confiar en el Coco y además así de fácil. Sandy, al estar enfrente de Pícaro, se hizo brillar a si mismo. Ya que pudo notar, que la única forma para que confiase en ti, al menos muy fácilmente, era siento brillante físicamente. Con eso no se refería a que una persona fuera atractiva o tuviera buena musculatura. Se refería a que tenia que brillarte algo, como los ojos, prendas, pelo incluso o tener algún objeto que lo atraiga, también que fuera reluciente. Pícaro se dejó ver, saliendo de detrás de Pitch y poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de Sandy.

El Creador de sueños le dio una sonrisa dulce, y con sus manos creo un gorrión de arena dorada. Pícaro seria asombrado e intentó tocar al gorrión. Pero al tocarlo se asustó al ver que se cubría con una capa plateada. Pícaro no fue el único en asustarse, ya que Sandy soltó al gorrión, que se convirtió en una pequeña estatua plateada. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Qué había pasado?

\- ¡Midas! -se oyó una gruesa voz no muy lejos. Todos giraron a ver al bandido de plata, que sus manos estaban cubiertas de ese elemento-Soy Khaldun, el bandido plateado, y vengo a por él-el banido desconocido señaló a Picaro, quien se había levantado-Puede que no me conozcas, pero yo a ti, aunque eso ya no importa.

Khaldun hizo que el suelo al rededor suyo, se convirtiera en un charco de plata, mezclándose con la arena. Lo siguiente que hizo es hacer ese charco flotar, después situarlo enfrente suyo y dando un puñetazo al aire, la plata salió disparada a gran velocidad directa a los demás. Llegaron a apartarse a tiempo, excepto por Maki, que se dio cuenta, cuando ya era tarde, que por su pie lo tenia cubierto de plata y la mantenía pegada al suelo.

\- ¡No! -llegó a gritar Lizeth, antes de que Maki, fuera consumida por la plata, convirtiéndola en una estatua. Se tapo su boca con ambas patas al verla así y no haber podido hacer nada a tiempo. Bunny le puso ambas patas en los hombros de Lizeth como consuelo. se giró bruscamente para mirar al bandido con rabia- ¿¡Qué le has hecho!?

-Lo que veis, plebeyos-dijo Khaldun seriamente, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en la frase.

\- ¿¡Plebeyos!? -dijo molesta BO- ¡Te voy a enseñar lo que hace esta plebeya!

BO salió corriendo en dirección a Khaldun, pero este la paró lanzándole una ola de plata, que desgraciadamente no pudo esquivar. Al final, BO también quedó convertida en estatua de plata. El bandido iba a lanzar otra ola hasta que fue interrumpido.

\- ¡BASTA! -se oyó la desesperada voz de Pícaro. Todos le miraron. Su respiración estaba agitada, parecía que no le agradaba para nada lo que estaba viendo-No lo tomes con ellos, por favor.

Khaldun bajó sus manos, pero siguió sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Pícaro caminó más adelante, dejando atrás a los demás. Se paró cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia de Khaldun.

Pícaro tragó saliva nervioso. Sacó sus puñales y se pudo en posición de ataque.

Khaldun cerró sus peños con fuerza, haciendo que la plata que cubría sus manos se extendiera por sus brazos.

Los demás estaban alejados y sin saber que hacer, ya que estaban en shock por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Aquí me tienes...

* * *

**¡Aquí el final de este cap! Espero que lo halláis disfrutado :D Ya sabéis, dejar vuestra linda opinión y prometo no tardar para el siguiente...de verdad...lo juro...(sale corriendo antes de que le pillen) ¡Fue culpa del tiempo!...ahora el señor Kronnos me mata por decir eso xD**

**¡Buen día/tarde/noche!**


	22. Chapter 22: Oro vs Plata

**¡Hola a todos! Otro capítulo más, lo bueno de todo esto es que ni idea de cuándo terminará xD** **En mi cabeza no queda mucho. Si cada capítulo es de estos súper largos pues tal vez en 10 o menos. Ni idea pero ya veremos, que no soy vidente, aunque esas tipas son unas mentirosas, te "leen el futuro" cuando lo que en verdad está contando es mentirijillas que lo peor es que el que lo escucha se lo cree 7-7. Por cierto, aquí hare "puntos de vista".**

**Dejándonos de cháchara, aquí os dejo leer en paz :D**

* * *

En Adelaida, Australia...

Se hizo el silencio absoluto. Se podía oír las olas del océano, el viento entre los arboles más cercanos a la playa, la arena moverse con suavidad por el viento Pícaro miraba a los ojos de Khaldun y este le devolvía la mirada. Los demás no sabían que hacer, aparte que no se atrevían a intervenir.

**PV PÍCARO**

No sé que estoy haciendo, pero realmente me dolió lo que les hizo a esas dos chicas. Si me busca a mi ¿Por qué lo toma con ellos también? Y...¿Midas?¿Quién es ese? Mi nombre es Pícaro, no "Midas", aunque igualmente me suena de algo, pero mi mente me bloquea cualquier recuerdo que tenga que ver con ello.

Suelto un suspiro pesado. La mirada de ese bandido me está penetrando, puedo ver frialdad, odio y...¿Tristeza?¿Pero a qué? Es probable que los demás no lo hallan notado, incluyendo a Bunny, y tampoco es para tirarme rosas pero...tengo los sentidos muy avanzados...después de todo, dicen que las hurracas son aves inteligentes.

Siento algo de nervios, pero no los muestro. Nunca había peleado con otro que no sean Reptilianos. Me digo a mi mismo en mi cabeza de ser valiente, que seguramente es lo que habría querido Zafiro, haré que se sienta orgulloso desde donde quiera que este.

Algo que me extraña mucho es la plata en sus brazos ¿También podrá controlar el oro?¿Es como yo? parece que si, pero seguramente es algo así como mi opuesto...por llamarlo de alguna forma. Oro y plata. Opuestos como el día y la noche...papá no tardó en contagiarme sus frases jeje...me preguntó si algún dia seré igual de alto que él...Pícaro por favor, concentración, teniendo la cabeza en las nubes no te va a ayudar en nada.

Me doy cuenta que estamos mucho tiempo sin movernos, lo que me hace sentir curiosidad. Y tardo un segundo en darme cuenta. Esta estudiándome. Con esto me refiero a que está intentado averiguar cuál es mi punto débil físico y que parte podría golpear primero, ya que siempre, todos tenemos una parte del cuerpo la cual es frágil, por así decirlo, y ese punto es aprovechado por el enemigo. Puede que sea algo inocente, pero no soy tonto. Yo también. Me dedico a estudiarle. Le miró de pies a cabeza. Es fuerte, se nota por sus brazos y el pecho. Y por las pocas fracciones de la cara que veo, se ve también que es de rasgos Fuertes, típico de los que vienen de sitios desierticos. Miro sus manos. Están cubiertas de plata al igual que sus brazos. Su posicionado de ataque...no parece una para comenzar a pelear, ya que simplemente se mantiene en su sitio, con los brazos caídos, hombros arriba, sacando pecho, piernas sepadas, espalda recta y barbilla arriba. Eso me lleva a la conclusión que no es la primera vez que pelea, sino que lo ha hecho varias veces. Tal vez por ello este tan fuerte. Su capucha y pañuelo le tapa la cara, algo muy discreto si no quieres que te reconozca ninguno si llegas a quitártelo.

**PV KHALDUN**

A simple vista, Midas parece débil, pero obvio que no. Puede que fuera delgado, pequeño y tampoco se le notaba (y obvio que no tendrá) musculatura alguna como yo, pero de alguna forma, podía ver experiencia en él, especialmente en las piernas. Mirándolas se ve que correr es algo que hace la mayoría del tiempo, así que por supuesto que es rápido. Su posición de ataque es de alguna forma amenazante: alza los puñales como dejando claro de alguna forma que me va a hacer daño. Sus piernas estaban colocadas en tal posición en la cual le permitiría correr nada más empezar, sin la necesidad de darse la vuelta u otra cosa. Su boca estaba entreabierta, dejando ver disimuladamente sus colmillos. Las pupilas de Midas se encogieron, mientras que las plumas de este temblaban con fuerza. Me mira con demasiada atención, sin apartar el toque frío, paro también hay algo de miedo, y lo puedo tanto ver como notar. La verdad no quiero matarlo, pero estoy obligado o sino soy yo al que mataran. Solamente para mostrarle que siento culpa, le dare una muerte rápido.

No estoy seguro si el tendrá la misma compasión, una parte de mi dice que si. Si llego a eliminarlo, tendré que deshacerme de los demás, que por el momento están quietos. Si acaso intentan molestar, les daré alguna distracción. Aunque ahora que lo pienso...¿No había más de ellos?¿Y desde cuando Midas esta con ellos?

Olvido el tema y me concentro en mi objetivo.

Cuando noto que Midas se ha distraído (tal vez con algo que esté pensando), alzo mi mano y encima de ella se empieza a formar una bola de plata liquida. Se la voy a lanzar, y justo Midas se da cuenta, pero un grito que se va acercando me interrumpe. Justo lo que pensaba.

Me giro y veo una flecha negra dirigirse a mi a gran velocidad...demasiado fácil. Hago que la plata de mi brazo izquierdo se haga más grueso y una vez que la flecha esta a punto de darme, la desvío con el brazo. Miro al dueño y veo a un hombre alto, de piel grisácea, ojos ámbar, pelo negro y con una tunica del mismo color. Sonrío con malicia por tal afecto que le debe tener a Midas para arriesgarse su culo por él. Alzo de nuevo mi mano y doy un puñetazo a la arena, lo que hace que rápidamente se forme un charco de plata y este avance hasta el pelinegro como si estuviera vivo. No le da tiempo de reaccionar, ya que el charco estaba enfrente suyo y enfrente suyo, se formo un hombre de plata, sin cara o ninguna otra fracción, solamente la básica figura de un hombre. Mi "soldado" le empezó a atacar, y como parecía que los demás también querían jugar con él, hice un mandato mental y mi "soldado se partió en dos, y en cuatro, en seis...hasta crear más de diez copias de si mismo. Los demás desconocidos comenzaron a luchar contra mis "soldados", aunque sinceramente era inútil, ya que cada vez que se deshacían de uno, salían dos más.

**PV NARRADORA**

Pícaro vio que era su oportunidad para atacar, ya que Khaldun le estaba prestando atención a sus hombres plateados. El hibrido corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el bandido. Khaldun se dio cuenta algo tarde pero no para él mismo, ya que cuando Pícaro salto para clavarle sus puñales, el bandido le dio una bofetada en el aire, provocando que al mismo tiempo, se formara un látigo de plata y apartó a Pícaro enseguida antes de que realizara su idea.

-Buen intento, ha de admitirlo-Khaldun rió a través del pañuelo. Vio como Pícaro se levantaba algo dolido por el latigazo de cintura, pero enseguida recuperó su postura. El hibrido le miró con rencor- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? - Khaldun aprovechó para hacer alguna burla. Pícaro guardo silencio y lo siguió mirando con frío y rencor.

El bandido corrió hasta Pícaro, y al mismo tiempo, creaba una enorme hacha de plata en su mano. Una vez que le iba a dañar con ella, Pícaro fue rápido y se agachó con tiempo, después dio una voltereta hacia atrás, dándole una pata en la mandibula al bandido y una vez en el suelo le dió un puñetazo en el estomago. Le iba a dar otro en la mejilla, para hacerle algún arañado profundo con el puñal, pero Khaldun le cogió de la muñeca a tiempo, justo cuando estaba a punto de rozarle. Pícaro hizo un movimiento rápido, soltándose del agarre, pero también haciéndole un profundo arañado a Khaldun en la mejilla, aunque fuera la otra. justo después de ese acto le intentó dar con su hacha pero Pícaro se agacho de nuevo, aunque esta vez el bandido aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en el rostro del hibrido. Luego le cogió del cuello de la playera y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, para después darle un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo.

Pícaro empezó a sangrar brutalmente por la nariz. Genial, se la había roto, que bien (nótese el sarcasmo). Pícaro se pasó el antebrazo por la nariz, limpiándose la sangre, aunque sabia que eso no pararía la hemorragia. Lo peor es que con la sangre fluyendo por la nariz, le costaba respirar. Notó un fuerte empujón hacia arriba desde su cuello y supo al instante que era Khaldun para golpearlo de nuevo...no si el ladrón con plumas lo hace primero.

Cuando Khaldun tenia al fin a Pícaro enfrente suyo, no fue capaz de ver ni esquivar como el híbrido le clavaba uno de sus puñales en su hombre. Khaldun aguando lo gritos del dolor punzante que le había provocado eso para que quedara claro que era fuerte y un cuchillito en el hombro no le iba a parar. noto que algo empezó a girar en el, y era el puñal siendo girado por Pícaro, para dos cosas: que la herida no cerrara y para que perdiera suficiente sangre para estar débil. Khaldun iba a apartarlo, pero se dio cuente que el hibrido había rodeado su cintura con sus piernas, enganchándose a Khaldun como una sabandija. El bandido dejo caer el hacha rápidamente para agarrarle el cuello a Pícaro, mientras que con la otra intentaba parar el acto de Pícaro. Este, al ver que Khaldun intentaba librarse, le clavó el otro puñal en el otro hombro, esta vez, a su contrincante se le escapó un gemido de dolor. El bandido, al ver que no pudo alejar a Pícaro, lo acercó de golpe, dándole otro cabezazo. Fue tan fuerte que las piernas de Pícaro se soltaron de la cintura y soltara los puñales, pero no llegó a caer, ya que el bandido aún lo tenía sujeto del cuello. Pícaro, cuando volvió en si, le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho al bandido, ya que si no hacia algo le acabaría ahorcando. Khaldun le acabó soltando por la fuerte patada que recibió. Pícaro, al dar la patada, fue impulsado hacía atrás y cayó de espaldas. A Khaldun no le afectó mucho, ya que solo fue empujado lo suficiente para dejar de agarrarlo. Se dio cuenta que aun tenia los puñales en sus hombros, así que se los saco de un estirón y se aguantó el dolor, comiéndose el grito que daría si tuviera la boca abierta. Ambos hombros sangraban bestialmente, en especial su hombro izquierdo, que aparte de que seria difícil cerrar la herida, seguramente será casi imposible para la hemorragia. El bandido se acercó a Pícaro, que se comenzaba a levantar con dificultad. Estaba de rodillas cuando Khaldun ya estaba enfrente suyo. El bandido, sin esperar algún ataque de Pícaro, alzó un puñal e hizo un corte fugaz en una de las mejillas del hibrido, haciendo que este ahogara un grito.

-No se siente bien que te corten la cara ¿Verdad? -Khaldun no se inmutó en hacer otro movimiento.

Pícaro se pasó la mano por la mejilla, luego se la miro y vio más sangre. Le estaban dando ganas de llorar por el dolor que se presentaba ahora mismo, pero no dejaría que le vieran, y menos el bandido. Aparte, no podía respirar bien por la sangre dentro de su nariz. en un intento de respirar, casi acaba ahogándose y empezó a toser sangre. Después de que se "recuperara", se levantó y miró a Khaldun con frialdad. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. No paraba de repetirse en su cabeza _se fuerte_.

Intento darle un puñetazo pero Khaldun lo esquivó, y de vuelta este le iba a arañar de nuevo con sus puñales, pero por suerte también fue rápido y lo esquivo. Cuando lo hizo, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula cuando se levantó, y luego un codazo en el rostro cuando dio un salto. Otra vez en el suelo, le dio una patada en la rodilla hacia abajo, haciendo que Khaldun se arrodillara y ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que los ataques de Pícaro eran rápidos. El hibrido, al tener al bandido de rodillas enfrente suyo, le cogió de la cabeza con una mano y la pegó contra su rodilla, y por ultimo un patada en el rostro que lo tumbó finalmente.

Al verlo tumbado, sin reaccionar, pensó que finalmente había acabado con él, pero era sospechoso, ya que si había acabado con el así de fácil, entonces debería de ser muy débil. Se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de Khaldun. Se acercó un poco más, y cuando lo iba a dar por muerto, el bandido abrió los ojos y agarró a Pícaro del cuello de la playera, tumbándolo a él y Khaldun quedando encima. Pícaro intentaba liberarse, pero era casi imposible, ya que el tipo era más fuerte que él y también porque lo tenia acorralado, literalmente. Khaldun le empezó a apretar el cuello, cada vez ahogándolo más, pero recordó lo que dijo. Mataría a Pícaro de una forma rápida, así no debería de sufrir más. Hizo un puñal de plata en una mano (Ya que los otros dos se le habían caído) mientras que con la otra sujetaba el cuello de Pícaro para que no se moviera. Mientras tanto, el hibrido, al ver las intenciones de Khaldun, se puso más que nervios, comenzó a patalear al aire e intentar quitar la mano del bandido de su cuello. Khaldun alzó su puñal, sabiendo lo que vendría después...¿O no?

Un rayo de hielo fue disparado y dio a Khaldun en la mano del puñal, lo que hizo que lo soltara, al igual que también por la sorpresa, se separó un poco de Pícaro (pero seguía encima suyo) y soltó el cuello del hibrido. Pícaro aprovechó y se sentó con rapidez, para luego sacar sus colmillos y clavárselos en uno de los brazos del bandido. Este al sentir los colmillos del hibrido atravesar su piel con facilidad, le cogió del pelo con la otra mano y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, dándole otro golpe a la rota nariz, haciendo que sangrara más que antes. Eso le dolió bastante a Pícaro y se dejo caer en la arena, tapándose la nariz. Unas lagrimas se escaparon y soltó un sollozo. Khaldun se levantó. Pero se volvió a acercar a Pícaro para cogerle del brazo. Aunque el hibrido, al ver que se acercó le dio una patada con ambas piernas, empujándolo hacía atrás. Pícaro se levantó con rapidez (como pudo). Picaro corrío hasta Khaldun y dio una voltereta en el aire hacía delante, golpeando con fuerza al bandido en la cabeza. después un puñetazo en la mandíbula, otro en el estomago y una patada en el costado. Pero Khaldun, después de ese ultimo ataque de Pícaro, le cogió del brazo, atrajo su puñal plateado que se encontraba por ahi tirado y una vez que lo tenia en su mano, le hizo un largo corte a Pícaro en el costado, luego le dio un puñetazo en el otro costado y un codazo en su rostro, donde se encontraba el corte de su mejilla.

Pícaro se encontraba derramando lagrimas ahora. Esto era demasiado dolor para él, se encontraba muy débil, no podia respirar casi nada por la sangre en su nariz. No le importo que le viera llorar, ya estaba cansado, quería que terminara ya, ya no lo podia soportar. Quería que ahora, mágicamente solo hubiera sido una pesadilla, quería irse con su padre y que le consolara, quería abrazar a su hermana y le curara las heridas como siempre hacia...quería que Zafiro estuviera aquí, porque él siempre le protegió de todo. Pero murió, y se había alejado de las únicas dos personas que lo querían. El dolor era punzante e insoportable. El dolor era demasiado realista para que fuera una pesadilla.

Entonces notó que algo fue enterrado en su estomago. Khaldun le clavó el puñal lo más lento posible para que no lo notara. Pícaro dejo de respirar por unos segundos, abrió los ojos como platos, abrió la boca para coger aire pero no pudo, algo le impedía respirar. Khaldun se pegó a Pícaro, como si fuera un abrazo, se acerco a su oído y le dijo en un susurro, lleno de culpa, compasión y tristeza-Yo no quería hacer esto pero estoy obligado a hacerlo...sino...seré yo quien morirá..y tengo a alguien que proteger, lo siento, de veras...

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que escucho Pícaro antes de desmayarse. Khaldun sacó el puñal y dejó caer el cuerpo del híbrido, el cual cayó de espaldas. Pronto moriría por la sangre que le empieza a faltar, solamente se había desmayado por el dolor insoportable que estaba sufriendo. Morirá en unos minutos por la cantidad de sangre que perdió. Khaldun de dió la vuelta para irse. Los hombres de plata se deshicieron. Y los demás se percataron de lo que pasó, al ver a Picaro casi sin visa tumbado en la arena, con sus prendas manchadas de rojo por la sangre que salía de él.

Pero de lo que nadie se dió cuenta...es del líquido dorado que comenzó a salir por las heridas de una forma disimulada.

* * *

**¿Creéis que Pic a muerto?¿Será este su final o no? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo :)**

**Gracias por leer una vez más ¡Qué tengáis un lindo día/tarde/noche!**

**Adiosito :3**


End file.
